Life isn't always sunshine and roses
by Fabina4ever11
Summary: The students are back! There's a lot of drama in this story...I know this is only a few chapters but, it's actually like a story, not a short episode. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Welcome back!

MY HOA FANFICTION

Amber :I can't believe Nina and Fabian kissed!

(Fabina look at each other, embarrassed)

Fabian: Well, It was the _best_ moment I had! (holds Nina's hand)

Jerome: Oh yuck, I think I'm gonna puke!

Patricia:(bumps Jerome with her shoulder)

Jerome: Ow! What was that for?

Patricia: For ruining the moment?

Jerome: At least I didn't ruin my moment with you...

Amber: Oooh! Looks like there's a new couple in town!

Joy: BOO!

(Nina, Patricia, Amber, and Mara get scared and they all trip over the stairs)

Fabian: Nina!

Alfie: Amber!

Mick: Mara!

Jerome: Patricia!

(Everyone stares at Jerome except Fabian and Nina)

Jerome: What? She was the only one who wasn't mentioned!

Fabian: Guys look! Nina won't wake up!(He shakes her)NINA!

Nina: (waking up) Fabian..?

Fabian: Thank god you're awake! (Hugs her and holds her

in his arms)

Patricia: Joy! You're back!

Everyone: Welcome back Joy!

Joy: Um hi Fabian..

Fabian: (let's go of Nina) Uh..Hi Joy.. (Gets shy)

Nina: Oof! Ow! (Looks at Fabian and Joy and gets jealous)

Joy: So uh, you must be Nina...Nina Martin! I'm sorry I scared you!

Nina: (tries to get up but falls down)Ouch! Oh, it's okay! Nice to meet you!

Joy: You too.

Alfie: Hey Why don't we all go and bake some cookies and brownies and leave Fabina together!

Mara: Fabina?

Alfie: Yeah, like Fabian and Nina mixed together..

Amber: Great idea Alfie! I'll add that to my scrapbook!

Fabian: Ugh..Way to go Alfie!

Alfie: What? It was just an idea!

Mick: C'mon guys, let's baked those cookies and brownies!

(They all leave)

Nina: F-fabian?

Fabian: Yeah?

Nina: Can you like, carry me to my bed? My right ankle is broken...

Fabian: Sure! (He picks her up and carries her to her bed, bridal style)

Nina: (Yawns)

Fabian: Get some sleep while I put you on your bed okay?

Nina: (yawns) okay...

Fabian: (opens the door to Nina's room and lays her on her bed)

(Fabian puts Nina's broken ankle on a soft pillow, then covers her with a blanket)

(Nina starts to wake up)

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Nina?

Nina: Thanks for carrying me upstairs

Fabian: No prob! (Starts to leave) Bye..

Nina: Woah woah wait! You're leaving?

Fabian: Yeah, I have to uh...help the others with the baking...

Nina: Please stay with me until I fall asleep! (Pouts)

Fabian: Well...

Nina: Please...for me? (Starts to pout and cry)

Fabian: Oh alright! (Jumps on the bed)

Nina: Ow! My ankle! Geez, watch where you're jumping!

Fabian: Sorry! I'll get some ice for your ankle.

(Fabian leaves)

WITH THE OTHERS

Amber: Alfie! Stop eating the sugar!

Alfie: I can't help it!

Mara: Ah! MICK!Stop throwing icing on me!

Mick: Not if you won't apologize!

Joy: Guys! You'll make a mess!

(Everyone freezes then they all grab some icing and starts throwing it at Joy)

Everyone: How do you like THAT?

(Jerome and Patricia are on the sofa)

Jerome: Patricia?

Patricia: Yeah?

Jerome: I love yo-

(The others dumps flour on Patricia and Jerome)

Joy: Gotcha!

WITH NINA

Nina: (sleeping and dreaming about being kidnapped)

*IN NINA'S DREAM*

Nina: Go away!FABIAN!FABIAN!

?: Nice to see you again...Chosen One.

(Nina starts screaming in her sleep)

Nina: Fabian!FABIAN!_FABIAN!_

WITH FABIAN

(Walks in the kitchen)

Fabian: Guys!What _happened_ in here!

Amber: Nothing...Why aren't you with Nina?

Fabian: I'm getting some ice for her ankle...hears Nina shouting for him)

(Fabian rushes to Nina)

Fabian: (sees Nina struggling in her sleep) Nina!

Nina: Fabian!FABIAN!(Wakes up)Oh Fabian!(Hugs him tightly)

Fabian: Oh Nina!(hugs her)Why were you shouting for me?

Nina: I had a..A nightmare...I really don't wanna talk about it...

Fabian: It's okay here, lay down while I nurse you...

Nina: Okay..(Lays down)

Fabian: (puts Nina's broken ankle on the pillow then lays ice on it)

Nina: Ah, ah!Cold, COLD!(Starts shivering)

Fabian: (lays a blanket on her) There..That's it...bye..

Nina: Woah! Just like that? I didn't even fall asleep yet!(Pouts)

Fabian: (Cuddles on the bed with Nina) Let's watch a movie!

(Then they watch

(They both asleep in each other's arms while Nina rested her head on Fabian's chest)

(The others fall asleep, covered with flour, sugar and icing, on the kitchen floor)

MORNING

(Fabian slowly removes Nina's arms from him then sneaks down to make breakfast)

Fabian: Pfft!(Holding his laughter as he sees the others on the floor in a mess)

Amber: (snoring loudly)

Fabian: (makes breakfast for everyone and sets it on the table with a note then put his and Nina's breakfast on a tray and makes hot chocolate and brings them upstairs to Nina's room)

Nina: (talking in her sleep)

Fabian: (smiles)pst..Nina...Wake up!

Nina: Huh? Oh good morning Fabe!

Fabian: I made us some breakfast!(lays the tray and sits on the bed)

Nina: Mhmm..Thanks!(getting her hot chocolate)

(Fabian notices that Nina isn't looking well)

Fabian: Nina, are you okay?You don't look very good..

(Nina starts getting woozy)

Fabian: Nina?(starts feeling her throat if she has fever)

Nina: I don't feel so good...

Fabian: Nina?

WITH THE OTHERS

(They all wake up to Amber's snoring)

Amber: (wakes up) Was I snoring too loud?

(Everyone pauses and look at each other)

Everyone: Uhhh no! Of course not!

Amber: Good I thought I did..

(They hear weird noises)

Joy: I wonder what's all that noise?

Patricia: Probably Fabian and Nina..(She said as she smirks)

Joy: I'll go and find out (she goes upstairs)

WITH FABINA

Fabian: (dabs Nina on her forehead with a wet cloth)

Joy: Hey Fabian, can I talk to you for a sec?

Fabian: (looks at Nina then lets her go) Sure...

(Joy kisses Fabian but Nina starts waking up and sees them kissing)

Nina: (she goes unconscious)

(Fabian pulls back)

WITH THE OTHERS

Mick: What's that smell?

Jerome: I bet it's Alfie!

Patricia: I bet Jerome didn't shower…

Mick: No, it smells.. Like food?

(They all see breakfast for all of them on the table and they see a note)

_"Morning bakers!_

_I made some breakfast for you guys since you guys spent all night trying to bake! Hope my cooking is delicious!_

_Fabian"_

Mara: Wow, that was ...generous!

Alfie: C'mon, let's dig in!

(They all eat)

WITH JOY, NINA, AND FABIAN

Fabian: Joy! I already have a girlfriend! Besides, I gave up liking you ever since Nina came..

Joy: (Gasps) You better not leave her alone by herself or else... (She disappears)

(Fabian turns around and realizes Nina passed out)

Fabian: Nina!

WITH THE OTHERS

Amber: Mmm! That was delicious!

Mara: I wonder what's taking Joy so long

Patricia: I don't know...I'm starting to get worried..

Jerome: (puts his arm around Patricia) It's okay, I'm sure she's fine.

Mick: Why don't we go and see how's Fabian, Nina, and Joy?

Alfie: Yeah but let's go quietly so they can't hear us..

(They all sneak up to Nina's room)

(They all see Nina unconscious)

Amber: Fabian!What's wrong with Nina!

Fabian: I don't know!We were eating breakfast then I noticed she didn't look good then she just passed out!

Mara: What are we gonna do!

Fabian: I don't know!

Mick: Why don't we call an ambulance?

Fabian: We can't!

Alfie: Why?

Fabian: Nina hates going to the hospital!

Jerome: Why?

Patricia: Because she gets scared...wait..Where's Joy?

Fabian: She talked to me then she disappeared..

Amber: How about we play doctor and nurse Nina right here?

Jerome: Wow, you know for a blonde, you're not really _that_ dumb...

Amber: I know right? Okay, Fabian's the doctor, Me, Mara, and Patricia are the nurses and Alfie, Mick, and Jerome are the servers or just extra people that will do what we tell them to do..Okay?

Jerome: (snickers under his breath) Never mind, I take it back…..

Everyone: Okay...

(Amber tells everyone their duties)

Amber: Now scat!

(Everyone gets and do their duties)

Patricia: Here's the cloth!

(Fabian grabs it then lays it on Nina's forehead then sticks a thermometer in Nina's mouth)

Fabian: (takes out the thermometer)Uh...Amber? What's the normal temperature for a person?

Amber: I think 98.6

Fabian: Well, Nina's temperature is 101.9!

Mara: She has high fever!

Fabian: Patricia! Grab some pillows! Amber! Get some blankets!

Amber: There's no more!

Fabian: Then use mine! Mara! Get the chicken soup from the guys downstairs!

Mara: Got it! (Returns with a bowl of chicken soup)

(Fabian gets the soup from Mara and uses his spoon from breakfast)

Fabian: Hey guys, you can go out and rest while I stay with Nina

Everyone: Okay! Good luck! (They all leave)

(Fabian shakes Nina gently)

Fabian: psst..Nina...Wake up!

(Nina starts mumbling in her sleep but wakes up)

Nina: H-huh? Wha-what happened?

Fabian: You passed out so all of us took care of you but I let them go out and enjoy themselves while I watch you

Nina: Ugh...I feel so sweaty…

Fabian: Here, I'll feed you some chicken soup

Nina: Woah wait! Is it chicken _noodle_ soup?

Fabian: Does it matter?

Nina: Yes?

(Fabian comes back with chicken_ noodle_ soup)

Fabian: (takes a spoonful of the soup) Here comes the airplane!

(Nina swallows)

Fabian: (puts pillows behind Nina so she can sit up) Here you feed yourself while I wrap some plaster bandage on your broken ankle...okay?

Nina: Okay! (Tries to feed herself)

(Fabian wraps the plaster bandage around Nina's ankle)

(Nina clutches the bowl then squeezes her eyes shut)

Nina: Agh!Ahh...

Fabian: What's wrong? (Stops wrapping)

Nina: You're wrapping the plaster to tight!

Fabian: Sorry! There.. All done!

Nina: Thanks!...Can you sign my ankle cast?

Fabian: What? Oh sure! (Signs on the cast)

My One and Only,

Nina Martin

Nina: Wow, nice handwriting! (Reads the sign) That's so sweet...Thanks...

Fabian: No problem...

Nina: Hey Fabian, why don't you eat some dinner?

Fabian: What about you?

Nina: I'll just eat my soup and get some sleep

Fabian: Okay, do want me to eat with you?

Nina: Yeah sure

(Fabian leaves and comes back with his dinner)

Nina: (sees Fabian with his dinner) Hey, I'm gonna shower and get ready for bed okay?

Fabian: Do you need some help?

Nina: It's okay, I'll manage...

(Nina leaves)

(Fabian sits down and eats his dinner)

(Nina comes in all wet and wrapped in Fabian's towel)

(Fabian looks up from chewing, as soon as he sees Nina in a towel he chokes on his food)

Fabian: Ack!Ack!

Nina: (slaps Fabian on his back)

(He spits out the food)

Nina: Sorry! I had to grab my pj's...

(Nina grabs her pj's and changes in the bathroom then comes back)

Nina:(she sees Fabian snoring on the bed) Awww...He looks so cute when he sleeps!

(Nina tries to lay down on the bed with Fabian but his body is covering the whole bed)

Nina: Wow, he's covering up the whole bed! I'll just make some breakfast for tomorrow...(she uses the wall and the railing of the stairs to walk to the kitchen because of her ankle)

(Nina curiously wonders where the others were at...)

*I wonder where the others are...maybe they decided to stay in a hotel to leave me and Fabian together for the night? Nah...*-Nina's POV

WITH THE OTHERS

Alfie: Hey guys! How about we stay in a hotel so we can leave Fabian and Nina alone just for the night?

Patricia: Great idea Alfie!

(They all check out in a hotel)

WITH NINA

(Nina prepares breakfast even thought it was only 12:32 but a flashback keeps haunting her)

FLASH BACK

Joy: Hey Fabian, can I talk to you for a sec?

Fabian: (looks at Nina then lets her go)Sure...

(Joy kisses Fabian but Nina starts waking up and sees them kissing)

Fabian: Joy! I already have a girlfriend! Besides, I gave up liking you ever since Nina came..

Joy: I have one advice for you. You better not leave her alone by herself or else... (she disappears)

(Fabian turns around and realizes Nina passed out)

Fabian: (rushes to Nina and holds her in his arms)Nina!

END OF FLASHBACK

(As Nina makes breakfast she starts rushing because Joy's advice keeps haunting her, making her very scared)

"You better not leave her alone by herself or else..." Then Nina remembers Joy and Fabian kissing then she accidentically drops the hot pan of pancakes on the floor which burned her broken ankle)

Nina: AGH!(She struggles then falls to the floor unconscious)

WITH FABIAN

CLANGG!

(Fabian wakes up due to the "clanging" noise)

*What was that? Maybe Nina dropped something in her sleep? (he looks next to him on the bed) Where's Nina?*-Fabian's POV

EEEEE!EEEEEE!EEEEEE!

(Fabian covers his ears as he hears the fire alarm go on)

Fabian: Wait? Why is the fire alarm on downstairs? Unless...(he gasps) NINA!

(As he rushes down the stairs, he covers his nose because the kitchen is full of smoke)

EEEEEEEEE!EEEEEEEEEE!EEEEEEEE!

(Fabian desperately looks for Nina and finally finds her on the kitchen floor unconscious)

*She's been cooking breakfast at 12:32 at night?*-Fabian's POV

(Then suddenly a flashback goes through his mind)

FLASHBACK

Fabian: Joy! I already have a girlfriend! Besides, I gave up liking you ever since Nina came..

Joy: Although, I have one advice for you. You better not leave her alone by herself or else... (she disappears)

END OF FLASH BACK!

Fabian: Oh no! She probably overheard and got scared over Joy's advice!

(Then firemen run to the kitchen)

(An ambulance puts Nina on a gurney and Fabian tags along with Nina to the hospital)

Fabian: (calling Amber on his cell phone) driiinng driiinnggg...

WITH THE OTHERS

"So I drive home alone,

As I turn off the light I'll

Put his picture down and may-"(Amber's ringtone)

(Amber picks up her phone)

Amber: Hello?

"Amber? Are you guys fine? Where are you? I'm at the hospital, there's something wrong with Nina."

Amber: Fabian? Oh, we're all fine, we're all sharing a room in a hotel. Why are you at the hospital? Is Nina okay? (She starts getting worried and walks away from the others)

Mara: Amber? Is everything okay? What's wrong with Nina?

Amber: I don't know (Then she starts staring into space wondering about Nina)

"Nina kinda had an accident while I was sleeping. She was cooking breakfast at 12:32 at night. I don't know how she got to the kitchen with her broken ankle but she probably overheard me and Joy talking last time then she just passed out then when I woke up the fire alarm was on then fire men came. So I'm riding with Nina in the ambulance on the way to the hospital"

Amber: I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening...

"AMBER!Just meet us at the hospital okay? Bye!(hangs up)"

Amber: (hangs up then freezes with a shocked face)

Mick: Amber you okay?

Patricia: Are Fabian and Nina okay?

Amber: We need to get to the hospital, now!

(They all leave to the hospital)

WITH FABIAN AND NINA

(They arrive at the hospital)

(They nurses are putting Nina on a bed then they push her down to a long hallway)

Nina: (eyes opening a little bit)F..Fabian?

(She sees Fabian beside her also pushing her)

Fabian: It's okay Nina..You're gonna be fine..We're at the hospital...

Nina: (turning her head side to side) F..Fabian..You...you know I hate going to the ...hospital unless you're there with me!

Fabian: I can't be with you in the emergency room until they are done with you!

Nurse: Here we are! Time to let go of her son.

Nina: No! Fabian! Don't leave me!

(She already disappears in the room)

(Fabian is waiting outside Nina's hospital room then the others arrive with gifts)

(once the others see Fabian, they run to him)

Amber: Where's Nina!

Mara: Is she okay!

Patricia: Is she hurt!

The guys: Tell us what happened!

(Fabian tells them everything)

Amber: So wait, when you spoke to me on the phone, what did you mean about Nina overhearing your chat with Joy?

(Fabian tells her but somehow he didn't tell them about Joy kissing him)

Patricia: I can't believe Joy would say something like that! She's been my best friend...

Alfie: But wait, Joy said "You better not leave her alone by herself or else..." right?

Fabian: Yeah, why?

Alfie: Well, did you tell her something insulting?

*Should I tell the truth? Nah..*-Fabian's POV

Fabian: No…

Alfie: Think about it! It sounds like a warning..Like..

Jerome: If Nina is alone, Joy or somebody might do something bad to her!

Fabian: Oh no you're right!

(Then Nina's doctor comes out)

Doctor: Mr. Rutter?

Fabian: (stands up) That's me! (He looks at the doctor's name tag: Dr. Zeno and he sees the doctor's face covered in scars)

Doctor: Come in here please

(Fabian follows the doctor then they talk about Nina)

Doctor: She burned her broken ankle so we gave her a pair of crutches and a wheel chair in case. Before she passed out, she probably was thinking of something horrifying to her. She may be a little traumatized but she'll manage.

Fabian: Will she be okay?

Doctor: She has been in too many accidents and she's been hurt many times so please don't put her under too much stress. And please make sure your boarding school is secured and safe.. I must go now..Bye

(The doctor leaves)

(Fabian runs inside the room and he sees Nina all strapped up and has a strap in her nose and sees her in a hospital dress)

*This is all my fault! If I never fell asleep while she was changing, this would've never happened!*-Fabian's POV

Fabian: Nina, even though you can't hear me, I just wanna say, I love you. I love you for who you are because you're the only person on earth that makes me feel happy. I'm sorry about the bad things that happened to you. It's all my fault that you're in the hospital. I'm sorry that I had to bring you here even though you hate being in the hospital. I did it because I love you. I did it because I want you to be better. You're the only reason that I'm still alive. I promised I will never hurt you. You're the key to my heart and you're the only key allowed in my heart. I will never cheat or leave you.

(Fabian holds Nina's right hand between his hands and bows his head)

Nina: (opens eyes weakly and half-opened and turns her head to Fabian) That was a beautiful speech...

(Fabian jerks his head up surprisingly)

Fabian: Nina? Your alive! (he hugs her tightly)

Nina: Oh Fabian! (Hugs him)

Fabian: (he explains everything the doctor said to him to Nina)

Nina: What? (Starts getting stressed)

Fabian: Please don't get stressed!

WITH THE OTHERS

Amber: Ugh! What could possibly be taking Fabian and Nina so long! (She paces back and forth)

Mara: Patience Amber!

Jerome: I'm gonna go to the cafeteria downstairs and grab some food, who wants to come?

Patricia: Of course me!

Alfie and Amber: Us too!

Mick and Mara: We'll stay here

Alfie: We'll grab you guys some food while we're there..

(they leave)

WITH FABIAN AND NINA

Nina: Fine I won't...

Fabian: So, what do you think of my speech?

Nina: Well, it was grea-(then she remembers about the part when he said he would never cheat or leave and HURT her, then she remembers when Joy and Fabian kissed then Nina turns to the other side, broken-hearted)

Nina: Go away.

Fabian: What?

Nina: I said GO AWAY! (Shouting)

(Fabian gets shocked and goes out of the room all depressed)

(Mick sees Fabian upset)

Mick: Hey man, what's up?

(Mick, Mara, and Fabian hear Nina sobbing inside)

Mick: Hey Mara, why don't you and Nina have a little girl talk while me and Fabian have a guy talk?

Mara: Sure! (She goes inside)

(When Mara goes inside she sees Nina's back on her and she hears Nina quietly sobbing)

Mara: Nina? Are you okay? What happened? (Sits on the sofa next to Nina)

(Nina slowly turns to Mara but once Mara sees Nina's face, her face was a mess)

Mara: (smiles at Nina) So, how did things go with Fabian?(she said, trying to cheer Nina up)

Nina: (bursts into tears as soon as Mara says, "Fabian")

WITH MICK AND FABIAN

(They sit down on the chairs outside Nina's room)

Mick: I just don't understand why she just said "Go away", just like that!

Fabian: Me too! But I think it has to do with the speech I said to her..

Mick: Woah, woah, woah! You made a speech?

Fabian: Not really. I thought she unconscious but she was listening the whole time...Anyways, everything I said in that speech was true...

Mick: What makes you think your speech was a lie?

Fabian: I don't know.. (Thinks of a funny moment long ago then he starts chuckling)

Mick: What's so funny man?

Fabian: Nothing..

Mick: Aw, c'mon tell me man!

Fabian: Alright! Remember when both of us were practicing to slow dance for the prom in the living room ..a couple of days before the prom?

Mick: (chuckles) Yeah...

Fabian: When I accidentally bumped into you, you corrected me by slow dancing with me..

Mick: (laughs) Yeah that was embarrassing!

Fabian: Then Nina, Patricia, Amber, Alfie were spying on us through the wooden window in the kitchen...then they applauded at us...it was normal..but when me and Nina slowed dance because we were Prom King and Queen, it felt...magical...

WITH NINA AND MARA

(Mara gets up and sits on the bed next too Nina)

Mara: (covers her mouth with both of her hands) Oh, I'm so sorry Nina!

(Nina sits up next to Mara)

Nina: He lied to me! (She buries her face into Mara's neck and wraps her arms around her neck)

Mara: (puts her arms around Nina) Shh..it's okay..who lied to you?

Nina: Fabian! (Then she tells the story to Mara) Then he said he would cheat, lie, leave or hurt me but he did! He kissed Joy! But please don't talk about it!

(Just then Amber and Patricia comes inside Nina's room)

(Patricia mouths "What's wrong with Nina?")

(Mara mouths "Boy problems")

Amber: Nina, are you okay?

(Nina puts up her knees, covers her head in her knees then wraps her arms around it, sobbing)

Mara:(whispers the whole story) But don't talk about it!

Amber: He kissed Joy?

Nina:(cries even harder)

Patricia: Amber! Look what you did!

Amber: Sorry..

WITH MICK AND FABIAN

Mick: I know how you feel man...

(Just then, Jerome and Alfie come back)

Alfie: Hey, why so depressed?

(Mick whispers "Girl problems")

(then Mick explains everything)

Jerome: "Go away"? Just like that?

Fabian: Yeah..

Alfie: I bet Nina still hates you..

Mick: Alfie! The plan was to cheer him up! Not make him feel bad! God, you're so like Amber!

Alfie: Sorry...

(Then it turns dark so the others go home and sleep while Nina is still in the hospital and Fabian is sleeping in the corner on the sofa)

Nina: (rolling around in her sleep)no..no..no! NO!

(Nina jumps up from her sleep and sees Fabian sleeping then she hears something)

Nina: W-who's there?

(The lights turn off)

Nina: What do you want from me?

?:Hello...

Nina: Go away!FABIAN!FABIAN!

?:Nice to see you again...Chosen One.

Nina: Fabian!FABIAN!_FABIAN! _

MORNING

(Fabian slowly wakes up)

Fabian: Nina? (he looks at her bed but all he sees is a note and the blankets are on the floor) NINA? (he reads the note)

" I told you not to leave her alone! After I realized you didn't really gave me the real elixir, I had kidnapped you precious Nina! If none of you give me the elixir in 2 days, I will kill the precious Chosen One! But don't worry, I'll keep her company"

(Fabian rushes home and reads the back of the note)

"I'm warning you ,you better hurry or you'll find Nina dead!"

(Fabian throws the note down and shouts in frustration)

Fabian: AGH!

(the others go to Fabian)

Mick: Dude, what's wrong?

Fabian: Nina's been kidnapped last night and I found this note but I don't know who they came from!

Jerome: Let me see..(Reads the note) I bet it's from Rufus because it says we didn't give him the elixir which we actually didn't!

Alfie: But wait! It says, "I told you not to leave her alone" It sounds like Joy's warning!

Mick and Mara: Who's Rufus?

(Patricia explains)

Mara: Oh..

Amber: I wonder where's she's at!

WITH NINA

(Nina's arms are tied behind her back, her legs are tied together, a piece of cloth is tied around her mouth)

Nina: Mppff!Mgfff!

?: Hello..Nina

Nina: Ofus? Eh shlodeve newn it wash ou!

(translation: Rufus? I should've known it was you!)

Rufus: Yeah? Well, if your friends don't return to me the real elixir in 2 days, bye-bye Nina!

(Nina gasps)

Nina: Het ee gho! Wat ou ant om ee?

(translation: Let me go!What do you want from me?)

Rufus: When your friends give me the elixir, I need the Chosen One!

Nina: Ull eed ee en or renking uh ehlicter? Eyh?

(translation: You'll need me when you're drinking the elixir? Why?)

Rufus: Remember the "scales of life"?Each plate of the scales have all of you and your friends' names. When the scales are weighted, the lowest plate that is weighted is the one whose life will be taken when a person drinks the elixir to gain immortality.

Nina: Oh, eyh id ou idaped ee eyh?

(Translation: So, why did you kidnapped me? I might not be the lowest plate!)

Rufus: Because you're the lowest one weighted.

WITH THE OTHERS

(Fabian is pacing back and forth)

Mara: Fabian, it's okay! We'll find her

(They see Jerome busy thinking)

Fabian: Hey man, what's up?

Patricia: I got it all figured out! Rufus probably kidnapped Nina for a reason! He probably found out we didn't give him to real elixir!

Jerome: DUH! We didn't!

Patricia: (glares at Jerome) Watch your mouth slime ball..

Amber: And if we do give him the real elixir, whose life will be taken?

Patricia: He probably weighted the scales of life and it chose Nina!

Mara: So that's must be the reason why he kidnapped Nina!

Amber: Wow, we could use you in Sibuna!

Mara: Huh?

(Amber explains)

Mara: Oh...

Fabian: But we can't let Nina die!

Mick: But wait, how does Rufus knows that Nina's in the hospital?

Mara: And how does he know _which_ hospital?

Jerome: And why does he need Nina to be there when he drinks the elixir?

Fabian: Aha! When Nina was unconscious, the doctor came to see me. His name tag says his name was Dr. Zeno and his face was covered in scars!

Jerome: There's only one Dr. Zeno in the hospital !

Alfie: The doctor's name is Gustav Zeno

Amber: Wait a minute..Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, remember when Sarah died? Nina was going through a box of Sarah's stuff then Nina leaned against Fabian while he comforts her...

Fabian: (starts tearing up)

Mick: Get on with it Amber! You're making him cry!

Amber: Then Fabian saw a certificate that stated that Gustav and Isabel Zeno (Rufus's parents) were made Sarah's guardians after her parent's death .It included a birth record of their son, Rufus, was born in 1915 which meant he did took the elixir!

Fabian: Rufus probably knew that Nina was in the hospital, so he used his father's name so it was easier for him to kidnapped Nina! The doctor is actually Rufus! The "doctor's" face was covered in scars, which were the scars that he got when I threw the hourglass across the room on the day of the prom! And he and Joy must be working together!

WITH NINA

Rufus: I'm gonna go and buy some food, stay here and shut up! (he leaves)

(Nina writes something on a piece of paper then she attaches it to a bird then the bird flies to the others)

WITH FABIAN

(Fabian opens the letter from the bird)

Dear Fabian,

I'm locked up somewhere. Rufus kidnapped me because if you guys return him the real elixir in 2 days, I'm gonna die. Rufus went out to get some food...Please come and save me!I'm scared! I think it's best if I let Rufus take away my life, so everything will be normal just like it used to be. But he's going to use some kind machine to take away life before he receives the elixir. And Fabian, please don't worry too much about me!

Forever and Ever,

Nina

Fabian: (buries his head in his hands and starts crying)

WITH NINA

(Nina looks at her cast and sees Fabian's sign)

My One and Only,

Nina Martin

Nina: (starts to tear up, then falls asleep)

WITH FABIAN AND THE OTHERS

(They all sleep)

MORNING

(They're all at the dining table, eating)

Amber: We need a plan!

Fabian: Alright, here's the plan (he tells everyone)

WITH NINA

Rufus: Wake up!(Kicks Nina in the stomach)

Nina: Mghh!

(Rufus removes the cloth and the ropes on Nina)

Rufus: Here's your food (tosses it at Nina) We'll start using the machine on you tomorrow night before I receive the elixir.

Nina: Jerk.

Rufus: What did you say?

Nina: I called you a jerk!

Rufus: Take that back!

Nina: NO! (Hits Rufus with a piece of wood)

(Rufus falls down then he slaps Nina so hard on the cheek, she falls down)

Nina: Ah! (Holding her cheek)

(then Rufus starts kicking and punching Nina then hits her on her head, stomach and leg with an empty glass bottle)

(Nina has glass on her head, stomach and her left leg)

Nina: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Rufus: Shut up and eat your food! I need to go prepare for the machine (then he leaves AGAIN)

(Nina writes another letter then calls the bird then she attaches the letter and it flies away)

WITH FABIAN AND OTHERS

Fabian: (reads the letter)

Dear Fabian,

Rufus told me to eat. I hit him with a piece of wood but he slapped me so hard that I fell! Then he started kicking and punching me while I laid down helplessly. Where are you? Please hurry before he hurts me more! I can't stand it here! But if you guys come to save me, Rufus will hurt you guys! I don't want you guys to get hurt so please be careful!

Truly Yours,

Nina

Fabian: That's it! I'm going to find Nina!

(they hear a small shouting voice " HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!)

Amber: Do you hear that? It's Nina!

Patricia: She's probably hidden in the small storage where Rufus kidnapped me!

(Fabian rushes out, goes into the forest and opens the storage room)

(he sees Nina all bruised, bleeding and covered in glass. Nina is sleeping in the corner)

Fabian: Nina!

Nina: (wakes up) Fabian!

(Fabian rushes to Nina and holds her in his arms)

Fabian: Oh Nina! You're bruised and bleeding!

Nina: Fabian! Behind you!

Rufus: (grabs Fabian away from Nina then he holds a knife to Fabian's neck) I told you Nina, I'll hurt your precious boyfriend if he tries to help you! (he ties Nina up)

Nina: NO! FABIAN! PLEASE! Don't hurt him!

Rufus: Very well then.(ties up Fabian and straps Nina to a metal table and turns on the machine) I'll be back in 2 hours to turn off the machine. Which mean Nina has two hours to live! (he leaves _again_)

Fabian: Nina! Don't do this!

Nina: I have too...after this, everything will be just like I never existed... Rufus wouldn't bother you guys anymore...

Fabian: No! You exist in my world! Please!

(the others arrive and they see Nina's life is being taken away by the machine)

(Nina gets weak and then her eyes close then the machine turns off)

Fabian: Nina!

(then a ghostly figure appears)

Ghost: It's okay Fabian...(she gives Fabian a letter)

Amber: The ghost is Nina's spirit!

Alfie: Ah!

Nina's spirit: Shh! Don't be scared! Now that I'm dead, it will be as if I never exist...

Patricia: But...but...you're our friend! You sacrificed so much for us! Don't go!

(Nina's ghost disappears)

(Mick and Jerome untie Fabian)

(Fabian rushes to the metal table and removes the straps then he holds Nina)

Fabian: Nina! (holds her body like a baby and buries his head in her neck) Nina...don't leave me please...

Amber: (sits next to Fabian and hugs Nina and starts to cry)

(Alfie holds Amber in his hands)

(Patricia starts crying too and Jerome hugs and comforts her)

(Mara's eyes swell up with tears and Mick hugs her)

THE NEXT MORNING

Mick: Fabian? Dude, are you ready?

Fabian: Yeah..I'm just gonna take a walk..

(He walks to the school's stage and sits down on one of the two chairs on the stage and has a flashback on what happened in the stage)

FLASH BACK

(he and Nina are Prom King and Queen and he and Nina are slow dancing)

Nina: Well, that was very embarrassing..

Fabian: Yeah very, Nina you-

Nina: Look ridiculous

Fabian: I was going to say beautiful….Do you want to tell me what happened?

Nina: Did you just call me beautiful?

Fabian: Yeah, so why did you go back down the cellar?

Nina: All that can wait, but this can't...

(THEY BOTH KISS)

END OF FLASHBACK

(Fabian opens the letter that Nina gave him and the Eye of Horus falls out of the letter. Fabian looks at the picture inside then reads the letter)

Dear Fabian,

This will be my last letter to you. I hope your new life is awesome! I bet your new world is better without me. I remember the great times we had together, especially the prom. I need you to be strong for me and the others. I'm going to miss your smartness, your laugh, your smile, your face, and the way you care for me. I need you to watch and protect the Eye of Horus locket for me, because I trust you. I'll appear out of nowhere if you need help. I'll stand by you always! Even though you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there for you. But please don't cry. Always remember that I love you and nothing can ever change that.

Always and Forever,

Nina

(Amber walks in)

Amber: Hey, It's time...

What does Amber mean by "It's time"? Does she mean it's time for Nina's funeral? It's time to bury Nina? Better yet, Is Nina dead or is she alive? Please tell me if my story is bad, good, or needs changes! Tell me some ideas for the next part of the story!


	2. Some surprises are good, some are bad!

Amber: To eat!

(they go to the living room and everyone is already eating)

Mick: Hey, Hey, Hey, there he is!

Everyone: Whew! (some of them whistle)

(Fabian blushes)

Trudy: Fabian dear, don't be ignoring Amber next time she says it's time for lunch!

Amber: I TOLD YOU it was time to eat!

Fabian: Sorry!

Thump! Clump! Thump…Clump!

Patricia: What's that noise?

(Nina walks in)

Everyone: Nina!_NINA!_

(Everyone runs to hug her)

Nina: (gets worried) W-wait! Be careful with my-

(Everyone hugs Nina and they all fall down)

Nina: Ankle..

Mara: I can't believe you're finally human!

Mick: Yeah! We've been waiting for like, decades!

Alfie: You should've heard Fabian!

Fabian: (looks up) Shh! Sh-

Jerome: (talks in a girly voice) I wonder when Nina's gonna come back?

Patricia: Nina, oh Nina! What would I do without you!

(Everyone laughs)

Amber: Hey guys, let's get up and eat!

(they all get up then they settle into their chairs)

Fabian: I wanna tell you guys a story about my long lost sister (tells the story)

Amber: You have a sister?

Nina: (holds Fabian's hand) Aw, I feel so sorry for you

Others: Yeah..

Nina: Hey guys, wanna watch a movie tonight to cheer up Fabian?

Everyone: Yeah!

Fabian: What we're gonna watch?

Amber: How about a romantic movie?

All the girls: Yeah….(hypnotized)

Mick: Nu uh! Too much drama and kissing…

Jerome: Yeah!

Alfie: How about a horror movie?

All the boys: YEAH!

Nina: Aww guys.. please! I don't wanna watch a scary movie!

Fabian: C'mon Nins, I'll be right next to you!

Nina: (smiles) Alright..tonight it is!

(IT'S NIGHT TIME ALREADY AND THEY ARE ALREADY AT THE MOVIE THEATER)

Nina: Hey guys, me and Fabian are gonna get some popcorn, sodas and candy for all of us okay?

Everyone: Okay..

Mara: We'll go in the theater and save some seats…

(They leave and Nina and Fabian get some food)

Nina: (holding an armful of food) Is "Nightmare on Elm street" really that scary?(pouts to Fabian)

Fabian: (also holding an armful of food) Well…I think..?

Nina: (pouts) We better get going before the movie starts!

(They go into their theater)

(Mick is sitting with Mara, Alfie and Amber, Jerome and Patricia, and Fabian and Nina are sitting together in the right far back corner, away from the others)

(There are still commercials showing)

Nina: If I get nightmares, I'm gonna blame you…

Fabian: Nina, it's not scary.. just terrifying….

(they both watch the commercials and munch on popcorn)

(Fabian notices that Nina is shivering)

Nina: It's super duper cold!

Fabian: (puts his jacket around Nina) Better?

Nina: (looks at Fabian) Thanks

THE MOVIE IS STARTING….

(a scary part is showing)

Nina: AHHH! (covers her face with her hands and cowers on the opposite side of Fabian)

Fabian: Nina! Shh..it's okay..

Nina: I don't wanna watch anymore!(cries)

Fabian: Nina- (removes the armchair between he and Nina) Here, come on..

(Nina looks at Fabian, hugs him tightly and hides under his arms)

Fabian: (puts his arms around Nina) It's okay..it's just a movie…

(In the middle of the movie, Nina leans her head on his shoulder)

(Amber and the others are spying on Fabina)

Amber: Aww…They're so sweet!

Patricia: Look! Nina's leaning on Fabian's shoulder!

(BACK TO FABINA)

Fabian: (whispers) psst.. Nina…

Nina: (looks up) Yeah?

Fabian: Amber and the others are spying on us…

(They both look at them)

(Amber and the others look away and watch the movie as if nothing happened)

Nina: (giggles, then yawns) I'm sleepy

Fabian: The movie just started..

Nina: I know….I'm not.. used to sleeping…this late….(drifts to sleep)

Fabian: Nina? (looks at Nina and sees her sleeping and snoring softly)

(Fabian puts his arms around Nina and watches the movie)

THEN THE MOVIE ENDS

(Amber and the others go to Fabian and Nina)

Mara: Aww she's sleeping..

Jerome: We should wake her up…

Alfie: I can't believe she snores so softly…

Mick: Unlike Amber (looks at her)

Amber: Hey!

Patricia: It's true!

(They wake up Nina and they go to Starbucks for a while)

(They sit on the chairs inside and Mick comes back with drinks and cookies)

Everyone: Yum!

Fabian: Wait, what about Nina?

(they all look at Nina who's sleeping all the way in the corner on a couch chair)

Amber: She's really tired!

Jerome: I wonder why?

Fabian: I'll go and wake her up (goes up and sits next to Nina) Nina..(shakes her)

Nina: (wakes up) Huh?

Fabian: Are you hot?

(WITH THE OTHERS IN THE CORNER)

Patricia: What's he saying?

Alfie: (staring hard at Fabina) He's asking if she's.. A fox?

Jerome: A fox?

Alfie: Don't look at me! That's what he said!

(WITH FABINA)

Nina: Uhh?

Fabian: I mean in temperature! Not like literally you know lik-

Nina: I get it!

Fabian: Ok ok! Well are you?

Nina: I don't know I guess? I just feel so… (Coughs) sleepy (coughs deeper) and sweaty and all hollow inside...

Fabian: I'll tell the others that I'll take you home…

(Fabian goes to the others in the opposite corner)

Mick: And there was this once when I woke up, Fabian was snoring like a giant hog!

(the others look behind Mick and see Fabian)

Patricia: Uh, Mick? Right now is a good time to shut up..

Jerome: Who cares? This is hilarious!

Fabian: Ahem!

Mick: And then h- Oh sorry man..

Amber: What's up?

Fabian: I'm taking Nina home, she doesn't feel well

Mara: Aw. That's too bad, tell her we all said goodnight!

(Fabian goes back to Nina and finds her sleeping AGAIN)

Fabian: (picks up Nina baby-style except her arms are around his neck and her head is leaning on his shoulder)

(Fabian calls a taxi then they arrive home)

Fabian: (gently puts Nina on the living room sofa then he gets some snacks, drinks, a thermometer and a wet cold towel)

(Trudy walks in and sees Nina)

Trudy: Oh dear! What happened to Nina? Shouldn't you guys be at Starbuck with the others?

Fabian: We were but Nina didn't feel well so I took her home

(Nina puts on a worried face and starts to cry in her sleep)

Trudy: Oh, You better make sure she's okay! (she leaves)

(Fabian carries up Nina and the stuff to his room then he puts down the stuff and lays Nina on his bed)

Nina: (shivers and cries a little in her sleep)

Fabian: Nina… stop crying…Nina!

Nina: (wakes up) Uh? H-how did I end up on your bed? (looks around the room curiously)

Fabian: Long story but, can I take your temperature? I just wanna know if you're sick or not…

Nina: Fabian, I'm- ah, ah, ah-chooo! Fine..

Fabian: Cmon Nibs, please?

Nina: (frowns) Fine.

(Fabian sticks the thermometer in Nina's mouth)

Fabian: I'll change into pajamas okay?

(Nina nods)

(Fabian comes back and sees Nina sleeping on his bed and hugging his favorite bear)

Fabian: (gets the thermometer from Nina's mouth and sees that it's normal)

*Hmmm…she's sick, but her temperature is quite normal…strange…*-Fabian's POV

(Fabian jumps in his bed and cuddles with Nina then he pulls the covers over them)

*She's SUPER cute when she's sleeping! She's like an angel*-Fabian's POV

(He kisses Nina on the lips and falls asleep with her in his arms)

(The others go home and sleep in Nina and Amber's room to leave Fabina together)

MORNING

(Nina wakes up and sees herself alone on Fabian's bed until Trudy walks in)

Trudy: Hello love, feeling better?

Nina: Worse.

(Fabian runs in)

Fabian: Who called Nina love?

Trudy: Calm down dear! And get your princess downstairs for breakfast (leaves)

Fabian: Morning My princess! How ya feelin'?

Nina: Sick.

Fabian: I checked your temperature last night but it was normal…

Nina: Well then maybe it's something I ate…

Fabian: Well, shall I take you down for breakfast milady?

Nina: (stands up and bows) Why of course you may!

(They both go down and sit down)

Amber: So, how was your night?

Nina: Uhh…cold?

Mick: Mhmm! Can't wait to drink those awesome milkshake Trudy made!

Nina: (stomach grumbles so she jumps a little and holds her stomach) oh!

Fabian: (notices Nina) Nina, are you okay? Does your stomach hurts?

Nina: Mick, please, stop talking about food! (gasps for air)

Mick: What? I just said milkshake!

(Nina feels something go up her throat so she runs to the kitchen and throws up in the sink) Bleeughh!

(Everybody jump up from their seat and goes to Nina)

Fabian: Nina? (Holds up her hair)

(Nina is still throwing up)

Mara and Patricia: We'll call Trudy!

(Fabian gets a wet cloth to wipe Nina's mouth)

Nina: (sits on the kitchen floor and leans against the drawers under the sink and holds her stomach with a sobbing and painful face)

Mick: Nina, I swear, I didn't mean to make you throw up!

Nina: I-it's o-okay….

Trudy: Oh dear! Might as well take her to her bed!

(Fabian carries Nina up)

Nina: Wait! And also a bucket! (holds her stomach and mouth)

(Fabian lays Nina on her bed and Amber gives her the bucket)

Fabian: (lays down next to Nina and holds her forehead)

Get me a cold cloth!

(Amber leaves)

Nina: Fabian, you don't have to take care of me. I'm perfectly-Oof! (throws up) *cough, cough* fine..

Fabian: Nina, just relax and you'll feel much better… Why are you throwing up?

Nina: Probably motional sickness or food poison?

Fabian: Just wait here, I'll ask Trudy about your sickness (leaves)

(Amber comes in with a wet cloth and then the others also come in with brownies for Nina)

Amber: Hey little vomiter! How's the stomach?

Nina: Really Amber?

Alfie: We brought you some brow-

Patricia: No! You're gonna make her throw-

(Nina reaches for the bucket and throws up)

Mara: Up….

Jerome: We should've let Mick eat the "poop"

Mick: OH YEAH! (Stuffs his face with the brownies)

Amber: Mick and Alfie? I think you guys should step out!

(they stand frozen and curiously at Amber)

Amber: (serious tone) NOW.

(They both leave disappointed)

Amber: Mind if I dab your forehead?

Nina: No prob., It's what I need anyways….

(WITH FABIAN)

Fabian: Uh Trudy?

Trudy: Yes dear?

Fabian: Do you know why Nina is throwing up?

Trudy: Well, did she tell you how she feels during her sickness?

Fabian: Yeah, she said something like ,being cold, sleeping right away, always sleeping, stomach hurts, throws up every time food is mentioned and very pouty….

Trudy: Hmm.. Let me see….Oh dear! Oh no!

Fabian: (gets worried) What? What is it? Don't tell me you're gonna throw up too!

Trudy: No, of course not dear it's just that…. She probably got the stomach flu!

Fabian: Oh man! What should I do so she can get better?

(Trudy tells him then Fabian gets some water, an ice bag, and the electric fan to Nina's room)

Fabian: I'm back! (puts down the stuff)

Nina: Fabian! (runs to him and almost falls because of Nina's ankle but Fabian catches her)

Fabian: (hugs and spins Nina around) Nina! I missed you!

Mara: Fabian wait! You're gonna make her dizzy!

(Fabian immediately lets go of Nina then she falls across the room)

Nina: (flies across the room) Ahhh! Ouch! (falls into Amber's closet)

Amber: OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?

Nina: (sits up and holds head) Yeah..a little bleeding…

Amber: Not you! My closet!

Patricia: Amber!

Mara: Nina are you okay? We should get you back on the bed

(they lift Nina on the bed)

Patricia: (turns to Fabian) How could you do this to Nina? Jerk!

Nina: Fabian, did you really mean to let me go? (her voice gets hoarse, she tears up and a lump in her throat makes her hard to swallow)

Fabian: I-I-

Jerome: Man, you're so mean

Nina: Well? (Fabian hesitates) I-I thought you told me you would never hurt me but y-you did…How could you?

Amber: (hugs and comforts Nina) It's okay.. don't cry

Patricia: Jerome, please take him out! (Jerome takes out Fabian then he joins Mick and Alfie outside Nina's room)

Amber: (pulls away from Nina) Oh yuck!

Mara: What is it?

Amber: Nina's blood is on my favorite sweater!

Patricia: It's just a sweater Amber!

Mara: We should get you to the hospital

Nina: NO! I mean…no! I hate going to the hospital! What if Rufus kidnaps me again?

Mara: Then we'll bring them here!

Amber: I'll dial!

(Amber calls the ambulance while Mara and Patricia get some stuff down stairs)

Fabian: (sees Mara and Patricia going inside Nina's room with a lot of stuff) What are those for?

Mara: None of your business!

Fabian: Oh god, I'm so sorry!

Patricia: Don't apologize to us! Apologize to Nina, you jerk!

(They leave)

* What kind of boyfriend am I? (walk out in the street) I'm just gonna take a walk on the street to take my mind off things.. (BEEEEPPP!) "WATCH OUT!"Who said that?(turns around) *- Fabian's POV

Patricia: We're back!

Mara: We just had a talk with LAME-bian

Nina: Guys, don't be rude! Besides, where is he?

Patricia: I saw him go out to walk in the street

Nina: Oh….(sad face)

Patricia: I'm gonna kill that jerk!

(they fix Nina's head)

Mara: Yeah! He has no right for hurting Nina!

Amber: I thought he was a nice guy! Turns out he was a jerk! Right Nina? Nina?

(the girls look at Nina and see her sleeping)

Mara: Wow she falls asleep fast!

Patricia: Shhh! We might wake her up!

Amber: Let's sleep with her in case something happens to her

Patricia and Mara: Sure!

(they sleep with Nina on the bed, sleeping on her legs while the guys just watch a movie in Jerome's room)

DING DONG!

(Nina wakes up and hobbles down the stairs and opens the door and there's a police there)

Nina: Uh, May I help you?

POLICE GUY: I have some bad news…

(WITH AMBER, PATRICIA AND MARA)

(Amber wakes up)

Amber: Guys! Wake up!

(the others wake up)

Patricia: Jeez Amber!

Mara: What's wrong?

Amber: Nina's gone!

Patricia: (looks up) You're right!

Mara: Wait, shh! Do you hear that?

(they hear a soft crying)

Amber: It's probably Nina!

Mara: It sounds like from the laundry room

(they go to the laundry room and they find Nina on the floor, her head buried in her knees, crying softly)

Amber: Nina? What's wrong?

Nina: (looks up, her face all a mess) I don't wanna talk about it!

Mara: C'mon Nina, tell us!

(Mick, Alfie and Jerome walk in)

Mick: Uh, what's wrong with Nina?

Patricia: That's what we're trying to find out!

Alfie: What happened to her arm?

(Nina cries so hard, she makes crying noises)

Amber: Alfie!

Mara: Fabian spun Nina around then he let go then Nina went flying across the room, and fell on to Amber's closet

Jerome: Then why's she's crying?

Nina: (gets up to go to the dining room and turns on the T.V.) This is why…

"20 year old Fabian Rutter was unexpectedly walking in the streets until he got hit by a truck! He was found unconscious on the road until six year old Camille Joanna Rose C. Santos found him. Camille? (the mic goes to Camille)

"I was just walking from school, so as I was walking, I saw Fabian walking then suddenly I saw a big truck so I shouted "WATCH OUT!" So he turned around then….the t-truck hit him… I ran to him and dialed 911 and they put him in the hospital and I accompanied him then I thought why don't I pay for his medical bill? So I used my allowance. I'm gonna wait outside his room until his friends come."-(Camille)

"That was a very generous and affectionate little girl. I am Nathalia Ramos reporting live from England-"

(T.V. goes off)

Nina: I tried to call you guys from upstairs when the police came to tell me about Fabian but… I just wanted to be alone…

Amber: Oh I'm so sorry Nina!(hugs her)

Mick: Does this mean he's dead?

Everyone except Nina: MICK!

Nina: I'm just gonna stay in bed…

Jerome: Still got that stomach flu?

Nina: Yeah…(goes upstairs and lays in bed, hides under the covers and she locks the door)

(the others are still downstairs)

Patricia: Oh man, I feel so bad for Nina!

Others: Yeah

Alfie: We should go and comfort her

Everyone: YEAH! (they go upstairs and realize the door is locked)

KNOCK KNOCK

Nina: (muffled voice) What do you want?

Mara: Nina, we just wanna talk to you!

Nina: Go away!

Jerome: Please Nina?

Nina: NO!

Amber: (whispers) Aha! I remember that there's a hidden key on top of the door thingy… (slides her finger on top of the door thingy and finds the key then opens the door)

Amber: We're in!

(They see Nina under the covers, sobbing softly)

Nina: (talks in a muffled voice) It's all my fault! I should have never overreacted when he threw me across the room…

Patricia: No Nina, It's not your fault!

Nina: (pops out from the covers with her face all a mess) It is too…

Alfie: It doesn't matter whose fault it was! As long as Fabian's okay, it doesn't matter…

Amber: (puts Nina's hair behind her back) Do you want to visit him?

Nina: Yes…

Mick: Good, I'll drive!

Mara: Finally! Something helpful!

(They all go to the hospital and they find Camille and some of her other friends waiting outside Fabian's room)

Camille: (to her friends) Oh my gosh! It's Nina Martin!

Nina: (walks up to Camille and her friends) Hi! You're Camille?

Camille: Yup and these are my friends,, Janessa and Maxine

Amber: Thanks for paying his medical bill!

Janessa: No big deal!

Mara: Has the doctor said anything? Is he awake yet?

Mavee: Nope but he's been unconscious for hours!

Mick: They're soo cute! (puts his fist down so they can pound it)

(Camille's friends pound his fist except Camille)

Camille: (thinking hard) Oh sorry what?

Alfie: What were you thinking?

Camille: Well, I had a long lost brother loonnnggg time ago… When I ran to Fabian, he really looked like long lost brother…

Nina: Why don't you go inside and talk to him?

Camille: Are you sure? Is that okay with you?

Janessa: It's okay! Just go in already!

Camille: Okay jeez! (goes inside)

(Camille sees Fabian awake in the hospital bed)

Fabian: C-Camille?

Camille: Fabian?(runs to Fabian and jumps on his bed and hugs him)

Fabian: Camille! It really is you!

Camille: Where have you been all these years?

Fabian: Me? What about you? I've been waiting for you to come back home but you never did!

(Nina and the others come in and see Camille hugging Fabian)

Nina: Fabian! (Runs to hug him)

(Camille jumps off the bed)

Alfie: Aw, you know this little girl? (strokes Camille's hair)

Fabian: Yup, my long lost sister..

Mavee: You have a long lost brother? (to Camille)

Camille: Duh!

Mara: So that was the story you told us the other morning!

Camille: You told them about me? (puts her hands on her hips and scrunches her face)

Jerome: Haha, she's cute when her face is like that!

Janessa: Well, you DO look like Fabian…

Mavee: But I thought you told me your brother died when you were two years old?

Camille: Well, that's what my mom told me

Fabian: (looks up) Mom? Is she still here? Where is she?

Camille: Well… I-I…(her voice is hoarse)

Fabian: Sh-she's dead? So you're telling me she died the day I was gone? But… that was like…4 years ago! You were only two years old! Who took care of you?

Camille: Well, I…I ran away then I came back then…

Fabian: You just left? Why didn't you tell Mom you were gonna go somewhere? (shouting)

Nina: (Holds Fabian's hand) Fabian-

Camille: Beca-

Fabian: You're so unpredictable! You caused Mom's death!

Patricia: Uhh Fabian you better stop

Amber: She's only a little gi-

Fabian: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SO STUPID TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Camille: (looks down, scrunches her face, and starts crying) I-I ran away becau-

Fabian: BECAUSE YOU WERE SO STUPID! YOU KNOW WHAT? I WAS GLAD I RAN AWAY BECAUSE YOU WERE THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!YOU NEVER LEFT ME ALONE JUST FOR 1 SECOND!

Camille: (looks up with tears running down her face) I ran away because I wanted to find you! Because I wanted to see you! I wanted you to come back home! I missed you! You were the best thing I could ever had! You were the only one who could cheer me up! But I always spend time with you! I never wanted to leave you for just 5 seconds! That's why I stayed with you a lot.. I was afraid I would lose you…(covers her face with her hands and makes crying noises)

(Nina jumps off the bed and bends down in front of Camille)

Nina: Are you okay?

Camille: *sniff sniff*

Janessa: Oh! (checks her phone) Gotta leave! (hugs Camille)

Mavee: Me too! (hugs her)

(they leave)

Nina: Shh, don't cry… I know.. he can be a jerk sometimes…

Fabian: What did you call me?

Nina: (turns her head) Just be quiet!

Camille: (muffled voice) He hates me…

(Nina gets up to walk Camille out but Fabian gets up and slaps Camille hard across the face)

Fabian: You stupid little brat! You always ruin everything!

Camille: (falls down and bumps her elbow) Oww! (holds her arm and cries)

Nina: (runs to Camille and holds her arm) Oh! Are you okay!

Camille: My elbow hurts!

Fabian: Oh boo hoo!

(the others rush to Camille)

Mick: Poor little girl!

Mara: We should take her to a doctor!

Jerome: I'll carry her (lifts up Camille)

(they all take her to a doctor while Fabian is stuck alone in his hospital bed)

(WITH THE OTHERS)

(they are in a hospital room, waiting for the doctor to check on Camille's arm)

Camille: I'm scared…. Will it hurt?

Nina: Of course not!

(the doctor says she's okay and can leave)

Camille: Yay!

Alfie: Feel better now?

Camille: A little…

Jerome: So, how did you adapt when you were alone 4 years ago?

Camille: I've been living in a dungeon with a rich family, The Dating family. They used me as a scullery maid. Their little girl, Mariella (Ella) Selena M. Dating always made fun of me. For 4 years, I've been looking for my lost brother, to see if he was okay, if he wanted me back. So when I found him, I guess things didn't go well….

Amber: Why don't we take her home with us? She can live with us!

Patricia: And go to school with us!

Camille: Are you guys sure? That's too much! What about Fabian?

Mick: Don't worry about that

Camille: Well, ok then!

(they are in Mick's car, almost home)

(Camille is leaning on Nina's shoulder, sleeping while the others are discussing about her)

Patricia: Where will she sleep?

Nina: On my bed of course!

Mara: What about you?

Nina: Floor.

(Camille moves and leans on Amber's shoulder)

Amber: Aw! She's so cute! (realizes something) Maybe she can be my-

Patricia: No Amber! She will not be your make up model!

Amber: Why not? She's perfect!

Nina: It's not nice to ruin a six year olds face and hair!

Amber: Fine…

(they arrive)

(Jerome carries up Camille and lays her on Nina's bed)

Jerome: Well, that should do it!

Mara: You know, what's weird?

Alfie: What?

Mara: That Jerome cares very deeply for Camille… weird…

Nina: Oh well…Let's suite up and get some shut- eye!

(they all get ready for bed and they sleep)

(Fabian goes home and sees Nina on the floor and sees his sister on Nina's bed)

Fabian: Tsk tsk… (sleeps)

MORNING

(Camille wakes up earlier than Trudy and makes breakfast then she goes to everybody's room to wake them up then she serves breakfast to them)

(everyone is dressed in their uniforms even Camille and they go to the dining room)

Amber: (sits down) Wow! Very impressive

(Trudy walks in)

Camille: Hi! I'm Camille! Come and eat breakfast!

Trudy: (sees the prepared breakfast) Wow, a free cooking pass! No thanks dear… Besides, who are you?

Camille: (serving the juices) Fabian's little sister….

Mick: (with his mouth full) She's staying with us

Trudy: Ah, Welcome then! (leaves)

Nina: Camille, stop serving and eat with us!

Camille: Sure! (prays first then eats)

Alfie: So what's with the purple bruises on your face?

(everyone stops eating and stares at Alfie)

Everyone: Alfie!

Jerome: (walks past by Alfie, slaps him on the head,) Dude! Don't say that to a little girl! (pinches Camille's cheek)

Camille: It's okay..They're just from..A fight… but it's no big deal!

Nina: I'm sorry!

Camille: Nah It's okay… Wanna hear a joke?

Everyone: Sure!

Camille: Okay, What's the difference between roast beef and pea soup?

(Everyone look at each other puzzled)

Jerome: Tell us!

Camille: Anyone can roast beef, but no one can pea soup! Get it?(laughs)

(everyone laugh)

(Fabian walks in, then the laughter stops)

(Camille gets up)

SCILENCE…..

Patricia: Wow, you can actually feel the awkward (grabs the air slowly)

Fabian: Why are you here?

Camille: (slumps shoulders) They told me to stay here…

Fabian: You and I are gonna have a talk missy!

Camille: Wha-What did I do?

(Fabian grabs her and takes her to his room)

Camille: AHHHHH! (screams)

Fabian: Sh! How did you find me last night?

Camille: I did some research…

(Victor walks in)

Victor: What in the name of-? (looks at Camille)

Camille: Hi! I'm Fabian's little sister! (runs and hugs Victor)

Victor: Oh! Well…(smiles and strokes Camille's hair) Welcome aboard!

Camille: (phone rings) Oh!(checks phone) Janessa and Maxine are here! Bye, see you in class! (leaves)

Fabian: Uhh Sir? I apologize for my sister-

Victor: (holds up his hand) No problem young man… she is quite cuter than you though… now run along! (leaves)

(Fabian leaves and the others are walking to school and Camille, Maxine, and Janessa are walking the other way to school)

Maxine: It's a good thing your sister-in-law let you stay here

Camille: She's not my sister in law! She's just a friend

Janessa: Yeah right… does your brother still hate you?

Camille: Yeah…

Maxine: But your birthday's today, won't he be there?

Janessa: He probably doesn't even know your birthday!

Camille: (gasps) No way! That's not like Fabian! He's my brother, he knows my birthday!

Maxine: Mhm…okay then..

Janessa: Whatever you say….

(they arrive at school)

(WITH NINA AND OTHERS EXCEPT FABIAN)

Patricia: I feel so bad for Fabian's sister!

Mara: Yeah! I wonder what really happened!

Nina: Wait… I remember me and Fabian went to his grandfather Jasper! Maybe Cam knows him and it could help with our mystery!

Everyone: Yeah!

(After school)

(Nina finds Camille standing next to her locker then a boy walks next to Camille, opens his locker, chats with her, winks at her then leaves)

Nina: Camz! Do- who was that boy? (smirks curiously)

Camille: (Dreamily) Angelo, the cutest, athletic, most handsome guy in my class…

Nina: First day of school, and you like a boy already?

Camille: No! We've been going to the same school lately and I have a HUGE crush on him for 3 and a half years..So what were you saying?

Nina: Oh I was just asking if you have any grandfather named Jasper?

Camille: Hmm…Sounds familiar but doesn't ring a bell…(closes her locker) I'll catch up with you later, bye!(runs off)

(Nina goes home)

Nina: I'm home! (Sees Fabian decorating the house) What are you doing? And why are you decorating the house in purple?

Fabian: It's Camille's birthday! But don't tell her, it's a surprise! (hanging a banner that says " Happy Birthday!")

Nina: You mean I can't tell her it's her birthday? (raises her eyebrow)

Fabian: No, I mean don't tell her my surprise!

Nina: Okay… I'll help you (climbs up on the same ladder with Fabian, and fixes the banner) Where are the others?

Fabian: (moves out of Nina's way) They went to buy some gifts for Camille… Listen Nina, about yesterday-

Nina: It's okay, I forgive you… (hugs Fabian)

Fabian: I'll be back (gets off the ladder and goes to the kitchen)

(Camille walks in)

Camille: Oh! What is this?

(Nina gets scared and loses her balance then falls down)

Nina: Ahh! (Unconscious)

Camille: (runs to Nina and checks her) Oh snap, oh snap please don't let this be happening! Fabian will KILL me, literally, KILL me ! (panics)

(Fabian walks in)

Fabian: Camille? NINA! Wha- What did you do to Nina? (runs to Nina and pushes Camille out of the way and holds Nina in his arms)

Camille: I-I didn't do anything! I just walked in then she freaked out and fell off the ladder!

Fabian: (turns to his sister) How dare you? You ruined everything again! Just like when you were younger!(looks away and checks Nina)

Camille: Is there anything I can do to help? (reaches out her hand to touch Nina)

Fabian: (slaps his sister's hand) Don't you dare to touch her! Go away you… you pest!

Camille: (gasps, stands there in shock,) I hate you! (with tears running down her face, she runs to the attic)

(WITH THE OTHERS)

(They walk in and they see Nina and Fabian)

Amber: What happened to Nina? (runs to her)

Fabian: My little sister killed her

Patricia: Oh stop it Fabian! I bet you she didn't!

Mick: She probably didn't mean it

Amber: She's only six!

Alfie: Why do you hate her so much?

(They all can hear soft sobbing upstairs)

Jerome: What's that?

Amber: It's probably her…

Mick: I'm gonna go and check on her (leaves)

Patricia: Okay… that was weird! (phone beeps) Ugh.. again? (checks phone and groans)

Mara: What's wrong?

Patricia: My sister is coming over next month!

Amber: (checks phone) Tell me about it…

Alfie: You too?

Jerome: (groans) Join the club… My sister Poopy's coming..

Amber: Wasn't her name Poppy?

Patricia: What's your sister name and details Amber?

Amber: Ugh, she's 6 years old… Her name is Gianna Kristine B. Millington… she has black hair, perfect body shape, always happy and never cries… she hates almost everything!

Mara: She sounds adorable! What about you Patricia?

Patricia: She's 17 same as me, and she looks like me. Her name's Nikita Williamson

Jerome: Mine's evil, her name is Poopy Clarke.. and mean

Alfie: Sounds like she got it from you!

(everyone laugh)

Fabian: AHEM! …Nina…?

Others: Oh right!

(WITH MICK)

Mick: (Searching for Camille) Cami-yel! Come here girl! Tsk tsk! (goes inside the attic and hears sobbing but can't find her)

Camille: (hiding under a dusty blanket) MMhmm! (makes crying noises heavily)

Mick: AHA! I've found you! (removes the blanket and sees her with her head buried in her hands)What happened between you and Fabian?

Camille: I-I didn't mean to kill Nina! (muffled voice)

Mick: Of course you didn't! You just scared her

Camille: I'm a bad person! I ruined my brother's life, I killed his girlfriend, I annoy him… What's wrong with me?

Mick: Nothing's wrong with you! I'm sure you didn't mean all those things! (sits beside her) So, what _really_ happened between Fabian and you?

Camille: Well…

(WITH THE OTHERS)

Nina: (wakes up) Gotcha!

Amber: What the… Nina? You were playing all along?

Nina: (stands up) Uhuh! (sticks out her tongue) Bouche!

Mara: Ooo, so that means Fabian yelled at his little sister on her birthday for nothing?

Nina: (looks at Fabian with a shocked face) Oh no you didn't! (does the mean-girl-snappy-comeback-head-thingy)

Patricia: Oh yes he did!

Alfie: Is anyone feeling hungry?

(everyone stares at Alfie)

Everyone: ALFIE!

(WITH MICK AND CAMILLE)

Mick: That's a REALLY long and sad story!

Camille: I know! I was so happy that I found my brother! After 4 long years, I've finally found him! But now, I realized I wasted those years…

Mick: Well, it was worth it! Besides, you're still his sister no matter what. Deep inside I know he loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it..

Camille: You know Mick, you're actually a good guy! You're one of those people who knows how to cheer up a person.. Thanks…(leans on his shoulder)

Mick: Aw, thanks Cams.. (puts his arm around her) How about we go down?

Camille: But I don't want to see my brother! I feel really bad for Nina, she let me sleep in her bed!

Mick: Well, while you were gone, me and a couple of others kinda expanded Nina's and Amber's room… so we put a new bed, and stuff for you in the expanded space of their room, so all three of you can be roommates!

Camille: (perks up) Y-you made me an official room just for me?

Mick: For your birthday today!

Camille: Wow! Thanks Mick! (hugs him) No one's ever gave me a gift except that purple teddy bear Fabian gave to me on my last birthday before he ran off…

Mick: Go check it out!

(they both leave to go to Cams new room with Nina and Amber)

(WITH OTHERS)

Nina: I can't believe you yelled at her! Especially on her birthday! When will all this ever stop? When will you realize you've been a jerk all this time and your little sister is just a girl! You know, for guys like you, at least they treat their little sisters right! Unlike SOMEONE I know! (storms upstairs to her room)

(WITH CAMILLE AND MICK)

Camille: I totally love it! I c-

(Nina storms in)

Nina: I am sooo not talking to Fabian! (lays on her bed, hugs her pillow, and faces the wall, with tears sliding down her cheeks)

Mick: Uh.. I'm gonna go and leave you two alone…(leaves)

Camille: Nina? Are you okay?

Nina: NO!

Camille: You scolded him for being a jerk and yelling at me on my birthday?

Nina: Yeah!

Camille: Well, I have something to make you feel better! (pulls out a small violet box under her new VIOLET bed) Here (goes to her bed, sits and gives it to her)

Nina: (turns around, sits up and opens the box)

(she sees 2 heart lockets(one violet and other is purple) , and inside is a picture of Nina and Camille hugging each other)

Camille: See, there's one for you and me! (wears the violet locket) And the purple one is for you, (puts it on her) As a sign of friendship…Oh! And under the box are two rings!

Nina: (gets the rings)

Camille: You wear the "Sis For "and I'll wear the "ters ever" (they wear the rings) Now we connect it and it will be, "Sisters Forever"

Nina: Aw, thanks! But shouldn't I be the one giving you a present?

Camille: Nahh it's okay… *yawns*

Nina: Sleepy?

Camille: Yup… (her eyes closes then she cuddles close to Nina) Goodnight….

Nina: (looks down at Camille) *She's super cute! I'll just put my arms around her and maybe sleep too since I'm sleepy….*-Nina's POV

(they both sleep, with Nina hugging Camille like a teddy bear)

(WITH OTHERS)

Mick: What did you do to Nina dude?

Fabian: Forget it…. I'm gonna wash up for dinner (leaves)

Patricia: I'm gonna go in my room and… watch Victorious and iCarly

Jerome: I'll be delighted to accompany you during your shows…(they both leave)

Amber: Me and Alfie are gonna go to my room and make scrapbooks! (leaves with Alfie)

Mara: I'm gonna study!

Mick: I'll come with! (leaves)

(WITH AMBER AND ALFIE)

(they open the door just a bit)

Amber: Nina and Camilly are sleeping on Nina's bed! Let's go in quietly and don't wake them up!

Alfie: Okay!

(they go in quietly, sit on Amber's bed and cut some pics.)

Alfie: Haha! Look at Fabian in this pic! (holds up a picture of Fabian, crossed-eyed)

(Camille wrinkles her forehead in her sleep, mumbles something and turns around)

Amber: (whispers) Alfie! You ALMOST woke her up!

Alfie: Sorry!

Amber: We should make a scrapbook for Camille for her birthday!

Alfie: But we didn't get to throw a party….

Amber: AHA! I'll tell Nina to take Camille to go get pedicure, manicure, shopping, eating out, etc. ….Then while they're gone, we'll prepare the party!

Alfie: Where?

Amber: In the theater at school!

Alfie: PERFECT!

Amber: I know right? (kisses Alfie on the cheek)

Alfie: (shocked and dreamily) Halleluiah….

(WITH PATRICIA AND JEROME)

(Patricia is on the bed, laying down under the covers and Jerome is on the floor, leaning on the bed and they are both watching Victorious)

Jerome: You know…I don't get this show!

Patricia: What do you mean?

Jerome: The girl…Tori, she broke the geeky guy's puppet using a wind power generator… and she apologizes? I mean, WHO does that?

Patricia: Duh, that's what you're supposed to do, smart one!

Jerome: Whatever!

Patricia: You know what's weird?

Jerome: What?

Patricia: That I'm listening to a boy who won't be quiet for 3 seconds when I SHOULD be spending my evening doing something else!

Jerome: Like…?

Patricia: Not listening and watching with you! Why did you–(yawn) even bother to join me…(drownsy)

Jerome: Well… I-I… lil-like you….?

TOTAL SILENCE…..

Jerome: Patricia? (looks at her)

Patricia: (sleeping)

Jerome: *Really? You just couldn't stay awake just for 5 seconds? But noooo…you just HAD to sleep! (yawns) Well I am feeling sleepy too….*-Jerome's POV

(Jerome falls asleep)

(WITH MARA AND MICK)

(Mara is sitting on the bed, studying and Mick is tossing a football around)

Mara: (looks up) Mick! You're distracting me!

Mick: (freezes) Sorry!...Why do you want to study anyways? It's only Friday!

Mara: Well, It's not my fault if I like studying! It makes me feel happy and comfortable…. Why do you- Hello?

Mick: (snaps out of space) Sorry what?

Mara: Is there something bothering you?

Mick: Yeah… Uhhh…You might get mad if I tell you…

Mara: Too late, the cat's out of the bag!

Mick: Well…I'm moving to Australia…

Mara: (shocked with her mouth opened wide)

(WITH FABIAN)

Fabian: *Great… now what? Nina hates me, my sister hates me, and the others hate me too! Now what? I'll just stay in a hotel… so I won't feel out of place*-Fabian's POV

(he writes a note to Camille and leaves with a few things)

MORNING!

(Trudy goes to Camille, Nina and Amber's room)

Trudy: Ok sweethearts ti- Oh! (sees Amber and Alfie sleeping together in Amber's bed, and Camille and Nina on Nina's bed) Nevermind… I'll come back later..

(she goes to Patricia's room)

Trudy: Alrighty ti- (sees them sleeping on the bed with Jerome's arms around Patricia) Later then…

Trudy: (hears sobbing in Mick's room. She goes in and sees Mara crying)What's wrong dear?

Mara: H-he…*gulp* gone forever..*sniff* Because… *sniff*

Trudy: Well, let's go down and I'll make us some cocoa then you can tell me all about it okay?

(they both leave)

(WITH PATRICIA AND JEROME)

(Jerome wakes up but watches T.V. while Patricia is sleeping in his arms)

Patricia: (in her sleep) Jerome…Jerome?Jerome? (wakes up suddenly) Wha-what happened?

Jerome: Nothing, you fell asleep, then I slept too….then I heard you call me in your sleep….

Patricia: What?

Jerome: Yeah you did! It means you like me!

(WITH NINA, ALFIE AND AMBER)

Nina: (whispers)We should wake her up for breakfast!

Amber: She's deeply asleep!

Nina: Psst…Camille, wakey, wakey!

Amber: Time for breakfast!

Alfie: Just wake up! I'm already HUNGRY!

(Camille wakes up)

Camille: Is it morning?

Alfie: It's BEEN morning!

Camille: Sorry….Come on, let's go! (gets up, then she leans forward, about to fall but luckily catches herself before she falls down)

Amber: Woah! You okay?

Camille: Yup!

(They all go down in their pajamas and also Patricia and Jerome and they settle in their chairs)

Amber: So what's the plan for today?

Nina: We still have Saturday classes today Amber!

Amber: Oh right….*I can't believe my plan for Camille's party is ruined! Grrr!*-Amber's POV

Alfie: Mara's crying, Mick went to Austria, Fabian's gone, Jerome is sad, Patricia won't talk, Camille's all woozy, Amber's depressed, I'm hungry, and Nina is also depressed…What a sad day…

Camille: Well, I think we should all get ready for school!

(They all get ready then leave)

AT SCHOOL

(Fabian comes back)

(Fabian is running, looking for Nina and bumps into her)

Nina: Woah, slow down there! What's with all the rush?

Fabian: I-it's *inhale, exhale* Camille *exhale, inhale*

Ooh! What happened to Camille? Why was she woozy? Will Mara be able to get over Mick? Will "Fabina" get back together? Does it means that Jerome is hurt by Patricia deny about her liking him? Does she like him back? Will Amber be able to do her plan for Camille's birthday? Will Alfie's stomach be full? (Haha!) What could possibly cheer up Nina?


	3. Drama

Nina: Oh my gosh..What happened?

Fabian: I- she- clinic- *pant pant*

Nina: First, let's sit down then you can tell me!

(They sit in the middle of the stage)

Nina: Okay, tell me!

Fabian: I saw her in the clinic, beaten up *tears up* (he buries himself in Nina's neck and sobs)

Nina: You poor thing! (rubs his back) She's gonna be okay…

(AT THE CLINIC)

Fabian: What do you mean she's not gonna be okay!

Nurse: I'm sorry but she'll lose a little bit of memory and she'll be unconscious for maybe 3 or 4

…..SCILENCE…

Nina: Days?

Fabian: Weeks?

Amber: Months?

Nurse: Maybe 5…

Fabian: Argh!

Patricia: Calm down!

Alfie: You really need to chill

Jerome: Cheer up…?

Nina: Uh, Ms. Nurse May Camille go home now?

Nurse: Of course!

(They are walking down the school hallway with Camille in a wheel chair and Nina sees Angelo walking towards them)

Angelo: W-what happened to Camille?

Mara: She's unconscious cause she got beaten up….

Angelo: Oh, can you give this to her? (gives Nina a medium wrapped box)

Nina: Sure!

Angelo: (turns to Fabian) I hope your sister gets better man (pounds Fabian's fist then leaves)

Fabian: Okay, who the HECK was that?

Nina: That's Angelo Endozo, Camille has a MEGA huge crush on him!

Amber: Aww! That's so sweet!

Fabian: I think it's disgusting

(they continue to walk and they arrive home)

Fabian: (carrying his sister) Where do I put her?

Patricia: Her bed

Fabian: (lays her down and puts a pillow beneath her head) I need a blanket

Jerome: I'll get it! (leaves)

Trudy: Time to eat!

Fabian: I'll pass…..

Nina: Fabian….. please eat…..

Fabian: Oh alright!

(They all eat and Nina notices Fabian is picking at his food)

Nina: Hey, you alright?

Fabian: (sits there with a super sad look -like he's gonna cry- slumps his shoulders up and down)

Alfie: Dude! Just chill she's gonna be okay! Gosh you worry too much!

Amber: Alfie! (slaps him on his arm)

Alfie: Ah!

Patricia: Guys! We should cheer up Fabian, not make him more depressed! (glares at Alfie)

(Jerome comes in with a blanket)

Jerome: The doctor said she's gonna be unconscious for a few days…

Mara: But what if she doesn't?

Nina: Let's not think about that now, but we need to take care of her REAL good-

Amber: So she can wake up earlier! Good idea Nina!

(They are done eating and they start nursing Camille)

(FEW DAYS LATER)

Patricia: (dabbing Cams's forehead)

(All of the sudden Camille starts to wake up)

Amber: (Screams) AHHHHHHHH!

Mara: What is it!

Patricia: Camz's waking up!

Camille: (mumbles) where am I? Who are you?

Patricia: It's me, Patricia!

Amber: And Amber!

Mara: And Mara!

Nina: And Nina!

Alfie: And Alfie!

Jerome: And Jerome!

Fabian: And your brother!

Camille: Guys! (hugs them except Fabian) W-who's this guy?

Fabian: It's me, your brother silly!

Camille: I-I don't have a brother.. he ran away years ago

Mara: Oh man, she forgot Fabian! But he's closer to her than us! Why should she remember us, and not her own brother?

Fabian: She knows me! (walks towards Camille) You remember me, don't you?

Camille: Mommy! This guy is scaring me…

Nina: Cam, we talked about this, I am NOT your mommy!

Fabian: That's impossible…. (reaches his hand out to touch his sister's hair)

Camille: (pulls away, screaming and runs to Nina and hugs her legs) AHHH! Get him away from me!

Fabian: Camille! (goes towards her again)

(Camille runs to Amber)

Camille: Go away you imposter! (she runs behind Mara and Patricia) AHHH! (Fabian goes to her)

Nina: F-Fabian I think you better stop!

Patricia: You're scaring her!

(Cam runs to Nina and jumps into her arms, wraps her arms around her neck, her legs around her waist, and buries her face in her neck)

Camille: M-make him g-go away! (crying)

Alfie: Dude, I think you better leave, for her own good…

Fabian: (stands there in shock)I-if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room….(leaves with a very sad look)

Nina: Camille, calm down….

SILENCE

Nina: Camille? (peeks at her)

(Camille is sleeping)

Amber: Wow.

Patricia: T-that was…. Quick….

Mara: Like 3 seconds…

Alfie: Weird…

Jerome: I'm hungry….

Patricia: Me and Jerome are gonna order McDonald's

Amber: I'll pay for all of us, let's go to my bed so we can decide the food

Nina: I'll just keep carrying Camille then

(The others order while Nina stands up, bouncing up and down, swaying side to side, making Camille sleep deeper)

Amber: Okay good! We're all set! But wait, what does Camille want to eat?

Alfie: Whatever kids eat in McDonalds!

Amber: I don't know what they eat!

Mara: Seriously Amber?

Patricia: Just order a Happy Meal for her

(Amber starts ordering on her phone)

Nina: I wonder when she'll remember Fabian

Alfie: Probably never!

Patricia: But it's all just so weird! How could she remember us, the not so close, but and not her brother, the so close?

Jerome: Lots of people have the same thing like Camille

Nina: Or maybe it's because he ran away, and she spent a lot of time with us… or it could be a mystery from Sarah?

(The food arrive and they eat in C.A.N.'s room)

(Camille wakes up and she and Nina talk while the others are chatting on Amber's bed)

Nina: Why so depressed?

Camille: It's been a weird 2 weeks since I got here…

Nina: I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow! Oh I forgot! Angelo gave this to you (Gives her the box)

Camille: Cool! (jumps on her bed and excitedly opens the box in amazement)

Camille: (gets out a purple teddy bear, a picture and finally, a small box) Woah..(opens the box and sees a heart locket necklace with a picture of her and Angelo with his arm wrapped around her neck with Camille leaning on him with a smiley face and Angelo with a silly face) (the other side says, "Friends Forever, Always Together")

(Camille closes the locket and in front has a letter "A" and she picks up the picture and sees Angelo carrying Camille around the waist, both smiling)

Nina: (sits next to Camille) Hey, when was that picture?

Camille: (still staring at the picture) It was Lance's birthday party, we were partners for the newspaper dance. The newspaper was small and he stood on it then he just picked me up! It was the best moment I had….. (lays down) *yawns* I'm really tired… (drifts to sleep)

Nina: (pulls the blankets over her)

(Nina goes to Amber's bed and joins the others)

Jerome: What's with her? (nods in Cam's direction)

Nina: It's been a long 2 weeks for her….

(they all sleep)

*IN CAM'S DREAM*

?: I see you've return…..

Cam: W-who are you? Where am I?

?: You must find the Mask of Anubis, or forfeit your life!

Cam: B-but I don't understand! What's the Mask of Anubis?

?: I see you don't remember, well then you shall be cursed! (grasps Camille's upper arm) MUAHAHAHA!

Camille: (screams in pain) AHHH!

*END OF DREAM*

(Camille wakes up suddenly and sees the others -not including Fabian- sitting over her)

Nina: What happened! Why'd you scream?

Camille: I-I had a nightmare…

Alfie: Oooh! Is it about aliens?

Amber: Alfie! Just shut up!

Mara: You probably ate too much

Patricia: Or didn't drink enough water

Jerome: Wait, did your dream involve something about Anubis or something?

Camille: (nervous) Uh..huh….

Nina: Wow! It could mean Sarah's back! (turns to Cam) Tell us!

Camille: Well..I-I rather n-not….it's not a happy one…(Tells her nightmare)

(Everyone is shocked)

Amber: Oh.

Alfie: Snap.

Mara: Oh.

Patricia: My.

Jerome: Freakin'.

Fabian: Gosh.

(the others turn around and see Fabian at the doorway)

Camille: Fabian! (runs and jumps on him and hugs him tightly) Now I remember you! I had the most horrifying nightmare!

Fabian: Yeah, I heard you… I'm super duper sorry for all the things I've done, it's just that, no one has ever went through 4 difficult years looking for me… I'm sorry, can you forgive me with lots of love?

Camille: (has a short flashback on what happened 4 years ago)

-FLASHBACK-

Fabian: I'm sorry, but I have to run away! Please forgive me with lots of love!

Camille: Fabby!

-FLASHBACK2-

"Dear lil' sis,

I know how you feel and I know that you and mom must hate me now. But what I did was for the best. I know, that someday, We'll meet again. Please forgive me with lots of love.

Always Together & Always Forever,

Fabian"

-END OF FLASHBACKS-

Camille: Always (grins and hugs him)

Jerome: Aww…(tears up a bit)

(everyone except Fabian and Camille gives him a questioning look)

Jerome: Uh, I mean…ugh!

Amber: Okay guys cut out the sibling bonding thing? Remember…..?

Fabian: Oh right….! (pulls away)

Camille: W-wait….(pulls out an Egyptian god and goddesses book from her suitcase and frantically reads a page with a picture) Aha! I got it! The spirit in my nightmare was all black, which is an evil goddess, Senkhara… she kept telling me to find the mask of Anubis or forfeit my life then she "cursed" me and touch my upper arm…Ah! Ow!

Nina: (rolls up Camille's sleeve) Oh no..it's the mark of Anubis! She really did curse you! But what happens?

Patricia: Probably nothing….

Camille: It says here you get blind for a day…. (freezes) oh snap.

Fabian: (continues reading) And they people he or she knows or is close to, shall be cursed too and have horrifying nightmares… Oh snap!

Nina: Oh man, I forgot, I need to take her to the doctor tomorrow…

Fabian: I'll come!

Patricia: What about school?

Nina: Don't worry, Victor will allow it, as long as it involves Camille!

(they all sleep again and everyone leave early except Nina, Fabian, and Camille)

(Cam and Nina are still sleeping and Fabian is packing his, Nina's and his sister's things for the hospital)

(trudy walks in)

Fabian; Uh, Trudy, can you get my car and put these suitcases in the trunk? Me and Nina are gonna take Camille to the hospital and check out in a hotel…(gives the keys)

Trudy: Of course, anything for you dear… Oh and there's breakfast on the table, so make sure you guys eat first! (leaves)

(Fabian goes to C.A.N.'s room and sits next to Nina on the bed)

Nina: (sleeping soundly)

Fabian: (looks at her adoringly) Morning Nins…. (kisses her on her forehead)

Nina: (opens eyes slowly) F-fabian?

Fabian: Time to get dressed….

Nina: (looks at the clock) It's only 11pm at night… where are the others?

Fabian: They're at school, they're part of the Marian Youth Camp but luckily Victor allowed the three of us off. Get dressed. I already packed some of your things. Then Camille will just go in her pj's. Okay? I'll meet you downstairs, eating…. (picks up Cam and carries her down)

WIH THE OTHERS

Alfie: But you promised!

Amber: But I didn't cross my heart! (sticks out her tongue)

Alfie: (gasps) Oh no you didn't!

Amber: Oh yes I did!

Alfie: No one treats me like that but me!

Patricia: Please sleep with me tonight for the Marian youth camp!

Jerome: Well-

Patricia: PLEASEEEEEE!

Jerome: Okay! I will! Fine, I will! Happy?

Patricia: If you're happy…

Mara: I really miss Mick! Stupid Australia….

(WITH NINA, FABIAN AND CAMILLE)

(Nina is eating while Fabian is packing some snacks for Camille for the ride on the way)

Nina: So, this hotel we're going…. What is it?

Fabian: Well, it's really not a hotel…Since the school year is done –the Marian youth camp is just a program for the end of the school year- I decided, why don't you live with me and my sister at my new house? I'll get the rest of our stuff at the Anubis house tomorrow.

Nina: Wow! I would love too! But what about the others?

Fabian: Patricia is living with Jerome-whose house is on the left of us- and Amber with Alfie- on the right side of our house- and Mara is gonna move in with Amber and Alfie after the camp. (done with the snacks) let's go shall we?

Nina: Okay, I already loaded some pillows and blankets and Camille's teddy bear in your car. (puts dishes in the sink)

(Fabian carries Camille opens the door of the Anubis House and a strong gust of wind hits them)

Fabian: Woah! (almost drops Camille) Y-you should wear your coat!

Nina: (puts on her coat) Here's Camille's coat! (shouting over the wind and hands him the coat) Put it over her!

(Nina rushes inside the car, sits in the passenger seat)

Fabian: Here, you hold her during the ride! (lets go of Camille and Nina holds her)

(they drive to the hospital)

(WITH THE OTHERS)

(they're all sleeping with the other students except Patrome)

Patricia: How come all of the sudden you're so protective with Camille? (whispers)

Jerome: Well, I have a sister, Poppy, and when she was six years old like Camille, I never cared for her so when she grew up like now, she's evil to me! She likes to pick on me like I used to do. So I thought if I cared for Camille I would get a chance to feel and know what could've happened between me and my sister if I was nice…. I don't want Camille to be mean to me in the future…

Patricia: Don't worry, I'll be here for you, always… You know that right?

Jerome: Of course, my little goth pixie….(ruffles her hair)

Patricia; Good, and nothing can separate us… (kisses him)

Jerome: (kisses back)

(WITH NINA, FABIAN, AND CAMILLE)

Camille: (wakes up) uhh.. W-where are we going?

Fabian: To the hospital, remember when we both used to get checkups? We need to make sure you're arm's okay. Then we'll go to our house kay?

Nina: Here, eat your breakfast and please don't drop any food on my shirt!

Camille: Okay…(eats) Wait, did you remember to bring my white flower?

Fabian: Oh snap.

Nina: What oh snap? Why?

Fabian: I forgot! When we were younger, Camille used to get car sick!

Camille: I get dizzy but I don't throw up anymore!

Nina: Oh man, don't, I repeat DON'T throw up on me!

Camille: I won't! I'm really bored….How much longer?

Fabian: Er, probably 1 more hour

Camille: What time is it?

Fabian: It's still 11, just take a nap if you're still bored

Camille: I think I'm gonna-(sleeps)

Nina: *yawns* Well, I think I'm take a nap too…(sleeps)

(Nina sleeps and cuddles closer to Camille to get warmer and leans on top of Cam's head)

(Fabian puts a blanket on his "little angels" and after that they arrive after an hour)

(Fabian is carrying his sister with her arms and legs wrapped around him and with one of his arms around Nina who is walking, half asleep and Fabian checks in)

Fabian: Er, excuse me, uh, I'm supposed to drop off my little sister with uh, Dr. Jerezeck

Nurse: Uh, would that be the one standing or the one you're carrying?

Fabian: Uh, the one with a cast which is the one I'm holding

Nurse: Of course! (gets out from behind the desk and pushes a wheelchair) You may put her down on the wheel chair…

Fabian: (sets Camille down) Oh and here are her stuff (gives the suitcase, lunchbox, teddy bear, pillow and blanket) Take good care of her!

Nurse: We always do.. Oh and her room number is 106, in case (leaves with Camille)

(Fabian and Nina go to the cafeteria and Nina sleeps on the couch while Fabian buys some snacks)

*(waiting for the cashier to give him his change)Hmm… I wonder why Nina's so upset and lazy? I don't wanna be rude…I'll just do something to cheer her up, she LOVES surprises! Oh, thank you (gets his food and change from the cashier and leaves)*-Fabian's POV

WITH NINA

*Ugh, I don't feel so good. I really hate hospitals… I shouldn't look upset or else Fabian will notice! Oh snap here he comes! (perks up and does a fake smile)*-Nina's POV

Fabian: Hey, got your water and cookies (gives it to Nina and sits next to her)

Nina: Thanks….(drinks some water)

Fabian: So, just out of curiosity, why do you seem so upset? Is something bothering you?

Nina: (accidentally sprays water) Spprrttt! *coughs*

Fabian: (whacks her back) You okay!

Nina: Yeah.. I'm not upset I just don't feel good.

Fabian: Should I call a doctor?

Nina: It's probably 'cause I hate hospitals…or that Rufus might kidnap your sister!

(A nurse walks up to them)

Nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Rutter?

Nina: Er, uh, we're not married…

Nurse: But it says here "Mr. and Mrs. Rutter"

Nina: But w- (glares at Fabian) Really!

Fabian: Eh, well…

Nurse: You can visit your daughter now… (leaves)

Nina: I'm so gonna kill you for this…

(They both enter Camille's hospital room and see her sleeping, holding her teddy bear)

Nina: (looks down at her) Aw, she's like an angel when she sleeps…

Fabian: Yeah, and snores like a pig!

Nina: So do you! (turns back to Camille) Psst…

(She opens her eyes slowly)

Camille: Fabian? Nina? You're here! (hugs them and they sit with her on the bed)

Fabian: How was it?

Camille: Scary! But it was fun, she said she remembers us when we were children and she gave me a candy.. oh I forgot… I woke up during my nap and found this crumpled papyrus scroll (gives it to them)

Nina: (reads the scroll) "Numbers of which there are many, a clue, do you have any"

Fabian: "Well you should not fear, for they are the dates of the year" Hmmm…. Sounds interesting

(Senkhara appears and warns Camille)

Senkhara: You better hurry and find the mask! Or you shall beware whenever you sleep(disappears)

(Fabian and Nina notice Camille staring in the corner)

Nina: Was that her?

Camille: Y-yeah.. she told me to hurry and find the mask or beware whenever I sleep… Fabian, I'm scared!

Fabian: Don't worry, I won't let her touch you (comforts her)

Camille: She already did dummy! The nurse told me that you were gonna leave me and come back to pick me up tomorrow…

Fabian: Yeah, that's the plan

Camille: Don't leave me here! It's scary and dark here! W-what if Rufus kidnaps me?

Nina: Wait, you knew he kidnapped me? How?

Camille: It's easy, Alfie told me!

Fabian: (mutters under his breath) Curse you Alfie….

Nina: Alright, we'll take you home today

Nurse: She needs to take her medicine and needs to take a nap

Camille (turns to Fabian and Nina) I wanna go home!

Fabian: You need to stay here… okay?

Nina: Get plenty of rest okay? We'll wait there on the sofa in the corner then when you wake up, you'll be home okay?

(They go to the corner while the nurse gives Cam her medicine and she sleeps)

(WITH THE OTHERS)

Alfie: Oh yuck! Stop kissing! Just please, stop!

Amber: (takes a picture of Jerome and Patricia kissing) Boo-yah! I got it!

Jerome: Guys seriously! Can't we be alone?

Mara: I'm NOT involved but, you guys are super sweet together! Jerome is mean and pranky while you're mean and gothic-ish… just perfect…

Patricia: Oh just shut up…

Alfie: Shh… Ms. Andrews might hear you! Besides where Nina, Fabian and Camille? Shouldn't they also be here at the camp?

Amber: Victor allowed them off

Jerome: Wait, they're going to the hospital to drop off Camille right?

Mara: Yeah, why?

Jerome: Cause…oh snap this is not good! Camille could get kidnapped by…

Patricia: (gasps) Rufus….

(WITH FABIAN, NINA AND CAM)

(They already checked out Camille and they are riding to their new house and they already arrive)

Nina: (gets out of the car) Wow! It's so big and wide open spaced and it's exactly like a treehouse!

Camille: (gets out of the car groggily) Just like in "Twilight" or was the "New moon" Never mind…

(Fabian gets their stuff and puts it inside the house)

Fabian: So what do you girls think?

Camille: For a house that has big windows, and wide open spaces, and has a very humongous backyard with many trees and a pond and pool?

Nina: It's perfect! It's like my dream house…. Thanks Fabian!

Camille: Yeah, thanks big bro! (looks at the backyard and sees a giant cherry blossom tree) Woah! Check out that tree! (runs up and climbs it)

Fabian: Uh, I don't think that's safe!

Nina: Who cares? That looks like fun! (swings on the small swing on the tree) Come join us!

Nina: (gets off the swing and sneaks up behind Fabian and tags him) Tag, you're it! (runs away)

Fabian: (runs after Nina) I'm gonna get you! (catches her and spins her around)

(All three of them joyfully play then it starts to rain so Fabian and Nina goes inside and prepare dinner while Camille stays outside and runs around in the rain)

(WITH THE OTHER)

Mara: Well then, we should warn them!

Patricia: I'll make a call! (calls Nina)

"H-hello?"

Patricia: Nina! Where are you! How's Camille and Fabian? Are you guys okay?

"Jeez, calm down Patricia! We're at Fabian's house, you know, where we're gonna stay after college… so yeah, Cam's okay, she's playing in the rain outside and Fabian's making some dinner.. And yes we're okay, why?"

Patricia: Oh nothing, just making sure… Oops! Mr. Sweet is coming! Bye! (hangs up)

(Mr. Sweet tells them they can go home and they start to arrive)

(WITH NINA, FABIAN AND CAMILLE)

Fabian: Who was that?

Nina: Patricia… she's just making sure we're okay

Fabian: Oh in that case, dinner's ready! (starts setting up the table)

Nina: I'll get your sister… (sees her shivering under the blossom tree) I'll get a towel first (gets a towel and goes to Camille)

(Nina sits with Camille under the tree and wraps the towel around her)

Camille: Th-thanks… I-it's really c-cold out here…

Nina: I just want you to know, me and your brother will do EVERYTHING it takes for you to be safe from Senkhara and Rufus okay? Always remember that

Camille: Th-thanks, I wish you c-could by my m-mommy..

Fabian: (yells for them to eat diiner) Ni-na! Cami-lle! Time to eat!

Nina: Let's go and eat okay?

(They both get up and sit down to eat)

(while they're eating)

Camille: C-can I sleep with you g-guys tonight?

Fabian: No, you should sleep in your own room

Camille: (gets warmer) Please…?

Nina: Fabian, I think she should sleep with us tonight…. In case

Fabian: Ugh, fine but take a shower first before you sleep

Camille: I can't, my cast…?

Nina: I'll help you

Fabian: Nina, she can do it by herself!

Nina: Fabian, she's only six years old! The doctor said she could die 'cause she has a rare disease! She needs our help

Fabian: So? She'll die anyways!

(Camille gasps and starts tearing up)

SILENCE

Camille: You're a big fat bully!

Fabian: (gets up, pushes back his chair and points his finger sternly at his sister) Shut up you little pest!

Nina: (makes a mean face and shouts) Don't you DARE to talk to her like that!

Fabian: This is my house and I can do as I like!

Nina: I DON'T CARE BUT YOU CAN'T TALK TO YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NICE AND SUPPORT HER JUST FOR ONCE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

(The others walk in just in time to see them shouting but Fabian, Nina and Cam doesn't see them)

Camille: Guys! Stop fighting please! You're scaring me! (stands up and walks away)

Nina: (walks to Camille and hugs her) Oh I'm so sorry! Just stay in your room okay?

Camille: But what about you? What if he hurts you?

Nina: Don't worry, he's harmless. I promise, I'll be back for you (kisses her forehead)

(Camille sees the others and jumps into Patricia's arms and wraps herself on her and cries)

Fabian: SEE! YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY SISTER'S SIDE! CAN'T YOU TAKE MINE FOR ONCE!

Nina: CAUSE SHE'S JUST A CHILD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT? YOU JERK!

Fabian: (walks over to Nina and grabs her face) Don't. you. Dare. To. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again! (slaps her across the face)

Nina: Oww! (holds her face)

Amber: Hey you! Don't you DARE to slap my friend like that! (slaps Fabian)

Fabian: (pulls Amber's hair)

Amber: Oww! (cries)

Alfie: Hey you! Don't treat Amber like that!

(Fabian gives Alfie a bloody nose and Jerome punches Fabian then Mara and Jerome help Nina, Alfie, and Amber. Then Patricia takes Camille outside and comforts her)

OUTSIDE

Camille: H-he's scary! H-he might hurt me!

Patricia: He won't…

(Fabian comes out and he accidentally trips which makes Patricia and Camille fall. They are both unconscious)

Jerome: Patricia! (runs to her) oh no trixie, please no! speak to me!Say something, ANYTHING!

(the others come running to them)

Nina: (turns to Fabian) See what you did! You slapped me, pulled my best friend's hair, gave Alfie a bloody nose, you hurt Jerome by hurting Patricia and you made her unconscious, and also your sister!

Fabian: (Throws Nina's and Camille's stuff out and declares them to never return then he goes inside)

Jerome: Let's take them to my house! (goes next door with the others and lays Patricia on the bed and she wakes up) Yes! You're awake! (kisses her)

Patricia: Wait! What about Camille?

Jerome: She still won't wake up

Nina: Camille, wake up! Please!

Mara: Alfie, here's your tissue, Amber, here's your brush, Nina, here's your ice bag…

Nina: Thanks!

Patricia: Hey guys, me and Jerome were thinking that we could move to another house. Nina can live with Camille in one house, Alfie and Amber in another, and me and Jerome in another! And we're all in the same neighborhood…

Amber: What about Mara?

Nina: She can stay with us! We could use some extra protection for Camille….

Mara: And it's a great way for us to be closer friends since we never talk.. Thanks Nina!

Nina: No problem…

Alfie: But what house?

Amber: My aunt owns a village. Maybe we can stay there! It's in Hollywood

Jerome: COOL! Let's start packing now! We'll load our stuff in my U-haul…

(They all start packing and Nina packs for Camille and they arrive)

Alfie: We should sleep first and then pack in the morning!

(THEY ALL SLEEP)

(Nina groggily walks into the kitchen of Amber's house and sees the others except Camille eating and she starts to eat too)

Everyone: Morning! Have some breakfast

Nina: Thanks…(starts eating) where's Camille?

Patricia: On the couch.. she's better now but she's sleeping

Amber: I'm taking Alfie to the doctor to see if his nose is okay

Jerome: Patricia and me are gonna go to the mall and just look around

Nina: Well, I was thinking of getting furniture for my new house but it already has, so I think I'm gonna go to Wal-mart for grocery and pick up Camille's medicine.. Then I'll move to my new house next door but I can't leave Camille alone!

Patricia: Don't worry, we can watch over her or take her to the mall with us

Nina: Thanks Patricia! (Hugs her) You're the best! Mara, why don't you come with me then maybe all of us girls could have like manicure and pedicure and the boys could have a massage! Then we could meet up in the park and have a picnic?

Amber: Great idea Nina!

(Amber and Alfie leave)

Nina: Okay, me and Mara are about to go now… (walks over to Camille) hey, you feeling better?

Camille: (wakes up) Yeah…

Nina: Me and Mara are going to somewhere, so you need to go with Patricia and Jerome to the mall okay? Be a good girl for me and then I'll bring you a surprise okay? (kisses her forehead) bye! (turns to Patricia and Jerome) Take good care of her! (leaves with Mara)

Camille: Okay..bye…

Jerome: Well! Time to get ready! Let's go, let's go!

Patricia: Shut up slime ball… I'll help you get ready

Jerome: Gee thanks, but I'm already dressed

Patricia: Not you! Camille!

Camille: Oh, thanks…

(Patricia gives Cam a shower and dresses her up while Jerome waits down stairs then they leave)

WITH NINA AND MARA

Nina: (driving) So uh, Mara, how's Mick? Is he gonna come back any time soon?

Mara: (sitting in the passenger seat) Well um, he doesn't really contact me anymore and I don't think he's coming back….

Nina: Oh…sorry

Mara: No

AMBER AND ALFIE

Doctor: He'll be alright, but it's gonna take a little while for it to heal back… But uh, just out of curiosity, how did this happen?

Alfie: Uhh…

Amber: He.. he fell on a rock….

Doctor: Oh…. Ok then.. just don't touch it anymore and don't sleep facing sideways or down ways and put a lot of ice on it. You can leave now

Amber: Thank you so much Doctor! (leaves with Alfie)

WITH JEROME, PATRICIA AND CAMILLE

(They are watching "Breaking Dawn". Camille is sitting between Patricia and Jerome)

Jerome: Oh! (covers Cam's eyes) Don't look…it's kinda disgusting…

Camille: Ew… I can hear strange noises from the movie…?

Patricia: Oh..! (covers her ears) That's just my uh.. stomach

(The "part" is really long and disgusting so they keep covering her eyes and ears until they realize she fell asleep)

Patricia: Aww… she's just like our child…

Jerome: Yeah.. one day, we'll have one of our own

Patricia: Yeah…. (the movie's over) Oh! The movie's over… hmmm..

Jerome: What's wrong?

Patricia: It's just that, I remember Fabian saying that she _never_ sleeps in the theatre when watching movies..

Jerome: I'll call Nina and ask her.. but first, let's get out of here!

(They go outside the theater, Patricia sits down on a chair with Cam in her arms, while Jerome makes a phone call)

"Hello?"

Jerome: Nina? Me, Patricia, and Cam just watched a movie and Cam slept through the whole movie but Patricia says she remembers Fabian saying she_ never_ sleeps during a movie.. so do you think there's a problem with her?

"Not that I know of….wait what did you give her to eat during the movie?"

Jerome: Uhhh….caramel popcorn and a sundae.

"What? Why! She's allergic to caramel popcorn and she has lactose which means she can't eat dairy products! She can't breathe if she's allergic to something!"

Jerome: Oh snap! We just covered her eyes and ears cause there was a disgusting part then the part was so long, we didn't noticed.. she's sleeping right now

"She's not sleeping! She passed out! Take her to her doctor and I'll be there with Mara after I pay for the groceries and medicine" (hangs up)

Jerome: (hangs up and turns to Patricia and explains) We better take her to the doctor now!

(Patricia carries Camille and they take her to her doctor and they check out at the front desk)

Patricia: Excuse me, we're looking for Dr. Jerezeck? We need her to check on our uhh (looks at Camille then Jerome)

Jerome: Niece…. She accidentally ate things that she's allergic to and not allowed to eat…

Lady: Sorry, she's not in today… but we can provide you another doctor! Just put her on the gurney then we'll run some tests, hook her up to the machine, and we'll tell you the results okay?

Patricia: O-okay… (sets Camz down on the gurney slowly) Bye…..

(The lady leaves with Camz and Jatricia go to the salon to wait for the others)

WITH NINA AND MARA

Nina: (pushing the cart and looking for something) Hmm… milk...milk… where's the milk!

Mara: You already got it!

Nina: (looks in the cart) Oh right… I'll just grab some persimmons and food for the picnic then we can go

(Nina grabs stuff, pays for the groceries, gets Camz's medicine for the allergy and leaves with Mara)

Mara: (getting in the car) We should go to the salon now, I bet the others are waiting for us

Nina: Yeah (loads the groceries and drives to the salon then she answers her phone) Hello?

"Nina, it's Fabian… the thing I did, I realized Senkhara took me as a host and controlled me.. please please forgive me! It was all Senkhara! The curse of Camille… it said those who are cursed by her, the'ir loved ones will be in bad luck!"

Nina: It's okay.. I believe you! We'll all be in the "Cherry Blossom Park" kay? Meet us there! Bye! (hangs up)

(They enter the salon and see the others waiting then the girls get manicure and pedicure while the boys get massage then they all go to the park for their picnic)

(They all sit on a picnic blanket, start eating with the food Nina bought and Patrome explain what happened to Camz) (Nina has a sad look on her face)

SILENCE…

Alfie: (Tires to change the subject) Mmm! This is really yummy!

Amber: And healthy… right?

Patricia: It doesn't matter!

Jerome: Look, we're really sorry Nina…

Mara: Hey you okay? (puts her hand on Nina's shoulder)

Nina: (ignores Mara, gets up quickly and sits under a pink cherry blossom tree, with her arms around her halfway bent knees and she looks the other way from the others, with tears sliding down her cheeks)

Patricia: Ouch.

Amber: She's pretty in a bad mood…

Mara: Did you guys know she and Fabian met up? It turns out Senkhara was hosting Fabian and she controlled him cause of Camz's curse

Alfie: Cool! It really looked like Fabian did it!

Jerome: Speaking of Fabian… (points to where Nina is sitting and they see Fabian standing next to Nina, who's crying)

WITH FABINA

?: Need a hug?

Nina: (looks up with a wet face) FABIAN! (jumps up and hugs him so quickly and tightly, they both fall down) You came! I'm so glad you're okay!

Fabian: (hugs her back) Of course!

(Fabian sits down, with his legs wide open, and Nina sits between his legs, leans on him, and his arms are around her)

Fabian: Why are you crying? (wipes her tears away)

Nina: Oh.. it's-

Fabian: It's okay, I already know… I went to the hospital earlier before I came here luckily she forgave me!

(The sunset is going down…)

Nina: The sunset is just so beautiful….

Fabian: Yup.. just like you

Nina: (look up at him and smiles) Sometimes I wonder, if you'll ever leave me… because, I feel sometimes that you don't really love me and that I don't deserve to be with you…

Fabian: Of course I love you Nina! Always and Forever…and you're the only thing that keeps me alive… of course you deserve to be with me! You always will and always have, even though I know we have some arguments… but at least in the end we get back together… You know I'll always be with you right? Nothing can ever separate us…

Nina: Thanks, you're MY one and only… I will ALWAYS love you no matter what… remember that… (slowly leans in to kiss him)

(They slowly kiss passionately)

Fabian: (pulls away) Man, you're really hard to resist!

Nina: (pulls away and giggles) Well yay!

WITH THE OTHERS

Alfie: Oh yuck! They kissed!

Amber: Aww… it's just like that time when Fabian had to chase Nina then he spun her around then she leaned against a tree and they both kissed for that group presentation…

Jerome: Double yuck!

Patricia: They're so crazy about each other! They have a humungous fight, they hurt each other, they separate then they get back together?

Mara: I know right? They're the most weirdest but SWEETEST couple I've seen!

Amber: Yeah! They need to chill and have LOTS of moments together, rather than bad ones

Patricia: But Senkhara, Rufus or somebody else always ruins it

Jerome: I've got an amazing idea!

WITH FABINA

(Since it's dark, Fabina do some stargazing, and Nina drifts to sleep laying on Fabian's legs, with her arms around his stomach, her head leans on his chest while Fabian leans on the cherry blossom tree and removes Nina's sandals so they won't hurt his legs)

*Hmm, I'm thinking of singing a song to her with my guitar… how about… "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction? Yeah! It's perfect! I'll just sing the chorus… but wait, how does it go again? #Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell… you don't know (oh oh!) you don't know you're beautiful, And that's what makes you beautiful!# Perfect! I'll ask Victor if I can use the school theatre and I'll use decorations and dedicate it to her, but I'll do it on her birthday which is in 2 weeks…*- Fabian POV

(The others sleep on the picnic blanket while Fabian sleeps against the tree with Nina in his arms)

MORNING

(The others are already awake, eating the left-over food from yesterday and Fabian eats too, but he leaves Nina sleeping against the tree ad she wakes up, due to the chirping of the birds)

Nina: (wakes up) *yawns* *Wow! I can't believe I slept overnight in the park! Ugh… there's dirt on my back! I'm so gonna take a shower when I get home! Hmm, I'm gonna ask Fabian to move in with me and Cams then maybe Mara can live with Amber and Alfie! But I don't wanna say that to her, it's rude! Hopefully, she'll change her mind and live with Amber and Alfie… oh snap I forgot! I'm supposed to pick up Cam from the hospital! And I'll ask Fabian to help me move some furniture around the new house and paint the rooms. Ooh! The others are eating! I'll go over there and eat too.*-Nina's POV

(She gets up and eats with the others)

Nina: Mornin'!

Everyone: Morning!

Fabian: Morning Nins (gives her a quick peck on the lips)

Jerome: (chokes) Ack! *cough cough* Pl-please not a-at the ta-table!

Patricia: (whacks Jerome's back)

Jerome: (kisses her) Thanks trix

Nina: Aw, that's so sweet

Alfie: But not as sweet as sugar!

Amber: Okay, we get it!

Mara: Hey Nina, I'm thinking of moving in with Amber and Alfie… is that okay with you?

Nina: That's perfect! Maybe Fabian can move in with me and Cam

Mara: Oh, and if you want to be with Fabian alone, I can babysit! For free!

Nina: Thanks Mara! (hugs her) You're the best

Patricia: I think it's time for us to go home now… we already slept overnight!

Everyone: Yeah! (they all get up, fix the picnic, and they all leave)

WITH FABIAN AND NINA –in the car-

Nina: (in the passenger seat) Wait, we gotta pick up your sister first

Fabian: Okie dokie… (turns the car around and they go up to the front desk of the hospital) Um, excuse me,

Lady: Yes? How may I help you?

Nina: We're looking for our…

Lady: Daughter, yes of course… she's in the waiting room. You can pick her up now

Fabian: Thank you

(They pick up Camille and leave)

IN THE CAR

Nina: Everyone knowing Camille as our daughter? That's just weird!

Fabian: I know right? But… if we get…m-married… she could be our daughter!

Nina: (whips her head at Fabian's direction quickly) M-married?

Fabian: Well, college is already done and… you know… maybe if you want…

Nina: Let's not think about that right now (smiles and holds his hand)

Camille: (in the back) Don't forget I'm right here!

(Fabina quickly keep their hands to their self and they already arrive at their new home with furniture)

Nina: Er um, Camille, go play in the front lawn… I need to speak to your brother privately

(Cam leaves and plays out side)

Fabian: What do you want to tell me?

Nina: Well, the "marriage" thing… I'm only 20 and I don't think we can wait _that_ long… being together

Fabian: Being together? What do you mean? Of course we'll be together till we're old enough!

Nina It's way too soon and uh… I don't think we'll be together during those years… if we get separated.. you might find someone else… a-and-

Fabian: (holds her hands) if you're trying to tell me something, then tell me!

Nina: I mean, I'm moving back to America

Fabian: What?

Oooh! Nina's going back to America! Does this mean that Fabina will forever be apart? How will things between Jerome and Patricia go? Amber and Alfie? How will Mara survive without Mick? Will Cam's curse wear off? Find out next in my next story!


	4. Shocking News

Fabian: You're what?

WITH THE OTHERS

(They are playing outside with Camille but Amber's eavesdropping on Fabina)

Camille: (tags Jerome) Tag you're it!

Jerome: Grrrr! (chases her)

Patricia: (surprisingly jumps on his back) HA!

Alfie: Nanananana!

Mara: (running) Cam! Run, he's right behind you!

(Jerome grabs Camille and he, Patricia and Cam fall down laughing along with Mara and Alfie)

Amber: GUYS! Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to listen here!

WITH FABINA

Nina: I'm sorry, I really am, but I have too!

Fabian: Why?

Nina: My grandmother wants me to live there… since college is done…she wants me to stay with her

Fabian: B-but why don't I come with you?

Nina: My Gran is scared of people she doesn't know and she might be angry at you because she's afraid you'll "break my heart" or something…

Fabian: But what about us? I thought we planned to live together with my sister, have great moments, and be together always?

Nina: I know! But, things don't go as planned…I'm leaving tonight

Fabian: What about the others? Do they know?

Nina Yeah…

(She sees Fabian let's go of her hands and he moves away, staring at the ground with a tearful face)

Nina: Hey… (wraps her arms around his waist from behind) Don't cry, I'll visit sometime

Fabian: Yeah, (turns around to face her) but… I'm just gonna really miss you when you're gone…

Nina: (tousles his hair) Don't worry, I'll be fine…now, I gotta pack, wanna help me?

Fabian: (nods sadly)

Nina: That's my Fabian…

(They go to her room and Fabian helps her pack)

(Amber appears in the doorway)

Amber: Hey…..

Nina: (looks up and stops packing) Hey Amber!

Fabian: Hey Amber…

Amber: Uh, Nina… I need to speak to you privately… (looks at Fabian) The others and your sister are playing tag outside… join them

Fabian: Yeah… sure… (gets up and leaves)

Amber: (closes the door and helps Nina unpack) I overheard your conversation with Fabian… seems like he didn't like it huh?

Nina: Yeah… I don't know what I'll do without you guys… especially him!

Amber: Don't worry! You can start a new life you know… meet new people, make some new friends… and you might like someone else…

Nina Never! I could never replace you guys or Fabian! You guys will forever be in my heart…nothing can EVER replace you guys!

Amber: Thanks… I don't know how things will be when you're gone! I'll miss you so much

Nina: Don't worry! Everything will be the same… (they both hug)

(They are both done so they play outside with the others but Fabian just sits on the swing and watches Nina)

Amber: Don't make me run to fast or my hair will be messy!

Patricia: (chases Camille) You better run! Or you'll be it!

Camille: (squeals) Try and make me!

Alfie: AH! There's an alien, chasing Cam!

Jerome: Go trixie!

Mara: Jerome! You're _supposed_ to run away and keep your team away from the tagger! Not support the tagger!

Nina: (laughs and looks at Fabian)

Fabian: (looks at Nina as she smiles in a slow motion)

(Then Patricia runs into Nina from the side and they both fall down)

Nina: Hahahaha! (lays on the floor) Phew, I'm so tired!

Patricia: (lays down) Me too! All that running got me pooped!

Mara: (sits down next to them) Yeah! I need some water…

Alfie: (crawls to them) Water…water..water! (desperate)

Jerome: (sits) Come on guys! Who's ready to run some more?

Nina, Patricia, Mara, Amber, and Alfie: (groans)

Camille: I'm soooo tired! I could use a nap right now… (drifts to sleep)

(Everyone else sleep on the front lawn while Nina lays in Fabian's arms, half asleep)

Nina: She better stay with you.. but promise me you'll keep her safe and protected and keep her happy always

Fabian: Don't worry my sister is strong!

Nina: (phone rings and she answers) Hello? Oh hi Gran! What! Oh my gosh, really? Thanks Gran, you're the best! Ok, love you too… bye! (hangs up)

Fabian: What's up?

Nina: My Gran says me, you and your sister can visit!

Fabian: Really! That's amazing! YAHOO!

(Alfie mumbles in his sleep)

Nina: (puts her hand over Fabian's mouth) Shhh! Now, YOU and your sister have to pack!

(They wake up Cam and Nina watches over the others as they sleep on the front lawn while Cam and Fabian pack)

Camille: So we're gonna go to the airport and wait for hours then we'll go on an airplane then we'll be in America?

Fabian: Yup, that's pretty much the plan

Camille: How long will we stay there? I mean, I don't wanna stay there too long cause I'll miss the others

Nina: It depends… but you should see how amazing and beautiful America is!

Fabian: I bet it's not as amazing and beautiful as you…

Camille: AHEM!

Fabian: (sigh) And you….

Camille: By the way, what time do we have to be at the airport?

Nina: Well, it's only 12:36a.m, we should be there in like 2 hours which is 2 o'clock, then our flight is sometime at midnight… So we'll wait for a lonnngg time

Camille: Why so early?

Fabian: Cause, it takes a long time to get in line, get tickets, put our luggage then we have to go to the waiting room where we'll wait till our flight is called

Camille: That's too long!

Nina: Don't worry, the others will drive us there, we'll check in blah blah, then they'll accompany us through it all, then when it's finally time to go to the waiting room, we can't go back, so they have to leave then they'll go home then we'll wait for our flight, get on the plane then we're all set! (gasps for air)

Fabian: (pats Nina on the back) Slow down… Cam, here's a list of what you need to pack in your carry-on bag

LIST

*Book and diary

*Teddy bear

*Toothbrush and toothpaste

*laptop

*Ipod touch/Ipod with headphones

*Coat

Camille: Wow, I better start! (immediately starts packing)

Nina: We'll just make some lunch, carry the others inside then we'll call you to eat ok?

Camille: Ok… (starts packing)

WITH FABINA

(Nina lays down 2 blankets and pillows on the floor and one blanket and pillow on the couch. Then they put Patricia on the floor, in Jerome's arms, and Amber with Alfie, with her hugging Alfie and Mara alone on the couch)

Fabian: Whew! That's a lot of work…(sees Nina, wearing a cute purple apron, chopping celery and making sandwiches) (He hugs Nina around her tummy from behind and rests his chin on her head) Mhmm… looks yummy!

Nina: (look up, smiles and leans in to kiss him)

(They both kiss)

(They hear Jerome moving a little, hugging Patricia tighter-like a teddy bear- and smiles in his sleep)

Nina: (pulls away and smiles) I love you…

Fabian: I love you too…

Nina: Ouch! (accidentally makes a small slash on her finger)

Fabian: Nina, you're bleeding!

Nina: Get a bandage!

(Fabian rushes to get a band aid and comes back with a humongous first-aid kit)

Nina: I-I said a bandage! Not a humongous first aid kit!

Fabian: (sits Nina on the kitchen counter and wipes off the blood of her finger)

Nina: Thanks…it's just a little slash…

Fabian: (wraps a Victorious bandage around her finger) There all done!

Nina: It stings! And it itches!

Fabian: Want me to kiss your boo-boo?

Nina: (nods) Yes please…

(Fabian kisses her "boo-boo")

Fabian: All better?

Nina: Yup! (starts chopping some cucumbers)

Fabian: (grabs her around her tummy from behind and spins her around) Nope! I chop, you rest!

Nina: (laughs from the spinning) Oh, alright! (hands him the knife and sits on the counter, watching Fabian)

Fabian: So, we'll eat then the others will drive us to the airport?

Nina: Yup!

Fabian: Well, I'm already done… you should call my sister

Nina: (yells for Cam to eat but not so loudly that the others can hear)

Thump, thump, thump, thump…THUMP.

Fabian: Sh! You'll wake up the others!

Cam: Sorry! (looks at the others and laugh) Haha, you guys put them in great positions! Poor Mara, forever alone…

Nina: Lunch's ready!

Camille: (jumps on the other side of Fabian, on the counter) What's for lunch?

Fabian: Celery, slices of cucumbers, and sandwiches

Camille Sounds yummy… Nina, what happened to your finger?

Nina: I sliced my finger 'cause SOMEBODY distracted me!

Fabian: I said I was sorry!

Nina: Yeah I know… (eats a celery stalk)

(Patricia wakes up)

Patricia: Hm..uhm..(looks beside her and sees Jerome hugging her) Oh my gosh!

(the others wake up)

Jerome: What!

Patricia: You were hugging me in your sleep!

Amber: (squeals)

Alfie: What!

Amber: I was hugging you in my sleep!

(They all glare at Fabina)

Nina: (points at Fabian) He made me do it!

Fabian: What the-! Argh!

Camille: I thought it was kinda sweet?

Patricia: Well yeah… at least I had a nice moment with Jerome…(kisses him)

Jerome: Aww… (kisses her)

Amber: And I got some sweet moments with my boo… (kisses him on the cheek)

Alfie: Ah…. (dreamy)

Camille: Don't forget, there are kids here too!

(the others pull away then they eat)

Patricia: Mhm! This is really good

Camille: Eating celery is like eating straws!

Fabian: You're supposed to be eating your vegetables!

Camille: I'm a kid… we don't care about veggies!

Jerome: Ha! Wish I were a kid….

Nina: So guys, after this, you'll drive us to the airport and wait till we check in then we'll come back after a few days…

Amber: But it'll be lonely without you guys…

Nina: Don't worry Amber you can hang out with Mara and Patricia! We'll only be gone for a few days!

Alfie: Yeah, but there will be no more sweetness, no more nice people….

Jerome: You mean I'm not nice?

Alfie: Well, YOU'RE not… so… yeah!

Fabian: Aw..thanks guys, but be strong! Just think of this as…

Camille: That we're at school and you guys get days off!

Nina: Yeah! Well, we're all done… I guess it's time for us to put our bags in the car and leave

(Nina, Fabian, and Camille put their suitcases and carry-on bags in the car then the others drive them to the airport)

AT THE AIRPORT

(Fabina and Cam are about to leave to the waiting area)

Nina: *crying* I-I'll miss you Amber! (hugs her)

Fabian: I'll miss you man.. (does handshake with Jerome and Alfie)

Jerome Yo, you crying man?

Fabian: N-no… (cries) I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!

Nina: (hugs everyone else)

Camille: *hysterically crying* Bye Amber, bye Mara, bye Patricia, bye Jerome… bye Alfie! (hugs them)

Nina: We'll get you some stuff from America!

Fabian: And we'll call you anytime we can…

(They all do a final group hug)

(Fabina and Cam are going inside the waiting room)

Fabian, Nina, and Cam: (take one final look at the others)

Others: (waving and half-crying)

(Fabina and Cam go inside and wait while the others sadly go home)

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Fabian: Oh! There's 3 seats over there…

(Fabian sits between his "girls")

Camille: I miss them already….

Fabian: I know, but we have to be strong… it's only for a few days or depends..

Nina and Cam: (lean their head on Fabian as he wraps his arms around both of them, crying)

Fabian: Hey now guys, don't cry… I'm here

Camille: I'm scared of riding the airplane

Nina: I'm scared on what might happen on the airplane

Fabian: I'm scared that you two won't stop complaining!

(Nina and Cam giggle)

Fabian: What matters is that we're together, safe and sound….

Cam: (flutters her eyes open and closed) I don't feel well...

(Camille sits on Fabian's lap, leans on his shoulder with her arms wrapped his neck, sleeping while Nina leans her head on him and she and Fabian play with Cam's hair and talk about how sick and hot she is)

(A lady walks by)

Lady: Aw… you guys have a cute daughter! Did it hurt?

Fabian: What hurt?

Lady: When your wife gave birth to your little girl? I'm just asking cause my daughter is already married and she's having her first baby next week…

Nina: Oh! (looks at Fabian nervously) She's not our daughter…

Lady: I understand… (whispers) I know how you feel about not telling others that this girl is your daughter since you're still young! (normal voice) Well, goodbye and have a nice flight! (leaves)

Nina: We seriously need to start wearing costumes every time we go out!

Fabian: C'mon! I think it's kinda sweet for people to think she's our daughter

Nina: Well, it kinda is…

FEW HOURS LATER…

Fabian: I'm gonna go and get us something to eat

Nina: Sure… I'll just carry your sister… (holds Cam who's still sleeping)

(Fabian gets something to eat in one of the stores in the waiting room while Nina stands up, carrying Cam and moves Fabian's, hers, and Cam's carry-on bags loser to the entrance of their flight door but Nina stumbles over, and Cam falls down but luckily a boy catches Cam before she falls then Nina drops some of the bags, but luckily the brownish-blonde-ish haired boy catches them)

Boy: Woah! (catches Cam and some bags) Are you okay? (carries Cam with her arms and legs around his neck and waist while he helps Nina up with his other arm)

Nina: Y-yeah… thanks!

(They both sit)

Boy: My name's Eddie (holds out his hand)

Nina: Mine's Nina (shakes his hand)

Eddie: I'm from America and I'm going back to visit but I'll come back here in a few days

Nina: Me too! I'm visiting my Gran… and my boyfriend and his little sister are coming with me

Eddie: You mean the girl I'm carrying?

Nina: Yup, her name's Camille and she's sick, she has fever

Eddie: Oh…

Nina: Her brother-my boyfriend- is Fabian

Eddie: Oh…I don't see him

?: Turn around.

(Eddie turns around and sees him)

Fabian: Now you see him. (quickly takes Camille away from him and carries her instead) Who are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend and sister!

Nina: Calm down Fabian! Eddie caught your sister and some of the bags before they fell and turns out he's from America, and he's coming back to England! Just like us

Fabian: Yeah… nice guy… (shakes his hand)

Eddie: (checks his watch) Whoops, gotta run! Nice meeting you Fabian, especially you Nina

Nina: (smiles) You too

Eddie: Wow, you have an awesome smile and beautiful hair.. and you're cute!

Fabian: Whoops! Time to go bud! Ah, buh-bye!

(Eddie leaves)

Nina: He's just a nice guy

Fabian: Yeah, but-

"Flight 106, please proceed to gate 6. Flight 106, please proceed to gate 66. Thank you"

Nina: (looks at her ticket) That's us! (puts Cam bag over her shoulder)

Fabian: I'll carry yours (carries his and Nina's bags as they give their tickets to the flight attendant)

Attendant: Oh, that's weird…

Nina: What?

Attendant: You're Gran is a very famous singer! And you guys get first-class!

Fabian: Haha! Awesome!

(They settle into their seats with Cam in the middle, Fabian next to the aisle, and Nina next to the window. Then they out their bags in front of them and the watch a video about safety then the attendant gives Cam Victorious and iCarly tote bags with things to do inside it and they give out free blanket, headphones and pillows then they give out corn beef mixed with rice to the kids and rice with chicken to the older people)

Nina: Hey Cam, wake up… time to eat

Cam: (wakes up slowly) Uhhgh…. (eats slowly and weakly) I don't feel well

Fabian: Hold on.. (calls for the flight attendant)

Attendant: Yes dear?

Fabian: Can you check on my sister? She's not feeling well

Attendant: Of course (picks up Cam and takes her to the little nursing room)

A FEW MOEMENTS LATER…

(The attendant comes back with Cam and sets her don on her seat again)

Attendant: She's very hot so we put a thermometer in her mouth then we'll come back to check on her (leaves)

Nina: (whispers) I feel really bad for your sister! Senkhara's making it hard for her! She's only 6! I don't think Cam's curse will wear off

Fabian: (whispers too) Not if we find the mask of Anubis

Nina: How will we even find the mask of Anubis! We don't know anything about it!

(The flight attendant comes back, checks Cam thermometer and Fabina quickly stop their conversation)

Attendant: (looks at the thermometer) Yup, she's sick alright…99.5.. she has a slight fever

Fabian: What does that mean?

Attendant: It's just only a little one but she should continue normal activities with caution.

Nina: She'll be alright?

Attendant: Yes, for now (leaves)

Fabian: Oh man, I knew bad things would happen

Nina: I TOLD you I was scared that something BAD might happen to us on the plane!

Fabian: I know, it's not your fault

Attendant: Are you guys finished?

Fabian: Yes (hands her his, Nina and Cam's food tray)

Attendant: Thank you but here (hands him a small purple lunch box) This is packed with food, snack, beverages and desserts for your sister so she can eat anytime (leaves)

Fabian: Oh, thank you (gets it and puts it in the small net thing on the seat in front of Cam)

Cam: (wakes up) are we in America yet?

Fabian: No, it's still evening almost night

Nina: Are you feeling okay?

Cam: Just a little hot and dizzy

Nina: It's okay, you'll be alright after you sleep and eat… the flight attendant gave you a purple lunch box with food and drinks so you can eat any time since you're sick

Fabian: And you have to continue normal activities with caution, so be careful in whatever you do

Cam: Ok…

"This is your captain speaking. Due to weather difficulties, you will stay on the plane for four more days. Sorry for the delayed flight. Thank you"

Fabian: Oh man! Four more days!

Nina: I'll send a quick text to my Gran and the others (sends a quick text to them saying their flight will be late and they will arrive in America late)

Cam: Fabbie, can you get me something to eat in my lunchbox?

Fabian: Sure, (opens her lunchbox) Do you want an egg sandwich?

Cam: Noo…

Fabian: Slice of bacon and cheese pizza?

Cam: Noo….

Fabian: Snack?

Cam: No… Wait!

Fabian: Want some?

Cam: No….

Fabian: Come on! How about your all time favorite, chicken noodle soup?

Cam: Yes, please…

Nina: Here, I'll feed her instead (gets the small topple ware and starts feeding Cam)

Fabian: It's only 7 at night

Nina: Really? (looks out at the window at goes back to feeding Cam) It looks so early

Fabian: That's because we're not in England anymore, we're somewhere near England.

Nina: Oh right…

Cam: (suddenly chokes) ACK! ACKK!

Nina: (rubs Cam's back and lets her lean on her)

Fabian: (calls Victoria, the flight attendant) I need water and can you take her temperature again?

Victoria: Yes, of course (comes back with a glass of water and the thermometer)

Cam: (drinks some water) Thanks…

Victoria: (sticks the thermometer in Cam's mouth) Now, I'll be back in a minute

Cam: I really hate Senkhara!

(Senkhara appears, on the aisle in ghost form)

Senkhara: I heard that! I'm warning you, you better hurry! Or face the consequences… (disappears)

Nina: Wh-what are you staring at?

Cam: She told me she heard what I said and hurry or face the consequences…I'm scared!

Victoria: Alright dear, let me see (takes out the thermometer) Oh no…

Fabian: What?

Victoria: A while ago she had a slight and mild fever but now she has a moderate fever! She needs to drink lots of fluids (at room temp of 72) to avoid dehydration, sleep and rest, don't use fever reducers yet unless instructed by a health care professional. Eat normal diet including fruits and vegetables to provide fiber and prevent constipation from slight dehydration.

Nina: Okay… (feels Cam's head and quickly jerks her arm away) Ah! She's getting warm

Victoria: I'll leave you for now (leaves)

(The plane's lights go out so the passengers can sleep. Fabian sleeps with Nina sleeping in his arms with one of Fabian's arms around Cam as she sleeps)

MORNING

(Fabian and Nina are awake but Cam is still sleeping. Fabian feeds Nina while she's still in his arms)

Fabian: Come on, one more little spoonful

Nina: Ugh…

Fabian: Here comes the airplane! (makes airplane noises)

Nina: (laughs and eats the last spoonful) Mhm… you should go back to your seat and take care of your sister instead

Fabian: Why should I?

Nina: She's the one who's sick, not me

Fabian: It's ok, she can manage

Cam: (wakes up but closes her eyes so Fabina will think she's still sleeping) *I can't manage by myself! Nina is getting all the attention from my brother! His eyes and attention are ALWAYS on Nina… I feel as if he doesn't care much for me anymore… wait! I'm actually jealous of Nina? But she's my friend! I wish I could have those memorable moments with my brother again just like the old times, like when we went to Belmount Park! We rode every ride over and over! And when we went to Knott's Berry Farm with our uncles and aunts and our whole family-except Daddy-and I remember that picture when we were sitting next to these statues and he hugged me around my waist… I remember when we stayed up all night talking about secrets! But ever since he met Nina, he's forgotten all about our sibling bonding thing! Now he never wants to hug or have any sibling moments with me anymore… I really miss him, but I don't wanna tell him or cause I'll be in the way of their relationship… he doesn't even know why I always wanna hang out with him every time he's with friends… it's all because I wanna be with him…*-Cam's POV

Nina: Hey Cam..!

(Cam turns over and opens her eyes with little tears falling)

Nina: Are you okay? Why are you crying? (wipes her tears with a tissue)

Cam: (quickly stops crying) Oh, nothing… it's just, I feel a lot sicker than before

Fabian: (sticks the thermometer in her mouth) There, just wait

Nina: (sees Cam upset) *Is it because I'm spending too much time with Fabian? I should spend less time with him so he can have some bonding moments with his sister*-Nina's POV

Nina: Fabian, can you please go to your seat so… I can…. feed your sister

Fabian: (gets upset but goes back to his seat)

Nina: (checks Cam's thermometer) Uh, Ms. Victoria?

Victoria: (goes to Nina) Yes, how may I help you dear?

Nina: Her temperature is 105.0

Victoria: Oh no… 105.0-106.6 means DANGER! I'll go tell the captain and then we'll call 911 and get immediate medical attention (leaves)

"This is your captain speaking… Due to a little girl with high fever, we have to stop by a place between America and England so we can have a jet to take her back home. Sorry for the interruption and disappointment. Thank you all for understanding."

Victoria: (goes back to them) Ok, we will be stopping by the place in about an hour, so get your stuff ready

Cam: (half asleep and woozy) Wha-what about our suitcases?

Victoria: Oh, while you guys are transferring to the other plane, we'll get it out as quickly as we can and give it to you

Nina: (lets out a sigh of relief) Thanks..

(Fabian gets some of the bags in the container above them as Nina packs for her and Cam. She leaves out her and Cam's coat, and Cam's free tote bag and puts Cam's lunchbox in the tote bag. Then Victoria gives them 2 free blankets and a small pillow)

Fabian: Alright, we're all set… We still have like half an hour left, so we'll just eat something light and small… Cam, you just share whatever we're having okay? You need to be eating a balanced diet and we'll make sure you won't ruin your "balanced" diet thing

Nina: (to Victoria) I'll just have baby carrots with peanut butter…and a glass of water

Fabian: And I'll just have bananas with peanut butter… And a glass of water please

Victoria: Coming right up! (leaves)

Cam: I need to use the bathroom…

Fabian: Want me to come with you?

(Cam shots him a confused and a face expression which made him feel dumb)

Fabian: I-I mean…do you want _Nina _to go with you?

Cam: No thanks. I'm good. (walks to the bathroom groggily)

(Fabian catches Nina staring and glancing at him and he looks at her, all confused)

Fabian: What? Do I have something on my face? (touches his face)

Nina: Nothing… (smirks)

Fabian: Tell me!

Nina: It's just.. ow ow! (twitches her eye)

Fabian: What!

Nina: Th-there's something in my eyes…

Fabian: (looks at Nina in the eyes) I don't see anything..

Nina: Well then you should look closer! (grabs the back of his neck and pulls him real close to her face, and they look at each other, straight in the eyes) Do you see anything? There might be an eyelash in there…

Fabian: No…but I do notice one thing…

Nina: What!

Fabian: You have the most prettiest and greenish eyes I ever seen… (smiles)

Nina: (chuckles and bits her lower lip then, at that moment, she felt a warm wave of happiness and excitement run through her body as he leans in)

(They kiss)

~DURING THE KISS~

Nina's POV: OMG! I can feel electric sparks rushing through my body as he holds my hands… EEK! This is one of the best times I've had!

Fabian's POV: Ahhh… I'm starting to feel so happy and blushy! NOTHING can ruin this moment! I feel-

Nina's POV: As if-

Fabian's POV: Sparks-

Nina's POV: Fly…

(Then the song, "Sparks Fly" comes on")

"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…."

(Fabina pull away and smile just in time as Cam and Victoria comes back)

Cam: What were you guys doing? (sits down)

Fabian: Nothing. I was just checking her eyes…

Victoria: Alright… I have your carrots with peanut butter…(gives Nina her snack) And your bananas with peanut butter…(gives Fabian his snack) And lastly, baby carrots, bananas, and a side dish of peanut butter…(gives Cam her snack and leaves)

(Fabina and Cam start to eat, then they put their leftovers in a container in Cam's lunchbox then Cam sits by the window and sleeps while Fabina sit close together, leaning on each other as they sleep)

COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER….

(Victoria wakes them up and Fabian carries all the bags while Nina carries Cam over her shoulder and puts a coat on her since it's nighttime. They go to the small jet and they lay Cam on the gurney while Fabina sit on the couch beside Cam and they take-off)

Nina: You sister's been having weird things that are happening to her…maybe it was a bad idea for her to come here

Fabian: She'll be fine…she's just got here in England…she'll be alright after a few days

Nina: I sure hope so…oh! I forgot to text Amber! I need to tell her what happened (texts Amber)

_Hey Amber! We had to use a small jet to go back to England cause Camz has a dangerous fever so we had to go back to take her to the hospital. Meet us there in a few…We should be there at like, 2 in the morning…I gotta go now, we're almost there… Miss you! 3_

Nina: Can you text my Gran for me? I'm getting sleepy.. (to Fabian)

SILENCE

(Nina looks over at Fabian and sees him sleeping, covering the WHOLE and ONLY couch so she texts her Gran, and sleeps under the gurney which Cam is laying on)

WITH THE OTHERS

(They are all sleeping at Amber and Alfie's house then Amber wakes up, due to her cell phone buzzing)

Amber: (checks her phone and reads the text then she tries to wake the others by screaming) WHAT!

…NOTHING HAPPENS…

Amber: Hmm.. Ah!

…

Amber: AHHHHHHHHH!

(The others jerkily wake up, annoyed)

Alfie: What's wrong boo?

Jerome: Really Amber? At 2 o'clock in the morning?

Amber: Well, I HAD to scream 'cause you guys won't wake up! Besides, everyone, get dressed! We have to meet Fabina and Cam at the hospital

Mara: I thought they were on a plane to England…?

Alfie: Yeah!

Amber: Ugh… They had to stop by somewhere between England and America so they can go on a small jet back here so they can take Cam to the hospital

Patricia: What? Again?

Jerome: What happened this time?

Amber: She had a dangerous fever which is close to life threatening

Mara: Poor Cam.. I'm gonna go take a shower (leaves)

Amber: Alright guys, good thing Mara left…I'm suspecting that Senkhara is doing all this

Alfie: Yeah! Cam's STILL on the curse…but why are the bad things happening to her, not us?

Amber: Hmm..I don't know, but I DO know is that we'll be late to go to the hospital! Now, SCAT!

(They get ready then they all leave, not forgetting Mara)

WITH FABINA AND CAM AT THE HOSPITAL

(Fabina are watching outside the operating room and they can see Cam on the gurney, with green blankets on her, doctor and nurses crowding over her and bright yellow lights over her head the doctors check on her)

Fabian: (pacing back and forth worriedly)

Nina: (leaning against the wall, head in her hand, with a worried and a tearful face expression) F-Fabian…she's gonna be fine, don't worry

Fabian: I-I know…(stops pacing and freezes and stares at Nina with a worried face) What if she isn't?

Nina: Fabian…

Fabian: What if she has cancer?

Nina: Fabian…!

Fabian: What if she gets too weak?

Nina: _Fabian!_

Fabian: What if she has leukemia?

Nina: FABIAN.

Fabian: Worse, what if she dies!

Nina: _FABIAN!_

Fabian: What!

Nina: (walk over to him, holds his hands, and looks at him with a brave and comforting look) Look, she's gonna be fine…she's a strong little girl with a mind and personality like an 11 year old…never will ever let her down! Now, if you believe, she'll be just fine! If we help her through this, we can make this work. Then we can be a…a…family.

Fabian: (looks at her with teary eyes) You really made me feel so much better…I don't know I'd do without you…

Nina: Me too…

Fabian: You're absolutely the best person I ever wanted to be with! (gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Nina: (does her cute smile and giggles)

(Doctor comes out)

Doc: Oh sorry if I interrupted…I'm Dr. Kavanagh (shakes hands with them) So…Camille's fine…but...she might have insomnia…

Fabian: What!

Dr. Kavanagh: She has lack of sleep, always stressed…I think she has a phobia called "ATHAZAGORAPHOBIA"

Nina: What's that?

Doc: The fear of being lost, forgotten or replaced

Fabian: Really? She never said anything about being replaced and she never even showed it!

Nina: *Oh! So that's why she was crying in the airplane! She probably thought I was gonna replace her since Fabian's attention is always on me! Oh man…*-Nina's POV

(They hear a loud squeal from behind them)

(Nina and Fabian look behind)

Nina: Oh my gosh! AMBER?(runs to hug her)

Amber: NINA! (hugs her)

Patricia: We miss you! (hugs Nina)

Mara: We can't believe you're here! (hugs her)

Alfie: Hey… don't forget me!

Nina: ALFIE! (hugs him then turns to Jerome) Jerome...

Jerome: Nina….

Nina: Oh forget it! (hugs him tightly then laughs) I miss you guys so much!

Amber: How's Cam?

Nina: She has lack of sleep and she has a phobia called "ATHAZAGORAHOBIA"

Patricia: What's that?

Mara: It's the fear of being replaced, lost, or forgotten…We learned that in biology class didn't we?

Jerome: We did?

Mara: You must've slept!

Jerome: Not my fault! (laughs along with Mara)

Patricia: (jealous but doesn't show it)

Amber: Uhm…Nina,…how's Fabian?

Nina: He's worried sick about her

Alfie: Well…I'm gonna go and chill in the café…

Jerome: Me too!

Mara: Me three!

Nina: Fabian's gonna grab some things from our house…oh! Amber, Patricia…can you guys watch Cam for me while I go with Alfie, Jerome, and Mara to get some food?

Patricia: Of course! No problem…we can watch her a long as you want

Amber: Yeah, and grab us some Chinese food!

(Nina leaves with some of the others while Amber and Patricia watch over Cam and Fabian leaves)

WITH AMBER AND PATRICIA

(Amber is sitting on the chair next to Cam, texting on her phone while Patricia is sitting beside Cam on the bed, playing with the heart ring on Cam's finger)

Amber: Ugh…just wake up already!

Patricia: Amber! You have to be patient, she has lack of sleep you know!

Amber: Oh, sorry…it's just that…I've been having eerie dreams or nightmares….

Patricia: (whispers) You too?

Amber: (whispers) You mean you've also been having weird dreams!

Patricia: Yeah…(her face turns shocked and scared)

Amber: What's wrong?

Patricia: (looks down at Cam) Sh-she's shaking…

Amber: That's odd…(walks to Cam) You're right! Should we call for help?

Patricia: She's probably waking up from a nightmare…

(Cam starts trembling so hard, her monitor goes out of control)

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Amber: (covers her ears) Ah! Her monitor is out of control!

(Her doctor comes running in then a nurse pushes them out of the room just as Nina comes back with 4 boxes of Chinese food)

Amber: Woah Woah! Jeez! Don't need to be pushy! (to the nurse whose pushing them and the nurse goes in)

Nina: What happened in there!

Patricia: Cam started shaking and trembling so hard, then her monitor went out of control

Nina: What! (looks in Cam's window)

Amber: She'll be fine…Patricia thinks she's just waking up from a nightmare

Nina: Oh..ok…(sit down on the couch outside of Cam's room, passes Amber and Patricia their food and eats, saving the other box for Cam)

Amber: How do you use this chopstick!

Patricia: (laughs)

Nina: (giggles) Amber, you're supposed to break them apart, rub them together, THEN you can use it! (laughs)

Amber: (dumbstruck) Oh..psh..sure! Of course I knew that! I was just playing along…and I'm gonna pretend I can't break them apart! (pulls them away) Ergh! Ugh!

Patricia: Can't break them can't you?

Amber: (glares at Patricia)

(Nina breaks it for Amber then they all eat in peace)

WITH JEROME, ALFIE, AND MARA

Jerome: Mhm! This booger is really tasty!

(Mara and Alfie chokes out some pieces of food)

Alfie: Ack! "booger"!

Mara: Eww!

Jerome: I meant my burger! My mouth was too full

Mara: Well that should be your lesson…NEVER TALK WHEN YOU'RE MOUTH IS FULL.

Alfie: Hey guys look…(nods to the entrance of the hospital) There's Fabian

Jerome: Oh yeah, I heard Nina saying he's grabbing some stuff from their house

Mara: He's really messed up

Jerome: Yeah… for the first time, I actually feel bad for him

Mara: *EEKK! He just answered! Jerome's SUPER cute!*-Mara's POV

Alfie: How's you and Patricia, Jerome?

Jerome: Oh! We're fine…we're getting closer than ever! She really changed me…and NOTHING and NO ONE can ever come between us! That's for sure…

Mara: *oh yes there is…you will be mine Jerome, you will be MINE. Just wait and see….*-Mara's POV

Alfie: Well, your relationship is much better than me and Amber…she still won't be my girlfriend until I follow "The Amber Millington Guide to Dating" book!

Jerome: Hahahaha! "The Amber Millington Guide to Dating! Hilarious…let me see it sometime!

Mara: Hey Jerome, do you wanna go out tomorrow night?

Jerome: Well, I have no plans with Patricia…but sure! I'll pick you up….?

Mara: Yes! *YES YES! He's gonna pick me up!*-Mara's POV

Jerome: Good…I'll be there at 8

WITH FABIAN

(He's humming a sad tune as he grabs some of Cam's, Nina's, his stuff, puts it in 2 big suitcases with his and Nina's together and Cam's alone. Then he finds a small box" Me and Fabian" under Cam's pillow so he brings the suitcases and the small box to the hospital)

WITH NINA, PATRICIA, AMBER

(The doctor goes up to them)

Doc: She is quite fine now…you may go in

(The three enter)

Cam: (turns to their direction and speaks to them weakly) H-hey guys…*cough cough* How y-you do-doing?

Nina: (runs to Cam's side) are you okay?

Amber: Of course she isn't fine! Just look at her!

(Nina glares at Amber then she turns back to Cam)

Nina: Camille….why is your voice so hoarse and weak like when you have a bad sore throat and when you talk, it's scary and your voice stops…you're really sick

(Doctor walks in with a clipboard)

Doc: Uh, I have some bad news…

Patricia: What is it Doc?

Doc: Camille's gonna die.

Nina, Amber and Patricia: WHAT?


	5. Depression and singing

Cam: Wha- *cough cough* what…!

Nina: No! She can't! No! WHY!

Amber: Yeah! She's too young! Maybe she's dying of King Tut's curse…

Patricia: Yeah…they said he died at the age of 19, so young because the more he used magic, the faster he dies…

Nina: (whispers to Amber and Patricia) Just like, the more she doesn't find the Mask of Anubis for Senkhara, the faster her curse gets stronger and she gets weaker and all sick

Doc: What was that?

Amber: Oh nothing…

Doc: Anyways, according to the ratings and the results on her health test, there are only a few cures

Patricia: What are the cures!

Doc: I don't really know, but here's a list of it…and you can take her home now (leaves)

(Fabian walks in)

Fabian: (sits next to his sister's side) Hey C-Cam, I heard that you're gonna die…(tears up)

Cam: (reaches her arm out to wipe his tears then holds his hand) It's okay Fabby, I'm not dying now…b-but (tries to swallow but a big lump in her throat is making it difficult) I'm dying…it's just the start...everything will be just fine

Fabian: No it won't! I'll lose you just like mom and dad…(voice starts going crackly)

Nina: (walks up to Fabian, hugs him, and sits him down outside and tries to comfort him)

(Amber and Patricia are still with Cam inside the room)

Patricia: Well…I gotta go…(starts to leave)

Amber: Woah woah wait! Don't leave me with Camille! (says it in a kind of bad way)

Cam: (thinks Amber is saying it in a bad way, turns over with a sad face) I-it's okay I-if you guys don't wanna b-be with me…

Patricia: Ok! (leaves quickly)

Amber: *Gr! I hate you Patricia! Now what will I do with Cam?*-Amber's POV (looks at Cam but stares at her back since Cam's facing the other way) Hey Cam…I'm just gonna step out for a few…

Cam: (knows Amber's lying) Yeah sure fine, go ahead…

(Amber leaves excitingly)

OUTSIDE

(Nina looks up at Amber)

Nina: Amber! You left Camille alone inside?

Amber: W-well…yeah..?

Nina: Amber! She's dying! And you're gonna leave her in there!

Amber: She said I could go!

Nina: (to Fabian) I'll be back okay? I'm just gonna check on the others downstairs…stay with Amber (leaves)

WITH THE OTHERS

(Patricia is sitting next to Jerome as Nina comes in and sits down with the rest)

Jerome: How's Cam?

Nina: She's dying.

(Jerome and Alfie burst out laughing, thinking it's a joke)

Alfie: Y-your saying sh-she's…dying! HAHAHA!

Jerome: I know right! HAHA! Nice one! (looks at Patricia and Mara who gives them a quizzical and confused look)

Alfie: Haha…?

Mara: She's not kidding

Patricia: Cam really is dying

Jerome: Oh…OH! I'm so sor-

Nina: (lets a tear roll down her cheek, gets up and sits on a sofa far away from them. Then she bends her knees on a table, then rests her hands on her knees and sniffs sadly, looking away)

Patricia: (slaps Jerome on the arm)

Jerome: Ah! What was that for?

Patricia: You made her cry!

Amber: (also slaps Alfie)

Alfie: Ow..!

Mara: You guys are so mean

Jerome: We didn't know! I'm gonna go and talk to Cam (gives Patricia a quick kiss and leaves)

WITH NINA

*I can't believe Jerome and Alfie were laughing when I said that Cam was dying! She's so small but with a mind like an 11 year old…I swear, if she dies, I will have my revenge on Senkhara. It's hard to just go anywhere or do anything cause something ALWAYS has to happen to Cam! It's all my fault…if only someone could cheer me up…I really need a hug right now!*-Nina's POV

?: Nina! (hugs her)

*Who the heck just hug me?*-Nina's POV

(Nina looks up and sees….)

Nina: Gran! (hugs her tightly) I missed you!

Gran: Me too darling! Why are you crying? (looks in her eyes)

Nina: (looks down, embarrassed) Oh..it's just that…Fabian's little sister came and ever since, bad things have been happening to her a-and…she's dying…

Gran: Aw, she's gonna be just fine…trust me

Nina: Yeah, but it's my fault! If I never gone to the boarding school here…none on this would ever happen…

Gran: And that Fabian would never have met the most beautiful girl in the whole world? (smiles)

Nina: (looks at her then laughs) Thanks Gran…

(They all go to "Karaoke Dokie", a small place where you can pick a song and sing, eat and have fun)

(Everyone is having fun, sitting in a booth, eating and chatting with Nina's Gran until they hear Fabian on the stage)

Fabian: Alright, I'm gonna sing a song called "What makes you beautiful" for the most beautiful girl in the room…This is for you Nina…

(Nina gets surprised and smiles curiously at Fabian)

WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL:

You're insecure,

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk to the do-oh-or

Don't need make up,

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough…

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-oh

CHORUS:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh!)

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know…(oh oh!)

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh!

And that's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on!

You've got wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your ah-ah-eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-oh!

(CHORUS)

Nana…..(chant)

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh!)

You don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh!)

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know…(oh oh!)

You don't know you're beautiful!

That's what makes you beau-ti-ful!

~END OF SONG~

(Nina goes up the stage and hugs Fabian then he sits at the booth while Nina sings a song)

Nina: I'm gonna sing a special song for the boy who stole my heart…(smiles at Fabian)

Audience: Aww….

Jerome: (yells) Just sing the song already!

Nina: (glares at Jerome) Alright…This song is called "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift

ENCHANTED:

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place…

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face…

All I can say is it was,

Enchanting to meet you…

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me….

The playful conversation starts,

Counter all your quick remarks

like, passing notes in secrecy…

And it was…enchanting to meet you…

All I can say, I was…enchanted to meet you…

CHORUS:

This night is sparkling

Don't you let it go…

I'm wonderstruck

blushing all the way home…

I'll spend forever…

Wondering if you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you….

The lingering question kept me up,

2 a.m., who do you love?

I, wondered 'till I'm wide awake…

And now I'm pacing back and forth,

Wishing you were at my door

I'd, open up and you would say…

It was…

Enchanting to meet you…

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you…

This night is sparkling

Don't you let it go…

I'm wonderstruck

blushing all the way home…

I'll spend forever…

Wondering if you knew…..ooh..

This night, is flawless,

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

Dancing round all alone

I'll spend forever…

Wondering if you knew…

I was enchanted to meet you…

(INTERLUDE)

And this is me praying that,

This was the very first page,

Not where the story line ends,

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again…

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon,

I was enchanted to meet you…

Please don't be in love with someone else…

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else…

Please don't have somebody waiting on you…

This night is sparkling

Don't you let it go…

I'm wonderstruck

blushing all the way home…

I'll spend forever…

Wondering if you knew…..ooh…

This night, is flawless,

Don't you let it go,

I'm wonderstruck

Dancing round all alone

I'll spend forever…

Wondering if you knew…

I was enchanted to meet you…

Please don't be in love with someone else,

Please don't have somebody waiting on you…

~END OF SONG~

(The audience starts to clap as the others howl)

Amber: Go Nina!

Patricia: Nice one!

Mara: You're great!

Alfie: Awesome!

Gran: Go darling!

Jerome: That's it?

(Everyone in the room stare at Jerome as Amber slap him on the arm)

Jerome: What!

Nina: (talking on the mic) Well, if you didn't like my singing, then I like to see you try!

Audience: Yeah!

Jerome: Alright then! (goes up the stage as Nina sits down next to Fabian)

(Jerome sings a song, then everyone haves fun then they all go back to the hospital to pick up Cam)

Gran: May I go in to see her?

Fabian: Yeah sure!

(Gran enters Cam's hospital room and sees her with a tube on her nose, a clear mask covering her nose and mouth, some clips on her fingers, and all wired up and hooked up to a monitor)

Gran: Sweetheart…are you awake?

Cam: (Turns around and sees Gran) Who are you?

Gran: Why, I'm Nina's Gran! You guys were supposed to visit me in America

Cam: Oh! Yeah! Sorry 'bout that…

Gran: Why it's alright

Cam: What should I call you?

Gran: Anything!

Cam: Can I call you…grandma? I never had one…I mean, I did but I never met her

Gran: I'm sure you'll meet her one day…what's the story between you and your brother?

Cam: Well…

WITH THE OTHERS OUTSIDE

Alfie: I wonder what they could be talking about?

Patricia: Probably how amazing Jerome sang!

Jerome: Aw, thanks Trish!

Mara: Yeah, you were so cute in singing!

(Patricia gets suspicious but ignores it)

Amber: Maybe Nina's Gran is Senkhara! Or possibly an evil Egyptian ghost!

Fabian: Amber! Nina can hear you, you know!

Amber: Whoops…sorry Nina

Nina: Nah, it's okay…they're probably just getting to know each other

Fabian: I bet my sister's gonna call your Gran, grandmother

Nina: Why?

Fabian: She never met our grandmother….not even one of them but I met one when I was still a kid

Amber: Grr…they're talking so long! Who talks THAT much?

Fabian: Well, I bet you guys my sister's telling a long story to Nina's Gran…my sister can be very talkative!

Jerome: So is Amber

(Amber pinches Jerome)

Jerome: Ah!

Patricia: Amber, stop pinching Jerome! Jerome, it's not nice to talk to my friend like that!

Jerome: Sorry (kisses Patricia)

Everyone except Nina: Eww!

(They pull away)

Jerome: Ugh…how come if it's us, you guys get grossed out…but if it's Nina and Fabian, you guys get all "happy and excited"?

Amber: I have no comment

Patricia: Alfie?

Alfie: Er…I'm with Amber!

Mara: Same here

Fabian: Cause I'm handsome?

(They all laugh)

Jerome: Nina?

~SILENCE~

Fabian: Nina?

WITH GRAN AND CAM

Gran: So you're jealous over Nina 'cause your brother's attention is on her?

Cam: Yeah, and…I miss him…(eyes starts to water)

Gran: You poor thing…(checks her watch and gets up) Well! I guess I gotta be going…the others are probably waiting

Cam: You guys have to wait for me for a little while then you guys can take me home

Gran: Oh, ok then but I'll wait outside with the others (bends over and kisses Cam lightly on the forehead then leaves)  
OUTSIDE

Nina: Oh sorry, (turns around) maybe it's because-

Gran: She's alright! She's wired up and has a breathing mask on her face but she'll be fine

Doc: (walks up to them) we'll just disconnect her, and we'll put her on a wheelchair

Fabian: Hold on, wheelchair?

Doc: (sighs) Ah yes, wheelchair…she is somehow always sleeping with is very rare for kids her age, so since she's dying, we have to put her in a wheelchair so she won't become more weaker and one of my assistance will bring her out

(Everyone wait for her then she finally comes out then they all go in the car)

Fabian: (notices his sister is shivering) Hey, you cold?

Cam: Y-yeah…*coughs weakly*

Fabian: Here, you lay in my lap so you'll be warmer

(Cam falls asleep in his arms then they all stay in a hotel in one room)

IN THE HOTEL ROOM

Nina: Alright guys, there are 4 beds and 2 daybeds, so?

Amber: Nina and Fabian together, Me and Alfie together, Patricia and Jerome together, Cam alone on the beds and your Gran and Mara will sleep on the daybeds!

Everyone: Perfect!

(They all unpack some stuff that Fabian got for them at their houses while Gran cooks lunch and while Cam sleeps soundly on her bed)

Nina: (finishes packing and lays beside Cam on the bed) Ah, I'm finally done…(looks down at Cam) Think she'll be okay?

Fabian: Yeah

Gran: (yells) Lunch's ready!

(Everyone except Cam settle into the dining chairs and eat)

Amber: Hey guys, since Cam's dying, I remember that her doctor said one of the cures is her having fun in the places she enjoys…so Fabian told me she absolutely LOVES to go to the beach!

Patricia: So we're all going to the beach?

Amber: Heck yeah!

Mara: Won't it be expensive?

Amber: Don't worry, I know a person who owns a beach…he'll pay us free

Jerome: Awesome!

Alfie: When?

Amber: The day after tomorrow which means us girls will spend tomorrow, shopping for bathing suits

Nina: (shudders) Ughh…bathing suits!

Fabian: Come on Nina, I bet you'll look absolutely stunning!

Nina: Thanks (giggles then smiles shyly)

Patricia: And Cam will also wear?

Alfie: Duh!

Jerome: I bet she'll look cute

Amber: So what are our plans for this afternoon?

Jerome: Me and Patricia are planning to go into town

Alfie: Me and you are going to shop around for a bit

Nina: Me and Fabian are gonna stay here, and take care of Cam

Gran: Why, I need to run some errands and meet someone later

Mara: I have to catch an airplane to Australia, I'll be with Mick and my flight is at 2

Patricia: Aw, we'll miss you!

Mara: Thanks, I'll just take a cab

Amber: Well, its 12:32, so let's all move out!

(Everyone leave to wherever they plan to go)

WITH FABINA AND CAMZ

(Cam starts tossing and turning and screaming in her sleep)

Fabian: I'll get a wet cloth…

Nina: I'll come with you!

(They both go to the kitchen)

Nina: I swear, I will HURT Senkhara the way she hurt your sister

Fabian: You can't! Senkhara's a spirit, she's a ghost

(They hear a loud "THUMP" and the scream of Cam was gone)

Nina: (looks at Fabian, shocked) Why isn't she screaming anymore?

Fabian: I don't know…

(They both rush to Cam and find her fallen on the floor and a small pool of blood on the floor, next to her)

Nina: Camille! (rushes to her and turns her around and sees her face all bloody)

Fabian: How could she have fallen and have so much blood?

Nina: I don't know! There's blood on her bed

Fabian: Is it possible that Senkhara did it?

Nina: Gee, yeah like she just came in and just pushed your sister off the bed….

Fabian: Well, she probably fell off during her sleep and hit her nose and head on the floor

Nina: Yeah…

Fabian: I'm just gonna fix her up

Nina: Then I'll just make some lunch for her

Fabian: Okay…I'll just put her on Mara's daybed and I'll just tell room service to take away her bed since it's so bloody

(Fabian carries his sister to the bathtub to give her a bath)

Nina: Woah woah wait!

Fabian: What?

Nina: She's a girl and you're gonna give her a bath…?

Fabian: She's 6, she's young enough…she won't mind

Nina: I thought she was 7? Remember her birthday when I fell off the ladder?

Fabian: No, that was her fake birthday

Nina: Oh…okay! I'll go out and get her some summer dresses (gets her car keys, grabs her bag and kisses Fabian and Cam before leaving) Bye! Love you…(leaves)

(Fabian carries his sister to the bathtub, undresses her, and lays her down)

Cam: (Wakes up groggily) Fabian?

Fabian: Yeah?

Cam: What are you doing to me?

Fabian: (let the cold water run) I'm just giving you a bath

Cam: Why?

Fabian: Cause there was blood on your face, but it's gone but you need to feel fresh always, so you can get better

Cam: Where's everyone?

Fabian: Patricia and Jerome are into town, Amber and Alfie are shopping, Gran went to do some errands, Mara left to go to Australia, Nina went to buy you some summer dresses

Cam: Oh…can you text Nina to get me something from McDonalds?

Fabian: Sure…I'm gonna watch TV….just stay in the water and Nina will come and dress you up when she's back

Cam: Okay…(lays back down and closes her eyes and plays a little in the water)

Fabian: I'm just gonna add bubbles (pour some liquid 'till there are many bubbles) Okay I'm gonna go now…(leaves)

WITH AMBER AND ALFIE

(They are both shopping at "Cache` Cache`" and Amber is trying out a pink summer dress while Alfie sits and waits for Amber to come out of the dressing room)

Alfie: You done yet?

Amber: Almost!

~FEW MINUTES LATER~

Amber: Okie! I'm done! (comes out in a modeling way) What'd ya think?

Alfie: (stunned) Wow.

Amber: Like it? (twirls around)

Alfie: I absolutely LOVE it! You should totally buy it! I'll buy it for you with those sparkly pink opened flat shoes!

Amber: Aw, you'd really do that for me boo?

Alfie: Of course my little strawberry shortcake…

(Alfie buys Amber the dress and shoes then they go for a walk in the "Cherry Blossom Park")

WITH JEROME AND PATRICIA

(They are both looking at the paintings of the art museum)

Patricia: Wow! Wish I could I paint good like Juan Luna! His

Jerome: And his brother, Antonia Luna is really good too!

(They both go out of the museum and they sit on the railing then a girl goes up to Jerome)

Girl: Jerome! (hugs him)

Jerome: Carla!

Patricia: You two know each other?

Jerome: Carla was my childhood friend ever since we were in diapers

Carla: (giggles) Absolutely! It's a shame we lost touch when his father went missing and he had to go to boarding school when he was 5

Jerome: Yeah!

Patricia: Oh, I'm just gonna use the bathroom (leaves)

(Jerome and Carla chat then once Patricia comes back, she sees them kissing then Carla sees Patricia so she runs off)

Patricia: (storms to Jerome and slaps him hard across the face) How dare you kiss another girl when you're dating me?

Jerome: (stunned) I-I didn't I swear! She kissed me!

Patricia: That's what they always say!

Jerome: Please Trish, believe me, it's true!

Patricia: How can I believe you if in the middle of "believe" is lie? (tears up) That's it…we're done! (runs away crying)

Jerome: Patricia!

WITH FABIAN AND CAM

(Nina comes back with lots of shopping bags)

Nina: Fabian! Cam! (sees Fabian crouched up on the couch, snoozing then she giggles and she wakes him up)

Fabian: (Wakes up) Huh? Oh, it's you…

Nina: I got Cam a lot of summer sandals, slippers, flat shoes and dresses!

Fabian: Wow that's great! (yawns)

Nina: Where is she?

Fabian: I gave her a bath, but I left her in it since she loves playing in the tub…when I left, she was sleeping and playing in the water

Nina: Ok, I'll go and dress her up now (leaves)

(Fabian closes his eyes to go back to sleep then he hears Nina shouting and screaming for him)

"AHH! FABIAN! FABIAN! HELP!"

(Fabian runs to the bathroom and he sees Nina tied up in the shower then he unties her)

Fabian: Ok, what happened?

Nina: (gasping for air) Y-your sister..gone…Senkhara…

Fabian: Your shaking…let's sit down for a while (they sit on the couch) Ok, now you can tell me

Nina: (starts weeping) Your siste-

(Someone enters the room)

WITH PATRICIA

(She's running away, almost close to the hotel)

*I can't believe Jerome kissed his "childhood" friend, Carla! Now, I truly know how Nina felt when Fabian broke her heart…I don't know what to do now…it seems as if I'm lost without him…this is why I don't like being in relationships with guys like him! Now what will I do without him?*-Patricia's POV

(She enters the hotel room, jumps on her bed, lays faced down on her pillow crying as Fabina froze in shock)

Fabian: Wow! That makes two of them crying!

WITH AMBER AND ALFIE

(Amber is trying on a pair of pink heels)

Amber: Aw! I love these heels! I'm so gonna buy it!

Alfie: (looks at the price) Woah! That's…a lot…

Amber: Don't worry, I have enough money

Alfie: You shouldn't be buying expensive things…it's a waste of money

Amber: (gasps) How dare you think I'm spoiled! That's it! (changes to her normal shoes and storms off, going back to the hotel) We're DONE.

Alfie: Amber wait! I'm sorry!

WITH FABINA AND PATRICIA

(Amber storms in, crying and sits down on her bed then puts her head in her hands then starts crying)

Fabian: Now three… (goes up in the middle of the room) Alright! Now, I want everyone to tell me why their crying…Patricia?

Patricia: He kissed his "childhood" friend, Carla!

Fabian: Oh…gee…uh Amber?

Amber: Alfie thinks I'm spoiled!

Fabian: (mutters under his breath) Sadly, he's right…

(Amber throws a pillow at him, causing him to almost fall)

Fabian: Geez! Calm down! Now Nina, why are you crying?

Nina: C-Camille is k-kidnapped by…Senkhara! (starts crying all over again)

Fabian: What? You LET Senkhara kidnap my sister? What kind of girlfriend ARE you?

Nina: I-I didn't! I love Camille very much! I would NEVER let anyone hurt her!

Fabian: This is all your fault! If you never came here, and went to school here, then I wouldn't have to worry about you and I could've been with Joy! And my sister would have never gotten hurt or get into accidents! WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIENDS AND CRY ALL DAY? YOU'RE THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! WE'RE DONE!

(Amber and Patricia gasp in shock and they are shocked and hurt Fabian's words)

Nina: You know what?

Fabian: WHAT?

Nina: I had to give up everything! I lost my parents, and my whole family! I'm the one who always sacrifice for others! But you, you NEVER sacrifice!

Fabian: Oh yeah? Then give some sacrifices you made!

Nina: Well one, I gave up my lucky mascot, I gave up living with my Gran just so I can stay here, I sacrificed my life, I sacrificed for Camille, but I mostly sacrificed you! I never shouted so loud at you! I never hurted you! I never lied to you! I always tell you I love you! I care so much about you! I sacrificed every energy I have left to be with you…no matter how weak or lazy I feel, I still do what you ask me…I tried to find ways to get away from you cause your sister is jealous of you always paying attention to me! But if you don't care then, I don't wanna see you too…

Fabian: Wait-

Nina: Look Fabian, I'm tired of arguing with you…I just wanna be alone okay? (gives him a sealed envelope) I hope you'll understand…(runs to the bathroom and locks herself in)

Fabian: (turns to Amber and Patricia) So, who wants to help me find Cam?

Amber: One, we're not stupid

Patricia: Two, we're not your friends!

(They both go to Nina)

(Fabian opens the sealed envelope and reads the letter)

My dearest Fabian,

I apologize for whatever I did to you. And I understand that you never want to see me ever again. I hope we can still be friends? I just want to let you know, that I will always be with you, be by your side, and I will never let you go. Please forgive me…but it's for the best. I'm tired of being hurt by your actions, but mostly your words. I know you must hate me now, but don't worry. And I'm sorry for entering your life and ruining it. It's just that, your life seemed so interesting, I wanted to experience how it felt to be in a life like yours. I just want to be alone for a while…'till I know what to do. I don't hate you, but I just want to give you some alone time for you and your sister. She's pretty upset that you and I are always together and that you never spend time with her. Please spend a lot of time with her, so she can be happy. And she's sleeping on the couch now. You really showed me what living is for. Hope Joy is a much better girlfriend than me. Nobody has ever treated me like you. I'll miss our memorable moments together like the prom…oh, about your sister, she's not really kidnapped. She just told me to fake all that just so she can see how much you care for her, since you never tell or show it to her. But don't get mad at her! She just missed you. Well, I have to go now…remember, you're safe in my heart and I love you, don't you forget that! And nothing can ever separate us don't you let that go okay? Enjoy your new life without me…again… 3

"Together forever, Forever and Ever"

Love Always,

Nina 3

WITH AMBER AND PATRICIA

(They are outside of the bathroom door, waiting for Nina to come out)

Amber: Nina!

Patricia: Come out please!

Nina: (muffled) No…

Amber: What, you're gonna live there forever?

Nina: Hmm…nice idea…yes!

Patricia: Nice going Amber! Now she's gonna stay there forever!

(Alfiee and Jerome come in then they apologize then Patricia and Amber forgive them)

Jerome: So uh, why are we sitting outside the bathroom door?

Patricia: We're waiting for Nina to get out

Alfie: Why, is she doing #2?

Nina: I can hear you, you know!

Alfie: Sorry…

Amber: Nina and Fabian were fighting cause Fabian blamed Nina for letting Senkhara kidnap his sister

Patricia: But it wasn't true….Cam just told Nina to fake all that just so he can see how much trouble he will go into just to find Cam and how much he cares for her

Amber: But, he didn't even listen so now Nina keeps refusing to get out of the bathroom

Jerome: So does this mean our beach plan is ruined?

Amber: Seems like it…but we'll just reschedule it 'till Fabian and Nina are okay

Patricia: But I don't think Nina will ever take Fabian back

Alfie: Why?

Amber: Fabian shouted at Nina "This is all your fault! If you never came here, and went to school here, then I wouldn't have to worry about you and I could've been with Joy! And my sister would have never gotten hurt or get into accidents! WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIENDS AND CRY ALL DAY? YOU'RE THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! WE'RE DONE!"

Alfie: Ouch.

Jerome: Wish I was there when he shouted it…

Patricia: Ahem! He called us "stupid girlfriends"!

Amber: Yeah…but all I care about now is Nina

Jerome: Do you have a plan or something?

Patricia: Nada

Amber: Hmm…

WITH FABIAN

*Oh man, I made a HUGE mistake! Nina's letter really showed me how bad I was! Especially when it says, "Enjoy your new life without me…again… 3"…what did I do? Now she'll never take me back… but why did I say I could've been with Joy? I love Nina, not Joy! No! Nina's the one who's wrong! SHE'S the one who caused everything…not me...yeah that's right, she did it!*-Fabian's POV

(Fabian thinks it over and he goes to the bathroom door and tries to talk to Nina)

Amber: (looks up and sees Fabian) What are YOU doing here?

Patricia: If you want to talk to Nina, you can't!

Jerome: Yeah! You hurt our friend, and you hurt our girlfriends!

Alfie: Yeah! What's your PROBLEM?

Fabian: I didn't mean all that! It just came out unexpectedly…I wasn't thinking

Patricia: You never think right

Fabian: Nina, can I talk to you?

Nina: Why?

Fabian: I just wanna apologize and tell you something

Nina: I don't want to see you!

Fabian: Please Nina?

Nina: You ask Amber

(Cam walks in wearing a summer dress and sandals that Nina bought)

Cam: (Walks past by Fabian, slaps him on his arm, then Nina lets her in then locks the door again)

INSIDE THE BATHROOM

(Cam walks in an sees Nina crying in the bathtub, all curled up)

Nina: Hey, feeling better?

Cam: That doesn't matter now…what matters now is you

Nina: Cam, you're dying and you only care about me cause I just had an argument with your brother?

Cam: Seems like it yeah…

Nina: You're so sweet. But you have to care about yourself too sometimes…

Cam: Are you and my brother fighting?

Nina: Well yeah…why?

Cam: Don't fight! Then my brother and you would never be happy anymore…

Nina: I thought you wanted time with your brother?

Cam: I only care about the happiness of my brother, you and everyone else

Nina: Aw, but your brother doesn't want to see me anymore so I think we're over for good maybe

Cam: (starts to cry) No…don't!

Nina: Come here, (Cam lays in her arms) Look, you're too young to worry about things like this but, no matter what, I'll always keep you and your brother safe in my heart nothing won't ever separate us

(They fell asleep in the bathtub 'till dinnertime)

WITH THE OTHERS

(They are eating at the dining table)

Amber: (looks over at the bathroom door) Think they'll come out and eat?

Fabian: Who cares?

(Everyone stares at him)

Fabian: What?

Patricia: Actually, we do…?

Jerome: Why are you so careless all of the sudden?

Alfie: Cranky cause Nina won't talk to you?

Fabian: Shut it Alfred!

Amber: Alright STOP!

SILENCE

Amber: You two! (points and glares at Jerome and Alfie) Be quiet! And you! (points at Patricia) Tell your boyfriend to stop being mean! And YOU! (points and glares at Fabian) Apologize to Nina, cheer her up, stop breaking her heart, stop blaming her, stop being cranky, stop being such a big crybaby, stop hurting your little sister, Nina and Camille don't want you back so JUST GET OVER IT!

(Amber presses her hand on her chest and starts breathing heavily)

Alfie: Boo? What's wrong? Boo! Are you okay!

(They rush to her-except Fabian- as she drops down to the floor)

Patricia: Amber! Breathe! Breathe!

Jerome: Seriously Amber, this is NOT a good time to fake death right now…

(Amber faints and goes unconscious)

Ooh! What happened to Amber? Did she have a heart attack? Will Nina and Cam ever get out of the bathroom? Will Cam survive or die? What's up with Fabian? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT STORY!


	6. Doesn't make sense!

Alfie: Amber, no! Wake up boo please! (holds her in his hands)

Jerome: (Lays his hand to Alfie's shoulder) Alfie, Alfie, she's gone…

Alfie: (struggles) No! No! It can't be! NO! Amber, honey please! Wake up…baby please…don't leave me…(starts to cry)

Patricia: We better-

(Amber wakes up with red and piercing eyes)

Alfie: Amber! You're back!

Amber: (talks in a booming voice) Who's Amber?

(They all gasp)

Fabian: Haha…nice one Amber…you can stop playing now!

("Amber" flies to Fabian, holds him by his throat, lifts him higher and higher, as he struggles to break free)

Amber: (booming voice) How dare you think I am joking!

Fabian: (tries to pry off Amber's hand off his neck) A-ck! Gu-uys! Ple-ease! He-lp-uh!

Jerome: Do something!

Patricia: (pushes Amber to the side) Leave my friend alone!

(Amber knocks out Patricia)

Jerome: PATRICIA! That's it! (attacks Amber)

Patricia: (drags herself to the bathroom door) Nina! Cam! Help us!

(Nina and Camille rush out of the bathroom and they see Amber attacking Fabian)

Cam: Hey you! Leave my brother alone!

Amber: (turns around and says a spell) "Heqat"! (a staff appears in her hand)

(Then a black spirit ghost goes out of Amber)

Everyone: Senkhara…

Cam: (eyes widen) Senkhara! I should've known it was you! (then she holds her hand up to her) "Ha-wi"!

(Senkhara gets hit and chants another spell)

Senkhara: Ha-wi!

Cam: Sa-per!

Senkhara: (gets mad) How dare you hurt me you little-

Cam: HA-RI!

(Senkhara becomes silent)

Alfie: Woah! Cam, you're a freaking alien!

Jerome: How are you doing that?

Patricia: You're chanting Egyptian spells!

Amber: (wakes up) You silenced her!

Nina: You're an Egyptian God!

Cam: (closes her eyes, makes a "make-believe" gun position with her hand-with 2 fingers and her thumb, parallel to the ground-and weakly chants something) Ha-di!...

(Senkhara explodes into many pieces as Cam weakly falls down to her knees and goes unconscious)

Nina: (rushes to Camille) Noooo! Please, someone help her! Someone who's good at healing!

(Another spirit appears)

Spirit: You have called for me, and I answer

Amber: Is that…?

Patricia: Woah.

Jerome: How…?

Alfie: Aren't you…?

Fabian: Wow!

Nina: (looks up) Oh my gosh…you're…

Spirit: Yes my dears, I am Isis…the goddess of motherhood, and healing. I have come to heal this…earth hatchling

Nina: I can't believe it's really you…how did she chant those spells? Is she a God too? Or is she just hosted by one of the Gods?

Isis: I do not know, but perhaps she is also a very powerful person in our world

Nina: Like me?

Isis: Yes. You are descended from the bloodline Amneris, but she could probably be descended from the bloodline of Julius and Ruby Kane

Nina: Julius and Ruby Kane…? But shouldn't that be…(turns around and stares and Fabian, also the others)

Fabian: My parents…I-I'm descended from Julius and Ruby Kane?

Patricia: That isn't possible since your last name is Rutter

Amber: Yeah! That's weird

Isis: Ah, my dears, Julius and Ruby Kane are very powerful and dangerous especially their son and daughter. They're names were Carter and Sadie Kane. Somehow, when the two god lings were born, the parents had no choice but to stay with us in the next life, for the safety of their two children. I suppose they changed the children's names and surname. Perhaps even their own names so that any evil Gods shall not know that the Kanes still truly exist. If they find out, Set will send out every evil and chaos to destroy the Kane siblings or god lings.

Fabian: So that means…me and my sister are…god lings? How?

Isis: I cannot tell no more. You will know everything when the time comes. But for now, you and your sister must always wear these amulets (hands him a "knot of Isis" and an "Eye of Horus" necklace) Guard them well, keep it safe. Your other friends have been protected by magic by the Gods. You are still strong Carter Kane. You may not feel or know it, but the magic is within you. (disappears)

(As soon as she disappears, Cam wakes up gasping for breath)

Cam: *coughs* What happened?

Nina: Y-you destroyed Senkhara…

Cam: Oh yeah now I remember! I don't know what came over me…I just felt…really angry and it felt as if a gush of magic ran through my body then I just started shouting spells! It was as if I was somebody else or somebody was controlling me

(Everyone looks around and sees everything in the kitchen broken in many pieces)

Alfie: Well great! Now we have to fix everything

Jerome: Ugh, I hate cleaning

Patricia: Don't worry! we'll try to figure how we can fix the room fast

Amber: Come on guys, don't be lazy!

(Everyone groans)

Cam: Wait…I think I know a spell that can fix everything that's broken… (puts her hands in front of her, lays her left palm a few inches above her right palm and does a circling motion) Hi-nehm…! (she flung her hands out as blue swirls of magic flew everywhere)

(Everything becomes repaired but Cam weakly falls to the ground again, almost passing out)

Jerome: Again?

(They all whisper)

Nina: When a god ling uses magic…

Amber: He or she is using power from a magical place….

Patricia: Not only that but…

Alfie: It comes from…

Jerome: The power…

Fabian: Within you…

Nina: We got it! The god ling gets weak every time it uses magic and it is drawing power from itself…

Amber: Quickly! Put one of the amulets around her neck!

(Fabian puts the Knot of Isis necklace on her)

(As soon as he puts it on her, it starts to glow)

Everyone: Woah!

Jerome: Cool!

Alfie: It's gonna call the aliens!

(Amber slaps Alfie)

Amber: Don't you ever stop thinking about aliens!

(Everyone laughs as they plan to keep Cam away from danger and keep her in one place)

Nina: We should keep her somewhere safe

(A guy walks in)

Guy: I know a place!

Patricia: Who are you!

Fabian: Why are you here!

Guy: I see you don't remember me…perhaps maybe your sister does

(Cam wakes up)

Cam: Who are you?

Guy: Come on Sadie, I know you remember me

Cam: You're a creepy stranger who always wears a trench coat and you fight with our dad when I was little!

Guy: I'm no stranger…I'm family (smiles)

Cam: (Has a short flashback) Uncle Amos?

Amos: Hi Sadie

Amber: Ok, things are really awkward…me, Alfie, and Jerome and Patricia are gonna…go to the living room to leave you three alone

(They leave)

Nina: I'll make some hot chocolate for us (goes inside the kitchen to make some hot chocolate while Fabian, Cam, and Amos go to the dining area)

Fabian: So...we're god lings?

Amos: Yes. God lings of my brother and his wife

Cam: You're our father's brother! You actually know him? What's he like and our mother?

Amos: Your father is an archeologist

Fabian: Woah

Amos: (turns to Fabian) You were so much like your father…(turns to Cam) And you…look so beautiful just like your mother

Cam: I-I do?

Amos: Yes. You have the same brown eyes, same brownish blonde hair, and the same amulet or the same host

Cam: Isis…

Amos: Yes…

Fabian: And my father is the host and his amulet is the Eye of Horus! (holds his amulet)

Amos: Very well. You guys learn quickly. Your sister, however is good at spells.

Cam: Ha!

Amos: And your brother knows a lot of very useful information we need

Fabian: Ha!

Cam: But why were we separated?

Amos: Another long story…if you two were born together, you could have become very powerful…but bad things could occur…I supposed you had experience this before?

(Fabian and Cam look at each other)

Fabian: Your 3rd birthday…

Amos: Explain?

Fabian: It was Camille's 3rd birthday. Then we started fighting. I think it was because I wanted to blow her candle for her. Then I pushed her then she grabbed me by my shirt then we started yelling at each other as the fire alarms rang loud. Then our parents tried to separate us but then Cam's cake exploded then she started crying as a piece of cake with a lit candle upside down on her forehead…

Cam: (remembers someone with frosting on his speckled glasses) And you were the one with frosting on your glasses!

Amos: Yes…vanilla frosting, very delicious though! (laughs)

(Nina comes back, sets down a tray of 4 cups of hot chocolate and a small plate of chocolate chip cookies)

Amos: Thank you my dear…(takes a small sip)

Cam: So why do I keep blacking out when I used magic?

Amos: You are channeling power from the Duat

Cam: Great. Another strange word

Amos: The Duat is world of power and magic. It connects this world to our world.

Nina: You said you know a place where to hide Camille?

Amos: Yes. And the both of you

Fabian and Nina: Us?

Amos: Yes. You both are dangerous just like Camille. Therefore, you must train and learn to use magic right away

Cam: Why?

Amos: Because, you must save the world and find your father

Cam: Explain…?

Amos: Ah, sorry. Your mother was dead so your father got blamed for it. Fabian stayed with his father while Camille stayed with her mother's parents. Your grandparents hated your father and they only allowed Camille 2 days a year with you and your father, one at Christmas Eve, and the other at summer. But during the Christmas Eve visit, the three of you went to a museum while you're father told you guys to lock the curator in his office and you did. But when you came back, you saw your father holding a curved sword and writing on the Rosetta stone. Then he drew some hieroglyphics. Your sister, of course can read hieroglyphics very well so she saw what your father wrote, and she whispered, "Wo-seer" "Osiris, come" then she shouted "Dad no!" he turned around and mumbled something then a spirit charged out of the Rosetta stone, with so much force that your father and the both of you were flung across the room. Then, the spirit said "You have released all 5!" Then your father said "You were not summoned!" The spirit said "When you release one, you release all of them" he said as he began to strike your father. But your father bravely said "I have the power of the great king!" the spirit "But you don't know how to use it! When the Demon days are over, I shall be king" Your father said "They will stop you before the Demon days!" Then as your father was about to strike, there was a box below him and he was trapped inside the box. Then…he went through the floor inside the box

Nina: What happened next?

Amos: It's getting late. You must get some rest. We shall go to the place at midnight

Cam: Who's coming?

Amos: Why everyone of course

Fabian: Even the others? But they're not god lings or whatever…

Nina: But they could be useful to us, the Gods, and the Duat…right Amos?

Amos: Yes Chosen One…that is correct

Fabian: Alright guys, time for bed!

Amos: Wait! There is one more shocking thing I have to tell…

(Everyone freezes)

Amos: (smiles) Fabian and Nina must be married. And the child will be Camille.

WITH THE OTHERS

Amber: I wonder what's going on in there

Jerome: Did you see the way Camille silenced Senkhara? That's so awesome and funny!

Alfie: And the way Senkhara exploded!

Patricia: Guys please…

(The boys look at her)

Patricia: We're trying to listen!

WITH THEM

Nina: What do you mean me and Fabian have to marry! I'm only 20!

Amos: I mean that you must be an undercover family cause if you and Fabian don't "marry", Camille's life will be eliminated

Cam: (whimpers)

Amos: I must go now

Nina: You can sleep on Mara's daybed

Fabian: Where will you and Cam sleep?

Nina: (looks away from him) we'll sleep in the bathtub

(Fabian and Amos sleep while Nina and Cam are wearing aprons and making some snacks for midnight)

Cam: (sitting on the counter next to Nina as she makes chocolate chip cookies) So, are you and my brother gonna marry?

Nina: (drops the cookie tin in frustration and looks at Cam) NO! For the last time, NO! Just stop asking okay! We're not together anymore!

(Cam lips trembles and tears started running down her cheeks and makes whimpering noises)

Nina: (realizes what she just done) Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you I just-

(Camille jumps off the counter then falls hard to the floor)

Cam: OW! (tries to get up)

(Everyone except Amos rush to the kitchen as Jerome helps Camille up)

Fabian: What happened?

Nina: She jumped off the counter and then fell

Cam: (cries as she tries to stand up) Somebody pushed me when I was jumping off! Ow! Ouch! Don't pull!

Jerome: (Tries to get Cam up) Sorry! Where does it hurt?

Cam: Where it doesn't feel good!

(Alfie laughs)

Amber: Well, Nina didn't push you we know that for sure…

Patricia: Maybe Senkhara?

(Jerome sets Cam down on the counter and checks her body for cuts, bruises, or wounds)

Cam: That's impossible! I thought I destroyed her

Alfie: She probably came back...you know, like in the next life?

Fabian: Let's ask Amos later

(Nina gasps in shock as she remembers something)

Amber: What is it?

Nina: Amos said something about me and Fabian getting "married"

(Everyone gasps with their mouth wide opened)

Cam: Not really married! It's like we're a family, but they have to act like we really are

Patricia: Woah woah wait! "We"!

Cam: Yup, all of us

Alfie: But Nina and Fabian won't make up!

Jerome: So they can't be "married"

Cam: No! They HAVE to! (jumps off the counter and falls down. AGAIN.)

(Jerome lays her on Patricia's and his bed)

Patricia: What's up with her?

Fabian: She meant, we have to "marry" or else her life will be eliminated

Amber: Why?

Nina: Maybe she needs to be- now I get it!

Everyone: What?

Nina: Set and Senkhara wants to kill her right? So, we must prove that she is loved and has a family to them 'cause they think she's an easy target 'cause she's not loved. And evil hates love! So, they only way we can try to destroy them or weaken them is to be her family!

Fabian: But wait! Amos said the evil were trying to kill our parents! And they don't know that they have children but they know that they have Camille! If we pretend to be her parents, they'll kill us! You should've thought of that!

Nina: Well SORRY if I didn't!

Fabian: You don't have to YELL at me you know!

Nina: I'm not yelling! I just said SORRY!

Fabian: You really need to watch your attitude!

Nina: And you should control your temper!

Fabian: At least I don't to cry and whine all day like YOU!

(Nina gasps)

Everyone: Ooooh….

Jerome: Ouch.

Nina: Well, if you think I'm a crybaby, then why do even hang out with me!

Fabian: I didn't! YOU were the one who always wanted to stay home and just watch my sister, take care of her and sleep in each other's arms…when I COULD'VE been watching a movie!

Nina: Then why didn't you just say so!

Fabian: CAUSE THEN YOU'LL ACT LIKE A BIG CRYBABY THEN GO ALL SENSITIVE ABOUT IT!

Nina: WELL EXCUSE ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I ACT SENSITIVE! I'M A GIRL! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SENSITIVE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HURT ME WITH YOUR WORDS!

Fabian: WELL PARDON ME IF I'M JUST BEING HONEST!

Nina: YEAH! WELL YOUR HONESTY HURTS PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME IT NICELY RATHER THAN SPITTING IT OUT!

Fabian: CAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU'LL JUST CRY TO AMBER AND PATRICIA ABOUT IT!

Nina: WELL EXCUSE ME IF I'M A CRYBABY!

Fabian: FINALLY! YOU FINALLY ADMITTED THAT YOU TRULY ARE A CRYBABY!

Nina: AM NOT!

Fabian: ARE TOO! YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER! YOU BOTH ARE JUST CHILD-ISH AND YOU GUYS ARE NEVER CAREFUL!

Nina: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT EVEN CAREFFUL! I JUST WANNA FEEL FREE SOMETIMES!

Fabian: WELL DON'T FEEL FREE THEN SO YOU WON'T GET HURT AND I WON'T GET BLAMED FOR IT!

Nina: I NEED TO FEEL FREE! I WANNA ACT CRAZY JUST FOR FUN!

Fabian: YEAH! WELL YOU ACT IKE A LUNATIC WHEN YOU GO CRZY!

Nina: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LUNATIC! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO WORRY ABOUT OTHERS! I WORRY ABOUT EVERYONE! UNLIKE YOU, I CARE FOR PEOPLE!

Fabian: I'M NOT CARELESS!

Nina: OH, REALLY! WELL YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN I WAS CRYING IN THE BATHROOM!

Fabian: CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME WORRYING ABOUT SPOILED BRAT WHO ALWAYS WANTS TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!

Nina: AM NOT!

Fabian: ARE TOO! EVEN THAT BLONDE GIRL YOU CALL YOUR FRIEND! AND THAT EMO GIRL YOU HANG OUT WITH!

Nina: DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT AMBER AND PATRICIA LIKE THAT!

Fabian: WHAT ABOUT THAT FREAKY ALIEN GUY AND THAT GUY WHO RUINS EVERYTHING?

Nina: DON'T YOU INCLUDE ALFIE AND JEROME1! THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS TOO!

Fabian: I CAN TALK ABOUT THEM IN ANY WAY I LIKE! I CAN YELL AT YOU IF I WANT!

Nina: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!

Fabian: BUT I CAN FORCE YOU TO DO STUFF!

Nina: NOT ALWAYS!

(Cam comes in, in her little nightgown, holding her teddy bear with a scared and tearful face)

(Everyone turns to look at her)

Nina: (softens her voice) I'm sorry, did we wake you up?

Cam: (nods)

Fabian: It's okay…just go back to bed…

Cam: I want to sleep with Nina

Nina: Just stay with the others okay? They'll put you to bed then I'll be there when you wake up

Amber: Yeah sure…we can put her to sleep

(Jerome picks Cam up and they go to the bedroom)

Nina: (turns back to Fabian and whispers) You better follow this "being together" thing or else your sister's life will be at stake!

Fabian: (whispers) Fine, only this once!

Nina: Good! Now, we need to act "nice" around each other so your sister won't worry too much (starts to go to Cam)

Fabian: Ok…um Nina? (grabs her by her arm)

Nina: (stops) Yeah?

Fabian: I'm really sorry about everything and I'm just wondering…do you want to get back together?

WITH THE OTHERS

(Cam is tucked in Nina's and Fabian's bed while the others are sitting beside her and on the edge of the bed, trying to make her sleep)

Cam: Why were Nina and Fabian shouting?

(They look at each other)

Jerome: Um…they're just having a pretty loud conversation

Patricia: Yeah…

Alfie: They were yelling to each other some rude things

Everyone: Alfie!

Alfie: What! It's true!

Amber: Great. Now she's gonna worry too much!

Cam: (moves up a little bit) Why were they telling each other rude things?

WITH FABIN- OH I FORGOT… WITH NINA AND FABIAN

Nina: Us? Get back together?

Fabian: (holds her hands) I'm really sorry about what I said…I just…I'm just all stressed about Camille and you. Can you please take me back?

Nina: I don't know…I'll think about it in the morning or when we go to the "place"

(She leaves and eavesdrops on the others)

Cam: I don't want them to fight…what if he hurts Nina?

Jerome: (laughs) That would be so cool!

Patricia: (slaps Jerome then turns back to Cam) Why are you so worried about Nina?

Cam: Well,...she's just like my mommy….she takes care of me, buys me things, makes me feel happy and loved…if I lose her, I would do anything to get her back

Amber: Of course she'll be with you forever! You just gotta remember that

(Nina tears up but enters the room)

Nina: Hey Cam, ready to go to sleep?

Cam: (nods) Yes.

Nina: (jumps in bed with her while the others go to their own beds and Fabian sleeps on the opposite side of Cam)

MIDNIGHT

(Everyone loads their things in a car then they are preparing to leave)

Amos: The place is near the Nile river

Fabian: That's where good things happened right?

Amos: Yes

Nina: (wakes up Camille) Hey…wake up…get ready we're gonna leave

Cam: (wakes up) Okay…(stands up but almost falls over) My leg hurts from falling yesterday

Nina: Ugh! (carries her while Cam wraps her legs and arms around her and rests her head on Nina's shoulder)

Amber: Hey Nina! These cookies are really good!

Nina: Amber! That's not really a good topic right now!

(Everyone leaves then they stop by a small 24 hours café shop and have a little snack while Amos will meet them later in the "place". Fabian and Nina are sitting outside while the others are inside and Nina is still carrying Camille)

Fabian: So…have you thought about it yet?

Nina: What? Oh! The thing…hmm…well I think I'm gonna forgive you and take you back (sits Cam on the chair next to her)

Fabian: Really? I promise I won't hurt you anymore if you take me back! I'll be a new man!

Nina: (laughs) Alright I forgive you! I'll take you back!

Fabian: What! REALLY! HAHA! (jumps out of his chair, picks Nina up, raises her in the air and spins her around joyfully as she looks down at him, both smiling)

WITH THE OTHERS

Amber: Woah! Fabian's spinning Nina around so happily!

Patricia: I wonder why they're so happy?

Jerome: I bet Alfie can't carry Amber!

Alfie: I can!

Amber: How dare you think I'm "heavy"!

Jerome: No! I mean it like, he's weak...

Patricia: To hold Amber (bursts out laughing)

WITH FABINA AND CAM

(Fabian brings Nina down and kisses her)

Nina: (pulls away) Ah, I feel so happy being with you!

Fabian: You're not the only one! Shouldn't we get going to the place? The sun is coming up

Nina: Yeah sure! (signals the others to come out, gets her bag, and carries Cam) Your sister loves to sleep!

Fabian: I know right!

Amber: Why are you guys….?

Nina: Oh! I forgot…Me and Fabian are back together!

Amber: Oh that's great!

Patricia: Congrats!

Jerome: Can we go now? The sun's coming up

Alfie: I bet Amos is waiting

(They arrive at the place)

(There is a giant mansion on top of a building but the mansion is invisible, only they can see it)

Amber: Woah! I could get one of these!

Jerome: Let's go in!

(They enter and they see Amos in the living room)

Alfie: Yo Amos, Wazzup mah brother?

Amos: I have shocking news

(Everyone sits down)

Patricia: What is it?

Amos: The Gods have told me that the world is already safe and you guys are free to go

Fabian: Huh?

Amos: We will not need you now, not anymore…but we'll send a message if we need you. And the mansion is yours.

Fabian: Woah! Really? But, it's invisible!

Amos: Don't worry it will be visible when you guys wake up. But if you see some strange stuff, then that's us. Goodbye for now earthlings…May you rest in peace! And don't forget to act like a family! (disappears)

Nina: (yawns) I say we sleep then I'll cook breakfast?

Everyone: Yeah!

(They all sleep in the living room since they just arrived. Cam sleeps between Nina and Fabian while Alfie sleeps with Amber and Patricia sleeps with Jerome)

~AFTER AN HOUR~

(Nina wakes up she make some eggs, chocolate chip waffles, while Cam is sitting crossed-legged on the counter watching Nina)

Cam: What were you and my brother talking about at dawn?

Nina: (cooking eggs) Oh, nothing. Just random talk

Cam: But I heard screaming and shouting

Nina: Look, Me and your brother have some arguments…but don't worry anymore, we're back together now!

Cam: Really? That's…! (gets excited but then she remembers something sad) great…

Nina: What's wrong? You sounded happy then you were like upset about something…is something bothering you? (starts toasting some waffles)

Cam: No, it's just that…I'm hungry…?

Nina: (laughs) Well, I'm almost done! Why don't you set up the table?

Cam: Okay! (puts tablecloth in front of each chair, put plates, forks, syrup, napkins, and glass of orange juice in front of every chair) I'm done

Nina: Good girl! Now I'll just put the plate of eggs and waffles on the table (sets it on the table) Oh! I forgot!

Cam: What?

Nina: Your daily-check up at the hospital! It's today

Cam: Oh yeah!

Nina: Come on, eat something then we'll leave

Cam: What about…?

Nina: I'll leave a note. Just eat your breakfast while I take a quick shower okay?

Cam: Okay! (immediately starts eating)

(After Nina's done, she makes a note and she takes Camille to the hospital)

WITH THE OTHERS

(Fabian wakes up then he wakes up the others)

Fabian: (yawns then looks around the room) Where's Nina?

Amber: (rubs her eyes) I don't know! And Cam's missing too

Patricia: Mhmm…what's that smell?

Jerome: Probably Alfie again!

Alfie: Hey! (looks in the kitchen) Look! There's breakfast on the table!

Fabian: Yeah….

(Everyone runs and settles in their chair and starts eating then Fabian finds a note next to his plate)

Hey, Morning Lazy Bones!

Me and Cam woke up early and made you guys some breakfast. Cam's doctor appointment is today so I took her there. Don't worry about us, we'll be safe. I'll come home in a few, after I drop off Cam. Leave some food for me too! Cam already ate. I might be home around 8 or 9 'cause I have to do some errands and I need to check on my Gran at her friend's house. Enjoy your breakfast!

Xoxo,

Nina

Amber: So where is she?

Fabian: She took Cam to her doctor appointment. She said she'll be home around 8 or 9 to do some errands

Patricia: Hey, now that Fabian and Nina are back together, we should go to the beach!

Alfie: Finally! I've been waiting to go to the beach!

Jerome: Yeah, if we're still going, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I wanna go shop for some swimming trunks

Amber: And we girls need a manicure, pedicure, and body waxing! And we need to shop for bikinis!

(They guys start drooling and keeping their mouth opened)

Jerome: B-b-b-b-bikinis!

Amber: Heck yeah!

Patricia: I bet NINA would look so CUTE and GORGEOUS in a bikini…right Fabian?

Fabian: (speechless) Uh-oh-um-hm-ugh-…

Amber: Haha! He's so excited to see Nina in a bikini!

(Nina walks in)

Nina: Bikini?

Alfie: We were just talking about going to the beach again and going shopping for swimming suits

Fabian: Nina! You're back early! (gives her a quick kiss)

Nin: Yeah I know! My errands were already done and my Gran's fine

Fabian: Is my sister okay?

Nina: Yeah! The doctor wanted to run some tests

Jerome: Sit down and eat! The food is almost gone

Everyone: Yeah sure sit down!

Nina: Ok! (tries to find a chair but there are none available) Where…?

Fabian: Oh, you can just sit on my lap (holds out his thighs and pats it, motioning her to sit)

Nina: Ok! (sits on lap, drapes her leg over his legs, and wraps her hand around his neck and nuzzles her nose to his in a very cute way)

Jerome: Aw…

(Everyone stares at him)

Jerome Uh, I mean "ugh!"

(Fabian feeds Nina in a cute and romantic way)

Amber: This is becoming too sweet! (says it in a good way)

(Fabina stopped acting sweet)

Fabian: Problem?

Jerome: YES! It's too much "lovey dovey"! It's disgusting!

Alfie: Get a room!

Nina: (gets upset) Well sorry if you think that way…(gets up from Fabian's lap and runs outside with tears running down her cheeks)

Patricia: Great! Now look what you guys did!

Amber: You made her cry! You just HAD to ruin the moment!

Jerome: What? We just said get a room!

Patricia: And that offended her!

Fabian: I'm gonna go and find her (leaves)

(Fabian finds Nina sitting on a pink cherry blossom tree, all the way up and he climbs up then cuddles with Nina)

Fabian: Hey, you okay?

Nina: (looks away with tears still running down her cheeks)

Fabian: Hey come on…they didn't mean to offend you

(Nina still stays silent)

Fabian: I'm getting the silent treatment? Come on Nina…talk to me

Nina: I don't feel like talking

Fabian: Aw, Nina…they didn't mean to hurt you

Nina: I still don't want to talk

Fabian: What should I do to cheer you up?

Nina: Nothing

Fabian: Hm…how about a movie?

(Nina doesn't respond)

Fabian: Baking?

(Doesn't respond)

Fabian: Shopping?

(No answer)

Fabian: Brr…even though it's like 8 in the morning, it's kinda cold! I'll get a blanket okay? Just wait here… (goes inside)

WITH THE OTHERS

(Fabian enters and looks for something in the living room)

Amber: How's Nina?

Fabian: Won't talk

Patricia: Is she okay?

Fabian: Crying

Jerome: Hey man, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to be mean

Alfie: Yeah me too!

Fabian: It's okay…(finds his blanket and goes back up the tree) Hey, I got a blanket for us!

Nina: (gives him a quick smile then looks away)

(Fabian wraps the blanket around them and Nina leans her head on his shoulder)

Fabian: Why won't you talk? You're always happy when you're with me

Nina: (speaks in a soft quiet voice) I don't know…I don't feel like being happy but I'm having a good time with you now…it's like, I'm not allowed to show that I'm happy

Fabian: That's impossible…you're so calm

Nina: I know…I'm sleepy…

Fabian: You can sleep now…I'll take care of you

Nina: (smiles) Thanks…(drifts to sleep)

(Fabian wraps Nina in the blanket and carries her down the tree-like a newborn baby-and lays her down on the grass as he uses the blanket and the tree to make a hammock. Then he lays Nina in there, and positions her all curled up, sleeping on her side, with her hands folded on the side of her face then he lays down next to her, watching her sleep as she hugs him and talks in her sleep)

Nina: (hugging Fabian, presses her cheek oh his chest and talks in her sleep) hmm…Fabian…Fabian…I love you…

Fabian: (puts one arm under her, uses the other arm to stroke her hair and cheeks, and laughs as she talks in her sleep, sleeping like a small cute baby) Hmm….(hums a tune and strokes her cheek)

(Then he leaves Nina there, picks up Cam and she sleeps on the way home. Fabian lays her between him and Nina)

WITH THE OTHERS

(Fabian leaves)

Amber: Well, Fabian forgave you guys…but you still have to apologize to Nina!

Patricia: Or else we won't go to the beach!

Alfie and Jerome: No no no! We're sorry!

Amber: Apologize to Nina, not us!

(Alfie and Jerome run outside. Once they see Fabina on the hammock they run to them)

Both: Hey Nina! We're both really sorry! We didn't mean it! We-

Fabian: Shhh! You'll wake them up!

(Nina mumbles in her sleep then turns around,-not facing Fabian anymore-and curls up into a ball while Cam's eyes starts to open slowly)

Fabian: (strokes her hair and hums a soft tune then she relaxes and goes back to sleep, hugging Fabian tightly)

Jerome: (whispers) sorry…

Fabian: (whispers) What do you guys want?

Alfie: We just want to apologize to Nina

Fabian: Well, she's sleeping! Apologize to her some other time

Jerome: Okay…sorry man

(They both leave)

WITH AMBER AND PATRICIA

(The boys come in)

Amber: Well?

Patricia: What she say?

Alfie: She-

Jerome: Forgave us!

(Alfie shoots a quick glance at Jerome and he winks)

Alfie: Oh…y-yeah! She totally forgave us…not like she was sleeping or something…

Amber: Okay…

Patricia: Well, who feels like watching a movie?

The three of them: Us!

Amber: Let's watch…"Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure"?

Jerome: No way! How about "Vampires Suck"?

Alfie: Nu uh! "Aliens in the Attic"?

Patricia: How about we watch something we all agree on?

Amber: Let's just decide when we get to the theater

(They all dress up, get their things and they go out and see Fabina and Cam resting on a hammock)

Amber: (speaks loud) Hey guys!

Fabian: Shhhh! They're sleeping!

(Nina turns around, facing Cam, who starts to cry for no reason)

Patricia: Great. You woke her up

Fabian: Hey, Camille…don't cry…

Jerome: Isn't she old enough to not cry?

Alfie: Dude, she's only 6…she's still young

Cam: (cries)

Fabian: Hey…don't cry, I'm here

Nina: (wakes up due to Cam crying) What…? Why is she crying?

Fabian: (sits up, holds Cam like a baby and rocks her to sleep) Amber woke her up

Amber: I didn't know you guys were sleeping! We were just wondering if you guys wanna watch a movie…?

Fabian: What movie?

Patricia: We're gonna decide when we go to the theater wanna come?

Fabian: I don't know…(looks at Nina) Wanna watch a movie?

Nina: (speaks in a calm, soft little voice) I don't know…I'm sleepy. Go ahead if you want to go. I can stay here with Camille

Fabian: Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to leave you guys alone in the mansion

(Alfie and Jerome keep quiet to avoid Nina)

Patricia: They can go somewhere while we watch a movie

Nina: No thanks…I rather stay home

Fabian: (thinks about going to a movie or staying home with Nina and his sister) Hm…I don't know…I-I think I'll go to see a movie…?

Amber: Great! We'll wait in the car while you say goodbye…(leaves with the others)

(Fabian and Nina stand up with Cam in Fabian's arms)

Fabian: Sure you'll be alright alone with my sister here?

Nina: Of course!

Fabian: Okay…(passes Camille to her then kisses Nina) Bye…(strokes her hair) I'll be home as early as I can okay?

Nina: (starts to tear up) O-okay…

Fabian: Don't cry…(kisses her on her forehead) Take care of Cam okay?

Cam: (wakes up and finds herself in Nina's arms) Daddy? Where you going?

Fabian: (whispers) Nice acting! (goes back to normal voice) I'm going to watch a movie with your uncles and aunts okay? Stay with mommy…I'll be home as soon as possible (kisses her on her forehead) Be careful and listen to your mommy okay?

Cam: Okay…Love you daddy (gives him a quick hug)

Fabian: Bye! (goes inside the car and waves)

(Nina puts one arm under Cam while she sits on Nina's arm, puts one arm around Nina's neck, and they both use their other arm to wave goodbye)

Fabian: Bye! (blows them kisses)

(The car disappears around the corner)

Nina: (puts the arm she used to wave under Cam and faces her) What do you wanna do now?

Cam: (rubs her eyes and yawns)

Nina: You're sleepy? Wanna take a nap?

Cam: Mhm…(rests her head on Nina's shoulder and wraps both her arms and feet around her)

(Nina takes Cam inside, lays her on a bed in one of the rooms upstairs, leaves a baby monitor microphone beside Cam, brings the baby speaker down and watches T.V.)

WITH THE OTHERS

(They are at the movie theater)

Jerome: So what do you guys want to watch?

Patricia: Hunger Games?

Alfie: That's cool…I could live with that

Fabian: Let's go in!

(They all watch the movie)

AFTER THE MOVIE

Amber: Gee, what a good movie! Who feels like Starbucks?

Everyone: Us!

AT STARBUCKS

Patricia: Mmm….Fabian, why don't you call Nina and see how she's doing?

Fabian: Sure…(calls Nina)

"Hello?"

Fabian; Hey Nina!

"Fabian! How are you?"

Fabian: I'm fine…just calling to make sure you're okay…where's Cam?

"She's sleeping in one of the rooms. I put a baby monitor beside her in case something happens"

Fabian: Oh, that's good…we just came out of the movie theater and now we're at Starbucks. Want anything from here?

"Can you get me a cookies n' cream cappuccino?"

Fabian: Sure! And I'll get hot chocolate for Cam…Are you sure you're okay alone?

"I'm fine Fabian…don't worry about me okay? You're at the mall, you should be relaxing"

Fabian: I'm not relaxed 'till you're here with me…

"Aw…don't worry about me okay? When will you be home?"

Fabian: Let me ask…(turns to Amber) Amber, what time will we be home?

Amber: I don't know…maybe around 6 or 7

Fabian: Okay, thanks (goes back on the phone) Amber said around 6 or 7

"I don't think I can wait _that _long….it's only 10 a.m. and I have to wait for 8 or 9 hours?"

Fabian: Nina…I'm sure you can wait that long…I'll call or text you every minute I can okay?

"Okay…"

Fabian: Don't be sad…I'll be home as soon as I can. Just wait for me…I gotta go…the others are calling me…tell Cam I'll talk to her next time I call. Be safe…Bye

"Bye…love you"

Fabian: (smiles) Love you more

(they both hang up)

Alfie: She okay?

Fabian: Yeah…(gets up) I'm gonna buy her and my sister a drink…then I'm gonna go and buy something for them

Patricia: Sure…we'll wait for you when you buy the drinks, then we'll walk around and you can try to find something for your "wife and kid" (smirks)

Amber: Haha….yeah, our sister and niece

Jerome: Can we go sightseeing now?

(Fabian buys the drink and they leave to walk around)

WITH NINA

(Nina is sleeping on the couch, with the T.V. on and the baby monitor next to her)

BABY MONITOR: Crrrssshhhhhhsssshhhrrrhhssss….

Nina: (half-awake) Huh? (wakes up and listens closely to the monitor)

BABY MONITOR: Crrrsshhhssss…CCCRRHHHSHHHHRRHHHSSS! (the sound of crying appears) Waahhhaaaaaa! Waaahhhhhhh! Mom-my! Crrsshshssshhhhrrrsshhh…. Dadd-y!

(Nina panics and quickly calls Fabian)

"H-hello?"

Nina: Fabian! The baby monitor is going static and I think Cam's crying and shouting for us!

"Go upstairs and get her! Make sure she's safe from evil. I'll be home in about 7 hours…Love you.(hangs up)"

(Nina gets Cam from the room and takes her to the couch and sits her in front of the couch so she can watch movies on the T.V and Nina lays down on the couch, about to fall asleep)

Cam: Sorry if I was shouting and crying…

Nina: (half asleep) No no…it's okay

Cam: I was just scared to sleep in a room by myself…I thought I was kidnapped

Nina: Haha…I would never let you get kidnapped

Cam: Where's daddy?

Nina: (smiles) He's still at the mall with your aunts and uncles

Cam: Oh…when will he come home?

Nina: In 7 more hours, at 8…he said he'll talk to you next time he calls

Cam: Ok…

Nina: You hungry?

Cam: (nods)

Nina: Ok…(gets up) I'll cook you some chicken nuggets

Cam: (claps her hands) Yay!

Nina: Oh, your movie's over…what's the next movie you wanna watch?

Cam: Um…"Aliens in the Attic"!

Nina: Ok (puts in the disc of the movie and goes in the kitchen to cook then her phone rings)

Hey Nina!

I got you both something and I got the drinks…how's our "daughter"? Call me as soon as you receive this text. Hugs and Kisses, Fabian

(Nina calls Fabian)

Nina: Hey, I got your text!

"Oh! I just wanna talk to Cam"

Nina: Sure! (yells) Camille! Daddy's calling you on the phone!

(Cam runs to the kitchen and stands next to Nina, talking on the phone while Nina continues to cook)

Cam: Hello? Daddy?

"Hey sweetheart, how you doing?"

Cam: Fine…I'm watching "Aliens in the Attic"…I miss you

"Oh really? Oh, don't worry I'll be home…how's your mommy?

Cam: She's cooking chicken nuggets for me

Fabian: Oh wow…I got you hot chocolate and a gift

Cam: Really? Yay!

"Ok sweetie, I gotta go. Give the phone to your mommy. I love you!

Cam: I love you more! Muah! (hands the phone to Nina)

Nina: Hello?

"Hey honey, I really gotta go now okay? I promise I'll be home at 8 o' clock, sharp. I love you, muah!

Nina: (giggles) Ok, love you too...bye (hangs up)

Cam: Are you done yet?

Nina: Yup, (turns off the stove and puts the chicken nuggets in a bowl then goes to the living room and watches the movie with Cam)

(The doorbell rings and they answer the door)

Nina: (opens the door)

?: Hey Nina and Cam…

(Nina gasps)

Who's the creepy man at the door? What did Fabian get for Cam and Nina? Will he get home the time he promised? Will everyone succeed in being Cam's family? Will the fake "marriage being together" thing work for Fabian and Nina? Find out in my next story!


	7. Here comes Eddie!

Nina: Eddie! (hugs him) It's so nice to see you again!

Eddie: Yeah, it's nice to see you too! (looks at Cam) Who's this?

Cam: Mommy…(jumps into Nina arms and wraps herself around her and hides her head behind Nina's neck) That guy is staring at me…

Eddie: M-mommy?

Nina: No, you don't understand…how about we have a cup of tea then I'll explain everything?

Eddie: Sure, no prob.

(Nina and Eddie sit down on the couch, enjoying a nice cup of tea while Cam continues to watch the movie)

WITH FABIAN AND THE OTHERS

(The others notice Fabian is lonely)

Amber: (whispers) Hey guys…don't you think Fabian's kinda…lonely?

(They all look at him and see him away from the others, looking at the shops)

Patricia: I feel bad for him

Alfie: Yeah, he's lost without Nina

Jerome: I don't think we should've invited him to watch a movie with us

Amber: I'll go talk to him (walks over to Fabian) Hey…

Fabian: (perks up) Huh? Yeah?

Amber: You okay?

Fabian: Yeah sure…of course…why wouldn't I be?

Amber You just look like you're kinda lonely. Out of place. Everything alright?

Fabian: Yeah…sure! It's just…I don't know what to get for Nina and my si-daughter…?

Amber: Oh…um, there's a toy store upstairs…you can go there if you want then we'll just meet you at uh… Cinnabon?

Fabian: Yup, sure. (leaves)

(Amber goes back to the others and they all go to "Cinnabon")

WITH NINA, EDDIE, AND CAM

Eddie: Wow. Camille's life will be at steak?

Nina: No! (laughs) At stake! S-T-A-K-E!

Eddie: Oh, sorry…that's really sad

Nina: Yup

Eddie: So uh, where's your "husband"?

Nina: Oh Fabian He went with the others to the mall so they can watch a movie

Eddie: Why didn't you come?

Nina: (shrugs) I don't know…lazy I guess?

Eddie: Haha, so you're alone with Camille? That's sad…

Nina: Why?

Eddie: He left you alone…

Nina: That's okay…

Eddie: Uh, is it okay if I stay here with you and Camille until Fabian comes home? I mean, I don't wanna leave you two alone late at night…

Nina: Sure! Let me introduce you to Camille, so she'll get used to you

Eddie: Okay!

(They go to the living room and see Camille eating with the T.V. off)

Nina: Hey Camille, this is Eddie. He's one of my friends. He's the one who caught you before you fell to the ground in the airport when you were asleep…say hi

Cam: (shyly goes over to Eddie) H-hi…(smiles)

Eddie: Hi! I never knew you were so cute! (pinches her cheek)

Cam: (runs and hides behind Nina and giggles)

Nina: (laughs) She likes you…well, I'm gonna go and cook some dinner…

Cam: Can we come?

Nina: Sure…

(All three of them enter the kitchen. Nina starts cooking, while Eddie stands beside her and helps her while Cam sits on the counter, watching them)

Cam: Mommy, what do I call Eddie?

Eddie: Uh, you can just call me Eddie

Nina: No, you're part of the "family"! (turns to Cam) Call him grandpa

Cam: (giggles) Grandpa Eddie! (giggles again)

Nina: (bursts out laughing) Hahahahaha!

Eddie: If you guys call me that one more time, I swear I'll-

Nina and Cam: GRANDPA EDDIE! (bursts out laughing then runs away)

Eddie: That's it! (starts to chase them)

Nina: (screams) Ahhh! Run! Run for your life!

Cam: (squeals) Hahahaha!

Eddie: (catches Camille) Gotcha!

Cam: (squeals louder then laughs) run mommy! RUN!

(Nina runs and runs then hides)

(Cam is sitting on Eddie's shoulders and they both try to find Nina)

Eddie: Nina…Nina…where are you? Come out come out wherever you are…

Cam: Where are you mommy?

(They hear a small giggle from the closet)

Eddie: (opens the closet and grabs Nina) AHA!

(Cam jumps off Eddie's shoulders then hugs his leg)

(Eddie carries Nina and puts her on his shoulders-like a little kid riding on his dad's shoulders at the mall-then he carries her to the living room while Cam hugs his leg)

Nina: Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!

Eddie: No! Say you're sorry!

Nina: NEVER!

Eddie: I'm waiting!

Nina: Alright! I'm SORRY! THERE! Now let me go!

Eddie: What's the magic word?

Nina: NOW!

Cam: Let go of my mommy!

Eddie: Alright, you asked for it! (throws Nina on the couch playfully)

Nina: (screams) Ah!

(Eddie is on top of Nina while she's facing him, down the couch, wrestling and they are both breathing heavily, 'cause they're tired)

(Then Nina and Eddie look at each other in the eyes)

Cam: (sees smoke from the kitchen and sees the dinner is still cooking. Then she touches the pot, jerks her hand away from the extreme heat. There is a big long line of redness on her hand then she starts to cry)

(Nina and Eddie look away from each other's eyes then Nina runs to Camille)

Nina: What's wrong?

(Cam continues crying)

Eddie: Look at the palm of her hand!

(They see a long red line)

Eddie: She burned herself

Nina: Oh no! I left the pot still cooking! (holds Camille's burned hand) Does it hurt?

Cam: (nods) I-it's ouchy….

Eddie: (gets a small face towel and wets it then hands it to Nina) Here, use this to cool it off

(Nina tries to sits Cam on the counter)

Eddie: Oh, I got it…(gets the towel) You just put away the pot for now and I'll take care of her

Nina: Ok, thanks (puts the pot away) Hey, can you watch her while I got out and get a first-aid kit?

Eddie: Sure, that's cool

Nina: Thanks Eddie! (hugs him then kisses Cam on her forehead) Be a good girl okay? Mommy's just gonna head out to buy a first-aid kit for you…listen to Eddie okay? I'll be back. Be brave.

Cam: (hugs her tightly) I love you mommy. Be safe!

(Nina leaves)

Eddie: (dabs Camille's hand with the wet towel) Are you okay?

Cam: (crying softly) M-mh-mm…

Eddie: Don't worry, everything will be okay…Do you need anything?

Cam: (nods)

Eddie: What?

Cam: My mommy and daddy….

Eddie: Don't worry, your mommy's gonna get something and your daddy will be here in 5 more hours…(get a glass of water for Cam) Here, drink this. You'll feel much better

(Cam drinks the water)

Eddie: Feel better?

Cam: (sadly nods)

Eddie: Stop crying…it'll go away

Cam: I-it hu-rts…

Eddie: (wraps the wet towel tightly but gently around her hand) There…what do you wanna do while your mommy's not here?

Cam: (Yawns)

Eddie: Oh! You're sleepy…(holds out his arms to carry Cam)

Camille: (goes to his arms, wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and she rests her head on his shoulder, then closes her eyes halfway)

(Eddie carries Camille, shakes around gently, sways to the side, moves around a bit, making Cam fall asleep while humming a tune)

Cam: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah Cam?

Cam: (faces him) You're the best uncle…thanks for taking care of my mommy…you're like my daddy…(kisses him on the cheek then rests her head on his shoulder)

(Eddie gets touched with her words and continues to move around and hum a tune. Then he suddenly falls asleep with Cam in his arms on the couch)

(Nina comes home and sees them sleeping)

Nina: Aw…

(She wakes up Eddie)

Eddie: (wakes up) Huh? Oh, Nina, you're home…

Nina: Sorry if I took too long…

Eddie: No, it's okay…

Nina: I got the first-aid kit

(They put some medicine and alcohol on her wound and then they wrap gauze around her hand)

Nina: Thanks, Eddie…for everything

Eddie: No prob. I would've have a good friend, if I never met you…(smiles)

Nina: Aw, thanks. You know, you really look familiar!

Eddie: Yeah, I know you won't remember but, we used to be childhood friends

Nina: Huh! (tries to remember) Oh! You were the one who saved me from that bully!

Eddie: Haha, yeah

Nina: I can't believe you still remember me

Eddie: Why wouldn't I? You were the one who saved me from going to that princess make-up party

Nina: Haha, yeah! (starts to get sleepy)

(Nina lays down with her head on Eddie's lap-she didn't know she did it-and Camille is sleeping upstairs in the room she slept in last time then Eddie falls asleep)

AT 12 O' CLOCK

(Fabian rings the door)

Eddie: (wakes up and gets the door) F-Fabian?

Fabian: What are you doing in my house!

Eddie: Nothing! I'm just a friend of Nina-

Fabian: Nina! Where is she?

Eddie: She's sleeping on the couch-

(Fabian barges in and goes to the couch and wakes up Nina)

Fabian: Nina! Wake up! Are you okay?

Nina: (wakes up) Fabian!

Fabian: Oh good you're okay!

Nina: (stands up) Why wouldn't I be?

Fabian: How could you let a stranger in our house?

Nina: He's no stranger! He's the one who caught your sister in the airport and he's my childhood friend!

Fabian: And so you slept on his lap?

Nina: I didn't know I ended up on his lap!

Fabian: Oh right sure…

Nina: Well, what about you? You said you would be home at 8 o' clock sharp! And it's 12 o' clock at night!

Fabian: I was busy!

Nina: Well, why didn't you call or text me that you'd be home late?

Fabian: I told you, I was busy!

Nina: I don't care!

Eddie: Hey guys, I could leave now…you know…Nina, it's really okay if I can't stay here…

Nina: No no! You can stay here as long as you need to

Fabian: Woah wait! He's staying here with us! And you let him!

Nina: He wanted to stay with me and Camille for the night cause I was alone with her and unsafe! Is that a problem?

Fabian: Yes!

Eddie: Hey guys, Camille's asleep and you'll wake her up

Fabian: Shut up! I'm not talking to you!

Nina: Don't talk to him like that!

Fabian: Why? Because you love him?

Nina: (gasps) You think I'm cheating on you, don't you! How dare you think that!

Fabian: It's pretty obvious that you like him!

Nina: I don't! He's practically like my big brother!

Fabian: I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER HE IS, HE'S STILL NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE!

Nina: WHY NOT! IT'S MY HOUSE TOO! I CAN ALLOW HIM IN THIS HOUSE!

Fabian: NOT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Nina: STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!

Fabian: STOP DEFENDING EDDIE!

Nina: YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BE A NEW MAN! AND THAT YOU'LL NEVER HURT OR SHOUT AT ME!

Fabian: YOU'RE LYING! I DIDN'T!

Eddie Guys, please, don't fight…Camille's sleeping

Fabian: Stay out of this!

(Eddie backs away)

Nina: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME AGAIN! (starts crying) W-why! (Buries her face in her hands, and falls down to her knees crying) What did I ever do to you…

(Eddie rushes to Nina)

Eddie: Hey, it's okay…don't cry…hey, (starts chuckling) this is just like the time you were crying 'cause of the bully…

Nina: (glares at him)

Eddie: I should shut up…

(Nina goes back to crying)

(Cam comes down, with a sleepy and tired face)

Cam: I heard shouting again…why is mommy crying?

Fabian: Nothing, just go back to bed

(Camille goes over to Nina)

Cam: Mommy, are you okay?

Nina: (wipes her tears and faces Cam) Y-yeah…go back to bed. Everything's okay

Cam: But mommy…

Fabian: Did you hear what I said? I said GO BACK TO BED!

Nina: Camille, go to bed before daddy gets madder

Cam: I don't want to sleep anymore

Fabian: GO BACK TO BED NOW!

Cam: No!

(Fabian slaps her across the face)

Nina: Fabian!

(Camille is on the floor, unconscious while Nina carries her and she and Eddie try to wake her up)

Eddie: Dude! How could you do that to her? She's only six! Why?

Fabian: W-what am I doing!

Nina: That's it! This is the third time you've done it!

Fabian: Nina! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!

(The others come in)

Amber: Woah.

Patricia: What just happened?

Jerome: What'd we miss?

Alfie: What's going on here?

(Nina storms upstairs with Camille)

(Fabian goes out somewhere)

Amber: Eddie? What are you doing here?

Eddie: I came to visit Nina but then…they started fighting

Alfie: Why?

(Eddie explains the whole thing)

Jerome: Wow. I told you guys we should've have not asked Fabian to come along!

Amber: I'm gonna go and check on Nina, since I'm her best friend

Patricia: I'm going too!

(They leave)

(Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie just try to solve everything)

WITH NINA

(Amber and Patricia walk in and they see Nina, packing and Camille is unconscious on the bed next to Nina)

Patricia: Hey…

Amber: Are you okay?

Patricia: We heard about you and Fabian

Nina: I'm going to stay away from here

Amber: What do you mean?

Nina: I mean, away from you guys, Fabian and this state

Amber: You mean you're going to go out of the country?

Patricia: What? You can't! Not by yourself

Nina: Don't worry, I can manage by myself

Amber: Bring Camille with you

Nina: I am

Patricia: Okay…just be careful out there Nina…you know Fabian won't be there to protect you

Nina: That's okay

Amber: When will you leave?

Nina: As soon as Camille wakes up and gets better

(They chat and chat while Nina continues packing then they go down)

WITH THE BOYS

(They see the girls come down with many bags and suitcases with Nina holding Camille and carry a medium bag with a suitcase)

Alfie: Woah woah! Are you guys leaving us?

Jerome: (gets down on his knees) I'm so sorry Patricia, for everything! I swear I didn't do anything! Please! Please don't leave me…

Patricia: Calm down slime ball! We're not leaving…Nina is. We're just carrying her bags and suitcases for her!

(Jerome gets back up)

Jerome: Oh. Never mind then.

Eddie: Nina, are you sure about this? I mean, you'll be alone…in a place so far away from your friends

Nina: Hopefully I'll see someone that could help me

Eddie: I'll come with you

Alfie: Yeah! Eddie can go with you, since he's your childhood friend

Patricia: Now I think I know why we can't come with Nina

Jerome: Why?

Patricia: Cause Fabian will track us, which will lead him to Nina

Amber: But we'll visit once in a while

Eddie: I'm gonna go to my house and pack (leaves)

(Nina is falling asleep on the dining table, and Cam is on the couch, still unconscious)

Alfie: (whispers) Hey guys, Nina is falling asleep

Jerome: Should we wake her up?

Amber: I don't know…she'll be embarrassed if we interrupt her when she's falling asleep

Patricia: Too late. She's fully asleep

Jerome: I'll just carry her

Alfie: Not yet. Just wait for a few more minutes when she's deeper in her sleep

(The others decided to chat about Fabian until Nina is fully asleep)

Amber: Nobody tells Fabian that Nina is gone or wherever she went. Okay? And don't make it obvious!

Patricia: Just ignore him and just be quiet. When he enters the room, just stop talking

Jerome: Okay. But what if he finds another girl?

Alfie: Who cares? We'll just text Nina, you know, tell her everything that's happening…

Amber: Good idea Alfie! But keep your cell phones with you, so Fabian won't read the messages

Jerome: Great. But where is Nina staying?

Patricia: She's staying in America, not with her Gran 'cause her Gran is on a business retreat. So she's staying with Eddie, so he can take care of Nina and Cam

Alfie: Oh, so she's taking Camille?

Jerome: But she can't. That's Fabian's sister! Camille isn't a relative of Nina, so she can't take her

Amber: Nina said Camille is safer with her, 'cause if she's with Fabian, he'll hurt Camille

Alfie: Hey guys, I think it's time to let Jerome carry Nina

(Jerome carries Nina, lays her on the couch, Amber puts a pillow behind Nina, and puts the covers on her, and they do the same to Camille)

Cam: (wakes up groggily) W-what happened?

Amber: (whipers) Let's be gentle…hey Camille, you feeling okay now?

Cam: I-I think…

Patricia: Are you in pain?

Cam: My ankle is sore…and cheek stings and hurts and I have a big headache…

Jerome: Don't worry…Alfie will get you some ice and a wet face towel (looks at Alfie)

Alfie: What? Oh! Right…yeah, be right back! (leaves)

Amber: Can you remember anything?

Cam: Um…I-I remember hearing shouting…then Fabian was shouting at me then mommy was crying…then I…I…I don't remember anything after that

Patricia: Well, don't freak out but, Fabian slapped you then you were unconscious

Cam: (tears start falling) N-now I remember…

Jerome: Yo, don't cry. You and your mommy will be far away from us. You guys will move to America with Eddie…

Cam: Why?

(They explain everything)

Cam: Oh…

Alfie: Okay, I got the ice and towel

(Amber uses the wet towel to dab Camille's forehead, Patricia uses the ice to cool Camille's cheek, Jerome and Alfie use the other ice for her ankle)

Cam: So where's Nina now? (falling asleep)

Amber: She's sleeping on the couch

(Eddie comes in with some bags and suitcases)

Eddie: I'm here!

Everyone except Cam: Shhh!

Eddie: (lowers his voice) Sorry…

Alfie: You'll wake up Nina and Camille!

(Eddie sits next to Camille and bends down to kiss her forehead)

Eddie: Hey sleepyhead…

Cam: (fully awake) Eddie! (hugs him)

Eddie: Okay okay…are you okay?

Jerome: She doesn't look okay

Eddie: (checks her ankle) Your ankle isn't broken, it's just sore

Cam: It's feeling much better now…thanks Jerome and Alfie

(Jerome and Alfie stop putting ice on her ankle)

Jerome and Alfie: No prob.

Eddie: And your cheek is red, but it'll go away in a few…

Cam: But I have a headache and it hurts (a tear rolls down her cheek) Make it go away…

Amber: I don't know any cure for a headache

Patricia: Just stay relaxed and don't worry about anything

Jerome: Or maybe you need a nap

Alfie: Yeah, take a nap, and you'll feel better

Eddie: Want me to take you to sleep?

Cam: (holds out her arms) Mhm…

Eddie: (carries her and tries to make her sleep) Wait, I need a cup of milk, so she can sleep

Jerome: I got it! Wait, what cup do I use?

Alfie: A kiddie cup…you know, like a tippy cup

Jerome: Oh, okay (leaves)

Amber: Why does Camille need to drink milk to fall asleep?

Patricia: You know, milk makes babies sleep right?

Amber: Oh…and what's a tippy cup?

Alfie: It's the cup toddlers or little kids use after bottles. They need to use tippy cups, not bottles if they're like, maybe 2 and up?

Amber: Oh, now I get it

(Jerome comes back with strawberry milk in a tippy cup)

Eddie: Thanks man…(holds Cam like a baby and holds the cup for her but she cries and doesn't drink)

Patricia: What did you do?

Jerome: Make her stop crying!

Alfie: What should we do?

Amber: I know! Wake up Nina!

(Amber shakes Nina)

Nina: (wakes up) What! I'm sleeping!

Amber: Camille's crying…we don't know what to do!

(Nina goes to Eddie)

Nina: Pass her to me

(Eddie passes Camille to Nina and the cup. Nina carries Camille like a baby and Cam holds the cup as she drinks and starts to fall asleep)

Eddie: Wow. She only drinks and falls asleep if Nina does it

Nina: (yawns)

Amber: Sorry for waking you…

Patricia: If EDDIE didn't make Camille cry, then you wouldn't be awake

Eddie: Wha-what! It's not my fault!

Alfie: Is too!

Jerome: You made her cry

Nina: Guys, guys it's okay…look, she's falling asleep

(Cam drinks the last sip, passes the cup to Nina, and she falls asleep)

Amber: Nina, where will you stay in America?

Nina: Um, maybe at a hotel then I'll find a house then me, Cam and Eddie can settle in

(Nina hears a voice)

"Don't worry Nina…we have provided a home for you in America…92592, Temecula California…good luck with your trip…"

Amber: Hello? Did you hear what I said?

Nina: What? Oh, we'll be staying at Temecula, California 92592 instead

Alfie: Oh, ok be careful

Eddie: Nina, I think we should leave now

Nina: Wait! We still have to pack Camille's milk, tippy cups, her juice, whatever…

Eddie: Okay, I'll pack it then you just get the blankets and pillows and snacks… (leaves)

Jerome: Why do you have to bring blankets, pillows and snacks?

Nina: Cause, we're not gonna use an airplane, we're gonna drive to America

Alfie: Why?

Nina: So Camille won't have fever again

Patricia: What car?

Nina: Eddie has a RV, not the old kind though, and it's big enough for the three of us

(Eddie comes back with a bag full of tippy cups, strawberry milk, etc.)

Eddie: Ok, I'm all done…time for you to do the snacks

Amber: Nina, I'll carry Cam for you (carries Cam)

Nina: Thanks Amber (leaves to make some snacks)

Eddie: I'm gonna put the stuff in the RV (leaves)

Amber: (holding Camille) Wow! She's really light! She's not heavy, as I thought she would be…

Patricia: Can I hold her? (Amber passes Cam to Patricia) Woah! You're right! She's light as a feather!

Jerome: Can I? (Patricia passes Cam to him) Hm! She's a lot lighter than Alfie!

Alfie: Yeah right! (holds Cam) Ugh! She's heavy!

Jerome: She's not!

Alfie: I can barely carry her! (struggles to carry Cam)

Patricia: You need to work out! And eat more!

Amber: Watch out Alfie! You're gonna drop her!

(Alfie accidentally drops Camille and she wakes up crying)

Nina: (comes back, wearing an apron and sees Cam crying on the floor) What happened? (rushes to Camille and holds her)

Cam: Somebody dropped me! (cries)

Nina: (looks at Amber)

(Amber points at Patricia, who points at Jerome who points at Alfie then Alfie holds up his arms, as if being arrested)

Alfie: It wasn't my fault! She was too heavy!

Nina: (picks up Cam) It's okay Alfie…(turns to Cam) Go back to sleep okay?

Cam: I wanna say goodbye to everyone instead

Nina: (sets her down) Okay…(leaves to make snacks)

Amber: (hugs Cam tightly) Don't forget us…

Cam: (smiles) Never!

Patricia: (hugs her) We'll miss you so much!

Cam: (Laughs) Don't worry, I'll keep in touch somehow

Jerome: (hugs her and spins her around) Agh! I'm gonna miss those big brown eyes!

Cam: (giggles) I'll miss your pranks!

(She goes to Alfie and they act weird)

Alfie: Uh…(sticks out his hand to shake) It was nice meeting you…

Cam: (smiles, grabs his hand and hugs him) I'll miss you Alfie! You're a nice friend and "uncle"…

Alfie: Yeah, thanks…

(Nina comes back with a picnic basket full of food and a cooler full of drinks)

Nina: Camille, it's time to go…

(Everyone go to the front porch, and they all say their goodbyes)

Nina: (hugs everyone) I'll miss you guys!

Everyone: Us too!

Cam: Wait! I forgot…(gets out four small boxes from her bag) Theses are for you (passes each one to Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome)

(Inside are necklaces with each of their names and Cam's name. Like, "Amber and Camille")

Amber: Aw, thanks Cam!

(They wear it and give something to her, Nina and Eddie)

Patricia: Open it when you're in America…

Eddie: (straps the stuff on the side of the RV, under a big "box" thingy) Well! That's all! Time to leave

(Nina, Cam and Eddie get inside the RV and they wave)

Nina: Bye!

Everyone else: Buh Bye!

(The RV drives away and Nina starts to tear up)

Eddie: (rubs Nina's shoulder) Hey, don't cry…it's okay. We'll see them sometime

Nina: (wipes her eyes) Yeah…(turns to Cam) Alright, it's gonna take a _very_ long trip to America, so you might as well take a nap

Cam: (yawns) Okay…

Nina: (passes a tippy cup of strawberry milk to Cam) Here, drink this so you'll fall asleep

Cam: (gets the bottle and drinks as she begins to fall asleep)

(Eddie and Nina chat and chat until around 5 in the morning)

Eddie: Why don't you check on Cam?

(Nina goes to the back, and sees Cam sleeping on one of the beds, with the cup still in her mouth, so she removes the cup and puts the blankets on her and goes back to the passenger seat)

Nina: She's sleeping

Eddie: Oh

Nina: So, how much longer?

Eddie: Well, since we left early and there's no traffic, we'll be there in a day…tomorrow maybe

Nina: (yawns) Okay

Eddie: Why don't you sleep for a while? You seem sleepy

Nina: Yeah, I am…but what about you?

Eddie: I'll sleep later, when we stop by somewhere

Nina: Okay (goes to the back and sleeps on one of the other beds)

3 HOURS LATER…(6 o' clock a.m.)

(Nina wakes up and sees Cam still sleeping. She goes to the passenger seat and sees Eddie drinking a cup of coffee)

Eddie: Hey Nina! You're finally awake!

Nina: How long did I sleep?

Eddie: Practically 3 hours!

Nina: Really? I never napped that long before!

Eddie: Yeah…want some coffee? There's a cup for you right there

(Nina gets the cup of coffee in front of her and drinks some)

Eddie: So uh, how's Camille?

Nina: She's still sleeping

Eddie: Well, at least she sleeps longer than you

Nina: Yeah!

Eddie: Sure she's okay?

Nina: Yeah, I think so…

Eddie: Oh…she seems uncomfortable and sick

Nina: I'll check on her later…she's probably not used to moving away from the others and her brother

Eddie: Oh ok…I'm gonna pull over in a parking lot later, so we can eat lunch since we never ate breakfast

Nina: Okay!

(Cam walks in, stands between them with a sleepy exhausted face and rubs her eyes)

Eddie: Hey sleepyhead! Finally you woke up…

Nina: You feeling okay?

Camille: Not really…

Eddie: Why not?

Camille: (slump her shoulders up and down) I don't know…I just don't feel good

Nina: You feeling sick?

Camille: Uh huh…

Eddie: Don't worry, you'll feel better later. I'm gonna pull over in a parking lot so we can eat

Cam: Okay…(sits next to Nina and leans on her then starts closing her eyes)

Nina: You feeling sleepy again?

Cam: (nods) Yeah, I'm tired

Nina: Okay, just sleep for a while then we'll wake you up when we're gonna eat

Cam: Okay (falls asleep, laying on Nina's lap)

Eddie: So, do you still have any feelings for…Fabian…?

Nina: Uh…I don't know…maybe?

Eddie: Oh…

Nina: Why?

Eddie: Nothing…it's just…I thought you like someone else and he might break your heart…?

Nina: Well of course not! And I got you…you can protect me from them right big brother?

Eddie: Haha, but I'm not "big"!

Nina: Fine, biggest?

Eddie: No! I am in perfect shape!

Nina: Fine!...super mega big? (starts laughing)

Eddie: Argh! You'll regret that!

Nina: NEVER! (remove Cam from her lap carefully and runs to the back and hides)

Eddie: Grrr! (puts the car on Auto mode and runs after Nina) Come out, come out wherever you are!

(Nina jumps on his back)

Nina: BOO!

Eddie: (gets Nina off his back, pins her down to the floor and starts tickling her) Bwuahahaha! Got you now!

Nina: Ah! Stop it!

Eddie: After you apologize!

Nina: Stop being an idiot and stop it!

Eddie: (pauses) Did you just call me an idiot? (pushes her to the small bathroom and locks her in there while she tries to get out)

Nina: Gah! (tries to get out) Let me out! Let me out!

Eddie: No no no no….I think you have to apologize…

Nina: EDDIE! I can't breathe in here! I'm suffocating! LET ME OUT NOW!

Eddie: Tick tock…tick tock…

Nina: EDDIE!

Eddie: I'm waiting…

Nina: Alright! I'm sor-….

Eddie: Nina?

~SILENCE~

Eddie: Nina, I'm not joking!

…..

(Eddie opens the bathroom door and sees Nina passed out on the floor)

Eddie: NINA! Oh gosh…what did I do? (brings her to the bed she slept on earlier) Nina, wake up! (shakes her)

(Nina is still unconscious)

Eddie: Oh man, what am I gonna do? Uh…(looks around) I got it! (uses his fingers to hold Nina's lips apart) Alright, this is for you sis…(puts his mouth ovr hers and gives Nina mouth to mouth)

(Eddie pumps her chest then gives mouth to mouth then repeats over and over again until…)

Eddie: (puts his mouth over hers and gives mouth to mouth)

Nina: (gasps for air) Uhh!

Eddie: (stops) Nina?

Nina: (opens her eyes halfway and coughs) E-eddie?

Eddie: Oh Nina! You're okay!

Nina: (coughs) W-what hap-pened?

Eddie: Uh, you tripped and got knocked out…

Nina: Oh…my throat hurts…I feel like I've been suffocating

Eddie: Yeah well…Ooh! There's a parking lot, I'll pull over

(Eddie pulls over then Nina wakes up Cam then the three eat on the table in the RV)

Cam: Mommy, are you okay? You seem tired

Nina: Uh…don't worry about me, eat your cookie

Cam: Okay (eats)

Eddie: So uh, we'll be there in a few so…gear up your stuff

Cam: How much longer?

Eddie: About 2 more hours

Nina: Hey Cam,-uh, is it okay if I call you sweetie?

Cam: Yeah

Nina: Okay sweetie, are you sure you're not sick?

Cam: I think I am

Nina: What hurts?

Cam: My head, my shoulders, my knees and my toes, my head my shoulders my knees and my toes…(singing)

Nina: Camille!

Cam: Huh? Oh sorry…my forehead, my ankle, my cheek and my throat

Nina: You poor baby! I'll get a wet cloth for your forehead, ice bags for your cheek and ankle, and some water and a thermometer for your throat after we eat

Cam: Okay…

Eddie: Looks like we're done eating! I'll do the dishes…(gets all the dishes goes to the kitchen to wash them)

Nina: Cam, you lay there, on your bed while I get the stuff

Cam: Okay…

(Nina leaves then comes back with the stuff and puts it where they're supposed to be)

Nina: Alright…now, I'll go make you some strawberry milk then I'll come back to check your thermometer

Cam: Okay…

WITH NINA AND EDDIE IN THE KITCHEN

Eddie: (washing the dishes) How is she?

Nina: (making strawberry milk) She's fine, I'm just making milk for her

Eddie: Oh…hey I was wondering…what would you do, if you really like someone, but she doesn't know you like her? I mean, me and her, we've been in a relationship for a really long time and I really love her. What should I do?

Nina: Hmm…I don't know…ask her to marry you?

Eddie: Oh…okay I think I'll do that!

Nina: Great! Who's the lucky girl?

Eddie: Um…

WITH CAM

*Agh! My head hurts! It won't go away! I wonder how long mommy's gonna be gone? I'll just check…*-Cam's POV

(Camille removes the ice bags and the cloth but still keeps the thermometer in her mouth and eavesdrops on Nina and Eddie)

WITH NINA AND EDDIE

Eddie: Nina, I've been wanting to tell you this, I really like you. I liked you ever since childhood. I want to be with you forever. I would never break your heart. Please, be with me and we'll have the happiest relationship of our life!

Nina: I-I don't know what say Eddie…

Eddie: You don't have to say anything…just say yes

Nina: Say yes to what?

Eddie: (gets down on his knees and opens a small box, revealing a ring) Will you marry me?

(They both hear a loud shattering sound, like a glass shattering and breaking)

Nina: What was that?

Eddie: (gets up) I don't know!

(They see Camille fainted on the floor with the thermometer on the floor)

Nina: (gasps) Camille! (rushes to her and shakes her) Wake up! Wake up!

Eddie: What happened?

Nina: I don't know…she must've passed out

Eddie: By what? Maybe she was shocked about something…or maybe she's sick…

Nina: I don't know…(sees the thermometer) Ah! Her thermometer! (checks it and gasps)

Eddie: What? What's the temperature?

Nina: It's 72.9

Eddie: Woah! That's way down!

Nina: When I got fever, I think it was 101.9…when means I was too hot…but now Cam's too cold!

Eddie: What if she has pneumonia?

Nina: Don't say that!

Eddie: Sorry! I'll call for help outside (goes outside then comes back in) Okay, the owner of the store called the ambulance…

Nina: (starts crying)

Eddie: (puts an arm around Nina) She's gonna be okay, I'm sure

(The ambulance people come and they put Cam on a gurney and Nina rides along with her while Eddie follows them in the RV)

AT THE HOSPITAL

(Nina waits outside the operating room while Eddie tries to find a parking space in the parking lot)

Nina: (texting)

Hey guys…we're all fine but Cam's in the hospital…she just passed out somehow and her temperature is 72.9 and she's in the operating room, for some reason. I miss you guys so much! How's everyone? And Fabian...? Text back as soon as you get this! 3 Nina

(Nina waits and waits for Amber to reply)

Hey Nina! Everything's fine and we're okay. Camille's in the hospital? Oh no! I feel terrible for you…operating room? She's getting an operation? Fabian's okay and he misses you…a lot! He's been asking us about you, but we keep our lips sealed. Gotta go! Xoxo, Amber

Hey Amber…I really wish you and the others are here with me now… 3 Nina

Hey Nina, got your message…and guess what? Wishes come true…

Hey Amber, what do you mean?

Look up…

(Nina looks up and gasps)

Nina: Amber? Patricia! Alfie? Jerome!

Them: NINA! (they run to her)

(They all hug)

Nina: What are you guys doing here?

Amber: Well, we were driving around for a bit then when you texted me that Cam was in the hospital, we were close to America so we decided to visit…?

Nina: Aw, you guys are truly the best!

Jerome: I know I am! (laughs)

Patricia: (tries to look inside the window) So, where is she?

(They all sit down)

Nina: I don't know…they had to send her in there…I don't know why…I wish the doctor would come out now!

(The doctor comes out)

Amber: I was right! Wishes do come true!

Doctor: Ms. Martin?

Nina: (stands up) That's me

Doc: Come here please

(Nina goes to the doctor)

Doc: She is quite fine and kinda of healthy….

Nina: So what's the problem? Why was she rushed to the operation room?

Doc: Well, we checked her. Like did tests on her and something wasn't right about her tests

Nina: What do you mean?

Doc: I have good news and bad news

Nina: Oh no, she's gonna die isn't she?

Doc: No no no! Of course not! That could never ever happen to a child like her!

Nina: Oh, whew…I thought she was gonna die! She almost did last time when we were in England!

Doc: The bad news is that she needs an operation

Nina: What!

Ooh! Camille needs an operation! How will Nina react? Who's the lucky girl that Eddie is gonna surprise? Has Fabian got over Nina and found someone else? Find out in my next story!


	8. Eddie, the traitor

Doc: I'm terribly sorry, I truly am

Nina: Is it expensive?

Doc: Very! Almost about a thousand

Nina: What? Why? I can't afford that!

Doc: Her condition is very rare. None of the doctors here had ever heard or seen it before. But however, we have a cure…which is an operation

Nina: The good news?

Doc: You get a free muffin! (gives it to her and leaves)

(Nina goes back to the others with her face in her hands and sits down on the floor)

Amber: Well?

Nina: She needs an operation

Alfie: How much?

Nina: About a thousand

Patricia: Wow! That's a highway robbery!

Amber: Can you afford it?

Nina: No!

Alfie: Any good news?

Nina: I got a free muffin…(holds it up)

Jerome: (gets the muffin) Thanks! (starts eating it)

Patricia: Jerome! Give it back to Nina!

Jerome: B-but I like this muffin…

Patricia: One!

Jerome: (pouts)

Patricia: Two!

Jerome: (puppy dog face)

Patricia: Thr-

Jerome: Alright! (gives it back to Nina and crosses his arms)

Patricia: I'll buy you some muffins later okay?

(Jerome nods)

Nina: I don't want the muffin (throws it away)

Jerome: (runs to the trashcan) No! Muffin! No…I will never forget you…

Amber: (looks at Patricia) Your boyfriend's weird

Patricia: (rolls her eyes and sighs) Tell me about it…(grabs Jerome by the back of his shirt and drags him away) We'll be back, I'm gonna buy some muffins for Jerome before he starts bawling…I'll get you guys some too…bye! (leaves with Jerome)

Alfie: I'm gonna use the bathroom…(leaves)

(Amber squats down next to Nina on the floor)

Amber: (puts Nina's hair behind her ear) Hey you okay?

Nina: Yeah

Amber: We will get enough money for her operation…I promise

Nina: How?

Amber: (winks at her) Trust me…(stands up) Well, I gotta go run and find Patricia and Jerome…wanna come?

Nina: No thanks

(Amber leaves)

(Nina sits on the floor with her arms around her knees and her chin resting on her knees)

Eddie: Hey, I'm back!

(Nina stays silent)

Eddie: (bends down in front of her) Hey, what's wrong?

Nina: (sits there motionlessly and doesn't say a word)

Eddie: How's Camille? Is she awake now?

Nina: (tears starts rolling down her cheeks and her lips starts trembling)

Eddie: Did I say something wrong? Talk to me Nina…come on, I'm your big brother

Nina: (sniffs while tears fall from her eyes and her lips stops trembling)

(Alfie comes back)

Alfie: Hey dude, you better leave her alone for now

Eddie: Okay…Nina, me and Alfie will go to the cafeteria to find the others

Nina: (does nothing)

Eddie: (kisses Nina on top of her head and leaves with Alfie)

*Where am I gonna get all that money? I mean, Amber has a plan but, what is it? If only Fabian was here with me right now to comfort me…if Camille doesn't get the operation and dies, it'll be all my fault! Senkhara was right. If Camille doesn't find the mask of Anubis, her life will be eliminated.*-Nina's POV

WITH EDDIE AND ALFIE

(They are both sitting on a couch in the waiting room as Eddie tells a lot of stuff to Alfie)

Alfie: Wow, really? Who are you gonna propose to?

Eddie: Well, (whispers the name)

Alfie: (backs away in shock and his eyes widen in surprise) Woah! Really?

Eddie: Yeah, she's so beautiful that girl…

Alfie: But doesn't she have a boyfriend already?

Eddie: No, they broke up I think

Alfie: Oh. When are you gonna propose?

Eddie: I don't know…maybe on a date tonight

Alfie: Wow! Aren't you like…too young?

Eddie: Alfie, I'm 21 years old

Alfie: Oh, you look 18

Eddie: And you look 13!

Alfie: Gee thanks…

(they both continue to keep on chatting and chatting)

WITH JEROME AND PATRICIA

(Patricia is ordering 4 boxes of muffins and comes back to the table where Jerome is waiting at)

Jerome: Finally! (opens a box and starts eating)

Patricia: (sits down) Not all the boxes are for you! One is for Alfie and Eddie, the one you're eating is for me and you, one is for Camille and the other is for Nina

Jerome: Dang it

Patricia: Have you heard that Eddie is gonna propose to someone?

Jerome: And who would that someone be?

Patricia: (whispers the name)

Jerome: (eyes widen in surprise) Woah!

Patricia: Sh!

(Everyone looks at them)

Patricia: (smiles) Eh, sorry! He just…dropped a crumb of his muffin…

(Everyone understands and goes back to whatever they were doing)

Patricia: (looks at Jerome) Next time you say "Woah", tell me so that I can close your mouth!

Jerome: Sorry! It was just so…surprising!

Patricia: I know right!

Jerome: But isn't it weird if he…?

Patricia: I know! They don't really know each other…they just met

Jerome: Well, I think…he's the right man for her

(Amber walks in)

Amber: You guys chatting about the proposal?

Patricia: Yeah

Jerome: 'Till you came along…

Patricia: Jerome! That's not nice

Amber: (sits down) Can I have a muffin?

Patricia: Oh man! I forgot to get you one

Amber: That's okay (gets one muffin and starts eating)

Patricia: Do you know when Eddie will propose?

Amber: I don't know…but I overheard Alfie and Eddie's conversation that he'll propose on a date tonight

Patricia: Aw! Romantic but a little bit gross

Amber: I wonder what restaurant

Patricia: It better be good

Amber: We should meet her after the hospital and pick out a dress for her

Patricia: Color?

Amber: Hm…purple!

Patricia: Brilliant! Let's go and find a dress for her now!

Jerome: Hey! What about me?

Patricia: You can find the others and distribute the boxes. Stay with the boys

(They leave and Jerome goes to Nina)

WITH NINA

(She is still sitting on the floor with her hands buried in her hands and crying softly)

Jerome: Hey uh Nina?

Nina: (looks up) Y-yeah?

Jerome: Here's your box of muffins…oh and here's one for Cams

Nina: (gets the boxes and her lips trembles and her eyes start watering when he says Cam's name) Thanks…(puts the boxes beside her and goes back to her original position)

~AFTER A WHILE~

(Nina can feel someone sit beside her and hug her for comfort)

Nina: (thinks it's Eddie) Eddie…I'm not in the mood to be hugged. (the thing keeps hugging her) Eddie, I mean it! (the thing is still hugging her) STOP IT! (looks up at sees…) Fabian?

Fabian: (let's go and smiles) Hi Nina…

Nina: (shocked) How did you find me?

Fabian: Easy. I tracked you

Nina: You-you tracked me? Why?

Fabian: So I could make sure you were okay

Nina: Well I am now 'till you came! (stands up and starts to walk away)

Fabian: (stands up) Woah woah! Where you are you going?

Nina: Somewhere away from you!

Fabian: (catches up to Nina and holds her hands) Wait! I still love you…

Nina: You smacked your own sister! How could you do that?

Fabian: I-I'm sorry! I just…I was just angry cause of the whole Eddie thing

Nina: Why didn't you trust me at that time? Or believed me? You know I would never lie to you!

Fabian: I-I know…but now I believe you…I'm sorry

Nina: (voice goes hoarse and eyes watering) Well that's too late now

Fabian: I didn't find anybody else…I swear

Nina: (looks away and cries) I can't take you back anymore…you already broke my heart 3 times…

Fabian: Hey, look at me (holds her chin and moves it facing him)

Nina: What?

Fabian: I'm sorry alright? I know I lied and hurt you, but I'm trying my best to control all this

Nina: Fine.

Fabian: Thank goodness you forgive me! (wipes her tears) Where's my sister?

Nina: (lips start trembling and tears roll down)

Fabian: Hey, come on…tell me…

(Nina bursts into tears)

Fabian: Hey now…don't cry…(holds Nina close to his chest. He puts one hand on her back and his other hand is behind her head) Where is she?

Nina: (hugs Fabian and leans her head on his chest and cries) Sh-she's in the emergency room…

Fabian: Why?

Nina: (swallows) Cause…sh-she needs surgery! (starts crying all over again)

Fabian: What? It's ok…don't worry, she'll be fine

Nina: No she won't! The operation is too expensive and I don't have enough money to pay for it!

Fabian: Don't worry, we'll find a way…(holds her closer) Now, let's sit down…

(They both sit on the floor where Nina was sitting. Nina leans on him and cries as Fabian tries to comfort her)

Fabian: Hey, now…come here…

(Fabian sits crossed-legged on the floor. Nina sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. And she buries her face in his chest and cries all over again)

Nina: I-if she doesn't get th-the operation…she's gonna d-die

Fabian: That'll never happen to a girl like her! She'll be fine…she'll live

Nina: (looks up at him) You really mean that?

Fabian: Cross my heart

(Nina sleeps in his arms curled up with her head on his chest. Fabian wraps his jacket on her and puts her arms around her as she sleeps then the boys walk in)

Jerome: Yeah! And that time when- (sees Jerome) What are you doing here?

Fabian: Jerome! Good to see you!

Alfie: You know you're not allowed here especially with Nina!

(Eddie comes in)

Eddie: Fabian? Nina? What…?

Fabian: I found her crying here… and she got sleepy

Eddie: You're not allowed to be here and be near her!

Fabian: She forgave me already!

Eddie: I don't care! That's my Nina you're touching!

Fabian: Excuse me? YOU'RE Nina! In your dreams!

Alfie: Shh! Guys, calm down…we're in a hospital

Jerome: Fabian, just get your hands off Nina before Eddie starts shouting

Fabian: No! She's my Nina!

Eddie: No she isn't! (grabs Nina and hugs her)

Fabian: Give her back! (grabs her)

(Nina opens her eyes halfway and is half asleep)

Nina: Ow! Guys, please stop grabbing me…

Eddie: She's MY little sister!

Fabian: But she loves ME!

Eddie: Nu uh! She loves ME!

Fabian: She kissed me! What about you? She never kissed you!

Eddie: Oh yeah! (looks at Nina and kisses her hard)

Nina: (fully awake) Eddie! (slaps him) How dare you kiss me!

Eddie: I-I…just…I just wanted to-

Nina: Our friendship is done!

Eddie: But I…

Nina: And when I fainted cause I "tripped", it was actually because you locked me in the bathroom and suffocated me! You're the worst brother!

Eddie: I'm so sorry Nina-

Nina: (tears up) How could you?

(Eddie leaves and also the other boys)

Fabian: Don't cry! I'm here…

Nina: (hugs him and buries her face in his chest and cries again)

Fabian: Don't cry…

Nina: I'm so tired of being hurt, betrayed and shouted at and crying! (makes crying noises)

Fabian: No, no…sh…

Nina: If only all this pain could stop! I can't bear it…Please make it go away! Make it go away!

Fabian: I will, soon…uh guys? Can you comfort Nina for a little bit while I go use the bathroom?

Alfie: Yeah, sure…

(Fabian hands them Nina and she leans on Jerome and still cries)

Jerome: Uh…(unsure what to do)

Alfie: What should we do?

Jerome: I don't know! (shyly and uncomfortably strokes Nina's hair) Sh…everything will be…okay…?

Nina: (makes heavily crying noises)

Alfie: It's working! Well, a little…put your arm around her

Jerome: (awkwardly puts his arm Nina) Uh…s-sh…

Alfie: You guys are just so sweet

Jerome: Shut up. Why am I doing this? You should be doing this too!

Alfie: Alright! Fine! (puts an arm around Nina and she leans to him) Uh, don't cry…everything will be alright…

Nina: No it won't and it will never be!

Jerome: Dang you made her sadder! Where the heck is Fabian?

Alfie: I thought we guys pee fast?

Jerome: Unless he's pooping…

Alfie: Ew! Don't talk about that

WITH AMBER AND PATRICIA

Amber: How about this? (holds up a lavender dress)

Patricia: It's too puffy…and I thought we agreed purple not lavender!

Amber: Fine…

Patricia: Hey! That purple sparkly one over there looks perfect!

Amber: Yeah! It's like the one Taylor Swift wore on a concert

Patricia: And the shoes?

Amber: Already got them at home. She can borrow it

Patricia: Besides, Eddie said we're all going…but we already got dress and tuxedos from the prom right?

Amber: Yeah…but what about Camille?

Patricia: All I know is she like purple too…

Amber: I'm thinking, a purple fluffy dress, white stockings, and black flat shoes?

Patricia: You're the queen of fashion right? Let's go check in that kid store over there…

(They pay for the mysterious person's dress and they go to the kid's store to buy the dress)

WITH ALFIE, JEROME, AND NINA

(Fabian comes back)

Alfie: Finally! She fell asleep on my shoulder!

Jerome: Yeah and she's sleeping on my lap

(Fabian picks up Nina, bridal style, thanks them and Nina wakes up as they walk away)

Nina: Fabian…please put me down, I don't feel so good…I think I' gonna throw up

Fabian: Don't worry, I'll take care of it…(goes to a nurse) Nurse, can you put another gurney bed in the room of Camille please?

Nurse: Sure, why?

Fabian: My girlfriend isn't feeling well and she wants to rest

Nurse: Ok! Just lay her here on the gurney and I'll put her in the room

(Fabian lays Nina on the gurney. She cries softly while holding her stomach and begs Fabian not to leave)

Nina: (lying down, holds her stomach and holds Fabian's hand, not letting go) Don't leave me again…

Fabian: (holds Nina's hand, trying to break free) I'll see you in a couple of hours okay?

Nina: Fabian, please don't leave…stay with me!

Fabian: Nina, you have to go. You're not feeling well

Nina: I'm scared

Fabian: They're just gonna do like check-up…like check your heart, your pulse whatever…it doesn't hurt

Nurse: If you wish, you can go with her

Fabian: Okay! I will

(They go to the check-up room. Nina sits on the patient chair while Fabian sits on the visitor chair)

Doc: Alright Nina, I'm gonna check your blood pressure…so please calm down

Nina: O-okay…

Doc: (wraps something on her arm and leaves it for a few minutes then unwraps) Ok…hm…(writes on his clipboard) Alright…now your pulse (checks it) Okay…now I'm gonna listen to your heart, so stay still and breathe normally

(Nina sits there motionlessly and inhale then exhales worriedly as the doctor pulls up the back of her shirt)

Fabian: (goes up beside Nina) Don't worry Nina, calm down

Nina: I'm not feeling safe until I'm in your hands…

Doc: Alright, I'm all done…I'll be back in a few with the results (leaves with his clipboard)

Nina: (quickly hugs Fabian tightly) Finally! He's gone! I'm so scared

Fabian: Nina, are you sure you're fine? You're acting a bit…strange?

Nina: I know…I feel a bit nauseous

Fabian: Do you need anything? Just don't throw up (hugs her and strokes her hair)

Nina: I think I am…(holds her mouth and runs out to the bathroom and locks it then throws up)

Fabian: (hits himself on the door) Ouch! Nina! Nina! Open up!

Nina: I don't feel so good right now!

(Amber and Patricia come)

Amber: Woah! Tryin' to sneak in the ladies room eh?

Patricia: Are you gay?

Fabian: What? No! Nina's in there throwing up and she won't let me in

Amber: Really!

(Amber and Patricia run in the bathroom)

Fabian: Wait! (gets hit again by the door)

INSIDE

Nina: (constantly throwing up in one of the stalls)

Amber: Nina! Which stall are you?

Patricia: You mean, which stall is she in!

Amber: Right! Which stall are you?

Patricia: (rolls her eyes)

Nina: T-the one that's only closed…(unlocks her stall)

Amber: (goes inside) Patricia! You tell Fabian that no one is allowed here…cause…cause…it's clogged!

Patricia: Ew. (goes out) hey, if anyone tries to go in, tell them that all the toilets are clogged (starts to go back in)

Fabian: Wait!

Patricia: What?

Fabian: Can I go in?

Patricia: Let me think…(rushes inside)

Fabian: Wait! Patricia! Argh!

INSIDE

Patricia: (knocks on Nina's stall) Yo guys! Can I come in?

(Amber unlocks it and Patricia goes inside and sees Nina sitting on the floor, against the toilet and Amber in front of Nina)

Patricia: Yo! What's up? (sits down)

Nina: Oh fine…I'm constantly THROWING UP!

Patricia: Sheesh! Moody person…

Amber: Patricia, be more understanding!

Patricia: Alright…how's this happening?

Amber: Maybe you're…?

Nina: Amber! I'm not p-p-I don't want to say the word

Patricia: You might be!

Nina: I don't know…could be?

Amber: I'll go out and buy one of those you know what then we'll see if you are or not

Patricia: Hurry back!

(Amber leaves)

OUTSIDE

(Fabian is telling the ladies and girls that the stalls are clogged until Amber bursts out of the room)

Fabian: Oh! Amber! Thank goodness! Look, can you-

Amber: Not now Rutter! (runs somewhere)

Fabian: GREAT. (finds some sticky notes and a pen in his pockets. He write something then pastes the sticky note and goes in) Nina! Where are you?

NINA AND PATRICIA IN THE STALL

"Nina! Where are you?"

(their eyes widen and they gasps)

Nina: (whispers) It's Fabian!

Patricia: Snap!

Nina: Make him go away!

Patricia: Ok, just wait here and DON'T MOVE. (goes out of the stall) Hey Fabian…

Fabian: (turns around) Oh Patricia! Where's Nina?

Patricia: About that…she's not feeling well…

Fabian: Can I see her?

Patricia: Uh-

(Nina comes out of the stall holdig her stomach and clutching the stall wall with a weak face)

Nina: Fabian, I'm fine…

Fabian: Nina! (runs to her)

Patricia: (turns around) What the? What did I say about NOT MOVING?

Nina: Sor-ry Patri-sha…I just c-couldn't he-help it…Fabian was getting too w-orried…(out of breath)

Fabian: Nina, you're not fine…I'll take you to the nurse now (grabs her and starts pulling her to the door)

Nina: (struggles) No! I-I don't w-want to g…go…!

Fabian: Nina honey, it's for the best!

Nina: I d…don't care! I…I don't want to go! Let g-go!

Fabian: Nina please…

Nina: Let go! NOW!...y-you're hurting m…my wri…st…

Patricia: Dude let her go!

(Fabian lets her go and Amber goes in)

Amber: Get out Rutter! Are you gay? You're in the ladies room!

(Fabian looks at Nina then goes out)

Amber: Ok, I got one! (hands it to Nina) Ok, now you just-

Nina: I know how to use it Amber!

Amber: Ok! Jeez…moody person!

(Nina goes in and they forever wait and wait)

Amber: (impatient) Well!

Patricia: Amber!

(They hear Nina crying)

Patricia: What's the result?

(Nina throws the "thing" to them and the gasps)

POSITIVE

Amber: Oh my…

Patricia: GOSH.

Amber: Nina…you're…you're-

Nina: I know! I know…

Patricia: Who's is it? Fabian or Eddie?

Nina: Who said I kissed Eddie and you know…that THING

Amber: Well, it could be Fabian's

Patricia: Oh my gosh…I just can't believe it! You're a mommy!

Nina: I can't let Eddie or Fabian know about this…I need to get a doctor but make him leave!

Patricia: (smirks) I can do that…(leaves for 3 seconds then comes back)

Amber: Wow! That was quick! What did you do?

Patricia: Told him his car was going to be towed away…(smiles)

Amber: Oooh…you're bad!

Nina: (gets out) Let's find a doctor, QUICK. Before Fabian comes back

(They find a doctor and they are waiting for the results from the doctor)

Amber: I'm gonna be an auntie!

Patricia: And the guys will be uncles!

Amber: It's a miracle! Right Nina?

Nina: Guys, I don't know if it's Fabian's or Eddie's…I don't know what to do! (bursts into tears)

Amber: (pats her back) Don't worry, everything will be fine…oh! I got good news!

Nina: What is it?

Amber: The others and I got enough money for Cam's operation! They just started it an hour ago

Nina: Is it done?

Patricia: We think so. But we hadn't heard from the doctor

(Doctor comes in)

Doc: Ok Ms. Martin! You are pregnant and you just got it like 4 seconds ago…the baby is healthy and no worries!

Nina: (sighs in relief) Boy or girl?

Doc: (smiles) A girl…yet she's very beautiful! Now, you know all about having a baby right? Yes well, if you do, then that's okay. But I'm gonna give you this sheet of paper, all about pregnancy. Thank you and you can leave

(The girls go out and Fabian comes)

Fabian: Hey guys! How are you Nina? (gives her a kiss)

Nina: I'm fine…no worries! It's just stomach flu…

Patricia: But the good news is that we can leave!

Amber: Good! I'll round up the others and tell them to meet us in the parking lot and we'll visit Nina's new home

(Amber gets everyone. Nina and Fabian ride in his car, the others hook Eddie's RV to their car and they all drive to Nina's house)

Fabian: We're here!

(Everyone gets out of their seats and entered the house)

Alfie: Cool, there's already furniture…

Jerome: Greaaaat. NOW can we leave?

Patricia: Jerome!

Jerome: Sorry!

(Nina comes in walking weakly with her face looking pained while clutching her stomach and onto anything near her to walk to the others)

Fabian: (holding out his arms around Nina, in case she falls) Nina, are you SURE you're okay?

Nina: Y-yeah…you don't h-have t-to hold out y…our h…ands…

Fabian: Yes I do!

Amber: Uh, I think what Nina needs is to be nursed and a nap?

(Alfie and Jerome start laughing)

Patricia: What's so funny?

Alfie: (talks for Jerome since he's laughing and tries to explains but keeps laughing) Well, you know…(laughs) Naps for like babies and you know…(chuckles) Nina's gonna take a nap? You know…? (laughs)

Eddie: Don't make fun of Nina like that!

(Everyone look at him)

Eddie: That's my little sis!

Jerome: Sorry man…

Alfie: Me too…

Nina: C…can anyone car…ry me…up…to…a room?

(Everyone scrambles to get her but Eddie carries Nina up, bridal style and everyone follows after them. They go inside a purple room, since Nina likes purple. And Eddie lays her down, looks in her eyes, strokes her face and kisses her on her forehead-as "siblings only"-and Fabian get jealous)

Fabian: Well, aren't you guys having a lovely time eh? (in a sweet voice)

Nina: Fab…ian…Fab…ian…?

Fabian: (rushes to Nina) Yes my love?

Nina: (smiles, laughs but then coughs) C-can you g-get me a…blank…et?

(Fabian pulls the cover on her and rests his hand on her forehead to check the temperature)

Fabian: You're feeling okay…are you sure you're sick?

Nina: So what? Y…you're saying I'm a…a li…ar?

Fabian: No!

Amber: We'll leave you alone…

Patricia: Get better Nina…

Jerome and Alfie: Yeah, what they said…

Eddie: I'm gonna stay here…in case

(The others leave)

Fabian: Nina, is there anything I can get for you?

Nina: Y…yeah…

Fabian: What?

Nina: Can you pl…ease get me ch…chicken noodle sou…p and som…ething to dri…ink…?

Fabian: Yeah sure…(stands up, looks at Eddie and kisses Nina then leaves)

Eddie: (rolls his eyes) What a show-off

Nina: Ed…die?

Eddie: (goes to Nina and sits next to her) Yeah?

Nina: Thanks for staying here

Eddie: No problem…hey, I wanna ask you something…

Nina: G…go ahead…

Eddie: Nina, we've known each other since we were both in diapers. You helped me through my life and I can't thank you enough…(gets down on one knee and opens a small box) Will you marry me?

Nina: (shocked) I-I…don't know wha-what to s…say…

Eddie: You don't have to say anything! Just say yes

Nina: But Ed...die-

(Eddie kisses Nina so hard)

Nina: Mmmph!

(Eddie continues kissing her)

(Fabian walks in with a bowl of soup and apple juice)

Fabian: What the-! Get off her! (pulls Eddie away from Nina)

Nina: Fabian, I swear h…he kiss..ed me…

Fabian: It's okay Nina, I believe you (sees the ring in Eddie's hand) What? Eddie, you were PROPOSING TO MY NINA?

Eddie: She's not yours! She mine! She loves me!

Fabian: No she doesn't! Nina loves ME!

Nina: Guys…pl…ease…don't fight…

Eddie: You heard the lady! Stop being a jerk!

Fabian: What about you! You idiot!

Nina: Fab…ian…

Fabian: (turns to Nina) It's okay Nina, I got this…just eat your soup okay? I love you…(kisses her then turns back to Eddie)

Fabian: You better keep away from her

Eddie: Oooh! I'm scared that the big bad wolf might beat me up! Mommy! Mommy! (fake sweet voice)

Fabian: Haha. Joke's over buddy. Get out now!

Eddie: Or what?

Fabian: Or you'll face the fight of your night

WITH THE OTHERS

(they can hear shouting and noises from upstairs)

Amber: What's going on up there?

Alfie: Probably just sleeping…

(Patricia whispers something to Amber)

Jerome: Why do you girls keep whispering to each other?

Patricia: Sorry…

Alfie: What's up?

Amber: Trish, I think we should tell them…

Patricia: What if he gets mad?

Amber: Don't worry, the boys can keep a secret

Patricia: Alright…

Amber: Nina's pregnant

Alfie and Jerome: WHAT?

Patricia: Shh! But we don't know if it's Fabian's or Eddie's

Jerome: So, why can't she go to the hospital and get a scan?

(Patricia looks at Jerome)

Amber: 'Cause they will also need the daddy dummy!

Alfie: Then why can't they both go? I mean Fabian and Eddie?

Patricia: Nina doesn't want them to know, that's why

Jerome: But it's gonna look obvious, since there's gonna be a bump right?

Amber: Which is why Nina is gonna start wearing baggy shirts

Patricia: And keep this a secret okay?

Jerome and Alfie: We promise!

WITH THEM UPSTAIRS

(Eddie is punching Fabian and Fabian's pushing and kicking Eddie)

Nina: Ed…die! Fab…ian! I said…don't FIGHT! (out of breath and gets dizzy)

Fabian: Nina! (rushes to her) Are you okay?

Nina: Fab…ian…you're bleeding…

Fabian: Don't worry about me, it's you that I have to worry about

Nina: Fab…ian…

Fabian: And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you

Nina: F-Fabian…!

Fabian: I love you always… forever and ever

Nina: FABIAN! (gasps for breath) Be…hind you…!

Fabian: What? (looks behind him and sees Eddie)

Eddie: Hello! (grabs Fabian and pushes him against the wall)

Fabian: Agh!

Nina: Fabian!

Eddie: (leaves Fabian helplessly on the ground and storms over to Nina) Hello…Nina.

Nina: HE-(voice gets cut-off cause she's sick) He…lp! Fabian…help! Amber…Patricia…Jerome…Alfie…help!

Eddie: No one can hear you! Now shut up or I'll blow your head off! (grabs Nina and drags her out of the room)

Fabian: Wait! (kicks Eddie from behind) Leave her alone!

Eddie: You're too weak to defeat me Rutter! Now, back away or I'll blow your precious's one head off! (pulls out a gun and points it to Nina's head)

Fabian: (stays away from them) Just put the gun down and release Nina…

Eddie: No! You interrupted our wedding and we're getting married!

Nina: N-no! Fabian! H-help!

Fabian: Nina, everything will be okay…

Eddie: No it won't! We shall get married and have a family!

Nina: What? Family! No…way…! (coughs) Let me…go!

Eddie: (grabs Nina and takes her downstairs)

Amber: Woah woah woah! Where you guys going?

Nina: Help me!

Eddie: Quiet! Me and Nina shall get married!

Jerome: Woah! Married?

Eddie: Yes! And have a family!

Alfie: Woah! Hold it there Miller! Family? Nina's already-

Patricia: Uh, in a relationship!

Eddie: Yeah well, that's too bad cause we're going to the church to get married right now!

Patricia: But you don't have a dress for her and a tuxedo!

Eddie: (rolls his eyes) Remember you girls buying a dress for the "special dress"? Ah well, thanks to you, I already got a tux and a dress for Nina! So we're heading to the church

(Eddie shoves a dress to Nina and forces her to change into it)

Eddie: Wear this now! (shoves a dress to her)

Nina: NO!

Eddie: (points the gun at her) NOW.

Nina: (goes to the bathroom and changes into the dress and goes out and sees Eddie already in his tux)

Eddie: Perfect.

Patricia: Wow! You look nice!

Amber: You look absolutely stunning!

Jerome: Beautiful

Alfie: Cute

Nina: Are you guys just gonna stand there and comment on me or gonna SAVE ME?

Eddie: Alright cutie, come with me! (grabs her on the arm and jams her in the car and drives away)

Fabian: (comes down the stairs in pain) Ugh! Where's Nina?

Amber: Taken hostage by Eddie

Fabian: Where are they going?

Patricia: Going to get married at the church!

Fabian: Ok, let's go!

(They all hop in his car and on the way…)

Fabian: (driving) Which way do I go now?

Amber: I don't know! I'm not a GPS!

Jerome: Just keep going straight 'till you hear some bells ringing

Alfie: Bells ringing?

Patricia: Are you sure you're the same Jerome?

Fabian: I'm starting to hear bells…what does it mean?

Jerome: It means somebody's getting married

Fabian: Oh no! (pulls over by the church and opens the door)

Jerome: No! Fabian wait! You're not allowed to enter during a wedding!

(Fabian's already opening the door)

INSIDE

(Nina goes down the aisle, in her wedding dress, holding a bouquet in her hands and crying and she reaches to the stage)

(The priest says some stuff, blah blah…then…)

Priest: Do you, Eddie Miller, take Nina Martin as your lawfully wedded wife?

Eddie: I do

Priest: And do you, Nina Martin, take Eddie Miller as your lawfully wedded husband?

Nina: (crying) I…I-

Fabian: (bursts the door open) I decline this wedding!

Nina: Fabian! (runs to Fabian and hugs him)

Fabian: (hugs Nina tightly and strokes her hair) Nina…

Eddie: You! You ruined my wedding!

Fabian: (pulls away from Nina) No I didn't, you forced her to marry you!

Priest: Is this true son? You forced this lady to marry you?

Eddie: Dad, I-

Fabian: Woah wait a minute! Son? Uh Father, Eddie Miller is your…son?

(Nina faints cause her stomach)

Priest: Yes my boy. He is. (turns to Eddie) I can't believe you would do something like this! We are Christians, not murderers!

Fabian: Not only he forced her to marry him but he suffocated her, lied to her, kissed her 2 times, and kept pointing a gun to her head!

Priest: I am very disappointed in you my boy! You have broken most of the 12 commandments! (turns to Fabian and Nina) Thank you and I'm very sorry. You and your girlfriend may leave. My son will longer bother you ever again.

Fabian: Thank you Father. (carries Nina out to the car, buckles her in the passenger seat, and drives off)

Amber: Woah! Slow down! You'll get a ticket!

(Fabian slows down)

Patricia: (lifts Nina's arm up then let's go) Uh, is she okay?

Fabian: Yeah, just fainted

Alfie: Uh…where are we going?

Fabian: To a hotel…we can't go back to the house

Jerome: Why not?

Fabian: Cause Eddie will be waiting for us there

Amber: Great. Another typical day, hiding from the bad person again…

Fabian: OH SNAP! (does a sharp turn and turns the other way)

(Everyone falls to the side)

Patricia: WOAH! Jeez man!

Alfie: What did you forget?

Fabian: Someone from the hospital!

Amber: Who is it?

Fabian: My SISTER!


	9. She died!

Jerome: What the! You mean you left her in the hospital! Eddie could be going after her!

Amber: Way to go, HERO!

Fabian: So now it's my fault?

Amber: Uh yeah! You forgot your own sister!

(They arrive at the hospital)

Fabian: (gets out) Wait! (gets Nina from the passenger seat and gives her to the others in the back) Hold her. My sister will sit in the passenger seat.

Patricia: Yeah, whatever…just go and get your sister

(Fabian goes inside and goes up to the front desk)

Fabian: Excuse me! Uh, where is Camille Santos? I was suppose to pick her up but-

Nurse: Yes, yes…she's in the waiting room

Fabian: Oh, thank you! (rushes to the waiting room and sees his sister sleeping on the chair in the corner and goes to her) Hey sweetheart, wake up

Camille: (wakes up, sees Fabian, gets mad and walks out, and sits in the passenger seat of the car and slams the door)

Alfie: Woah! Someone's in a bad mood…

Amber: Alfie! Hey Camille…why so mad?

Cam: (doesn't say anything)

(Fabian sits in the car and drives. The ride to the hotel was very quiet)

Jerome: Wow. It's kinda awkward here…

Patricia: Yeah…ooh! We're here

(They check in. Fabian carries Nina up to his, her and his sister's hotel room while the others go to their rooms next door)

Fabian: (lays Nina down on the bed) Alright! Camille, I want you to tell me why you won't talk to me!

Camille: (sets her bag down and looks up) You wanna know why? I'm mad at you! You left me in the hospital for a day! You have no idea what it's like to sleepover at a hospital all alone!

Fabian: You slept over at a hospital…big deal!

Camille: (stands up in front of Fabian) And Rufus found me! Bet you didn't know that huh?

Fabian: What- wait, he found you! Alone in the hospital?

Camille: YES!

Fabian: What did he tell you!

Camille: Told me he'll come for me…all because you spent so much time with Nina, he thinks no one cares for me anymore! He's coming for me…BECAUSE OF YOU!

Fabian: DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME LIKE THAT!

Camille: WELL I CAN IF I WANT TO! YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH ME ANYMORE! WHY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU EVEN LOVE ME!

Fabian: LIKE IT'S MY FAULT I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH NINA!

Camille: EDDIE FOUND ME ALSO! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM!

Fabian: WHY DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIM!

Camille: BECAUSE! HE'S THE BEST BIG BROTHER THAN YOU! HE CARES ABUT ME UNLIKE YOU! He told me…(starts crying) that the deal you made with him…was that if he doesn't marry Nina…you would give me to him…and Rufus…and also Senkhara! (looks at her brother with tears running down her cheeks) Is that true? Is it true you agreed to give me to Eddie, Rufus and Senhara? That you chose your own little sister whose been trying to look for you for so many years to be hostaged…instead of the girl you just met? You're not my brother! You're not my inspiration! I don't even know you anymore…(falls to her knees and buries her face in her hands and cries)

Fabian: Well, (crosses his arms) I'm not gonna do anything about it! I can't save you…so oh well!

Cam: (looks up) You won't do anything about it? What happened to the Fabian that always played with me, and cared about me years ago?

Fabian: Well, everything's changed! I love Nina, and no one else

Camille: So that's it? I've spent all those years suffering to find you, and it's not a big deal? Do you know how much trouble I've been in, just to find you? Yet there's no thank you, or I love you! or like…you're the best! I never hear you say those words…even though you say it, you don't mean it…all you care about is Nina and your friends! But why can't you also care about me? Why, I'm not the best sister for you? I'm not trying my best to be nice? (cries with her hands covering her face)

Fabian: (rushes to his sister and touches her) Hey-

Camille: (puts her hands away from her face) Don't touch me! I don't even know you anymore…stay away from me

Fabian: Camille…

Camille: Save it! I don't wanna hear anymore lies from you!

(Alfie comes in)

Alfie: Hey I was just wondering if- oh woah…(sees Camille crying) What just happened here? Cam, you okay?

Camille: (gets up and looks at Fabian with her face all red and wet and makes a dog noise, like a whimper, scrunches her face and runs out of the room, passes by Alfie and passes by the others in the doorway of their door)

Fabian: Camille! (goes out in the hall, pushes Alfie oout of the way and shouts for her again) Camille! Come back here! Camille!

Amber: Uh, what just happened?

Fabian: I messed up…

Patricia: Don't worry, we heard everything from next door

Jerome: I'm gonna go after her (runs after Camille)

Amber I don't know about you, but me and Patricia are gonna go with him… (leaves) Oh wait! (backs up, goes in front of Fabian and slaps him hard across the face then goes after Jerome with Patricia)

Fabian: OW! What the heck was that for?

Amber: For dealing with Eddie! (gone)

Alfie: I think you need to tell me all about what happened

Fabia: Fine…

(Fabian and Alfie chat about what Fabian did to his sister while Jerome, Patricia and Amber try to find Camille)

WITH JEROME, PATRICIA AND AMBER

(They all split up, and come back together again)

Patricia: (out of breath) I-it's no use...we've looked everywhere!

Jerome: (out of breath) Where can we find a small six year old in a hotel?

Amber: I don't know!

Patricia: Wait, sh! Do you guys hear that?

Jerome: Uh, people snoring since it's night time?

Patricia: I think I know where Camille is!

Amber: Where?

Patricia: Her most favorite place is the Cherry Blossom park!

Jerome: Let's run there!

(The three of them had to run for like an hour and half to the park. They enter and try to find Camille)

Amber: Camille! Where are you?

Patricia: Come out, come out wherever you are!

Amber: Patricia, this is not hide-and-seek

Jerome: Let's split up

(Jerome looks in the cherry blossoms trees, Patricia looks in the pond and picnic area, and Amber looks in the playground)

Amber: I still can't find her!

Patricia: Me neither!

Jerome: Me too! Wait! (hears the branch of the tree above him shake) There's something up the tree…

(Camille falls out of the tree)

Camille: Ahh! (falling)

(Jerome catches her bridal style)

Jerome: Camille?

(Patricia and Amber go to them)

Amber: Whew! Finally we found you!

Patricia: We had to run for an hour and a half to get here!

Camille: Sorry…(looks down)

Patricia: But that's okay…

(Cam gets down from Jerome arms on sits against the tree she fell out of)

Amber: (whispers) Nice going Patricia…(sits in front of Cam) So, wanna tell us what happened?

Camille: (looks down and shakes her head sadly) no…

(Patricia and Jerome sit down in front of her)

Patricia: Come on…it'll make you feel better

Camille: During my sleep over in the hospital…Eddie…he found me, and…he told me…

Jerome: Told you what?

Camille: That Fabian made a deal with him…

Jerome: And how is that bad?

Camille: (looks up in anger and with tears falling down her cheeks) Because! They agreed that if Eddie doesn't marry Nina, Fabian would give me to him, Rufus, and Senkhara! He chose Nina over me…(looks back down and tears slowly drop from her face) I mean, yeah, I would do the same but…he said he couldn't do anything about it…he meant he won't do anything to save me or stop them…I don't wanna be with those 3 killers…he doesn't care about me anymore…he only cares about Nina and you guys…

Patricia: Ouch. That's really sad…Amber, are you crying?

Amber: (wipes her eyes) N-no…Camille, don't cry

Camille: How can I not cry if my brother gave me up? That's not sad enough? How is about to be kidnapped by 3 mean people, be slapped by your brother, and to be shouted at and to be given up by your own brother not sad? And to not be loved by anyone…and to lose your whole family with only your brother that doesn't care about you and gave you up?

Amber: I have no idea how to respond to that…

Camille: I just want a normal life…a mom, a dad, a happy family, relatives, and a happy life…but that'll never happen to me! (bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands)

Patricia: Come on now, don't say that! Of course that'll all happen, if you just believe

Jerome: Now come on, let's go back to the hotel before it turns really late

Camille: But I don't wanna see my brother…

Amber: Don't worry! You can stay in our room

Camille: Really? You'd do that for me?

Amber: Yeah!

Camille: Thanks Amber! (hugs her tightly)

Patricia: And I promise I'll sleep with you on a bed…so I don't have to be with Jerome!

Jerome: Hey!

Camille: (laughs and hugs Patricia tightly) Thanks you guys (starts yawning)

Jerome: No problem…and I'll carry you on the way back, since you're falling asleep

Camille: (laughs sleepily and holds out her arms)

Jerome: Come here you! (hugs her)

Patricia and Amber: Aww!

Amber: Ok…we have to break us this hugging thingy, so we can get to our hotel!

Jerom: Right…(picks up Cam)

Camille: (wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder as one of his arm is under her, and the other is used to keep her head down. Jerome covers her with his coat to keep her warm)

ON THE WAY

Patricia: How much longer?

Amber: Like half an hour…but I'm loving all this exercise…walking a lot!

Patricia: Yeah! Me too! It feels healthier

Jerome: (out of breath) Easy for you to say! You're not carrying a child!

Patricia: Fine you big baby…I'll carry her (carries Camille just like what Jerome carried her and covers her with the coat)

Amber: Aw…

Jerome: What?

Amber: When you handed her to Patricia, it's like Camille's your daughter!

Jerome: Woah! No…not happening!

Patricia: Yeah well, Camille does look kinda cute when she's sleeping…

Amber: Halleluiah! We're here!

Patricia: Ha, I only held her for like a couple of seconds…

(They go up to their room and Patricia lays Camille slowly on her and Jerome's bed)

Patricia: (strokes Camille's forehead and kisses her on her forehead) Goodnight…

(Amber does the same and so does Jerome but he strokes Camille's hair and kisses her on the cheek)

Patricia: (whispers) Come on, get dressed for bed then me and Amber will sleep on each side of her, you and Alfie sleep in his and Amber's bed

Jerome: Okay…

(Alfie comes back, they all change into their pajamas,-Amber and Patricia change Camille to her nightgown while she's sleeping-, and they all go to their beds and sleep. Fabina sleep alone in their own room)

NEXT MORNING…

WITH FABINA

(Nina wakes up with a small tray on her and reads the note on the tray)

Hey honey! Sorry if I 'm not here…I had to do some errands. I made you breakfast hope my cooking is yummier than it looks! Stay at the hotel, and don't go anywhere. Love Fabian

*Aw, he called me "honey"…"Stay at the hotel, don't go anywhere"…okay…wait! (looks around the room) Where's Camille? (looks at the letter again)*-Nina's POV

P.S. Cam is with the others next door…

*Oh…ok…what is she doing with the others next door? Oh well, I'll find out…Mhm! These waffles look really delicious! (grabs a waffle and goes next door and sees Amber and Patricia sitting on each side of Camille and eating waffles, while Jerome and Alfie are sitting on Alfie and Amber's bed, eating pancakes)*-Nina's POV

Nina: Morning guys! (sits on a chair facing all of them)

Everyone: Morning!

Nina: Where's Camille?

Amber: Uh…sleeping right here next to me (points)

Nina: Oh…does anybody know where Fabian went? He left saying he had to do some errands and he told me to stay at the hotel and don't go anywhere

Patricia: I think he went to the jewelry shop to buy something

Alfie: Haha! So now he's a gay?

(Jerome laughs and chokes on his pancake)

Jerome: Ack! It's okay…I'm fine…

Nina: Guys, don't tease him!

(Camille starts turning her head side to side, her face all worried and she starts shaking, as if being possessed by a spirit)

Amber: Hey guys, she's shaking!

Patricia: Camille! Camille! (shakes her) Wake up!

Jerome: Oh no! I just thought of something! What if whatever she's dreaming, Senkhara is there!

Alfie: Which means…she's gonna get the mark!

Nina: (runs to Camille) Camille! WAKE UP!

IN CAMILLE'S DREAM

(She's wearing a beautiful purple dress with her hair tied up in a bun, she's wearing make-up, and she's in the attic, and sees a table for two, and candles and rose petals everywhere and she can see Angelo smiling)

Camille: Angelo? What are you doing here? And _HOW_ did I get in this dress!

Angelo: (reaches out his hand) You look lovely…care to dance?

Camille: Uh, sure…? (takes his hand)

(Angelo puts one hand in hers and puts in the air, and puts the other on her waist as she does the same and puts her other hand on his back and they are dancing very close to each other.)

Angelo: (leans close to her ear and whispers) You look very beautiful in that dress…

Camille: (smiles) Thanks…you look cute in that tuxedo

Angelo: (chuckles and spins her around) Uh oh…

Camille: Uh oh what?

Angelo: Someone's coming…

Rufus: Well, isn't this lovely?

Camille: (turns around and gasps) Rufus…!

Rufus: Hello my darling…time to say good-bye to your beloved one!

(Senkhara grabs Camille and pulls her away from Angelo as Rufus does the same to him)

Camille: (holding on to Angelo) Angelo!

Angelo: Camille!

Senkhara: Let go!

Camille: Angelo, before we're apart, I wanna confess, I like you

Angelo: Really? I-I do too…

(They're apart from each other)

Rufus: Now, let's put this boy in the machine!

Camille: (sees the machine and recognize it) Wait! That's the machine you used on Nina when you kidnapped her long ago!

Rufus: Yes, yes…now, say goodbye to your precious one!

Camille: No! Angelo! NO! Let him go! Take me instead!

Angelo: No! Camille! Don't!

Camille: I have too! (turns to Rufus) f you let me go, will you, Eddie, and Senkhara forever leave my family, friends and Angelo alone!

Senkhara: Yes, yes! Take her instead! She is from the powerful Kane family! We can use her life for powers!

Rufus: Yes! (gives Angelo to Senkhara and straps Camille in the machine)

Angelo: No! Camille! Don't do this!

(Eddie comes in)

Eddie: What? Grandpa? Grandma? Why are you doing this? I thought you said we all agree to just pull a prank on her, not kill her!

Camille: Woah woah wait! They're your grandparents!

Eddie: Yeah! And my grandma was using my body as a host when I was gonna "marry" Nina! She wanted me to marry her, so she can steal her powers but I declined. That's when she hosted me!

Camille: Well? You're the Osirian right! Well THEN GET ME OUT OF THIS MACHINE!

Angelo: Camille! Please!

Eddie: Don't worry Camille, this is all just a dream! It's not real!

Senkhara: Your wrong again grandson! Sadie Kane, remember when Iskander warned you that dreams can become very powerful, when you touched a memory of Osiris being captured in a box on his birthday?

Camille: Oh my gosh…this is all real!

Rufus: Be gone!

(Eddie disappears)

Camille: Noo! EDDIE!

Senkhara: Now, we will make this real, then bring all your friends here!

(In a flash, everything is so real-like and the others are there except Fabian)

Amber: Woah…how did we get here?

Patricia: I don't know!

Nina: One minute we were talking then BOOM!

Jerome: It's dusty in here

Alfie: And stinky!

Camille: Uh, hello! Has anyone NOT notice me about to die!

(The others run to her)

Patricia: Hey Nina, isn't this the machine Rufus used to take your life?

Nina: Yeah!

Amber: Hey look! It's Angelo!

Angelo: (tied up with duct tape on his mouth) Mhm! Mmmph!

Jerome: (unties him and takes off the duct tape)

Angelo: Thanks man! That evil girl Senkhara and that guy Rufus ruined my moment with Camille!

Amber: Aww! Six year olds, dancing with each other…

Camille: I need to get out of here! (struggles)

Rufus: (comes out) You can't! You can only escape, if the one you love, must be here!

Camille: Who? (closes her eyes and goes limp)

Alfie: Camille! What happened!

Senkhara: Don't worry, she's only in a deep sleep and won't wake up until the one she loves comes

Jerome: Okay, I this sounds stupid and weird but, isn't that like Sleeping Beauty? I mean, she gets prickled by a thorn, falls into a deep sleep until a prince comes and kisses her?

The others: Yeah, yeah! It's totally-

Rufus: Silence! Where is the Mask of Anubis!

Nina: We don't have it!

Senkhara: Very well…(gets out a shocking pen, and shocks Camille)

(Camille shakes violently and gets weak)

Senkhara: (stops) If you don't tell us where it is, she will be shocked again!

Nina: But wait! How did you manage to find her? We were acting like a family!

Senkhara: (evil laughs) Well, I guess your boyfriend didn't tell you?

Rufus: Ah, for a better solution, we had recorded what happened, when Fabian saved you from the wedding. But this is a long video about what happened when you passed out and Fabian and Camille were alone in the hotel room…(shows the video on a wide screen)

VIDEO

Fabian: (lays Nina down on the bed) Alright! Camille, I want you to tell me why you won't talk to me!

Camille: (sets her bag down and looks up) You wanna know why? I'm mad at you! You left me in the hospital for a day! You have no idea what it's like to sleepover at a hospital all alone!

Fabian: You slept over at a hospital…big deal!

Camille: (stands up in front of Fabian) And Rufus found me! Bet you didn't know that huh?

Fabian: What- wait, he found you! Alone in the hospital?

Camille: YES!

Fabian: What did he tell you!

Camille: Told me he'll come for me…all because you spent so much time with Nina, he thinks no one cares for me anymore! He's coming for me…BECAUSE OF YOU!

Fabian: DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME LIKE THAT!

Camille: WELL I CAN IF I WANT TO! YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH ME ANYMORE! WHY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU EVEN LOVE ME!

Fabian: LIKE IT'S MY FAULT I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH NINA!

Camille: EDDIE FOUND ME ALSO! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM!

Fabian: WHY DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIM!

Camille: BECAUSE! HE'S THE BEST BIG BROTHER THAN YOU! HE CARES ABUT ME UNLIKE YOU! He told me…(starts crying) that the deal you made with him…was that if he doesn't marry Nina…you would give me to him…and Rufus…and also Senkhara! (looks at her brother with tears running down her cheeks) Is that true? Is it true you agreed to give me to Eddie, Rufus and Senhara? That you chose your own little sister whose been trying to look for you for so many years to be hostaged…instead of the girl you just met? You're not my brother! You're not my inspiration! I don't even know you anymore…(falls to her knees and buries her face in her hands and cries)

Fabian: Well, (crosses his arms) I'm not gonna do anything about it! I can't save you…so oh well!

Cam: (looks up) You won't do anything about it? What happened to the Fabian that always played with me, and cared about me years ago?

Fabian: Well, everything's changed! I love Nina, and no one else

Camille: So that's it? I've spent all those years suffering to find you, and it's not a big deal? Do you know how much trouble I've been in, just to find you? Yet there's no thank you, or I love you! or like…you're the best! I never hear you say those words…even though you say it, you don't mean it…all you care about is Nina and your friends! But why can't you also care about me? Why, I'm not the best sister for you? I'm not trying my best to be nice? (cries with her hands covering her face)

Fabian: (rushes to his sister and touches her) Hey-

Camille: (puts her hands away from her face) Don't touch me! I don't even know you anymore…stay away from me

Fabian: Camille…

Camille: Save it! I don't wanna hear anymore lies from you!

(Alfie comes in)

Alfie: Hey I was just wondering if- oh woah…(sees Camille crying) What just happened here? Cam, you okay?

Camille: (gets up and looks at Fabian with her face all red and wet and makes a dog noise, like a whimper, scrunches her face and runs out of the room, passes by Alfie and passes by the others in the doorway of their door)

Fabian: Camille! (goes out in the hall, pushes Alfie oout of the way and shouts for her again) Camille! Come back here! Camille!

END OF VIDEO

Rufus: Oh! And here's another ne when Jerome, Amber and Patricia were looking for her at the park

VIDEO

Patricia: (out of breath) I-it's no use...we've looked everywhere!

Jerome: (out of breath) Where can we find a small six year old in a hotel?

Amber: I don't know!

Patricia: Wait, sh! Do you guys hear that?

Jerome: Uh, people snoring since it's night time?

Patricia: I think I know where Camille is!

Amber: Where?

Patricia: Her most favorite place is the Cherry Blossom park!

Jerome: Let's run there!

(The three of them had to run for like an hour and half to the park. They enter and try to find Camille)

Amber: Camille! Where are you?

Patricia: Come out, come out wherever you are!

Amber: Patricia, this is not hide-and-seek

Jerome: Let's split up

(Jerome looks in the cherry blossoms trees, Patricia looks in the pond and picnic area, and Amber looks in the playground)

Amber: I still can't find her!

Patricia: Me neither!

Jerome: Me too! Wait! (hears the branch of the tree above him shake) There's something up the tree…

(Camille falls out of the tree)

Camille: Ahh! (falling)

(Jerome catches her bridal style)

Jerome: Camille?

(Patricia and Amber go to them)

Amber: Whew! Finally we found you!

Patricia: We had to run for an hour and a half to get here!

Camille: Sorry…(looks down)

Patricia: But that's okay…

(Cam gets down from Jerome arms on sits against the tree she fell out of)

Amber: (whispers) Nice going Patricia…(sits in front of Cam) So, wanna tell us what happened?

Camille: (looks down and shakes her head sadly) no…

(Patricia and Jerome sit down in front of her)

Patricia: Come on…it'll make you feel better

Camille: During my sleep over in the hospital…Eddie…he found me, and…he told me…

Jerome: Told you what?

Camille: That Fabian made a deal with him…

Jerome: And how is that bad?

Camille: (looks up in anger and with tears falling down her cheeks) Because! They agreed that if Eddie doesn't marry Nina, Fabian would give me to him, Rufus, and Senkhara! He chose Nina over me…(looks back down and tears slowly drop from her face) I mean, yeah, I would do the same but…he said he couldn't do anything about it…he meant he won't do anything to save me or stop them…I don't wanna be with those 3 killers…he doesn't care about me anymore…he only cares about Nina and you guys…

Patricia: Ouch. That's really sad…Amber, are you crying?

Amber: (wipes her eyes) N-no…Camille, don't cry

Camille: How can I not cry if my brother gave me up? That's not sad enough? How is about to be kidnapped by 3 mean people, be slapped by your brother, and to be shouted at and to be given up by your own brother not sad? And to not be loved by anyone…and to lose your whole family with only your brother that doesn't care about you and gave you up?

Amber: I have no idea how to respond to that…

Camille: I just want a normal life…a mom, a dad, a happy family, relatives, and a happy life…but that'll never happen to me! (bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands)

Patricia: Come on now, don't say that! Of course that'll all happen, if you just believe

Jerome: Now come on, let's go back to the hotel before it turns really late

Camille: But I don't wanna see my brother…

Amber: Don't worry! You can stay in our room

Camille: Really? You'd do that for me?

Amber: Yeah!

Camille: Thanks Amber! (hugs her tightly)

Patricia: And I promise I'll sleep with you on a bed…so I don't have to be with Jerome!

Jerome: Hey!

Camille: (laughs and hugs Patricia tightly) Thanks you guys (starts yawning)

Jerome: No problem…and I'll carry you on the way back, since you're falling asleep

Camille: (laughs sleepily and holds out her arms)

Jerome: Come here you! (hugs her)

Patricia and Amber: Aww!

Amber: Ok…we have to break us this hugging thingy, so we can get to our hotel!

Jerom: Right…(picks up Cam)

Camille: (wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder as one of his arm is under her, and the other is used to keep her head down. Jerome covers her with his coat to keep her warm)

ON THE WAY

Patricia: How much longer?

Amber: Like half an hour…but I'm loving all this exercise…walking a lot!

Patricia: Yeah! Me too! It feels healthier

Jerome: (out of breath) Easy for you to say! You're not carrying a child!

Patricia: Fine you big baby…I'll carry her (carries Camille just like what Jerome carried her and covers her with the coat)

Amber: Aw…

Jerome: What?

Amber: When you handed her to Patricia, it's like Camille's your daughter!

Jerome: Woah! No…not happening!

Patricia: Yeah well, Camille does look kinda cute when she's sleeping…

Amber: Halleluiah! We're here!

Patricia: Ha, I only held her for like a couple of seconds…

(They go up to their room and Patricia lays Camille slowly on her and Jerome's bed)

Patricia: (strokes Camille's forehead and kisses her on her forehead) Goodnight…

(Amber does the same and so does Jerome but he strokes Camille's hair and kisses her on the cheek)

Patricia: (whispers) Come on, get dressed for bed then me and Amber will sleep on each side of her, you and Alfie sleep in his and Amber's bed

Jerome: Okay…

(Alfie comes back, they all change into their pajamas,-Amber and Patricia change Camille to her nightgown while she's sleeping-, and they all go to their beds and sleep. Fabina sleep alone in their own room)

END OF VIDEO

Nina: (gasps) He agreed to let go of his sister? Oh my gosh, I didn't know…Camille's life is gonna be taken…all because of me!

Amber: Yeah…

Nina: I feel so bad…especially when she said she would do the same to me, but she also wanted to be cared…all she wanted was a family and a normal life

Rufus: But she won't! Now, me and Senkhara will discuss some things and you guys will be stuck here until that special someone comes

(Rufus and Senkhara leave)

Alfie: Wait! Camille likes Angelo, right?

Nina: Yeah, a mega huge crush

Alfie: Maybe he's that special someone!

Patricia: Oh my gosh you're right Alfie!

(they all look at Angelo)

Angelo: What?

Patricia: (goes up to Angelo and drags him to the others) Can you wake up Camille?

Angelo: Uh, how?

Nina: Well, just think of all this like Sleeping Beauty

Angelo: What? What do you- oh no…I have to kiss her?

Patricia: No…just hug!

Angelo: Alright, if that includes saving her…(goes up to Camille and hugs her)

The girls and Alfie: Aww…

Jerome: Oh yuck…that's sick!

(Angelo lets go)

Alfie: Nothing's happening!

Patricia: Who else could be so special and important to her besides Angelo?

Amber: It's not really us for sure…

Nina: Wait a minute…special someone…someone she loves…it's Fabian!

Jerome: Huh? She loves her brother? I thought she hates him

Nina: No! He may hurt her many times…but deep down, she still loves him. He's the only family she's got, and they were very close back then

Amber: But how are we gonna call Fabian?

Nina: I can text him

Hey Fabian! Come to the attic, QUICK. Your sister's in danger…hurry! –Nina

Nina, morning! What attic? -Fabian

Anubis House's attic! NOW. –Nina

Ok, be there in a few minutes –Fabian

Nina: Ok, he said he'll be here in a few minutes

Jerome: Well, now what do we-

Fabian: (bursts open the door) I'm here!

Patricia: That was quick

Fabian: I was like, teleported here or something…

Amber: Whatever! You need to hug your sister, now! Before it's too late!

Fabian: Isn't that the machine Rufus used on Nina?

(They all explain everything)

Fabian: Ok, I'll hug her (goes up to Camille and hugs her)

Alfie: Nothing's happening!

Nina: It's too late…she's gone…

(Amber, Patricia, Nina, Alfie, Angelo and Jerome start to cry)

Alfie: She was a good girl…she never did anything wrong…and now she's gone!

Patricia: It's all Fabian's fault!

Amber: Yeah!

Jerome: Me, Angelo and Alfie agree!

Fabian: What! How is it my fault?

Angelo: If you never shouted at her and made her run away!

Fabian: That didn't happen! (looks at Nina) it never did

Nina: Forget it Fabian, I saw the whole thing. Rufus showed us the video

Fabian: Ok, yeah I might have made her cry and shouted at her and even made her run away…

Jerome: Well, now what do we do?

Alfie: Should we bury her?

Nina: No. We have to call Amos…he'll help us

Patricia: How are we gonna call him?

Nina: I'm the chosen one…I can call anyone…everyone, just be quiet so I can focus

(Everyone becomes silent)

*Amos…come…we need you. And bring Isis and Osiris too. Camille's dead. Try to bring her back…please…come.*-Nina's mind

(Three gusts of winds suddenly appear and turn into Isis, Amos and Osiris)

Amos: You have called for help, Chosen One

(The three of them look over Camille)

Alfie: Can you help us?

Osiris: (places his hand on Camille's forehead) I'm afraid not…she's too weak from many accidents

Nina: (tears up) Are you sure?

Osiris: I am the god of the dead/underworld. I'm sure

Isis: I'm very sorry dear…there's nothing we can do. Even your locket cannot bring her back

Amber: But she will be in the Next Life, right?

Amos: The Gods must weight her heart, if she her heart is free from lies. She will pass, but I don't know if there's a possibly that she will come back as a spirit

Nina: No…NO! This can't be happening! It can't be! Curse you Rufus and Senkhara! CURSE YOU!

Fabian: (puts his arms around Nina) I-It's okay…

Nina: (jerkily pulls his arms away) No! Don't touch me! It's NOT okay! It never was and never will! This is all your fault! YOU caused this! (runs away crying)

Fabian: Nina! Come back! NINA!

Patricia: It's best for you to leave her alone

Osiris: We must leave now. Goodbye!

(Amos, Isis, and Osiris disappear)

Alfie: Well, we better get Camille and go back home…

Amber: You mean back downstairs? Don't forget, we're in Anubis's attic!

Jerome: I'll carry her down to C.A.N.'s room…

(Jerome un-straps Camille, carries her to C.A.N's room being followed by the others and lays her down on her bed)

Amber: (voice gets crackly) So, do we make a funeral for her or what?

Alfie: I don't know boo…but I guess we should make a funeral for her…

Patricia: I can't believe, the funny, sweet, caring, loving, adorable, cute, and understanding 6 year old Camille is dead…DEAD I say!

Jerome: Patricia! Calm down…we're gonna have this funeral on the day after tomorrow, which gives us today and tomorrow to make sure she's fine, plan the place of the funeral, her coffin or something, the people and yeah…

(Nina suddenly bursts into the room, and lands on her bed face-down sobbing)

Amber: (sits next to Nina and strokes her hair) I-I'm really sorry Nina…we'll miss her

Nina: (muffled voice) This is the worst thing that's ever happened! I caused a death of a 6 year old girl!

Patricia: (pats her back) No, of course you didn't cause Camille's death! It was Rufus and Senkhara

Jerome: Okay look guys, we just need to calm down, eat a good breakfast, tell Trudy everything, and just relax, okay?

Alfie: Yeah, Jerome's right. Trudy is still here and I bet she whipped some good breakfast for herself and left leftovers! What do you say we go down?

Everyone: Fine…

(They all sadly and glumly go down and sit at the table where Trudy was just eating by herself)

Trudy: Nina! Amber! Patricia! Jerome! Alfie! What in the world are you guys doing here?

Alfie: (sad but tries to sound cheerful) Hey Trudy…we just…decided to stop by

Trudy: Why in that case I'll go get more food! (leaves)

(Trudy comes back with waffles and strawberries and she sets each plate of 2 waffles, and 5 fresh strawberries in front of each of them then sits back down and everyone eats sadly and slowly)

Trudy: Why the long faces?

Patricia: We just found out that…Camille…is dead…(her face scrunches up)

Trudy: Fabian's little sister! Where is she now?

Patricia: In Nina's, Amber's and her room, on her bed…DEAD.

Trudy: Why I'm very sorry! When is the funeral?

Alfie: Day after tomorrow…

(They all eat in silence)

Trudy: (notices Nina hasn't touched her food and is picking at her food sadly) Nina dear, what's wrong? You didn't eat anything from your plate…

Nina: I'm not hungry…

Trudy: Not hungry? Why, you haven't touched anything on your plate and it's only morning! What's wrong?

Amber: She's upset about Fabian and Camille

Trudy: I know the part about Camille, but why Fabian?

Amber: He- well, (shows her the two videos that Rufus recorded)

Trudy: (gasps and puts her hand on her chest in shock) Why, I never knew that Fabian would do something that mean…Nina, do you want anything to cheer you up?

Nina: (nods)

Trudy: What is it dear?

Nina: I want Camille back! I want my Gran back! I want my Mum and Dad back…(runs out but stops at the door way, and looks back at them with her face all wet and red) But most of all, I want Fabian back…(runs up to her room and slams the door shut)

Trudy: What's wrong with her?

Jerome: Don't tell anyone this but, she's pregnant…but she doesn't know if it's Fabian's or Eddie's

Trudy: Why congrats!

Amber: Trudy, is it okay if we stay here for a while?

Trudy: Of course! I don't mind having some company

(Fabian runs in, panting)

Fabian: Have any of you seen Nina?

Trudy: Why yes, but please, have a seat and eat

(Fabian sits down and starts eating and notices the others giving him icy glares)

Fabian: What?

Amber: You just found out your sister dies, and you lost Nina, and you just eat there and go all innocent?

Fabian: Jeez, calm down Amber…I'm just upset that my sister died

Patricia: Upset? UPSET? (shouting) You don't seem the least of upset! (stands up from her chair, pushes back her chair and shouts at Fabian) You didn't even cry when your sister was already dead! All you care about is yourself, your friends and Nina! But why can't you care about Camille also! You just had to shout at her and make her cry! You don't know how much she cares about you? How long she struggled to spend every second with you? How much she suffered, whenever seeing you with Nina? How much she…loved you? But you just had to throw it all away…(runs upstairs crying)

Fabian: Puh. What a freak. (goes back to eating)

Amber: Don't you dare call Patricia a freak! YOU'RE the freak here! You're so blind to see how much your sister loves you, cares for you, understands you, helps you, supports you…You were too busy with Nina! You always told us, but mostly Nina that you love us, but you never said that to your own little sister…if you think I'm crazy, then read Camille's diary! And see these videos! (slaps the diary and the DVD on the table and runs upstairs)

(Fabian opens Camille's diary and reads Day one)


	10. Disgusting

Dear Diary,

I finally found my brother! I can't wait to spend the whole year with him! He was in the hospital…long story! But I started explaining some things, and well, he slapped me and I broke my elbow. The others helped me up, and I got a cast. While there, I was explaining to the others how I survived being abandoned by myself. They offered me to go to their school and live with them at Anubis House. I tried to decline, but they protest. So I accepted! We all got home and I slept on Nina's bed. Well, I got to go now…I need to sleep!

Dear Diary,

I woke up earlier than the house maid, Trudy then I made everyone breakfast. Trudy and the others were impressed, except for Fabian. He have been acting mean to me, but it'll do. I introduced myself to Trudy and ate breakfast with everyone. Alfie asked me about my purple bruises I got from a fight recently, but I wasn't offended. Suddenly my brother came in and scowled at me then grabbed me upstairs and I screamed so loud, Victor came in and saw us. I immediately hugged him on his legs and ran out to meet Mavee and Janessa to walk to school. Then we chatted about Nina, then Janessa brought up Fabian, asking if he still hated me. I said yeah then both of them were saying that maybe he forgot my birthday, which was right now. Today. I told them they were wrong and that Fabian still loves me. But I thought to myself, does he really love me?

Dear Diary,

I'm back…Nina caught up with me today at dismissal and saw me staring at my crush, Angelo. She questioned me about a guy named Jasper or something…oh, gotta go! Be back in a sec!

I'm back! I'm so upset! I came back home (Anubis House) after school and saw Nina on a ladder, fixing a purple banner which stated "Happy Birthday!". I got surprised and asked her about the whole decorating thing. I must've scared her though, when she got scared and fell off the ladder and on the ground unconscious. Fabian came and accused me of ruining everything again, just like when I was younger. I didn't know what he was talking about! I offered to help him with Nina, and reached out to touch her. But Fabian slapped away my hand and warned me not to touch her and called me a pest. I got mad at him, told him I hated him and I ran to the attic crying. Mick found me and he listened to my story about me and Fabian. And I found out he and the others extended Nina and Amber's room, for me! I had my own bed and etc. I was excited! I thanked Mick and Nina came storming in. Mick left then me and Nina chatted. Soon, we both fell asleep. Ah well, goodnight!

Dear Diary,

I got woken up by Nina, Alfie, and Amber. We went down to eat and I almost fell but I caught myself just in time. Amber asked if I was okay and I just said I was feeling a bit groggily. But I have to admit I didn't feel well but I ignored it. I don't remember anything else after that, but I do remember waking up at the clinic all beaten up. Then I was blacked out again. But then I remember waking up when Patricia was dabbing my forehead lightly with a cloth then she screamed. I was curious where I was but then I remembered everyone when they said their names. All except one boy. Fabian. The others kept saying he was my brother, then he started going towards me, I hid behind the girls and cried in fright until Alfie told him to stay away from me. Fabian went to his room and I was knocked out. I mean, I was so tired, I just suddenly fell asleep.

Dear Diary,

I woke up and me and Nina were chatting about me, then Nina gave me something that Angelo told her to give to me when I was unconscious at the clinic. It was a picture of him, holding me or carrying me at a birthday party in a game, the next was a heart locket with the letter A engraved on it. Inside was a small picture of me and him again, with his arm around my neck and I was smiling but Angelo had a goofy grin. On the other side was a quote, "Friends Forever, Always Together". I was so happy that I received gifts from my crush, but then after that, I felt sleepy again, so I went back to sleep. Bye!

Dear Diary

I had a very weird dream! Here it is:

?: I see you've return…..

Me: W-who are you? Where am I?

?: You must find the Mask of Anubis, or forfeit your life!

Me: B-but I don't understand! What's the Mask of Anubis?

?: I see you don't remember, well then you shall be cursed! (grasps my upper arm) MUAHAHAHA!

Me: (screams in pain) AHHH!

Then I woke up sweating and saw everyone (not Fabian) beside me. I told them about my dream then Fabian came in. I remembered him, then ran to hug him. He apologized for the way he acted, and ended with, "Please forgive me with lots of love!" I mean, he always used that whenever apologizing to me when we were younger. I forgave him, and found out the ? was an evil Egyptian goddess, Senkhara. She cursed me, which means I get blind for a day, people I love will be cursed…blah blah. Then Fabian and Nina got permission to take me to the hospital, for my usual checkup I used to have. But we left at around midnight, and all 3 of us got permission to be excused from the school activity, Marian Youth Camp. Then I woke up, we were on the way to the hospital, then me and Fabian's old summer house. I ate a snack, then me and Nina fell asleep, due to boredom! Then I woke up again, and found myself on a hospital bed, and I found a riddle. I found out they were gonna pick me up from the hospital TOMORROW. Just great! I refused to stay overnight, but they promised they'd take me home today. Well, gotta take my medicine! Bye!

Dear Diary,

I woke up and found myself at our house already. It really looked like the Cullen's house in twilight! We entered, and we put our stuff there. In the backyard, I saw a cool cherry blossom tree and I ran out to climb it, since I love climbing trees and I love cherry blossom trees! Then we all played tag, and fell down. It was starting to rain, so Nina and Fabian went inside to make dinner while I ran around in the rain. Nina came out and sat with me under the tree and wrapped a towel on me. We chatted for a few seconds, but then being interrupted by Fabian, calling us to eat. We entered and ate. But then Fabian started telling me to take a shower…well here's what happened:

Fabian: Ugh, fine but take a shower first before you sleep

Me: Ok, (stands up)

Nina: No, you have a broken arm I'll give you a shower later. Sit down

(I sat down)

Fabian: No! You, go take a shower, now!

(I stood up)

Nina: Camille, sit down!

(I sat back down)

Fabian: You take a shower, NOW!

Me: (moves my chair closer to Nina) Sorry Fabian, but I'm more scared of Nina than you

Fabian: You listen to me you little pest!

(I gasp and starts tearing up)

SILENCE

Me: You're a big fat bully!

Fabian: (gets up, pushes back his chair and points his finger sternly at his sister) Shut up you little pest!

Nina: (makes a mean face and shouts) Don't you DARE to talk to her like that!

Fabian: This is my house and I can do as I like!

Nina: I DON'T CARE BUT YOU CAN'T TALK TO YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

(The others walk in just in time to see them shouting but Fabian, Nina and I doesn't see them)

Me: Guys! Stop fighting please! You're scaring me! (stands up and walks away)

Nina: (walks to me and hugs her) Oh I'm so sorry! Just stay in your room okay?

Me: But what about you? What if he hurts you?

Nina: Don't worry, he's harmless. I promise, I'll be back for you (kisses my forehead)

(I see the others and jumps into Patricia's arms and wraps myself on her and cries)

Fabian: SEE! YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY SISTER'S SIDE! CAN'T YOU TAKE MINE FOR ONCE!

Nina: CAUSE SHE'S JUST A CHILD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT? YOU JERK!

Fabian: (walks over to Nina and grabs her face) Don't. you. Dare. To. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again! (slaps her across the face)

Nina: Oww! (holds her face)

Amber: Hey you! Don't you DARE to slap my friend like that! (slaps Fabian)

Fabian: (pulls Amber's hair)

Amber: Oww! (cries)

Alfie: Hey you! Don't treat Amber like that!

(Fabian gives Alfie a bloody nose and Jerome punches Fabian then Mara and Jerome help Nina, Alfie, and Amber. Then Patricia takes me outside and comforts me)

OUTSIDE

ME: H-he's scary! H-he might hurt me!

Patricia: He won't…

(Fabian comes out and he accidentally trips which makes Patricia and me fall. We are both unconscious)

And that's all. I'm tired now. Gotta go. Bye!

Dear Diary,

I woke up. My head ached and I felt sick. But Nina told me she was going to leave me with Patricia and Jerome, since she and Mara had to do grocery shopping and pick up my medicine. She said goodbye, then everyone left. Patricia dressed me up and we all went to the movies. I sat between Patricia and Jerome and found out we were watching Breaking Dawn. But the both of them covered my eyes and ears, since there was a disgusting part. I chewed on my popcorn while being covered, but then I started feeling sweating and shallow inside. But most of all, I felt suffocated. I couldn't call out to Patricia and Jerome since I felt suffocated. They continued to cover me until I realized, I ate caramel popcorn, which I was allergic to, and a sundae, which I'm not allowed to eat due to having lactose. Then next thing I knew, I was blacked out.

Dear Diary,

I woke up in the hospital and found Fabian. He told me that Senkhara possessed him and made it look like he got mad at me. I forgave him and went unconscious again. Then I found myself at the back of Fabian's car and saw Nina and Fabian holding hands. I warned them that I was in the back and I could see whatever they were doing. They pulled away and we arrived at a new house. Fabian told me to play outside with the others and I did. We were all playing tag and the both of them were chatting.

(Fabian skips everything until the last page)

Dear Diary,

Today is the worst day of my life! I mean this night is the worst! Here's what happened:

Fabian: (lays Nina down on the bed) Alright! Camille, I want you to tell me why you won't talk to me!

Me: (sets my bag down and looks up) You wanna know why? I'm mad at you! You left me in the hospital for a day! You have no idea what it's like to sleepover at a hospital all alone!

Fabian: You slept over at a hospital…big deal!

Me: (stands up in front of Fabian) And Rufus found me! Bet you didn't know that huh?

Fabian: What- wait, he found you! Alone in the hospital?

Me: YES!

Fabian: What did he tell you!

Me: Told me he'll come for me…all because you spent so much time with Nina, he thinks no one cares for me anymore! He's coming for me…BECAUSE OF YOU!

Fabian: DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME LIKE THAT!

Me: WELL I CAN IF I WANT TO! YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH ME ANYMORE! WHY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU EVEN LOVE ME!

Fabian: LIKE IT'S MY FAULT I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH NINA!

Me: EDDIE FOUND ME ALSO! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM!

Fabian: WHY DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIM!

Me: BECAUSE! HE'S THE BEST BIG BROTHER THAN YOU! HE CARES ABUT ME UNLIKE YOU! He told me…(starts crying) that the deal you made with him…was that if he doesn't marry Nina…you would give me to him…and Rufus…and also Senkhara! (looks at my brother with tears running down my cheeks) Is that true? Is it true you agreed to give me to Eddie, Rufus and Senhara? That you chose your own little sister whose been trying to look for you for so many years to be hostaged…instead of the girl you just met? You're not my brother! You're not my inspiration! I don't even know you anymore…(falls to my knees and buries my face in my hands and cries)

Fabian: Well, (crosses his arms) I'm not gonna do anything about it! I can't save you…so oh well!

Me: (looks up) You won't do anything about it? What happened to the Fabian that always played with me, and cared about me years ago?

Fabian: Well, everything's changed! I love Nina, and no one else

Me: So that's it? I've spent all those years suffering to find you, and it's not a big deal? Do you know how much trouble I've been in, just to find you? Yet there's no thank you, or I love you! or like…you're the best! I never hear you say those words…even though you say it, you don't mean it…all you care about is Nina and your friends! But why can't you also care about me? Why, I'm not the best sister for you? I'm not trying my best to be nice? (cries with my hands covering her face)

Fabian: (rushes to me and touches me) Hey-

Me: (puts my hands away from my face) Don't touch me! I don't even know you anymore…stay away from me

Fabian: Camille…

Me: Save it! I don't wanna hear anymore lies from you!

(Alfie comes in)

Alfie: Hey I was just wondering if- oh woah…(sees me crying) What just happened here? Cam, you okay?

Me: (gets up and looks at Fabian with my face all red and wet and makes a dog noise, like a whimper, scrunches my face and runs out of the room, passes by Alfie and passes by the others in the doorway of their door)

Fabian: Camille! (goes out in the hall, pushes Alfie oout of the way and shouts for her again) Camille! Come back here! Camille!

And that's what happened…so I ran away to my most favorite place in the world, Cherry Blossom Park. But it wasn't that far from the hotel. Then, this is what happened:

(Jerome, Amber and Patricia had to run for like an hour and half to the park. They enter and try to find me)

Amber: Camille! Where are you?

Patricia: Come out, come out wherever you are!

Amber: Patricia, this is not hide-and-seek

Jerome: Let's split up

(Jerome looks in the cherry blossoms trees, Patricia looks in the pond and picnic area, and Amber looks in the playground)

Amber: I still can't find her!

Patricia: Me neither!

Jerome: Me too! Wait! (hears the branch of the tree above him shake) There's something up the tree…

(I fall out of the tree)

Me: Ahh! (falling)

(Jerome catches me bridal style)

Jerome: Camille?

(Patricia and Amber go to them)

Amber: Whew! Finally we found you!

Patricia: We had to run for an hour and a half to get here!

Me: Sorry…(looks down)

Patricia: But that's okay…

(I get down from Jerome arms on sit against the tree I fell out of)

Amber: (whispers) Nice going Patricia…(sits in front of me) So, wanna tell us what happened?

Me: (looks down and shakes my head sadly) no…

(Patricia and Jerome sit down in front of me)

Patricia: Come on…it'll make you feel better

Me: During my sleep over in the hospital…Eddie…he found me, and…he told me…

Jerome: Told you what?

Me: That Fabian made a deal with him…

Jerome: And how is that bad?

Me: (looks up in anger and with tears falling down my cheeks) Because! They agreed that if Eddie doesn't marry Nina, Fabian would give me to him, Rufus, and Senkhara! He chose Nina over me…(looks back down and tears slowly drop from my face) I mean, yeah, I would do the same but…he said he couldn't do anything about it…he meant he won't do anything to save me or stop them…I don't wanna be with those 3 killers…he doesn't care about me anymore…he only cares about Nina and you guys…

Patricia: Ouch. That's really sad…Amber, are you crying?

Amber: (wipes her eyes) N-no…Camille, don't cry

Me: How can I not cry if my brother gave me up? That's not sad enough? How is about to be kidnapped by 3 mean people, be slapped by your brother, and to be shouted at and to be given up by your own brother not sad? And to not be loved by anyone…and to lose your whole family with only your brother that doesn't care about you and gave you up?

Amber: I have no idea how to respond to that…

Me: I just want a normal life…a mom, a dad, a happy family, relatives, and a happy life…but that'll never happen to me! (bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands)

Patricia: Come on now, don't say that! Of course that'll all happen, if you just believe

Jerome: Now come on, let's go back to the hotel before it turns really late

Me: But I don't wanna see my brother…

Amber: Don't worry! You can stay in our room

Me: Really? You'd do that for me?

Amber: Yeah!

Me: Thanks Amber! (hugs her tightly)

Patricia: And I promise I'll sleep with you on a bed…so I don't have to be with Jerome!

Jerome: Hey!

Me: (laughs and hugs Patricia tightly) Thanks you guys (starts yawning)

Jerome: No problem…and I'll carry you on the way back, since you're falling asleep

Me: (laughs sleepily and holds out my arms)

Jerome: Come here you! (hugs me)

Patricia and Amber: Aww!

Amber: Ok…we have to break us this hugging thingy, so we can get to our hotel!

Jerom: Right…(picks me up)

Me: (wraps my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and rests my head on his shoulder as one of his arm is under me, and the other is used to keep my head down. Jerome covers me with his coat to keep me warm)

ON THE WAY

Patricia: How much longer?

Amber: Like half an hour…but I'm loving all this exercise…walking a lot!

Patricia: Yeah! Me too! It feels healthier

Jerome: (out of breath) Easy for you to say! You're not carrying a child!

Patricia: Fine you big baby…I'll carry her (carries me just like what Jerome carried me and covers me with the coat)

Amber: Aw…

Jerome: What?

Amber: When you handed her to Patricia, it's like Camille's your daughter!

Jerome: Woah! No…not happening!

Patricia: Yeah well, Camille does look kinda cute when she's sleeping…

Amber: Halleluiah! We're here!

Patricia: Ha, I only held her for like a couple of seconds…

(They go up to their room and Patricia lays Camille slowly on her and Jerome's bed)

Patricia: (strokes Camille's forehead and kisses her on her forehead) Goodnight…

(Amber does the same and so does Jerome but he strokes Camille's hair and kisses her on the cheek)

Patricia: (whispers) Come on, get dressed for bed then me and Amber will sleep on each side of her, you and Alfie sleep in his and Amber's bed

Jerome: Okay…

(Alfie comes back, they all change into their pajamas,-Amber and Patricia change Camille to her nightgown while she's sleeping-, and they all go to their beds and sleep. Fabina sleep alone in their own room)

And yeah. But then, I started having the best dream ever! And Angelo was in it! Here it is:

(I'm wearing a beautiful purple dress with my hair tied up in a bun, I'm wearing make-up, and I'm in the attic, and see a table for two, and candles and rose petals everywhere and I can see Angelo in a tuxedo, smiling. And we were both 11 years old, not 6)

Me: Angelo? What are you doing here? And _HOW_ did I get in this dress!

Angelo: (reaches out his hand) You look lovely…care to dance?

Me: Uh, sure…? (takes his hand)

(Angelo puts one hand in mine and puts in the air, and puts the other on my waist as I do the same and puts my other hand on his back and we are dancing very close to each other.)

Angelo: (leans close to her ear and whispers) You look very beautiful in that dress…

Me: (smiles) Thanks…you look cute in that tuxedo

Angelo: (chuckles and spins her around) Uh oh…

Me: Uh oh what?

Angelo: Someone's coming…

Rufus: Well, isn't this lovely?

Me: (turns around and gasps) Rufus…!

Rufus: Hello my darling…time to say good-bye to your beloved one!

(Senkhara grabs me and pulls me away from Angelo as Rufus does the same to him)

Me: (holding on to Angelo) Angelo!

Angelo: Camille!

Senkhara: Let go!

ME: Angelo, before we're apart, I wanna confess, I like you

Angelo: Really?

(We're apart from each other)

Rufus: Now, let's put this boy in the machine!

Me: (sees the machine and recognize it) Wait! That's the machine you used on Nina when you kidnapped her long ago!

Rufus: Yes, yes…now, say goodbye to your precious one!

Me: No! Angelo! NO! Let him go! Take me instead!

Angelo: No! Camille! Don't!

ME: I have too! (turns to Rufus) f you let me go, will you, Eddie, and Senkhara forever leave my family, friends and Angelo alone! I am Sadie Kane, and I am the daughter of the famous Julius and Ruby Kane! I have power! Take me!

Senkhara: Yes, yes! Take her instead! She is from the powerful Kane family! We can use her life for powers!

Rufus: Yes! (gives Angelo to Senkhara and straps me in the machine)

Angelo: No! Camille! Don't do this!

(Eddie comes in)

Eddie: What? Grandpa? Grandma? Why are you doing this? I thought you said we all agree to just pull a prank on her, not kill her!

Me: Woah woah wait! They're your grandparents!

Eddie: Yeah! And my grandma was using my body as a host when I was gonna "marry" Nina! She wanted me to marry her, so she can steal her powers but I declined. That's when she hosted me!

Me: Well? You're the Osirian right! Well THEN GET ME OUT OF THIS MACHINE!

Angelo: Camille! Please!

Eddie: Don't worry Camille, this is all just a dream! It's not real!

Senkhara: Your wrong again grandson! Sadie Kane, remember when Iskander warned you that dreams can become very powerful, when you touched a memory of Osiris being captured in a box on his birthday?

Me: Oh my gosh…this is all real!

Rufus: Be gone!

(Eddie disappears)

Me: Noo! EDDIE!

Senkhara: Now, we will make this real, then bring all your friends here!

(In a flash, everything is so real-like and the others are there except Fabian)

Amber: Woah…how did we get here?

Patricia: I don't know!

Nina: One minute we were talking then BOOM!

Jerome: It's dusty in here

Alfie: And stinky!

Me: Uh, hello! Has anyone NOT notice me about to die!

(The others run tome)

Patricia: Hey Nina, isn't this the machine Rufus used to take your life?

Nina: Yeah!

Amber: Hey look! It's Angelo!

Angelo: (tied up with duct tape on his mouth) Mhm! Mmmph!

Jerome: (unties him and takes off the duct tape)

Angelo: Thanks man! That evil girl Senkhara and that guy Rufus ruined my moment with Camille!

Amber: Aww! Six year olds, dancing with each other…

Alfie: Patricia, they look eleven! They're not 6 anymore…weird!

Me: I need to get out of here! (struggles)

Rufus: (comes out) You can't! You can only escape, if the one you love, must be here!

Me: Who? (closes her eyes and goes limp)

Alfie: Camille! What happened!

Senkhara: Don't worry, she's only in a deep sleep and won't wake up until the one she loves comes

Jerome: Okay, I this sounds stupid and weird but, isn't that like Sleeping Beauty? I mean, she gets prickled by a thorn, falls into a deep sleep until a prince comes and kisses her?

The others: Yeah, yeah! It's totally-

Rufus: Silence! Where is the Mask of Anubis!

Nina: We don't have it!

Senkhara: Very well…(gets out a shocking pen, and shocksme)

(I shake violently and gets weak)

And that's all happened…at least that's all I remember…but this last page isn't really written. I just imagined writing all this in my diary and I guess it came true! And I made a poem for Fabian and a letter on the back of my diary. Well, I have to go and get out of this machine! Bye!

(Fabian flips to the back of the diary and sees a lot of things. He reads the poem first)

Fabian, you are the best brother,

More as a best friend than our mother

You taught me life's lessons,

And supported me through all my confessions

You have really inspired me,

And go over-protective whenever I'm stung by a bee

I'm so happy that I found you after all these years

But I was afraid to see you, since rejection was what I feared

I'm tired of being hurt by you,

Slapping, shouting and hurting, is all you do

I'm happy that you've been spending so much time with Nina,

So much, you guys are practically "Fabina"

It's sad to hear that you always tell Nina and your friends that you love them,

But you never say it to me, which gets me sad and overwhelmed

I hope you're reading this

And it's truly something you don't wanna miss

I love you Fabian, forever and ever

Hopefully we'll stay strong together

I know you think that I feel that you don't you love me

But deep down, I know you do, and that's the way it'll always be

Never change yourself for anyone, even being the best brother to me

You're all I have, and we'll stay together as we please

I just don't understand why you don't love, support, believe or even spend time with me

But the best things in life are free…

I remember when I used to shout at you, "Hey Mister!"

But don't worry, I'll always be your little sister

(Fabian tears up, not knowing that Jerome and Alfie were still with him in the dining area)

Jerome: Now do you believe Patricia and Amber?

Fabian: Y-yeah…I can't believe I was blind to see all that…

Alfie: Love makes people blind Fabian. It's okay…just watch the video and read more in her diary

WITH THE GIRLS

Amber: (banging on the door) Nina! NINA! Can we come in?

Nina: (muffled voice) It's your room anyways!

(Amber and Patricia sat on Nina's bed)

Amber: Are you okay?

Nina: (turns around lying on her back with her face all wet and red) Yeah yeah! Camille just died, and Fabian's a jerk…so yeah, everything's fine! (turns around the other way, not facing them and cries all over again)

Patricia: Nice going Amber! (pats Nina on her leg) I'm sure he'll realize what he's doing and what he did

Nina: I'm so tired from all this…love! I'm tired of being hurt, being shouted at, being rejected and crying…and I'm also tired of losing people I love! And shouting…it's not me…

Amber: (rubs Nina on her back) It's okay Neens…

(They hear banging on the door)

Patricia: Who is it?

"Fabian"

Nina: (jumps under the covers) GO AWAY!

Fabian: Come on Nina! I need to speak with you…please! (opens the door and enters) Please Nina

Amber: Uh, we'll leave you guys alone…

(Patricia and Amber leave)

Fabian: (sits beside Nina and shakes her) Nina…

Nina: (muffled voice) What?

Fabian: Please get out under the covers

(Nina puts the blanket down and sees Fabian leaning so close to her)

Nina: (shudders) W-what do yo-mph!

(Fabian immediately kisses her hard on the lips)

Nina: Mhggmm…

OUTSIDE

(Amber, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie are eavesdropping on Fabina with their ears pressed close to the door)

Amber: What are they doing?

Patricia: I don't know…the last thing I heard was Nina talking then now all I can hear like "Mhggm"

Amber: Me too!

Alfie: Is it possible that they are…?

Jerome: Oh yuck! That's disgusting Alfie!

Alfie: What? It's probably true! Nina's making noises…

Amber: But it can't be…she's mad at him

Patricia: Well, if they are you know…doing those French stuff…(shudders) Victor could hear them

Amber: Are you kidding? I thought he was gone. Retired…it's past college already!

Alfie: No it's not Amber…college is almost done for us.

Jerome: I don't care but we better stop them! (reaches for the doorknob)

Patricia: (grabs his wrist, causing him to stop) Stop! Let them have their moment

Amber: (faces Patricia) Since when do YOU wanted Nina and Fabian to have their moment?

Jerome: Yeah Trish! I thought you hated those gushy sweet moments

Patricia: Shut up slimeball. Since I…I don't know…I just want to let them have their moment

Amber: I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Patricia

Jerome: Me too

Alfie: No! We can't let that happen!

(Everyone look at him)

Amber: Why not boo? Don't you want them to be happy?

Alfie: No, I do! It's just I thought Nina's pregnant and if she and Fabian you know…do "it"…?

Amber: Oh my gosh you're right Alfie! We have to stop them now!

Patricia: Just open the door!

(As if on cue, they hear a "click" and realized Fabian locked the door)

Jerome: Great! Now we're too late

(They hear a loud "THUMP!" on the door and the door shook violently)

Patricia: What the heck was that!

INSIDE

Fabian's POV

**Nina is lying on the bed, kissing me. She puts her hands into my hair and pulls me closer. "Mmggmh" she groans. Fabian kisses Nina more passionately. I run my fingers through her hair and squeezes the hair at the back of her head. I put one hand behind her back, pushing her closer against me. I can feel Nina's hands go under my shirt and stroke my abs. I felt tickled, but it felt nice. Nina started going on my lap. I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms on the back of my head and neck and started kissing my neck. I walked around the room and slam Nina against the door gently and quickly takes off her shirt. "Mhm…Nina…Nina…!" I moaned enjoying the small kisses she was doing on my neck. "Yes?" she gasped. "Don't stop…" "I won't" she replied. I went to the bed, carrying her, and we both fell on the bed. She landed on top of me and started kissing me again, unbuttoning my shirt at the same time. As soon as my shirt was off, she started kissing her way down to my stomach. I moaned. It felt so nice and pleasuring. This was one of the best nights I've ever had. I didn't care if our friends would hear. This was my moment.**

OUTSIDE

Alfie: I don't know, but I swear I heard someone moaning and whispering

Amber: Oh my gosh they're definitely doing it

Jerome: That's just plain disgusting

Patricia: If we can't _stop_ them, we can _call_ them!

Jerome: Great idea Trish! We can pretend someone's hurt!

Patricia: No Jerome. I mean like we call Nina's name and tell her that…that…

Alfie: Aliens are coming?

Patricia: ALFIE! We'll just ask her what's she's doing and like, start a conversation

Amber: So that we can stop them!

Patricia: (sighs) No Amber, so that they can keep doing it! (sarcastic)

Amber: Haha…real funny. I'll go first…(raises her voice a little and knocks on the door) Nina? Nina!

INSIDE

Nina's POV

**I was on top of Fabian and removed his shirt. He made some noises and turned around, causing him to be on top of me. He started kissing on my neck, trying to make a mark. I was laying down, letting him do whatever he wanted to do with me. *Nina, what are you doing? This isn't like you! Weren't you mad at him? Push him off!* a voice in my mind said. *No Nina…don't listen. Let him do whatever he wants with you. This is your moment. Don't ruin it.* another voice said. I was about to push him off, but something held me back. I couldn't escape. But the voice was right. This was my moment. And nothing could ruin it. **

**(knocking on the door) "Nina? Nina!" Amber shouted from outside**

**I laid there, frozen. I look down at Fabian, not knowing what to do. He gave me the look that I should just ignore Amber. I did, but she continued to call my name. So I gave up and answered her back, hoping she would be quiet and go away. **

"**Y-yeah?" It was hard to speak. With Fabian kissing on my neck, I tried to keep from moaning**

"**I can hear some noises inside. Everything okay?"**

"**U-um, yeah! (moans quietly) We're just uh, watching a-a m-m-movie!" I stammered. Fabian was teasing me, trying to make me moan.**

"**Can we go in and watch with you?"**

"**Uh. It's okay! We just want to be alone…"**

"**Okay. Hey, why did you lock the door?"**

"**Uh." I looked down at Fabian, trying to find an excuse. "So that you won't see how s-scary the movie i-is"**

"**Oh. If it's scary, then why are you moaning?"**

**I heard Fabian chuckle and started kissing down on my stomach. I completely lost it and moaned. Loud.**

"**Uh, what was that?" **

**Oh no. Amber was getting suspicious. I had to find a way out of this!**

"**Uh Amber? Me and F-Fabian are gonna sleep now. Can we have some privacy?"**

"**Sure! Uh, Jerome want to talk to Fabian"**

"**Hey man, what's up?" Jerome said**

**I looked down at him and snickered. "Good luck" I said. I turned him around first, me on top of him, and started on his neck. He tried his best to speak, since I was teasing him.**

**Fabian's POV**

"**What do you want man? Cause I really wanna…sleep"**

"**Just asking if you could like open the door?"**

"**Why?" Then I whispered at Nina, "Nina! Stop teasing me!" She giggled and started kissing me on the lips. I kissed back then her tongue rolling over mine. "Mhmm…" We both said. She slipped off my pants, and I did the same to her. Then she made her way down.**

"**Uh, Amber needs to get her sleepover stuff I there. And some clothes."**

"**Well can't you just tell her t- OH!" I shouted. I suddenly shook quick, like being shocked by a wire or something. I found out Nina was touching me. Touching where it was the best place to be touched.**

"**Dude, you okay?"**

"**Y-yeah…" I was breathing heavily**

**Nina laughed, like she planned to embarrass me like that. Then I thought of three words. Must. Have. Revenge.**

"**Guys, just please, leave now!" I said, irritated.**

"**Okay, fine. Bye"**

**Then I heard footsteps going away. At last. We were alone! **

"**I'm gonna get you back!" I said to Nina**

"**Hehe…"**

**Nina went back up, and started kissing me passionately. "Mghm" I groaned**

**I kissed her back. She smiled, and slowly pulled her blanket on us. It was kind of dark but I didn't mind. Pretty soon, we were both naked. I started going down on Nina, she stifled a bit.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked, caressing her face**

"**Nothing…everything's fine" she fake smiled**

**But I knew she was lying.**

"**Nina, if something's wrong, you can always tell me"**

"**I know. Nothing's wrong. I'm just nervous"**

**She leaned in and we both kissed. I went back going down on her then I was about to enter into her, but looked at her first. She nodded, as if knowing the look I was giving her. I entered, but she winced and whimpered. But she just ignored it. Then I went out. Then back in. Then out.**

"**Fabian…Fabian…" she managed to gasped**

"**Yes?"**

"**Faster."**

**And faster I went. In, out. In, out. Then I went faster. But she kept wincing. I was about to stop.**

"**Fabian, harder! HARDER." She told me**

**And I followed. But I noticed she was about to cry. **

"**Nina, m-maybe I should stop…"**

"**Fabian, I'm almost there"**

**So I continued then suddenly, we were both about to reach it. She threw her head back, and her eyes half-opened, and she moaned super duper loud. I also did. Then after 7 seconds, we both experienced the greatest feeling we ever had. Exhausted, I laid down next to her and she smiled at me. But something was wrong in her smile. It was like she had a bad problem and what we did made her problem way worst. But I ignored it. Nina cuddled up close to me and was about to fall asleep.**

"**I love you Fabian" she whispered, then fell asleep**

**I love you too Nina, I thought. I hugged her, kissed her on her forehead and fell asleep.**

OUTSIDE

(Amber, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie were at Jerome and Alfie's room downstairs. Patricia and Jerome were on Jerome bed, kissing, while Amber and Alfie were on Alfie's bed, talking)

(The ceiling creaks and shakes and they can hear moaning and shouting)

Jerome: (pulls away from Patricia) Ugh! Don't those lovebirds ever has respect?

(The ceiling shakes again and some noises appear)

Amber: It's really rough upstairs…

Alfie: Disgusting.

Patricia: Well, at least we tried to distract them

Amber: Whatever. I'll ask Nina to tell Fabian her secret tomorrow morning, before he finds out and gets mad

(They all fall asleep)

MORNING AT 1:50 A.M

UPSTAIRS WITH FABINA

(Fabian wakes up and sees Nina breathing fast, suffocating. He didn't want to wake her up, so he pulls the blanket down only to their necks, for some fresh air and sees that Nina starts breathing normally)

Nina: (wakes and yawns)

Fabian: Morning beautiful (kisses her on the lips passionately)

Nina: (knows this will turn into a make-out so she pulls away)

Fabian: (looks at her) You retreated.

Nina: (confused) I didn't…retreat

Fabian: You kinda did…what's wrong?

Nina: N-nothing…just, a-are we, are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now…? (voice goes high)

Fabian: I don't know…maybe…?

Nina: Oh. (normal voice)

Fabian: Well don't say it all like that!

Nina: I just said "Oh"!

Fabian: No, you said it like you won a raffle, and you found out the prize was just a can of soup, so you go "oh"

Nina: No, I like you way better than most soups

(They hear Trudy calling them to eat)

Fabian: Well yay! Now, what do you wanna do? (leans closer to her) Kiss, or go downstairs to eat?

Nina: (moves away from him) Go downstairs and eat

Fabian: Yeah, that's really interesting, come here (kisses her)

Nina: (pulls away and groans)

Fabian: Wow, you seriously don't wanna kiss me…why?

Nina: Cause…you're just bacon!

Fabian: I'm bacon?

Nina: Foreign bacon!

Fabian: What, just because I'm British and you're American makes me a foreign bacon?

Nina: (groans)

Fabian: You don't wanna kiss me...why?

Nina: No, I do…

Fabian: Well? Me sitting here with my lips all puckered up and you're treating me like I'm the icky disgusting Rufus.

Nina: Rufus is disgusting…

Fabian: Nina…-

Nina: Okay, you know how you always said that I'm completely honest with you, but then I'm not really honest you to you…you know, lying?

Fabian: So?

Nina: So, I have a dark secret…and I don't wanna tell you cause then you'll leave me…

WITH THE OTHERS DOWNSTAIRS

(They all wake up at 1:50 and go into the dining area and sit)

Trudy: Morning my dears! Where are Fabian and Nina?

Amber: Upstairs

Trudy: Oh I've been calling them to come down and eat but they won't come down…what were they last night?

(Everyone exchanged looks)

Alfie: They were…uh, watching a really scary movie

Trudy: Oh…did you guys feel that earthquake last night? It made so much noise and made the ceiling creak!

(Everyone exchange looks again and tried to hold their laugh)

Trudy: Well, I'm gonna spend the day with Fabian's uncle…and yes, I'm leaving so early in the morning cause we're planning to go on a long trip. Bye! (leaves)

(As soon she leaves, everyone laughs)

Patricia: Haha! Earthquake?

Jerome: Good thing she doesn't know what happened! HAHA!

Amber: I wonder if Nina's gonna tell Fabian like I hoped

Patricia: I bet she's telling him right now…but won't he get mad and leave her for good?

Jerome: Are you kidding? That boy is head over heels with her! He loves her too much!

Alfie: Jerome's right…he won't leave her

Amber: I can't believe I'm gonna do this but…

Alfie: Do what boo?

Amber: This! (throws a pancake at Alffie which hits him in the face)

Patricia: HAHA! Nice shot Amber!

Alfie: (grabs a pancake and throws it at Patricia) HA!

Patricia: (gasps) ALFIE! What the heck was that for!

Alfie: For congratulating Amber!

Jerome: Hey! Don't' you do that to Patricia!

(Patricia and Jerome throw a pancake at Alfie at the same time)

Jerome: Nice Trish! (holds up his hand for a high five)

Patricia: This, (grabs a pancake and prepares to throw) is what I call a handshake, or shall I call, panshake!

Jerome: (eyes widen once he knows what she's about to do) Don't, you, DARE!

Patricia: (laughs evily, gets the bottle of syrup, pours a lot on the plate of the tower of pancakes 'till it was already dripping on the sides, sprays whip cream on top, shape like a small ball, gets a strawberry, and puts it on top of the whip cream and looks back to admire her work) Now, for the final act…(holds the plate of her work in one hand, stands up, and smiles mischievously)

Jerome: Patricia…put the plate down…I'm serious Patricia! Put it down…

Patricia: (throws the plate on Jerome's face, like hitting a person in the face with a pie) Ha! Sucker!

Jerome: (grabs the can of whip cream, leans forward, and sprays half of the can of her face) Haha…what now?

Amber: Haha! It's just missing 2 more things…(gets a strawberry and puts it on Patricia nose and it stuck there) There! Now the second…(pulls out her phone and takes a picture of Patricia) Take a picture and post it on Facebook! HA!

Patricia: Am-ber!

WITH FABINA UPSTAIRS

Nina: Okay…I'll tell you…I'm…NOT GONNA TELL YOU.

Fabian: Nina! Come on! Pwease…(pouts)

Nina: NO. And baby words and pouting does NOT work with me!

Fabian: Fine…but is it that bad?

Nina: (sits facing away from Fabian with a thin blanket wrapped around her and nods)

Fabian: (kneels behind her, with another thin blanket wrapped around his waist and he puts his hands on her shoulders) How bad?

Nina: (looks down away from him, voice gets hoarse, and she sounds like she's about to cry) So bad that you could leave me…

Fabian: Nina! Look at me…(holds her chin with his hand and tries to move her face, facing him)

Nina: (moves her chin away)

Fabian: Nina…(hold sher chin again and finally makes her look at him. Tears are running down her face so fast) Look Nina, I would never leave you…I promise! Nothing can ever change that

Nina: (looks away at the right side still crying) No…my problem is way too big for you to handle…and then you'll leave me! (buries her face in her hands and sobs)

Fabian: Nina…tell me. Please? I promise I won't leave you! I love you

Nina: I don't know…(between sobs)

Fabian: Did it involve what we just did last night?

Nina: (nods)

Fabian: Is that why you were wincing and worried but you just ignored it?

Nina: (nods) B-but…I was wincing…cause it hurt so bad…

Fabian: What I did to you?

Nina: Y-yes…(cries harder, making some noise)

"Ni-na! Fa-bian! Come down to eat before we eat all the food!" Amber shouted from downstairs

Nina: We should probably go down and eat…(puts her hands away from her face and starts reaching for the door)

Fabian: (grabs her wrist) Wait! You can't go down covered in a blanket! And…(pulls her towards him, making her sit on his lap) you have to tell me your secret

(Nina sits on Fabian's lap sideways, leans her head on his shoulders, looks down, and tears fall from her face. Fabian puts an arm around her, hugs her with the arm around her and kisses her on her forehead)

SILENCE

Nina: You won't leave me? (in a serious, sad and strong voice)

Fabian: Never.

SILENCE

Nina: …Promise?

Fabian: I promise.

Nina: Will you still love me if I tell you?

SILENCE

Nina: Fabian?

SILENCE

Nina: Fabian! (looks at him)

Fabian: (laughing) I'm just playing with you Nina…of course I do

Nina: (leans her head on his shoulder and looks down again) You don't sound like you mean it…

Fabian: Nina, I love you with all my heart, with all my soul and with all my life. I would never leave you, no matter how bad things get, no matter how big the problem or situation is

Nina: Okay…did you read your sister's diary?

Fabian: Yeah…oh! Geez! I forgot she's still on her bed!

Nina: Oh you're right…what if she was just in coma and she heard and saw us?

Fabian: She wasn't breathing when she was unstrapped from the machine

Nina: Yeah.

Fabian: Don't try to change the subject! Tell me

Nina: (shakes her head) no…

Fabian: Come on princess…what do you gotta lose if you tell me?

Nina: School. Education. Money. Job. Friends. Time. Family. You.

Fabian: Oh really? That's a lot…and you'll lose me?

Nina: Yes

Fabian: You've been saying that a lot of times now

Nina: Ok fine…I-I'm…

Fabian: Spit it out…

Nina: Pregnant.


	11. BIG NEWS!

Fabian: What! (jumps up quickly, causing Nina to fall off his lap and end up on the floor)

Nina: Ow! (lays half-way on the floor, with one hand supporting the blanket on her)

Fabian: Y-you're…pregnant? And you didn't tell me!

Nina: (sits back on the bed) Cause I knew you would leave me! It was too early to tell…and there was too much stressful stuff going on

Fabian: (low serious tone) Is it mine or Eddie's?

Nina: (looks away, afraid)

Fabian: Answer me Nina! Is it mine or Eddie's!

Nina: (looks back at him with furious eyes, and tears falling so quickly down her face) I don't know okay! But I'm sure it's yours

Fabian: If that thing is mine, I'm leaving you! If it's Eddie, I'm going to slap you!

Nina: Y-you're going to…l-leave me? You promised you wouldn't!

Fabian: I'M A GUY! WE SAY THINGS WE DON'T MEAN!

Nina: So that means when you said you'll leave me, you didn't mean it?

Fabian: (ignores her reply) How could you keep this from me!

Nina: How dare you call our baby a "thing"! It has a name you know!

Fabian: Our baby? Never! (starts dressing up)

Nina: Where you going?

Fabian: Down to eat! (turns around to pick up his shirt)

Nina: (grabs his wrist) Fabian, please. Don't leave

Fabian: (turns around and jerks his wrist away from Nina with furious eyes and tone) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!

Nina: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?

Fabian: CAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!

Nina: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!

Fabian: DON'T CARE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

Nina: And I can't handle this alone without you! Please Fabian! Don't leave me…I need you

Fabian: I'll think about it…(puts on his extra shirt he brought along, incase and starts going down the stairs)

(Nina quickly tries to find her shirt. She gave up and uses the shirt Fabian used the night before. It only went up to her knees, so she was safe. And she quickly ran down the stairs after Fabian, shouting for him)

DOWNSTAIRS

(The others are laughing)

Amber: Okay guys, let's stop…my stomach hurts

Patricia: Mine too…I have a feeling Nina told Fabian the secret

Alfie: Me too…

(They hear footsteps running down the stairs and see Fabian and Nina enter)

Amber: Nice shirt Nina!

Nina: (ignores Amber and she and Fabian walk into the kitchen, arguing and shouting) Fabian! Please! You promised!

Fabian: I don't care! You have to do abortion Nina, you have to!

Nina: (gasps) I will not! I will not kill a creation of our own blood! And I will absolutely NOT GIVE UP THIS BABY!

Fabian: DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU LITTLE LIAR!

Nina: What did you call me?FYI, I am NOT a liar!

Fabian: You lied during what we did last night!

Nina: Cause I didn't want to make you worried!

Fabian: Yeah right!

AT THE DINING TABLE

Amber: Wow. I guess she just did

Alfie: Now they're fighting that Fabian wants to leave Nina

Amber and Patricia: No one does that to my best friend! (they shouted, at the same time)

Patricia: Uh…

Jerome: Forget it! I'm gonna stop that fight of theirs!

Patricia: No, don't get involved

IN THE KITCHEN

Fabian: (furiously shouting at Nina) YOU ARE THE WORST WOMAN I EVER MET!

Nina: (shouting at Fabian and looks at the clock. 2:30 a.m. .Then covers her face with her hands and cries)

Fabian: I'm sick of you! Give up the bay

Nina: (runs out to the street, crying)

Fabian: (runs after her, tries to hold her hand and moves her facing him)

Nina: (moves her hand away from him, looks away, and cries)

Fabian: (has Nina real close to his face, and tries to explain but she continues crying)

Nina: (struggles free and goes inside to the others and stands in the doorway, crying) Aa-Amber…Amber…(falls down to her knees and cries helplessly)

(Fabian opens the door and rushes to his room, and slams the door and locks it)

Amber: (rushes to Nina and bends down next to her) Nina! Nina…talk to me

Nina: I…he…gone…alone…helpless…trouble…

(The others rush to Nina)

Alfie: Take her to the common room

(They all take her to the common room, sit her on the sofa, and they all sit on the table in front of her)

Amber: Take deep breaths, and tell us slowly

Nina: I…told him and h-he's…gonna leave me all…alone! N-now I'm helpless and in trouble with college…and my life…! I can't handle this alone! (cries heavily)

Patricia: That little jerk! He has no right treating Nina like this! I will punch him

Jerome: Same to me!

Nina: No guys, don't. I deserve it. It's my fault. I should've told him from the start…I'm a complete jerk!

Amber: (wipes Nina's tears away with a napkin) No...no…you're not a jerk! Forget Fabian. He's not worth it. Okay?

Nina: O-okay…

**For the past few days, Nina tried to forget Fabian. The harder she tried, the more times she would cry. She had eye bags, not being able to sleep at night. She would often scream and have bad nightmares about Fabian or something else horrifying in the middle of the night. She stopped eating and hardly ever left her room. She would only be seen to use the bathroom and take a shower. Nina couldn't stop acting so strange. Ever since she told Fabian about her secret, she cried everyday and has never laughed, smiled or be seen happy. She always put on a fake smile, fake laugh, and even act and look happy and cheerful as she could. But her friends knew she was faking and wasn't very good at it. Her bright and cheerful side had died away. As for Fabian, he was the opposite of Nina. He could sleep well, eat well, and he was always out, hanging out with Joy. He was bright and cheerful. He and Nin hardly had contact with each other. The others were worried. Not for Fabian, but for Nina. She was taking things very hard and difficult, while Fabian was taking life easy. Amber was the most upset about her best friend. She had to comfort Nina in the middle of the night from her nightmares, tried to tell Nina to sleep, brought her food to her and tried to convince her to eat. She also tried making excuses to make Nina go out and have fun. But Nina refused. Amber tried cheering up her best friend, hoping to make her smile or laugh just once after a couple of sad weeks. But nothing could cheer her up. It was always fake. A dark cloud was always Nina's mood. But she wasn't mean to anyone. It made Amber furious at Fabian.**

AFTER A FEW WEEKS

(Nina's curled up under her blankets on her bed, crying and crying. Amber wakes up and walks over to Nina)

Amber: Morning Nins…how ya feeling?

Nina: Sad. Sick. Heartbroken. Sad.

**Amber sighed. It was always what Nina would say almost every morning. Ever since the 'fess up of her secret, Nina has developed some kind of sickness that couldn't go away. Doctors said it was because of sadness and too much crying and Nina hardly ever had walked around that much. **

Amber: Just stay happy okay? And I'll give you your medicine after you eat. And someone will bring you your breakfast. And come down if you want to. (leaves)

DOWNSTAIRS

(Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie were already eating, and they saw Amber go down and sit down)

Patricia: Morning Ams. How's Nina?

Amber: She's the same. But getting sadder, weaker, and sicker everyday

Alfie: It's okay boo…she'll be fine

Jerome: Trudy will bring Nina's food and medicine to her

(Trudy walks in and hears Jerome)

Trudy: That's right!

Alfie: Uh Trudy, is it okay if we bring it instead? So we can all have a talk with her

Trudy: Sure (goes back in the kitchen)

(Fabian walks in, sits down and eats)

Fabian: Hey Trudes! I'm leaving after breakfast, is that okay? I'm meeting Joy at the school grounds, since there's no more school

Trudy: Okay!

Fabian: Nice hair Amber

Amber: Thanks (gritted teeth)

Fabian: What's wrong?

Amber: You obviously don't realize what you did to Nina?

Fabian: (looks at Amber then goes back to eating) I obviously don't know any Nina

Amber: Nina Martin! The girl you left! The girl who loved you so much! The girl whom you had hurt so many times! The girl who's suffering for the past few weeks cause of YOU.

Alfie: Boo, let it go. Drop it

Patricia: Alfie's right Amber. Leave it

**Amber calms down. Nina appears in the doorway, for the first time. She looked all weak and sick in her long sleeve and jean shorts. She was gripping both sides of the doorway trying to support herself from falling, since this was the first time she had actually walked since the fight. She released her grip, and tried walking towards the table, to eat, without holding on or gripping to anything. She suddenly fell down and tried to get back up. The boys rushed to her, and helped her up and sat her between them, in case she would need help getting up**

Nina: (sits down) T-thanks. (looks at Fabian and looked away when he looked back at her) Uh…I heard you guys talking about me moments ago…

Amber: Yeah, we were

(It seemed really awkward until Patricia decided to break the silence)

Patricia: Uh, Nina…aren't you gonna eat?

Nina: (looks at her empty plate) No…

Jerome: Come on Nina, you haven't ate anything for weeks…you're too skinny, and your arm is about the size of 2 pencils! You're gonna get malnourished

It was true. Nina was so skinny, skinnier than Alfie. If she wore tight shirts, you could see her ribs. Every bone. Her face was still beautiful, but was 3 inches skinner. Still, Nina didn't care.

Nina: It's okay…

(Trudy walks in)

Trudy: Nina love! You finally came down! (gives her a hug) how's your stomach?

Amber swore she saw Fabian's head look up at Nina.

Nina: (smiles fakely and weakly) Fine…it's getting a bit bumpy now

Trudy: If you need anything or feel nauseous, I'll be in the front porch (leaves again but gets all the kid's plate, except for Nina then leaves)

Nina: I think I'm gonna lay down on the couch for a while…(stands up slowly)

Patricia: Need help?

Jerome: No, it's okay I got her (helps Nina to the couch and lays her down and sits back down at the table)

(Joy enters in the dining area)

Fabian: (runs to Joy) Joy!

Joy: Fabian! (hugs him) Mind if I stay here 'till we leave?

Fabian: I don't mind (grabs her hand and seats her in the chair that he used to save for Nina)

Alfie: Uh you're dating Joy?

Fabian: Problem?

Alfie: Nope…

Joy: (leans against Fabian) What are we doing today?

Fabian: Picnic. Just you and me. Alone

Joy: Aw, you're the best! (kisses him)

(Amber, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie groan in disgust)

Nina: Guys? I feel so hydrated…can one of you get me a glass of water?

Joy: I got it! (goes into the kitchen, gets an empty glass, pours window cleaner and goes back and hands it to Nina)

Nina: (gets the glass) Thanks Joy…(gulps down the whole thing as Joy sits back next to Fabian)

Fabian: Come on Joy, we should leave

Joy: Bye everyone!

(They both leave)

Patricia: I can't believe he's dating Joy!

Amber: I thought he hated her and she disappeared?

(All of the sudden, Nina stumbles up from the couch quickly and staggers to the kitchen hurriedly, holding her mouth and stomach. She reaches the sink and throws up violently. She kept on throwing up so much, her stomach ached. The others rushed to her aid, and tried to help. Amber ties back Nina's hair, to avoid it getting vomited on. Once Nina finally stopped, she fell down to the ground, and laid there helplessly, crying in pain. The boys tried to sit her up but she kept refusing)

Amber: Nins, I'm really worried. What's happening to you?

Nina: Th-the…the drink Joy gave me…it wasn't water…it was a window cleaner thingy (breathes heavily)

Patricia: I should get Trudy (gets up to leave)

Nina: (turns around so her back is flat against the floor and she grabs Patricia's wrist to stop her) No…I'm fine

Alfie: Fine? Puh-leeze! That window cleaner probably affected your baby and your health!

Patricia: (looks down at Nina) Trust me Nina, it's for the best (takes off Nina's hand off her wrist gently and runs out to tell Trudy)

Nina: (groans) Great…ooh…!(winces a bit, sits up half-way and holds her stomach in pain)

Amber: Nins! You okay? Does your stomach hurts?

Nina: No. I just felt sharp pains in my stomach…don't worry. It's nothing (lays back down with her hands rested on her stomach and closes her eyes, feeling nauseous)

(Trudy comes in with Patricia)

Patricia: There she is

Trudy: Oh my gosh…Nina! (kneels down next to her) What's wrong sweetheart? Tell me!

Nina: Trudy? Is that you?

Trudy: Yes dear…I'm right in front of you. Can't you see me?

Nina: You're so blurry and you're voice is so faint…I feel nauseous

Trudy: It's alright. Stay with my voice okay?

Nina: (nods weakly) I-I'll try…

Trudy: What have you eaten?

"Joy gave Nina window cleaner as a drink but Nina thought it was water so she gulped down the whole thing" a voice, so faint said. It was kind of high pitched. It had to be Amber.

Trudy: Oh gee…

Nina's POV

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stay with their voices. Their voice was so faint, making me sleepy. Everything was too blurry.

Trudy: Nina honey? Stay with my voice! Stay with my voice!

Nina: T-Trudy…I can't…

Nina's eyes suddenly were half-way opened. Nina couldn't breathe. Her stomach hurt really bad. Her head ached, worrying about the baby inside her.

Nina's POV

Alfie was right. What if it did hurt my baby? Then suddenly, I felt a huge wave of pain go through my body, and it kept on going and going. It hurt so much I had to scream. Loud.

**If only Fabian could stop the painful feeling. If only he never left her, he would cradle Nina in his arms, sing her a lullaby, kiss her on her forehead and put his arm tightly around her, making Nina know that she would always feel safe with him. But he was gone. Never coming back. Never coming back to take away her pain, make her feel safe or brighten up her day. **

Nina: AHHH! AH! AHHHHHH! AAAHH! (shaking, banging her fists against the floor, and crying)

Trudy: Nina love, what's going on? Why are you screaming? Are you hurt?

Nina: AAAA! OW! AHH! (hysterically crying hard) AHHHHH! (shaking and banging her fists)

(The door opens and Fabian comes in alone to the kitchen to Nina)

Fabian: I heard screaming. What happened?

Alfie: Right after you're girlfriend gave Nina a drink and you guys left, Nina ran in here and started throwing up blood! Turns out, the drink was window cleaner! And Nina's vision is going blurry and she said our voice is so faint. Then all of the sudden, she's screaming and crying and banging her fists against the floor!

Fabian: (rushes to Nina and cradle her in his arms) Nina, can you hear me?

**Nina smiled. She was actually smiling for the first time in weeks! She felt so happy, being in Fabian's arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he cradled her, kneeling on the floor, and hugged him. She felt so happy. She stopped screaming and coughed**

Nina: Fabian? (smiles weakly) Ah…! Ow…(relaxes and her eyes close a little bit)

Amber: Wow, she actually smiled!

Patricia: Nice going Romeo

Trudy: Alright dears, take Nina up to her room

Nina: No!

(Everyone look at her quizzically)

Nina: I…I mean…I-it stinks in there…in my…bed (gasping for air then closes her eyes)

Fabian: Yeah…she's right. I'll just take her to my bed (picks up Nina slowly and carries her like a bride)

(Fabian takes Nina to his room)

Amber: Aw, this is going to be good! (starts to follow them)

Alfie: No wait, boo (grabs her wrist) we should just let them be

Jerome: If we leave them, what if they start yelling and have a fight again?

Patricia: (wraps her arm around his waist) It's okay slime ball, calm down. Fabian won't argue with Nina, she's sick.

Jerome: Okay Trish…(kisses her)

(They both keep on kissing)

Amber: See Alfie, why can't you EVER be like that?

Alfie: I'm sorry boo…but we just started as a couple

Amber: Fine…

WITH FABINA

(Fabian lays Nina down on his bed, sits next to her, and strokes her hair)

Fabian: (stroking Nina's hair and whispers) I'm sorry Nina. I'm sorry you have to experience all this pain and go through this alone while I'm the complete opposite. You have no right. I can't get back with you. I'm with Joy now, and she's amazing!

Nina: (listening to Fabian's every word and sighs when he mentions Joy)

Fabian: Joy is so beautiful, so kind, loveable, adorable, smart funny, loyal, respectful, gorgeous and she's absolutely the best thing I've had

Nina: (tears roll down, feeling hurt and heartbroken, but Fabian doesn't ask) Sorry…(wipes her eyes) it's just that…you love Joy so much

Fabian: Heck yeah! She's the only key to my heart, and the only key allowed in my heart

Nina: (remembers Fabian saying that or writing that to her long time ago) R-right…

Fabian: And we're officially a couple!

Nina: (smile turns upside down) Oh…wow…congrats

Fabian: Thanks…oh…here, (hands her the plate of French toasts he left on top of his drawer) eat them. You'll feel better.

Nina: Nah…it's okay. I'm not hungry

Fabian: Not hungry? Nina, you're skinnier than Alfie, and your arm is basically the size of 2 pencils, your leg is like what, 3 and ½ pencils? And your thigh is 4 pencils? And every time you wear tight shirts, I can see you rib and spine sticking out. You're getting malnourished. And it's not safe for you and the baby. Please, eat. I'm worried about your health

Nina: (looks up, surprised) Y-you're…w-worried about _my _health?

Fabian: Yeah…why wouldn't I be?

Nina: Nothing…

Fabian: (grabs a French toast, puts the plate on his drawer, then rips off a piece of the toast) Come on…say "ah!"

Nina: (giggles a little bit) Ah! (opens her mouth wide and eats the toast)

Fabian: See? Much better?

Nina: A bit…(notices the photo frame of Fabian when he was a little boy and grabs it)

Fabian: Oh, that's me when I was younger…

Nina: (looks at the picture) Aw…cute…(then looks at him) What happened?

Fabian: Haha…real funny! (tickles her)

Nina: Ah! Stop!

Fabian: No way! This is what you deserve for teasing me!

WITH THE OTHERS

(They are eavesdropping)

Amber: Aw! This could make them together again!

Patricia: Maybe

Alfie: (starts laughing)

Amber: What's so funny boo?

Alfie: I forgot! Mick, Jerome, and me put a hidden camera on the wall in there! (points to the door of Fabian and Mick)

Jerome: (laughs) Oh my gosh! Now I remember! HA!

Amber: Which means we can get it, put it in a tape and watch it over and over!

Patricia: We are so bad!

(Everyone laughs)

FABINA

(Fabian keeps on tickling Nina and pins her to the floor)

Nina: Ok! Ok! I'm SORRY. Now get me off the flor you idiot!

Fabian: Woah, woah wait…did you just call me an idiot?

Nina: Fabian!

Fabian: No no no no no….I think you have to apologize!

Nina: FABIAN!

Fabian: I'm waiting…

Nina: Alright! I'm SORRY! Now get me off!

Fabian: That'll do…(stands up and helps her on the bed)

Nina: You meanie…

Fabian: Say that again, you're gonna end up on the floor again

Nina: Fine…(mumbles)

(Nina lays on Fabian's bed, her head rested on his shoulder, and snuggles real close to Fabian and falls asleep)

Fabian's POV

(looks down at Nina, snuggling real close to him and her head on his shoulder)

*Man, she looks really cute and adorable when she's sleeping. This is actually the first time Nina slept ever since…the huge fight. I feel so bad, she has to suffer. No sleeping, nightmares every night, not eating, barely goes out of bed, barely talks, doesn't smile, laugh, giggle or even act and look happy and cheerful. Every time she tried, it hardly ever looked like she tried. Ever since I met Joy after our fight, Joy told me I was forbidden to ever have contact with Nina. I still love Nina. Wait what? No! Don't do this to yourself Fabian! You already broke Nina's heart…you don't need to break Joy's!*

**Nina mumbles something in her sleep and snuggles closer to Fabian then wraps her arms around his waist and he hears her mumbles and whispers "I love you Fabian…don't leave me…please. I need you…I can't do this alone. I love you…" Fabian was touched and tears up, listening to Nina whispering and mumbling the words she said to him during the fight. But he ignored it and gained confidence. He wasn't about to let some words from a previous fight from a previous girlfriend ruin his new relationship with another girl. Soon, he fell asleep.**

(The others soon got bored of listening, so they just decided to go shopping and explore the wonders of England)

AFTERNOON

(Fabian wakes up and finds Nina still sleeping. He rolls more to the side, to get closer to Nina but feels a bumpy pain when he lays sideways and gets something out of his pocket)

**Fabian finds a small box, and opens it, revealing en engagement ring that he was suppose to give to Nina and propose to her. He had planned it on the night weeks ago. But it was also the night they had fought and done it. He had forgotten all about it. What was he gonna do about it? He needed to eat something. He moved away slowly, takes off Nina's arms around him, and puts a pillow where he laid, hoping Nina would hug it and think it was him. He was right. Nina hugged it, laid her head on it and smiled. His plan had worked. Fabian slowly backed away and opened the door and sat down to eat lunch. He was eating then the others came in with bags and they joined Fabian to eat.**

Fabian: Where'd you guys go?

Amber: Shopping and exploring the wonders of England

Patricia: Where's Nina?

Fabian: On my bed sleeping

Alfie: What did you guys do?

(Everyone except Fabian shot a glance at Alfie)

Fabian: We acted child-ish for a bit, talked, ate, and slept. It was really fun

Jerome: Is she better now?

Fabian: Yeah. Like she was never sick

Patricia: Sweet. You must be her cure or something

Fabian: Guys, I know you're thinking that I still love Nina and I'm gonna get back with her. But I'm not. I love Joy and I plan to marry her

Amber: What!

SILENCE

Amber: (looks at the small box next to Fabian on the table) Is that the ring you're gonna use to propose to Joy? (small sad, whisper)

Fabian: Yes

Amber: The one that was supposed to be for Nina?

Fabian: (doesn't say anything)

Amber: The one that you were suppsed to use to propose to her at the night and morning you guys did it and fought?

Patricia: Amber, sit down…

Amber: (stands up quickly and pushes her chair back and yells with fire raging in her eyes) But YOU ruined it! You just had to do 'it' to Nina even though she didn't want to do 'it'!

Fabian: (stands up and pushes back his chair and also yells with fire raging in his piercing eyes) I tried to talk her out of it when it was the time to you know what! But she just told me to continue even though she was in pain!

Amber: She did that just to make the night last longer! So you won't be upset if she rejected! And you had to go all paranoid and just forced her to spit out her secret!

Fabian: I had to know sooner or later!

Amber: She wanted to keep it a secret until she found out who the baby's father was, so that if it was Eddie, she could run away from you! But if it was you, she would tell you! And it was you! But your reaction wasn't what she expected! Now she has to take care of this baby alone with no father! Won't that be sad? For that little child to grow up…only to know his or her mom, and relatives but no dad? You call that love!

Fabian: I can't handle this! I'm too young!

Amber: Speak for yourself! Nina can't handle this too! She can't handle labor, with all the screaming and no one to hold her hand to support her through it! She can't handle raising a family with no husband! She can't go to school anymore cause of her condition! She has to suffer, but you…you don't know what it feels to have a baby inside you, growing heavier and heavier everyday! You don't know how heavy it would be to carry that in your stomach for 9 months! You don't know how it feels to throw up every day! You don't know how it feels whenever you hurt Nina! You don't know how it feels to raise a family by yourself! And you certainly don't know what Nina has and is going through right now! (stamps her foot runs to her room)

Alfie: Boo!

Patricia: Amber!

Alfie: I'll go after her…(runs after Amber)

Patricia: I'll go check-up on Nina

Jerome: I'll come with you

(They leave, leaving Fabian alone in the dining area)

WITH NINA

**She wakes up and finds herself in Fabian's bed, hugging a pillow. She thought she was supposed to be hugging Fabian. He must've made her hug the pillow, to make it feel as if he was there. He tricked her. Classic. She sat up, and leaned her back against the wall. She held her forehead in her hands. Her head ached. She was having a headache…a really bad one. She bursts into tears, remembering what Fabian was talking about yesterday. Joy. He mentioned how cute she was…blah, blah, blah! It was exactly the same thing he said to her. What a jerk. But Nina has changed ever since the moment cradled her in his hands. She became more happier, more healthier, more cheerful, started eating again, sleeping perfectly, no nightmares, not a lot of crying…she was herself again. Fabian was the cure to her suffering. Too bad, he was gonna leave her again. Go back to Joy, and she would have to go back being miserable and suffer. Why did it happen to her? HER? What did she do? Was it because she didn't tell Fabian? She just found out the baby's was Fabian's. But the baby would have to grow up not knowing her father, or worse, not having a father. Nina can't handle a family on her own without a husband! Or boyfriend…Fabian hadn't proposed to her yet. But she had a feeling he was planning to, but the date that he always picked, something bad always happened on that exact time and date. Pretty soon, Nina heard a little slam upstairs and crying. That would be Amber, fighting with someone from the kitchen. She walked slowly to the door, and slowly and weakly made her way to the dining table. She saw Fabian eating and she sat down in the chair she always sat on. **

Nina: Hi!

Fabian: Oh, hi

Nina: Whatcha doin' here alone?

Fabian: Oh nothing…just…nothing

Nina: Oh…

Fabian: Are you feeling better?

Nina: Yeah. A bit…thanks for helping me out yesterday

Fabian: (blushes) No prob.

Nina: (sees the box and a ring inside it) What's that?

Fabian: What's what?

Nina: That (looks at the ring in the box)

Fabian: Oh! (gets the box and fiddles with the ring) It's just an engagement ring

Nina: Really? Who're you gonna propose to?

Fabian: Uh, it's a secret. If I tell, she'll already know

Nina: (knows it's her) Oh, okay then!

(Joy comes in)

Joy: Fabey! Where are you?

Fabian: In here!

(Joy enters and sees Fabian and Nina together)

Joy: Hey Fabey…(sits down next to him and hugs him arm)

Fabian: Hey cutie…(gives her a peck on the cheek)

Joy: Nina (nods)

Nina: Hey Joy…(gives her a quick smile and looks away, seeing them getting lovey-dovey)

(Fabian and Joy start kissing and Nina looks away and picks at her food)

Nina: Uh…I'm just gonna sit on the couch…(sits in one of the single sofa chair and draws something and looking at the corner of her eye, spying on them)

(Jerome and Patricia walk in. They see Fabian and Joy kissing at the table and Nina sitting in a chair, drawing a peeking at "Foy" and they go to Nina)

Patricia: Hey Nins, whatcha drawing?

Nina: (quickly turns over her notebook) N-nothing…

Patricia: Come one Ninny…don't deny

Nina: Do not call me Ninny

Patricia: Fine. Ninny. (slowly gets Nina's notebook at looks at the drawing) Woah!

Nina: Patricia! Don't!

Jerome: Heh heh…classic! It's a drawing of Fabian and Joy talking and kissing and there's you, right there, a couple feet away from them, heartbroken and crying

Nina: (snatches her notebook back) Do not mention this to anyone, especially Fabian or Amber

Patricia: Fine. But we found a way to get Fabian back with you

Nina: (suddenly interested) Really? How?

Patricia: First rule of getting back: Make him jealous by flirting and hanging out with another boy

Nina: (laughs) Since when do you know about things like that?

Patricia: Ever since Amber wouldn't shut up about her and Alfie's little argument

Nina: Well, who's the boy?

Patricia: (smiles at Jerome)

Jerome: M-me…

Nina: Who, what! No, no, no, no, and no! Jerome's your boyfriend Patricia!

Patricia: Don't worry, we'll just announce that me and Jerome broke up, you and him got together but me and Jerome will hang out secretly…okay?

Nina: Sure you won't punch me?

Patricia: No!

Nina: Okay then…I'll do it

Jerome: Okay, so what do we do?

Patricia: Just flirt with Nina, put your arm around her at random times, give her a little peck on the cheek…just the basics! Then, move on to the next step, kissing, hugging watching movies together, picnics, etc. Then next is serious.

Nina: Oh no.

Patricia: Yup! You guys can you know…

Jerome: But Trish, what about you?

Patricia: I can handle it

Jerome: Alright…

Patricia: Now, I'm just gonna stay upstairs with Amber and Alfie, and you Jerome, put your arms around Nina and laugh, whatever…okay? (leaves)

Jerome: (sits next to Nina and puts an arm around her) Hey cutie, whatcha doin? (saying it a bit loud, loud enough for Fabian to hear)

Nina: (giggles sweetly and leans a bit on Jerome) Nothing…just spending time with the cutest boy next to me

(Jerome laughs)

WITH FOY AT THE TABLE

(Fabian and Joy start kissing then pull away. Fabian looks at Nina and Jerome in a jealous way. He sees Jerome puts an arm around her, and he hears them)

"Hey cutie, whatcha doin?" Jerome asked Nina, flirting

" Nothing…just spending time with the cutest boy next to me…" Nina replied, leaning on him

**They both laughed and giggled. Fabian couldn't stand watching them. Something from inside of him burned up and he was shaking with rage. With anger. He couldn't stand watching Jerome flirting with his ex. But he wondered to himself at the same time, "Does he still have feeling for Nina?" **

WITH JERINA

(Jerome and Nina sit on the counter in the kitchen, and they can easily see Foy through to opened wooden window opener thingy)

Jerome: (holds Nina's hands and strokes it) Are you feeling nervous?

Nina: Um…

Jerome: If you get nervous, I'll hold your hand…

(Fabian rolls his eyes)

Nina: (giggles)

Jerome: (gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Nina: (blushes) What was that for?

Jerome: For being the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world

Nina: Aw…(kisses him for only 10 seconds on the lips) thanks…

Jerome: Aw, don't mention it. You feelin' better?

Nina: I have an awful headache…and I feel sleepy

Jerome: (stands up) Come here (holds his arms out, like picking up a little girl from the counter)

(Nina goes into his arms, wraps her arms around his neck, and he carries her bridal style, to C.A.N.'s room)

UPSTAIRS

(Amber and Alfie sits on Amber's bed with Patricia until Jerome comes in, carrying Nina. He goes over to her bed, and drops her so violently, she rolls to the other side, accidentally hits her head on the sharp edge of the drawer next to her bed and ends up on the floor, unconscious)

Nina: (rolls off, and hits her head on the drawer) Ah! Umph! (on the floor unconscious)

Jerome: (wipes his arms all over himself) Bluck. (goes over to Patricia and holds her hand)

Amber: Jerome! You made her fall! (rushes to Nina) she's bleeding! Alfie give me that thin sheet there (Alfie hands it to her and Amber crumples it to a ball and presses it lightly against Nina's wound)

Patricia: Jerome! (goes to Nina) Nice going you slime ball!

Jerome: What? It was an accident! (pouty)

Patricia: That ain't gonna work with me!

Alfie: I'll go get an ice pack

Jerome: I'll come

(They both leave)

Patricia: Poor Nins…

Amber: Yeah…wow, she's losing a lot of blood now…I think we should take her to the hospital

Patricia: Are you sure?

Amber: Yeah. Plus we didn't take Nina to the hospital to check her condition. Like her health, being malnourished…whatever

Patricia: Okay…do we call them to get her or take her?

Amber: Better if we call them

Patricia: Okay, I'll call (flips out her phone and dials) Hello? Yeah. We need an ambulance right away here in…a boarding school. We're in the house that's called "Anubis House". Yeah, only one. Yeah…she's unconscious. How long? Okay. Okay. Thank you! (hang up) They said they would be here in a couple of minutes

(The boys come back with an ice bag and Patricia lightly puts it on Nina's forehead, carefully trying not the make the coldness touch her wound. Amber puts a pillow under Nina's head and the boys put blankets on her)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

(Amber and Patricia go with the ambulance to take Nina to the hospital while Alfie and Jerome stay behind)

IN THE HOSPITAL

(Nina's on a gurney, and the nurse wheeled her away to the emergency room. Amber and Patricia had to wait forever outside the emergency room, sitting in chairs)

Amber: How much longer? (getting impatient)

Patricia: Calm down Amber, you don't wanna get pimples now, do you?

Amber: No!

Patricia: Then calm down! The doctors are still running tests…I'm sure she'll be fine

Amber: Fine…(calms down)

3 MINUTES LATER

(Doctor comes out with a clipboard, and a worried expression. Amber and Patricia look up, then stand up quickly, waiting for the news)

Amber: How is she?

Patricia: Is she gonna be okay?

Doc: Calm down girls…I will answer your questions at once…yes she's fine and no, she's not gonna be okay

Patricia: What! Why!

Doc: Er, how about you explain to me everything, then I'll figure it out then tell you?

Amber: Fine

Doc: Good. Now, let's talk in the cafeteria

(They go to the cafeteria and sit down at a table)

Amber: Okay…uh, she's pregnant. And she didn't tell her boyfriend, cause she doesn't know if it was his, but it was his. She didn't want to tell him sooner, cause if she told him right away, that she didn't know if it was his or the other guy, then he would've slapped her and left her.

Patricia: But she didn't say anything. So we kept it a secret from him. Then, she and him, Fabian, were in her room, then you know…

Doc: They…?

Patricia: Yup. But when it was the "part" to you know, she winced and didn't want to do it, but she ignored it, so that Fabian wouldn't notice and get mad at her and grow suspicious

Doc: She did it, and she was pregnant?

Amber: Yeah. Then the next morning, he got suspicious and started bugging her about it. So she decided to tell him, even though it wasn't the right time. He got mad at her, then he left her. After a few weeks, Nina become miserable. She never ate, slept, laughed, talked, and she rarely got out of bed. She always had nightmares at night and she never had any contact with him ever. We got worried, and one day she finally came out of bed and refused to eat. She sat on the couch and asked for water. Fabian, now her ex, had a girlfriend Joy, the mean one, and she volunteered to get the water. She came back and Nina drank all of it. But then Fabian and his new girlfriend, Joy, went out. Turns out the drink Joy gave her was window cleaner. Then Nina ran to the kitchen and she threw up blood

Doc: Bl-blood?

Patricia: Yeah. Then she fell to her knees, laid down on the floor and our housemaid kept telling her to stay with her voice, but Nina said she couldn't cause our voices were so faint and her vision was so blurry. Then Fabian rushed in and beside Nina and cradled her in his arms. Nina actually smiled for the first time and she hugged Fabian. He carried her to his room then, we don't know what happened next

Doc: Ok then…that's a very long story. But tell me how was she bleeding?

(Amber and Patricia explains)

Doc: Oh okay then…

Patricia: Now tell us the news! Why won't she be okay?

Doc: Uh, she's constantly throwing up blood, malnourished, and she hasn't walked around. She could get the worst sickness than cancer. Her bones are weak from not exercising, her baby is healthy but if she gives birth to the baby, Ms. Martin could die if she keeps this up. And throwing up blood? That didn't poison her baby but it poisoned Nina. Nina would die, but not the baby

Amber: (tears up) What! NO! That is NOT gonna happen! That's my best friend you're talking about! She will not die!

Doc: Ms. Millington, please, we're in a hospital

Amber: I don't care! You better find a cure for her!

Patricia: Amber! Sit down!

(Amber calms down and sits down)

Patricia: I'm sorry Doctor…she's like that whenever her best friend is involved

Doc: That's quite okay. However, we did find a cure

Patricia: What is it?

Doc: Do not stress her out. Let her eat a lot more, get a lot of exercise and drink plenty of water.

Amber: But she's always refusing!

Doc: Not if that boy is always with her. Look, you said she got happier when Fabian cradled her right? So, make him be with her always

Patricia: How?

Amber: I think I know! My daddy's friend owns a boat. So I'll call him, tell him our plan, and we make a fake flyer saying that Joy won a year's cruise, and she gets to stay in an island with beautiful beaches, the one that my mommy's friend owns!

Doc: Very smart Ms. Millington

Amber: (smiles sweetly) Thank you

Patricia: But wait, won't Joy ask Fabian to come along?

Amber: I'll just say no boys allowed!

Patricia: Oh…but wait, what if she asks us to come along?

Amber: We'll all go except Nina and Fabian, then Jerome will "win" too, then he'll bring Alfie, so it's only Nina and Fabian left

Patricia: But wait…

Amber: Stop saying "but wait"!

Patricia: Sorry!...but wait,-

Amber: WHAT?

Patricia: We have to tell Fabian the whole plan, and we have to bribe him, so he will do it

Amber: Okay

Doc: Oh, one of nurses said you guys can see her now

(Amber and Patricia go up to Nina's room, and see her on the hospital bed, sleeping, and hooked up to a monitor, and that stick thingy, with wires on her arm, wires under her nose, and a white gauze bandage on around her head)

Patricia: Man, she looks miserable

Amber: (tears up and goes beside Nina, and holds her hand) P-poor Nina

Patricia: It's all Fabian's fault that she's in here for the thousandth time!

Amber: We should tell Fabian about our plan and Nina right away, when we get home

Patricia: But we shouldn't tell Nina about what the doctors told us about her. She'll get stressed. We can only tell the boys. And make sure they don't tell Nina! Okay?

Amber: Yeah, I won't tell Nina!

Patricia: I can't believe Fabian's dating Joy! Gr…

Amber: Or maybe he's just making Nina jealous

Patricia: Yeah…maybe

Amber: (remembers something) P-Patricia?

Patricia: What's wrong Ams?

Amber: Do you remember what today is?

Patricia: No

Amber: But do you know any events that's supposed to happen today?

Patricia: What do you mean?

Amber: I mean…

(phone rings)

Patricia: Hold that thought (on the phone) Hello?

"Patricia! I think you and Amber need to come home, STAT!"

Patricia: Jerome? Why?

"There' something going on with Camille!"

Patricia: Wait! (to Amber) It's Jerome he said there's something wrong with Cam (puts the phone on speaker) Jerome, you're on speaker…tell us

Amber: The thing that I was tell you earlier was also about Camille

"Really?"

Amber: Yeah…and it's NOT good

Patricia: Jerome! Just tell us!

"Alright, alright! (static sound) Wa-it! Alfie! S-top! CRRSHHHH…Stop it Alfie! CRRRHHHSHHH…Alfie!"

Patricia: Jerome! I can't hear you! There's a static sound! You're breaking up!

"CRRHSSHHH…W…hat? W-were- CRRHSSSHHH breaking up? CRRHHSSHHHHHSSSHHH…."

Patricia: What! NO!

Amber: Nice Patricia!

Patricia: Jerome! JEROME!

"(static stops) Sorry. Alfie kept bothering me"

Amber: The thing I was gonna say was that today, was supposed to be Camille's funeral!

Jerome: Oh yeah! Dang it! We forgot!

Patricia: Well, Nina's at the hospital, and she can't miss the funeral! But if we wake her up and she goes to the funeral, she'll cry and get all stressed! Which she''s not allowed to be!

"Why not?"

Patricia: We'll explain later

Amber: But should we do it when Nina''s awake or asleep?

"Well, I- Alfie! I told you to stop bothering me! Now get out!"

"It's about Camille! She's waking up!"


	12. She's alive!

(Patricia and Amber look at each other with wide eyes)

Patricia: You're kidding right Alfie?

Amber: Boo, you better not be playing games with us!

"I'm not, boo! I just went to check on her then all of the sudden she just sort of mumbled and rolled over. She was started to open her eyes but I ran here"

Amber: Alright, just make sure she's okay, and we'll be there

IN THE HOUSE

(Amber and Patricia arrive and they go to C.A.N.'s room)

Patricia: (sees the boys kneeling next to Cam) She awake?

Jerome: Not yet. She keeps on mumbling and turning her head sideways in a confusing way

Amber: (kneels next to Cam)

Cam: (mumbling and turning her head side to side, fast)

Amber: Camille…hey…

Cam: (eyes open just a couple of inches) Ahm...berh? (gasping for air)

Amber: Camille?

Cam: (smiles weakly) Hi…

Patricia: (kneels down next to Cam) You're awake!

Cam: I…passed through the afterlife…but…I guess some of the gods there didn't want me to die…so they sent me back to earth

Alfie: Ohh…thank goodness you're alive!

Cam: (sits up slowly) Ow…(rubs her head) where's my brother?

(Amber and Patricia explain everything, EVERYTHING. But not the plan)

Camille: Wow, that's a lot to process…she's in the hospital?

Amber: Yeah

Camille: I hate you Joy

Patricia: Who doesn't?

Jerome: Okay, so, Amber and Patricia, tell us the plan

Cam: What plan?

Amber: The uh, plan for Nina's welcome back party!

Jerome: Which they need to explain to us now, outside (leads Alfie and the girls except Cam outside)

Cam: Can I come?

(They look at each other)

Patricia: Uh, you need to get some rest. You know, to uh…just get some rest okay?

Cam: (looks upset) Oh, okay…(lays back down and hides under the covers and falls asleep)

Alfie: Okay, let's go!

(They go outside and talk in the hall)

Jerome: (whispering) Okay, tell us!

Patricia: (whispers) Alright!

(Amber and Patricia explain everything in whispers)

Alfie: Think it'll work?

Amber: It's possible

Patricia: So, where's Fabian? We need to tell him!

Jerome: He's out with Joy…they're on their "romantic" picnic

Patricia: Ugh…I'm gonna go get Fabian! (runs down the stairs and goes out to find them)

Amber: So, NOBODY tells Nina, Joy, and Camille about the plan, alright?

Alfie: Why can't we tell Nina?

Amber: So she won't know that Fabian's getting paid to be with her!

Jerome: And Joy?

Amber: So she won't know that we're sending her away just for Fabian to spend time with Nina!

Alfie and Jerome: And Camille?

(Jerome and Alfie look at each other. Jerome slaps Alfie in the face then, Alfie slaps him in the face. Then they both turn back to Amber)

Amber: (rolls her eyes) Ugh, we don't want to upset her! And, she might tell Nina

Jerome: Fine.

(Cam walks out)

Cam: (opens the door)

(Everyone turn to stare at her)

Amber: Camille, what are you doing out of bed?

Camille: I don't feel good…(slowly walks down the stairs dizzily, gets on the couch and lays down)

(The others go down after her and they make sure she's okay)

Amber: (walks over to Camille, and feels her forehead) Aw, you have fever…

Jerome: That's what happens when you stay in bed too long!

Cam: Sorry…(curls up to a ball)

(Patricia comes in, holding Fabian by his shirt)

Fabian: Woah Patricia! Let me go!

Patricia: Found him

Amber: Patricia, Camille's sick

Fabian: Woah! Did you just say that my sister is sick?

Alfie: Yeah, she's alive now

Patricia: (feels Cam's neck) Uh-huh…she's sick alright

Fabian: What am I here for?

Jerome: Amber, Alfie and Patricia will tell you. I'll just stay here with Cam

(Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian go to the kitchen and talk while Jerome tries to cheer up Cam)

Jerome: Do you want a cookie?

Cam: (shakes her head)

Jerome: Uh, do you want candy?

Cam: (shakes her head)

Jerome: Food?

Cam: (shakes her head)

Jerome: Wanna play?

Cam: (shakes her head)

(The others come back)

Patricia: Jerome…

Jerome: (to Cam) Do you want a cell phone?

Cam: (shakes her head)

Patricia: Jerome!

Jerome: Money?

Cam: (shakes her head)

Patricia: Jerome!

Jerome: A boyfriend?

Patricia: JEROME!

Jerome: WHAT?

Patricia: Fabian already knows

Fabian: Yup…

Amber: Uh, I think Fabian has to go to the hospital to visit Nina

Fabian: I do?

(Amber gives him the you-know-what-I-mean look)

Fabian: Oh…OH! Yeah, I do…I'll be back in a couple of hours (leaves)

Amber: Ok now, Cam, do you want to eat?

Cam: (shakes her head)

Alfie: Come on, you have to eat something! You might get even more sick

Patricia: Should we ask Trudy to whip up something special for her?

Amber: Where is Trudy by the way?

Trudy: (walks in the room) Right here dearies! What is it that you need?

Patricia: Well um, I think Amber has to explain some things to you…

(Amber and Trudy leave the room for half an hour then comes back)

Trudy: Ok, now I know everything…so what do you want me to cook Camille?

Jerome: Anything that'll make her feel better

Trudy: I think I know just the thing… (smiles and goes into the kitchen)

Patricia: Ok…_that _was creepy…

(The others nod their heads in agreement)

WITH FABIAN

(Fabian's waiting outside Nina's room, nervous)

*It's okay man, you can do it. Remember the deal that you made. Just act like you're together with her again. Alright, here I go…*- Fabian's POV

(Fabian slowly opens the door and sees Nina, sitting on the bed, her feet dangling, and holding her stick thingy-the one with a tube connected to her arm, and connected to a "bag" of her own blood-. He enters the room and closes the door)

Fabian: N-Nina?

Nina: (looks up and runs to Fabian) Fabian!

(Nina falls, but Fabian catches her)

Fabian: Nina! (sits her back on the bed and stands in front of her) Be careful…

Nina: (blushes) Sorry…

Fabian: You okay now?

Nina: Yeah…a bit

Fabian: When are you getting out?

Nina: Maybe today or tomorrow…I don't know

Fabian: Oh…I got good news!

Nina: (looks up) What is it?

Fabian: Cam's alive!

Nina: Oh my gosh…really?

Fabian: Yes! But she has fever now

Nina: That's the best thing that ever happened today

Fabian: I know…hey, about our fight…

Nina: (looks away, about to cry) I don't wanna talk about it…

Fabian: Hey come on…I just want to talk it out

Nina: (looks down)

Fabian: Look, I'm really sorry okay? I wasn't thinking straight, and I, I want to get back with you…and help you

Nina: (still looks down) That's it? You think I'll forgive you with just that?

Fabian: Well…what do you want me to do?

Nina: (shrugs her shoulders) I don't know…

Fabian: Then forgive me

Nina: Alright…(hugs him)

Fabian: Now that's my Nina…

Nina: (giggles) Where are the others?

Fabian: They're at the house, with Trudy, taking care of Cam

Nina: Oh…

Fabian: So how's our child?

Nina: (looks down again)

Fabian: Nina?

Nina: (looks down, sniffing)

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: Mmmkk… (makes small crying noises)

Fabian: Nina…talk to me…hey… (puts her hair behind her ear)

Nina: (ignores him and just lays down on the bed and hides under the blanket)

Fabian: (sits at the end of the bed) Nina, talk to me!

Nina: I can't

Fabian: I demand you to!

Nina: Don't force me!

Fabian: (calms down) Ok, I'm sorry…but what's wrong with our child?

Nina: I thought you didn't want it…

Fabian: Well, since I'm back, it is now

Nina: Fine…(yawns

Fabian: Now, do you want me to sleep with you?

Nina: Yes please…

(Fabian lays beside Nina, cuddles with her, and wraps his arms around her, making her feel safe and protected)

WITH THE OTHERS

(Trudy comes back to the common room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies)

Alfie: Yum! Thanks Trudes! (reaches out to grab a cookie)

Trudy: (slaps Alfie's hand) Anh, anh, anh! These aren't for you, it's for Camille! (gives the tray to Camille)

Jerome: How come when we get sick, we get soup. But when she (points at Camille) gets sick, she gets cookies?

Trudy: Cause she's a little child. Are you a little child?

Jerome: (kiddie voice) Yes…can I pwease have a cookie? (puppy dog eyes)

Trudy: Aw…NO. (leans over to Cam) You okay sweetheart?

Cam: (nods sickly) Mhm…

Trudy: You eat all those cookies okay? I'll make more treats for you…oh! I forgot, you need to take this medicine. It's kind of like a pill. It's Tylenol. It reduces fever. So, take one every 6 hours, after meals. Okay?

Cam: (nods)

Amber: We'll remind her

Trudy: Alright…now, I should start making those treats! (goes into the kitchen)

Amber: I think Fabian's gonna spend the night at the hospital

Patricia: Totally

(Jerome sits at the end of Camille's foot on the couch, Amber sits on the single couch, Patricia sleeps sideways on the other single couch, with her legs dangling on the side, and Alfie moves the table out of the carpet, and lays in the middle of the carpet)

Cam: (snuggles with the blanket Trudy had given her and eats some cookies)

Alfie: Who wants to watch "Cheaper by the Dozen"?

Everyone: Me!

(Alfie puts the CD in the T.V. and plays the movie as the others watch. Cam falls asleep on the couch, Jerome falls asleep at the foot of Cam, laying on her legs. Patricia falls asleep sideways on the couch, head leaning on the side, about to fall. Amber sleeps perfectly on the single couch. Fabian sleeps with Nina at the hospital. Trudy spends all night baking and cooking)

MORNING

(Amber wakes up and gets a text message from Fabian)

Hey Ambs! Nina's coming home today! And please, NO SUPRISES.-Fabian

Amber: Guys! WAKE UP!

(Amber's scream causes Patricia to fall out of her chair, Alfie to sit up quickly and Jerome to shout and sit up)

Patricia: (falls) Ah! Ouch…(sits back on the couch)

Alfie: Huh? Oh, it's just you…(sits on the carpet)

Jerome: AH! Oh, sorry guys…(sits up)

Patricia: Amber, Why did you wake us up?

Amber: Nina's coming home today! Isn't that exciting? EEEK!

Jerome: SH Amber! You might wake up Cam

Amber: Sorry

Alfie: What time will they arrive here?

Amber: I don't know…maybe in-

(Fabian and Nina enter, with Fabian's arm around Nina's waist, supporting her, and Nina, her arm around Fabian's shoulder, in her hospital dress, holding the roll able stick with a pouch of her blood attached to it and a tube from it attached to her arm)

Fabian: Hello? Anyone home?

(They enter the common room and see everyone)

Amber: I don't know…maybe in-Nina! (runs and hugs her tightly)

Nina: H-hey Amber…you're hurting me

Amber: (pulls away) Sorry…are you fine now?

Nina: A bit…

Patricia: (hugs Nina) Hey Neens…come, sit

(Nina sits on Patricia's seat, Fabian sits on the arm of Patricia's seat and Patricia sits on the floor)

Cam: (wakes up) N-Nina?

Nina: Camille? Oh my gosh! (walks over to her couch and hugs her) are you okay? What's wrong?

Jerome: She has fever

Nina: Aw, you poor thing

Cam: Don't worry about me…I'll be fine. We should worry about you (coughs) I feel better though

Nina: (pats her back) I'll be fine…where's Trudy?

(Trudy comes in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies)

Trudy: Right here dear! (hugs her) Aw, I miss you so much darling!

Nina: Aw, thanks Trudy

Trudy: I baked these cookies for you (hands her the tray)

Nina: Thanks Trudy!

Trudy: You're welcome dear…(goes back into the kitchen)

Alfie: So Nin, any ideas of the baby's name?

Nina: Um, no…

Alfie: Well, feel free to call it Alfie!

Jerome: In your dreams, alien boy

Alfie: Oh yeah prankster?

Amber: Okay guys, we don't want Nina and Camille to have a heart attack

Jerome and Alfie: Sorry

Trudy: Who's hungry?

Everyone except Cam and Nina: We are!

Trudy: Breakfast is right on the table!

(The others except Fabian, Nina, and Cam)

Fabian: Nina, aren't you gonna eat?

Nina: I'm not feeling hungry

Fabian: Then I'll stay here with you

Nina: Fabian, (grabs his wrist) go eat. I'll be fine, I'll watch over your sister

Fabian: (looks at Nina, his sister, the others, then back at Nina) Alright…(kisses her then turns to his sister, bends down next to her and strokes her hair) I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you. I'm really sorry. I read your diary, and your poem about me. I realize I've been such a jerk. I promise I'll spend a lot of time with you from now on. I-I…

Cam: You what?

Fabian: (smiles) I love you

Cam: (tears up and smiles) I love you too! (hugs him)

Fabian: Okay, I'm gonna eat now…(goes and sits at the table and eats)

Nina: (sits at the foot of Cam) So, how you feeling?

Cam: Fine…sick. You?

Nina: Same thing. Sick.

Cam: Are you back with my brother?

Nina: Um…I guess so

Cam: Oh.

Nina: Um, why don't you eat?

Cam: I'm not hungry

Nina: Come on. I know you get skinny when you get sick

Cam: Yeah, I do…but I'm not that hungry

Nina: Oh…

Cam: Uh, do you have to wheel that stick thingy everywhere with you?

Nina: Yeah, but I have to take it off when I visit the doctor again

Cam: Oh…I think I'm gonna change now…

Nina: Your clothes? But you have fever…

Cam: Yeah, I get it. Who'll help me?

Nina: Maybe when everyone's asleep…you know what? How about I do it?

Cam: Are you sure? What about your condition?

Nina: Don't worry…now let's get up

(Nina stands up, puts an arm around her, supporting her, and Cam puts an arm around Nina's waist and walks very slowly to the door way of the kitchen)

Nina: Hey guys, I'm just gonna change Camille's clothes upstairs, okay?

Fabian: Do you want me to help? OR do it instead?

Nina: Nah, it's okay…

Fabian: Alright, be careful!

(Nina and Cam go upstairs. Nina dresses Cam up in a purple summer dress, flat purple shoes, and a cardigan. Nina changes into a yellow summer dress, flat black shoes, and her green cardigan. She removes the stick thingy and tube (she's allowed to) and she and Cam grab their picnic baskets and they both go downstairs and into the dining room)

Nina: Hey guys, we're gonna bike out

Fabian: Want me to come?

Nina: Nah, it's fun…

Fabian: Are you sure?

Jerome: Dude, just let them have those…what do you call that?

Amber: Girl time

Jerome: Yeah, that

Fabian: Alright, be careful! (kisses them on their cheeks and closes the door after them)

WITH THE OTHERS AND FABIAN

Fabian: (sits down)

Alfie: Being a little overprotective eh?

Fabian: Shut it Alfie

Amber: You can't get too real with her or else you'll break her heart when she finds out

Patricia: If you do, I'll beat you up

Fabian: Chill guys, I won't break her heart, and she won't find out right?

Amber: If everyone keeps it a secret

Fabian: Besides, I think I'm kind of falling for Nina again…

WITH NINA AND CAM

(Nina puts on her helmet, sits on her bike, removes her cardigan and puts her cardigan and picnic basket in the metal basket on her bike as Camille does the same. They both bike slowly to the park and bike side by side around the park)

Nina: You okay?

Cam: Yeah…it's actually kind of nice to bike out in this weather

Nina: Yeah. We have to exercise more to get better

Cam: Yeah…so why did we bring our baskets and small blankets again?

Nina: We're just gonna pick flowers. I know how much you love flowers and nature

Cam: Yeah I do! I also brought my camera along

Nina: Haha, me too! What a coincidence…let's stop over here…

(They get off their bikes, and stop over a big grassy lawn with many cherry blossom trees. They remove their helmets, grab their baskets, put their blankets and camera inside the basket and they just walk around the lawn. Nina picks some daises while Cam just take some pictures)

Nina: What are you taking pictures of? (picking white daises)

Cam: These trees and flowers

Nina: Okay, I'm gonna go over there, to the roses. Don't go too far from our bikes okay?

Cam: Yeah, sure!

(Nina goes far from Cam)

**Cam starts hearing a faint meow and she follows the voice. She sees a small bush and looks into it. Then, she sees a small little kitty, smaller than an apple, all gray with black horn-like stripes. She picks up the kitty, holds it against her cheek, and smiles. She pulled back to look at the kitty. The face was so cute! It's eyes were opened, showing it's blue crystal eyes. It meowed and meowed in hunger. Camille stands up, picks up her basket, and carries the kitty and walks over to the bike and calls for Nina.**

Cam: Nina! Nina!

Nina: (goes over to Cam) What?

Cam: Look! I found this kitten in a bush all alone (puts the kitten in the air for Nina to see it)

Nina: Oh my gosh! (sets down her basket) It's absolutely cute!

Cam: I know! She's hungry. We should take her home

Nina: Yeah

(Cam puts the small blanket in the bike basket, spreading it, and puts the cat inside. She gives her basket to Nina, who puts it in her basket. Cam gets her camera, snaps a photo of her and the cat, of Nina and the cat, and finally, all three of them. She puts the camera around her wrist, and they both put on their helmets and bike home)

WITH THE OTHERS

(They all sit on the couch, and floor in the livvingroom)

Everyone: What?

Patricia: No, no, no, no! You can NOT be in love with her again!

Fabian: Why not?

Amber: What if you break her heart again?

Fabian: So?

Alfie: So, she'll get hurt and end up in the hospital again!

Amber: Thank you Alfie!

Jerome: Alfie's right…you can't do that to her again!

Fabian: Well, I promise to be good and new

Amber: (rolls her eyes) That's what you said last time! Now look what happened?

Fabian: Sorry…it's just, too much bad things come between us

Alfie: Still. You'll hurt her

Fabian: Guys-

Nina: (opens the door) We're back!

Fabian: (looks at the others and whispers) This discussion is not over.

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: We're in here!

(Nina and Cam enter with the small cat in Cam's hands. Amber and Patricia rush to Cam, petting the cat)

Amber: Oh my gosh! (strokes the cat) where did you find it?

Cam: In the park…she's pretty cute isn't she?

Patricia: So cute!

Jerome: Hey, remember, I'm much cuter!

Patricia: (looks at him, then back to the cat) Nah, not really…

Cam: I'm gonna go into the kitchen to give her some milk (goes inside the kitchen)

Nina: Charming isn't she?

(Everyone laughs)

Nina: So, what were you guys talking about when we left? (sits next to Fabian and leans her head on him)

Jerome: Uh…

Alfie: We we're talking about the plan of you and Fabian's-

Patricia: Date! We were talking about you and Fabian's date tonight

Amber: Yeah! It's gonna be at 7, which gives us a lot of time to dress you up and make-up…

Nina: Ugh, Amber!

Patricia: Hey Ambs, we should start at 5, which gives us 2 hours to fix Nina…

Nina: Why, why tell her that?

Amber: Great idea Patricia!

AT 5

Amber: Nina! NINA! Where are you?

Nina: I'm right here Amber!

(Nina sits in Amber's chair as Amber curls Nina's hair and Patricia applies makeup on Nina)

Patricia: Nina! Stop laughing! You'll make me ruin your makeup!

Nina: (giggles) It tickles!

Amber: Ok! Your hair is all done!

Patricia: And your makeup too!

Nina: Finally!

Amber: Now put on your dress!

(Nina puts on her dress and her heels-on my profile!-)

Patricia: That is gorgeous! Now, you get your bag ready, while we makeup on Cam, since she has to go

(Cam comes in, in a robe, her hair all wet)

Cam: I'm ready! (sits in Amber's chair)

Amber: Good. Now sit still, and I'll blow dry and straighten your hair, then curl it on the ends, and Patricia will do the makeup, okay?

Cam: Okie! Nina, can you hold Sparkle for me?

Nina: Sure! (gets the kitten from Cam and holds it)

Patricia: Oh, don't forget to bring extra clothes! We're staying overnight!

WITH THE BOYS

Fabian: (fixing his tie in front of the full body view mirror) So, what do you guys think? -Fabian's clothes on my profile!- Do I look okay?

Alfie: Awesome

Jerome: Stylish

Fabian: Thanks…(walks over to his drawer and grabs a small box)

Alfie: Whatcha gonna do with that?

Jerome: Are you gonna…?

Fabian: (smiles) yes

Alfie: Congrats man! (gives him a high five)

Fabian: Thanks

Alfie: I doubt she'll say yes

Alfie: One thing about proposing, not all girls say yes. They might say, "I have to think it over". It might hurt you

Jerome: Don't worry about it…Nina loves you, of course she'll say yes!

Fabian: Yeah, she will

WITH THE GIRLS

Amber: Ok! You girls are done for your dates!

Cam; Woah, woah, woah! "Dates"?

Patricia: (smiles) You'll see later…

(Cam dresses up-dress and shoes on my profile!-and Amber and Patricia dress up. Cam grabs her camera and Sparkle, her kitten. The girls go down the stairs, one by one)

Patricia: (goes down and Jerome takes her hand)

Jerome: You look nice tonight Trish…

Patricia: You too Jerome

Amber: (goes down and Alfie takes her hand)

Alfie: You look FAB in that dress Amber

Amber: Thanks Alfie, you look nice in that suit

Nina: (goes down and Fabian takes her hand)

Fabian: Nina you look gorgeous!

Nina: (smiles) And you look handsome!

Cam: (goes down with a sad face) I'm gonna be alone tonight…

Nina: Camille, we all have a surprise for you…Angelo?

(Angelo comes in from the main door, in a suit, and he takes Camille's hand, and leads her down)

Angelo: Hey Cam…(smiles)

Cam: (smiles and blushes real red) Uh…A-Angelo…?

Angelo: (smiles)

Cam: (turns to the others) oh my gosh! EEK! (tunrs to Angelo) I-I-

Angelo: Sh, it's okay

Fabian: I decided to give him permission, since you guys are 7 already…

Patricia: They are?

Fabian: Yup. We lied about their age

Amber: (snaps a picture of everyone with their dates) Alright, let's get going!

(Everyone go inside a cab. And they go to a restaurant with a hotel and with a beach)

AT THE RESTURANT

(Everyone sit at a long table with their dates in front of them. Amber and Alfie chat about fashion and aliens. Patricia and Jerome talk about scary movies and pranks. Nina and Fabian talk about how cute each other are. Cam and Angelo talk sports and things. After their meals, they all have milkshakes, which they share with their dates, each with 2 straws in one)

Sparkle: Meow! Meow…

Angelo: What's wrong with Sparkle?

Cam: I don't know…(starts to get a bit dizzy and woozy)

Angelo: Cam, are you okay?

Cam: Yeah…I need some fresh air (gets up)

Angelo: (stands up) Oh, I'll hold Sparkle for you (holds Sparkle and sits down)

Nina: You are so cute…

Fabian No you are!

Nina: No you are! (puts on a fake mad face)

Fabian: You're so cute when you're mad at me…

Nina: (gives up) you're so sweet

Fabian: Aww…(nuzzles his nose to Nina's)

Jerome: We could prank Nina and Fabian?

Patricia: Hm, how about Camille and Angelo?

Jerome: Now you're talking…

Amber: Oh my gosh…I love soccer and all kinds of sports when I was a kid

Alfie: This is the first time you're not talking about clothes or fashion

Amber: I decided for a change…

Nina: Hey Angelo, where's Camille?

Angelo: I don't know, she went to out an hour ago

Fabian: That's weird, she usually spends like 2 or 3 minutes alone out

Nina: (worried face) is she okay?

Fabian: (holds Nina's hand) calm down Nins. She's just probably checking up on herself

Nina: (calms down) Yeah, you're right…

30 MINS LATER

Nina: Fabian, I'm really worried right now…she isn't back yet

Amber: Nina, what's wrong? You're all sweaty and worried

Nina: Guys, when was the last time Camille left?

Alfie: I don't know…but I did see her leave like, and hour and a half ago

Patricia: That's impossible Alfie…she never spends more than 3 minutes alone

Jerome: Was she sick or something?

Angelo: I don't know, we were just talking about Sparkle until she looked woozy and she said she needed some fresh air and went outside

Nina: Is she okay?

Fabian: Nina, calm down…

Nina: (gets up) I'm gonna go check on her

Angelo: No! I mean, I'll go check on her

Nina: Thanks…

(Angelo goes outside of the restaurant and finds Cam a couple inches away, sitting on the sidewalk)

Angelo: Hey, what's wrong? Everyone's worried…

Cam: (looks at him with tears on her face and looks away) Oh, nothing…

Angelo: Hey, are you crying? (sits next to her)

Sparkle: Meow…mrow…mrroow…(jumps in am's hands and rubs her head on Cam's cheek)

Cam: (giggles then hugs Sparkle)

Angelo: Tell me what's wrong…

Cam: It's just that, nothing…I'll tell you some other time…

Angelo: Please tell me

Cam: Fine…I found out Nina's pregnant…

Angelo: W…what?

Cam: Yeah…

Angelo: When?

Cam: Just now...

Angelo: I'm really sorry…(a car honks) Oh, that's my mom…I have to go. I'm not staying at the hotel with you guys, sorry…

(Angelo's mom comes out)

Mrs. Endozo: Angelo, we need to leave now…

Angelo: Okay mom…(kisses Cam on the cheek and she blushes)

(A flash appears)

Angelo: Mom! Don't take a picture!

Mrs. Endozo: Too late! (laughs) Oh! Did Angelo tell you the news?

Cam: What news?

Angelo: Uh Mom, I think we should go…

Mrs. Endozo: We're moving to the Philippines tomorrow

Cam: W-what? (turns to Angelo) Were you ever going to tell me?

Angelo: I-

Mrs. Endozo: He didn't tell you? But he told me he went with you tonight for the last time to be with you

Cam: You lied? I can't believe you would lie to me…

Angelo: I-I'm sorry-

Cam: Don't! I don't wanna hear it…I thought we were best friends? I thought we've been honest with each other…

Angelo: I know,-

Mrs. Endozo: Come on Angelo, let's go!

(They go into their car and Angelo watches Cam sit on the sidewalk, with Sparkle covered in her cardigan, crying and staring at him as it rains hard and the car drives away)

INSIDE

Alfie: Wasn't that Angelo's car that left?

Jerome: Yeah, it looked like it…

Fabian: I'll go find my sister (leaves)

OUTSIDE

(Fabian comes out with his jacket on his head and he finds his little sister on the sidewalk crying and hugging Sparkle)

Fabian: (runs up to her and bends down) Hey, let's go back inside, it's raining

Cam: Yeah…

(They both go inside and sit down)

Nina: Hey, where's your cardigan?

Cam: (shows Sparkle covered up in her cardigan and sleeping)

(Everyone excitedly chat with their dates but Camille just sits straight, holds Sparkle, and stares down in a sad way)

Fabian: Hey Cam, you okay?

(Everyone turns to look at her)

Cam: (stares down and is still shivering from the rain) Y-yeah…

(Fabian gets Angelo's chair and sits next to her, so she's between Nina and him)

Fabian: What's wrong little sis?

Cam: Angelo's leaving for the Philippines tomorrow, and he never told me…

Fabian: Aw, I'm sorry (puts an arm around her and hugs her)

Cam: (hides in his chest and cries and shivers)

Fabian: (covers her with his coat and hugs her)

Nina: (mouths) What's wrong?

Fabian: (mouths) Angelo kept a secret from her

Nina: (mouths) oh…

(Fabian continues hugging Cam, he keeps his arms around her tightly as she sits on his lap, leans on him, clutches his coat closer to her to keep warm and keeps crying quietly as Nina strokes her hair and Fabian and Nina talk to the others about stuff)

Amber: So, where are we gonna sleep?

Fabian: There's a hotel right next to here. Actually, this is a restaurant and a hotel with a beach…oh! And I have the papers, that states that Cam is me and Nina's daughter. And you guys are her family!

Everyone: Yeah!

**Thump, thump! Thump, thump! Camille could hear her brother's heartbeat as she leaned on him, with her ear pressed against his chest. She puts her hands between her cheek that was leaning on him and his chest, the sleeping hand position. She felt a bit warmer as her brother put his coat on her. She cried and cried softly. How could her best guy friend do this to her? He betrayed her. He kept a secret from her. And it hurt her. She cried and cried, then soon fell asleep in her brother's arms.**

Nina: Hey guys, why don't we check in our hotel room, and then have some fun?

Fabian: Sounds like an awesome idea!

(They check in one giant hotel room, and they're all sitting on the floor of their hotel room. Cam still in the same position before with Fabian)

Amber: We girls are going to the beach…what about you boys?

Alfie: We're going to the arcade outside the hotel and play games!

Patricia: Okay…what about her? (nods to Camille)

Fabian: I'm taking her with us boys…

Amber: Alright, let's change, then we can all go!

(Everyone change, but Cam still stays in her dress. They leave Sparkle asleep in Cam's hotel bed. Then everyone leaves)

WITH THE GIRLS

Nina: (in the ocean) Ooh! There's a big shell! I'm gonna get it!

Patricia: (holds Amber in the air) MUAHAHAHAHA!

Amber: (screams) PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!

Patricia: Okay, you asked for it! (throws Amber a few inches away from her and Nina) Hahahaha!

Amber: (gets up) I will get you Williamson!

Patricia: (sticks out her tongue)

WITH THE BOYS IN THE ARCADE

Fabian: (carrying his sister) Hey guys! It's too noisy in here! I'm gonna step out for a bit!

Alfie: Okay!

**Fabian steps out and he sees a bar/club next to the arcade and he enters. There's a bunch of show girls and he sits in one of those high chairs, carrying his sister, and he orders a glass of water. The bartender gives him a drink, then Fabian quickly drinks it, but he doesn't know that the bartender gave him beer. He feels a bit weird but ignores it. Then suddenly, a girl in a bikini comes up to him.**

Girl: Hey, what's your name?

Fabian: Uh, I'm Fabian…

Girl: That's a cute name…I'm Courtney

Fabian: Hi…?

Girl: First time here? (gets his glass and drinks from it then puts it back down)

Fabian: Yeah…

Courtney: Well, if you get nervous, I'll hold your hand (strokes his hand)

Fabian: Uh, (jerks his hand away) I have a girlfriend already…

Courtney: Let's dance!

Fabian: But what about my sister? (looks at down at his sister in his arms)

Courtney: Don't worry about her…(puts Cam in a booth and she takes Fabian's hand) Let's dance!

Fabian: Okay! (dances with her)

(They both drink some bottles of beer)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

Courtney: Hey, let's go to my hotel room

Fabian: Okay!

(They both leave, forgetting Camille)

AT COURTNEY'S HOTEL ROOM

**Courtney kisses Fabian, and takes him inside her hotel room and they both landed on the bed. Coutney was on top of Fabian and removed his shirt. He made some noises and turned around, causing him to be on top of her. He started kissing on her neck, trying to make a mark. Courtney was laying down, letting him do whatever he wanted to do with her. Courtney laid there, frozen. She heard Fabian chuckle and started kissing down on her stomach. She completely lost it and moaned. Loud.**

**She kissed him back. She smiled, and slowly pulled her blanket on them. It was kind of dark but they didn't mind. Pretty soon, we were both naked. He started going down on her. She leaned in and they both kissed. He went back going down on her then he was about to enter into her. She nodded, as if knowing the look he was giving her. He entered. Then he went out. Then back in. Then out.**

"**Fabian…Fabian…" she managed to gasped**

"**Yes?"**

"**Faster."**

**And faster I went. In, out. In, out. Then I went faster. I was about to stop.**

"**Fabian, harder! HARDER." She told me**

**And he followed. **

"**Courtney, ugh…I…it feels so good…ughh"**

"**Fabian, I'm almost there"**

**So he continued then suddenly, they were both about to reach it. She threw her head back, and her eyes half-opened, and she moaned super duper loud. He also did. Then after 7 seconds, they both experienced the greatest feeling we ever had. Exhausted, he laid down next to her and she smiled at him. Courtney cuddled up close to him and was about to fall asleep.**

WITH THE GIRLS IN THEIR HOTEL ROOM

Nina: (wrapped up in a cover-up) where are they?

Amber: They're coming!

(Alfie and Jerome enter)

Amber: Alfie! (runs and hugs him)

Patricia: Jerome! (runs and hugs him)

(They all pull away)

Nina: Where's Fabian?

Alfie: Oh yeah, I thought he was here?

Nina: What do you mean?

Jerome: He said he would step out with Cam. But when we went out, they were gone, so we thought they went back here

Nina: No…what if something happened to them?

Patricia: Nina, calm down…

Nina: No! I can't calm down! They're both very important to me! Where are they?

Amber: Nins…

Nina: What if they were killed! (runs to her bed and lands face-down, crying)

Amber: (sits next to Nina and pats her) It's okay, they're somewhere near, I know it…

Patricia: Jerome, Alfie, you guys call the desk manager and the hotel staff and tell them to find a little girl. And help them find her

Jerome: Got it

(They both leave)

WITH CAM

Cam: (wakes up)

Boy: Hey, how are you?

Cam: Who are you? Where am I?

Boy: I'm Allen. You're at a club…aren't you way young too be here?

Cam: I don't know…can I have a glass of water?

Allen: (smiles) sure…(hands her a glass of water)

Cam: (drinks it all) Thanks…

Allen: (gets out a bottle of pills) Eat it all

Cam: But, that's a lot of…whatever those things are

Allen: Eat it, now!

Cam: No!

Allen: (shoves them in her mouth and she swallows then he leaves)

Cam: (feels weird and sick) Wait! What did you give me? (faints)

WITH THE GIRLS

(Jerome, Alfie, and the whole hotel staff and desk manager comes in)

Amber: Did you find her? Or Fabian?

Jerome: No

Desk Manager: Miss, I am Mr. Martinez, the desk manager, can you tell us what happened?

Nina: (shows her face) W-we all went out t-to different places…the b-boys would go to t-the arcade, and we girls would g-go to the beach…but his little s-sister went with him and t-the boys…and only both of them (points at Jerome and Alfie) came back, b-but my boyfriend a-and his sister never came b-back…(bursts into tears)

Mr. Martinez: Alright, Maids, you check all the hotel rooms. Janitors, check all the event rooms. Doorman, check around the entrance. Employees, check everywhere. And I will check the manager's logbook and try to find them

Patricia: Thank you Mr. Martinez…

(they all leave)

Jerome: I'm going to cook something to cheer you guys up…(goes into the kitchen)

Alfie: I'm gonna help him (leaves)

Amber: Nina, are you gonna cry?

Nina: (slumps her shoulders) I don't know…(hoarse voice)

Patricia: Do you wanna cry…?

Nina: I don't know…

Amber: You're gonna cry

Nina: I know! (hides her face in a pillow and cries)

Patricia: Come on Neens, don't cry…I'm sure they'll find them

Nina: It's all my fault…

Amber: Nina, it's not your fault. And stop blaming yourself! You're a nice person

Patricia: Yeah, they'll be found tonight

Jerome: Guys! Let's eat!

(Everyone is eating)

Sparkle: (comes in) Meow…mrow…meow!

Amber: I forgot the cat was here

Nina: Yeah…(picks up the cat and feds her some of her food) Here, you can eat my food…(the cat eats)

(After eating, everyone falls asleep. But Nina stays awake. She lays down on her and Fabian's bed, with Sparkle sleeping right on her neck)

THE NEXT MORNING

Amber: (wakes up) Nina…? (rubs her eyes) You're awake? Did you get any sleep?

Nina: (looks at Amber with very red and tired eyes) N…no…(weak voice)

Patricia: (wakes up) Jeez Nina! Look at your face! You clearly haven't been sleeping well…

Amber: Couldn't say anything better?

Patricia: Yes

Amber: Whatever…(goes over to Nina) Nins, you need some rest

Nina: I can't…I'm so worried about them…

Amber: I'm sure they'll be fine

Nina: I'm going out to find them

Patricia: I'll go too

Amber: Me three

Jerome: (wakes up) Where you girls going?

Patricia: To find Cm and Fabian

Alfie: In your shirts and undies?

Amber: Alfie, it's not undies! It's like, stretchable thin smooth shorts

Alfie: Yeah, fine, have fun

(The girls leave)

Nina: Let's go look outside the hotel area

Amber: Okay…

(they go out)

Patricia: Let's check in the bar

Amber: Uh, okay…?

Nina: Hey, who's that little girl in the dress over there?

Patricia: That looks awfully like Cam…could it…?

(They rush to the little girl in the booth)

Amber: It's Cam!

Nina: Camille! Wake up! Wake up! (shakes her)

Cam: (half-awake) w…hat?

Nina: Oh thank goodness you're alive! (hugs her)

Cam: I don't feel good…(face turns green)

Patricia: (hands her a bucket) here

(Camille pukes for a couple of times in the bucket)

Nina: Where's your brother?

Cam: I don't know…I remember that, last night, he went here with me, then he drank something, then he and this girl were talking then I think I was put here in this booth, and I think they were both dancing or something…then I woke up, and they're gone, but then, this boy comes up to me and gave me a drink then he shoved a lot pills or whatever down my throat and I swallowed it all…but I felt really sick and weird after I swallowed whatever he gave me…(starts to pass out again)

Nina: No! Stay with my voice! Don't pass out or anything! Stay awake!

Cam: I can't…I feel so…drownsy…(closes her eyes)


	13. Oh no

Nina: Camille! Wake up! Wake up! Ouch! (holds her stomach) Ah…

Amber: Nina, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?

Nina: (clutches her stomach) Agh…ow…my stomach hurts…

Amber: It's okay, we gotta take you back to our room

(Amber helps Nina up, puts an arm around her, and supports her as they walk)

Nina: Agh! (crouches down a bit, holding her stomach, but Amber catches and holds on to her) Ugh!

Amber: Come on Nins, stand back up. Patricia, you carry Cam

(Patricia picks up Cam, bridal style, and they all go back inside their room)

Jerome: You found her!

Patricia: Yeah…

(Patricia lays Cam on Nina and Fabian's bed and Amber sets Cam down on the same bed)

Alfie: So…?

Amber: Nina's in pain, and Cam passed out

Alfie: Ah…

Amber: Nina, drink this and you'll be fine

Nina: (drinks whatever Amber gave her) Thanks Amber…I feel better now...the pain's gone

Amber: You're welcome…now, for Cam

Patricia: I think we should just leave her until she wakes up

Nina: The staff and desk manager already know that we found Cam…but not Fabian

Jerome: I think he just went out or something…

WITH FABIAN

Fabian: (wakes up) Hey…

Courtney: (wakes up) Hey

Fabian: We'll keep this relationship a secret okay?

Courtney: I have a secret…(takes off her wig)

Fabian: Joy!

Joy: Hey Fabe…

Fabian: (smiles) you sneaky little girl

Joy: Haha…

Fabian: Don't tell Nina about this and our relationship, okay?

Joy: Got it

Fabian: Now, I'm going to their hotel room, okay?

Joy: Okay…I'll be here

(Fabian dresses up, and goes to their hotel room)

Jerome: Fabian!

Fabian: Hey guys!

Patricia: Wow, you're back

Fabian: Where's Nina?

Amber: She's fast asleep next to your sister

Fabian: (lays down between his sister and Nina and kisses them on their foreheads)

Alfie: Don't wake up Nina! She hasn't got any sleep last night…and your sister, well she's passed out

Fabian: Okay

Amber: We're all heading to the beach, bye!

(the others leave)

Fabian: Hey, Nins…

Nina: (wakes up) Fabian? (hugs him) you're here

Fabian: Yeah, I am

Nina: How dare you…(gets up)

Fabian: What? What did I do?

Nina: You went to a bar! And you left your sister there OVERNIGHT, alone! And you were dancing with some girl!

Fabian: I'm sorry, I was drunk…the bartender gave me something that wasn't what I asked for

Nina: Then where were you all morning?

Fabian: I got a gift…(leads Nina to the center of the bedroom and kneels down on one knee) I love you Nina, with all my heart. I will never lie or cheat on you, ever. Will you marry me?

Nina: (shocked) I-I…yes!

Fabian: What! (puts the ring on her finger and kisses her)

Nina: EEK! I can't believe you finally asked…

Fabian: Well, I had to, sooner or later…

Nina: (kisses him) I love you…

Fabian: I love you too

Cam: (wakes up half-way) Oww…

Fabian: (rush to his sister) What's wrong?

Cam: My head hurts…

Nina: What did the boy give you last night?

Cam: I don't know…but I got the bottle…(shows it to her)

Nina: (gasps)

Fabian: What is it Nin?

Nina: He used some type of pill. He drugged her

Fabian: What?

Cam: Huh?

Fabian: He drugged her? That's illegal

Nina: I know…

Cam: I don't feel good again…

Nina: Here's Sparkle, (hands her to Cam)

Cam: Hi Spark…how you feeling? Aww…

Sparkle: Meow!

Cam: Aww…

Nina: I'll make you some French fries, then you might feel better (goes into the kitchen)

Cam: Fabian?

Fabian: Yes?

Cam: Nothing...

IN THE KITCHEN

(Fabian wraps his around Nina's waist from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder)

Fabian: Hey princess! Whatcha doin?

Nina: Making food

Fabian: Mhm…smells good!

Nina: Thank you! (giggles)

Fabian: You're so cute when you giggle (kisses her on the cheek)

Nina: Haha…

Fabian: I was thinking about the baby…

Nina: Yeah?

Fabian: You're…how many months?

Nina: It's only like, 3 weeks

Fabian: Ah…we should get our own house, and no moving out! We've moved out of many houses already!

Nina: Yeah

Fabian: What are we gonna name it?

Nina: It's a she, and I don't know

Fabian: How about Ariana?

Nina: Please tell me you aren't stealing names from Victorious?

Fabian: (turns her around, so she's facing him, and leans in to kiss her, but she leans back, teasing him, then she puts one hand on the stove for support)

Nina: (jerks her hand away) Ah!

Fabian: Oh, you burned your hand!

Nina: Yeah…ouch…uh, did I bit your lip?

Fabian: Kinda

Nina: Sorry…

Fabian: It's okay…(gets a wet rag and gently dabs her burn) better?

Nina: Yeah, a bit

Fabian: The fries are done…

Nina: Oh yeah, forgot…(pts the fries in a bowl and walks back to the bedroom) Here's your fries

Cam: (asleep with Sparkle on her forehead)

Nina: Cute aren't they?

Fabian: I'm gonna snap a picture for her scrapbook (snaps a picture with Cam's camera)

Nina: Wow, scrapbook? Sounds like Amber

Fabian: Yup. (gets a fry and feds it to Nina)

Nina: Yum! (laughs)

Fabian: What do you wanna do all day?

Nina: I don't know…hm…

Fabian: How about shopping for (looks at her stomach) the baby…(in a sweet voice)

Nina: Haha…you sound like those blonde twins in Suite Life with Zack and Cody, when Cody was taking care of the hawk's egg

Fabian: I know right?

Nina: I figured we just take a stroll through the town, whatever and look at shops…

Fabian: Sure! And my sister?

Nina: I don't know to you…maybe drop her off at Anubis's house. Trudy can watch over her

Fabian: You're right…so get dressed and we can go

(They all get dressed, and Nina dresses up Cam, packs her backpack, grabs Sparkle and they all leave)

AT ANUBIS'S HOUSE

Trudy: Nina! Fabian! What a pleasant surprise!

Fabian: Hey Trudy

Nina: Hi! (hugs her)

Trudy: What is it that you guys need?

Fabian: Uh, do you mind watching over my sister for us? We just want to be alone and yeah…

Trudy: Why I don't mind at all!

(Fabian's carrying Cam, so he passes her to Trudy)

Nina: Oh! And here's her backpack, and her kitten (hands it to Trudy)

Trudy: Alright…

Nina: We have to go now, thanks Trudy!

Trudy: No problem dearies! Bye!

(Fabina leave)

IN THE LIMO

Nina: So, where we are going?

Fabian: Shop for the baby, go to the zoo, and maybe sit around in a café?

Nina: Sounds nice!

AFTER 4 HOURS

Fabian: We're here…

(They go out of the shop and go to a baby store, "Ollie's")

Fabian: Where should we start?

Nina: Hm…the clothes?

Fabian: Sure…

(They walk to the clothes aisle hand in hand)

Lady: Hello, may I help you?

Fabian: We're looking for clothes for about, like newborns?

Lady: Oh, we don't have much, but we have only a few white and purple ones

Fabian: That'll do

Lady: (passes all of the clothes to him)

Fabian: Thank you

(Lady goes away)

Nina: There's only a few, should we get it all?

Fabian: Sure! And we have to get pacifiers, bottles, diapers, wipes, powder, etc.

Nina: Sure, I'll just pay for the clothes, then we can go to other shops to buy baby supplies

Fabian: Okay…I'll wait near the entrance

(Nina goes up to the cashier and hands him the clothes)

Guy: (scanning the items) What's your name?

Nina: Nina…

Guy: Wanna come over at my place?

Nina: Uh, I already have a fiancé

Guy: That's ok, we can keep it a secret…(leans closer to her)

Nina: Uh, (leans away from him) what are you doing?

Guy: Sh, don't talk…(kisses her)

Nina: Mhph!

(The cashier grabs her and kisses her deeper and harder)

Nina: Let me go!

Fabian: (comes up to them) Hey! Stay away from my fiancé!

Guy: (pulls away) You're her fiancé? (laughs)

Fabian: Come on Nins, let's go

Nina: (frightened) O-okay…

Fabian: (grabs the bag of their items, puts an arm around Nina, and leads her out) Hey, you okay?

Nina: Yeah…(goes closer to him)

Fabian: (kisses her cheek) Don't worry, I'm right here

Nina: (smiles) let's just get some baby supplies and go to the zoo

(They get a lot of baby supplies, put the bags in the limo and they go to the zoo)

Fabian: Hey, those bunnies look really cute like you

Nina: Thanks…and those gorillas look like you! (giggles)

Fabian: So you think that's funny? I'll show you funny

(Fabian grabs Nina, takes her to the penguins, where you can swim with them and accidentally drops her there in the cold water)

Nina: AHH! (lands in the water) Fabian!

Fabian: Nina!

Nina: Get me out! The water's cold! I'll catch pneumonia! I can't swim! Help before I drown! Bllbbhhgg! (sinking in the water)

Fabian: (dives in the water, swims really deep, and grabs Nina by her wrist and pulls her to the pavement) Nina! Nina! Breathe! Talk to me!

Nina: (out cold)

**Oh no. Nina's out cold! She probably got pneumonia! She must live. Fabian stroked her pale and freezing cheek. Her skin was so pale and cold, like a vampire. Her lips her dull and draining out of color. Her hair and clothes were soaked wet. Will she live? Her heartbeat was starting to fade, second by second…**

Fabian: No! Nina! (gives mouth-to-mouth then pumps her chest) Come on Nina! Wake up! (gives mouth to mouth)

Nina: (coughs up water) Fabian…

Fabian: Oh, you're alive!

Nina: I'm so cold…

Fabian: It's okay, let's go to the café now…(helps Nina up, puts his arms around her and walks her to the limo)

IN THE LIMO

(Fabian lays Nina down on the couch in the back and gives her his coat and sits down next to her)

Fabian: Hey, you okay?

Nina: (raspy voice) y-yeah

Fabian: I'm really, really sorry about what I did! I'm such a loser…(looks away)

Nina: (sits up) No, no, no! Of course not! You're the best fiancé I could ever ask for…(hugs and kisses him)

Fabian: Thanks Nins…(hugs her)

Nina: (looks up at him) Where do you wanna go next?

Fabian: I don't know…do yo-hey look, it's a letter…(picks up the note)

_Beware wherever you go,_

_And never leave your precious one alone in the cold_

_So watch your backs,_

_Or you'll fall into my trap :D_

_R.Z. J.M_

Nina: Fabian, I'm scared now…

Fabian: (hugs her closer) Don't worry Nina, everything will be fine

Nina: Can we go back to the hotel now?

Fabian: Sure. Hey Bob! Can you drive us to the hotel please? Thanks!

Bob(driver): Sure! (drives)

Fabian: (hugs Nina tighter and closer) Don't you worry okay? We'll all be fine…

Nina: Promise?

Fabian: Yes, I do. Now, take a little nap. It's a long way back

Nina: Okay…

(Fabian leans on the door of the limo, sitting on the couch, with Nina laying on him, her head on his neck, his arms wrapped around her, with his hands touching her hands. Nina felt a little sleepy, but decided to chat a little bit more with Fabian, before sleeping)

Nina: You would never keep a secret from me…right?

**Uh oh. What will Fabian say? Will he tell Nina about Joy and what they did last night? Or would he tell her about the deal he made, pretending to be Nina's forever? He couldn't decide. He couldn't answer. But Nina was waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and…**

Fabian: No! Of course…not

Nina: Good…now I have full trust in you

**Oh great. Now Nina trusts Fabian with her innermost feelings. She had full trust in him. What would happen if she finds out? Fabian had a worried look n his face. He couldn't bear lying to Nina, or her being miserable again. What could he do? He had to do something…**

Nina: (looks in his eyes) What's wrong? You seem worried. Is something bothering you?

Fabian: (changes his face expression) Nothing

Nina: Fabian, if there's something wrong, you can always tell me

Fabian: I know (nuzzles his nose to hers)

Nina: (giggles then yawns)

Fabian: How about we get some sleep?

Nina: Okay…(closes her eyes)

MOMENT OF SILENCE

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Yes?

Nina: I love you (kisses his cheek then falls asleep in his arms)

Fabian: I love you too…(falls asleep)

AFTER 4 HOURS

(They arrive at their hotel. Not wanting to wake up Nina, Fabian slowly and gently picks up Nina, thanked the driver, and went up to their room. He lays Nina on their bed and goes into the kitchen to make spaghetti tacos)

Fabian: (grabs the plate of spaghetti tacos and walks to the bedroom and sits next to Nina) Hey sleepyhead…

Nina: (mumbles and rolls over) Mhm…what?

Fabian: Wake up, I made some lunch

Nina: Can it wait please? I have an awful headache and I don't feel good

Fabian: Come on Ninny

Nina: Ugh. Fine. (gets up and starts falling to the sides)

Fabian: (puts the plate down and goes to Nina and steadies her) You okay?

Nina: Why is everything so…heavy…and I have this weird feeling. I feel dizzy

Fabian: Do you need help going to the dining table?

Nina: Yeah sure…

(Fabian helps Nina to the table and they sit down. Fabian starts eating but Nina just sits there, still feeling dizzy)

Nina: Oh gosh…(runs to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet)

Fabian: (runs after Nina, puts her hair back and rubs her back) Nina, are you alright? You seem sick

Nina: That's because I do feel sick dummy

Fabian: Is it because of the cold water earlier?

Nina: I don't know…ugh, (clutches her stomach with one hand and clutches the shower curtains) my stomach hurts real bad! OW!

Fabian: It's okay Nina, just, stay there while I call the others

Nina: Hurry…!

"Amber! Amber!"

"Hey Fabian! What's up?"

"No time for chit-chat. Nina's throwing up and is in pain again! Now get your BUTTS here right now or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You don't…wanna know what I'm gonna do to you!"

"I think I do"

"AMBER! Just get here quickly, now!"

"Alright! Be there in a few"

(They both hang up)

Fabian: Don't worry Nina, everything will be fine

Nina: Are you sure? Cause my stomach HURTS!

(Fabian carries Nina and lays her on the bed. He gets up to get something until Nina grabs and clutches his shirt)

Nina: Fabian! Don't leave me!

Fabian: I won't Nina. I'm just heading out to grab some stuff, alright?

Nina: You said you're not leaving me but you are

Fabian: Fine. I'll stay (lays down next to Nina)

Nina: (groans and holds her stomach) Agggghhh

Fabian: Calm down Nins.

Nina: Make. The. Pain. Go. Away. (gasps between breaths)

Fabian: I'll give you some painkillers

Nina: Ugggggghhhhhh

(Fabian gives Nina some painkillers and she falls asleep super fast as the others arrive)

Fabian: Hey guys…

Amber: Where is she? Is she okay?

Fabian: Sh! Calm down Amber…she's asleep. Don't wake her up

(Everyone sits on Nina's and Fabian's bed and watch Nina sleep)

Patricia: Thought you said she was groaning and whining and in pain?

Fabian: She was. Till I gave her painkillers

Jerome: So, all of the sudden she threw up and got moody?

Fabian: Yes, and she wasn't not moody!

Alfie: Hey guys, look (points at Nina's stomach) there's a bump in her tight shirt

(Everyone laugh)

Patricia: Yeah, only you would notice that Alfie!

Amber: But it is true. There is a bump! Yay! Nina's almost first month!

Jerome: Well then she'll have to start wearing baggy shirts now huh?

Alfie: And she'll be like Mick…craving for food

Patricia: And she'll get emotional and moody a lot

Amber: And she'll get lack of sleep…too much for you to handle?

Fabian: No…

Alfie: Don't worry, we'll be here to help

Jerome: What?

Everyone: SH!

Patricia: What's wrong with us helping out with Nina?

Amber: We can't! We're visiting my house in Paris, right guys?

Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome: Oh yeah…

Fabian: That's alright Amber…I'll take care of Nina

Amber: Which was why we didn't invite you guys..so you guys can have some Fabin-

Jerome: What's that sparkling thing on Nina's finger?

(Everyone turn to look and Fabian smiles. Everyone except Fabian grab Nina's left hand and stare at the ring)

Amber: Is that…?

Patricia: Did you…?

Alfie: When did…?

Jerome: How did she react?

Patricia: (smacks Jerome on the arm)

Fabian: Yes, that's an engagement ring, yes I did propose, I proposed last night, and she reacted happily

Amber: Fabian, you might break her heart. The deal is still on you know

Fabian: I know…but I love Nina now

Patricia: That's fine, but be careful. If you hurt her, _we_ hurt you

Fabian: Deal

Amber: Sorry, but we should go now. We have to pack. Our flight starts early

Fabian: Leaving so soon?

Amber: Yeah…we have to. So we have plenty of time to see the amazing places in Paris

Fabian: What about college? Doesn't it start in 2 days?

Alfie: Wasn't college already done?

Patricia: We skipped college Alfie

Jerome: But won't it be awkward that we grown-ups are going to college?

Fabian: They'll understand

Amber: Actually, we're all going to a college in Paris

Fabian: So it's me and Nina! Sweet!

Amber: But she's staying home…wherever you guys will live

Jerome: Dude! What about your sister! Where is she?

Fabian: She's with Trudy. Trudy's babysitting her

Alfie: What's wrong? You seem…distracted

Fabian: It's nothing…I'll tell you guys when you guys land in Paris

Patricia: Okay…we have to leave now. Oh wait! Give these to Nina when she wakes up

(Everyone hands Fabian their gifts to Nina and they leave)

Nina: (mumbles in her sleep)

Fabian: Hey Nin, are you feeling okay now?

Nina: Uhm?

Fabian: I said, are you feeling okay now?

Nina: Uh mhm

Fabian: Does your tummy still hurts?

Nina: Very much…I have a headache

Fabian: A bad one?

Nina: Worse (sits up and winces a bit)

Fabian: No, no, Nins, you stay down

Nina: My neck hurts from laying down. It's not healthy for her (points at her stomach)

Fabian: Yeah, you're right

Nina: Where are the others?

Fabian: Packing. They're visiting Amber's house in Paris. And they're also taking late college there too

Nina: I don't know how I'm going to survive staying at Anubis's house without the others

Fabian: Don't worry. When we get there, Trudy's gonna be the new house caretaker and you're gonna stay home from college, since you're already done with college

Nina: I feel bad, you and the others have college while I have vacation!

Fabian: Haha, don't worry, Trudy will watch over you

Nina: Oh man! Did you call Trudy yet? Call her, so we can make sure your sister's okay

Fabian: Fine, but you call her (gives Nina the phone)

"Hello? Trudy?"

"Nina dear! How are you?"

"We're fine. How's Cam?"

"She hasn't been feeling well. Ever since you guys left, she felt like you guys didn't love her anymore. She's always in bed. I hardly see her come out. She's really miserable, for some reason. She's like you, when Fabian and you broke up cause of the news. She's not looking healthy either"

"Oh man. Okay, we're coming over there okay? Love you!"

(They both hang up)

Nina: Come on and get dressed. We're moving back in at Anubis's house!

(Nina and Fabian gather their stuff, check out, and they arrive in the house)

Trudy: Nina! Fabian! Aw, I miss you lovelies so much! (gives them a big hug)

Nina: Aw, we miss you too Trudy

Fabian: Where's Cam?

Trudy: I'll call her. Camille dear! Come down! Nina and Fabian are here!

"I don't. Feel. So good Trudy…"

Trudy: I think you guys should go up there instead, and oh, be careful

Fabian: What do you mean?

Trudy: Since she wasn't feeling well, she had to be hooked up to that stick thingy Nina had used, a monitor, and has wires on her arm, and she has a tube under her nose

Nina: Oh my gosh…

Trudy: I know. I must go and make some supper (leaves)

**Fabina go upstairs and enter Cam's room. They gasp as they see her in her bed, hooked up to monitors and that stick thingy, and a tube under her nose. She looks so pale, paler than Nina, when she fell into the penguin's water. Her lips were out of color, very dull and it's pinkness fading away. She was just there, lying on the bed, so sick and miserable. Her hair was a bit messy, her eyes so red like a tomato, her cheeks turning dark red from the heat, her face all wet from the tears. She looked so…weak. **

Nina: Oh my gosh…Camille! (runs to her) Camille!

Cam: (turns her head slowly to face them and opens her eyes halfway and talks in a weak soft whisper) y…es?

Nina: (tears up) oh my gosh…what happened to you?

Cam: You guys don't love me anymore…(a tear slides down her cheek)

Fabian: That's crazy! Of course we do

Cam: Sending me off with Trudy? Making me feel out of place? Not bringing me wherever you guys go…not bothering to call or check up on me

Fabian: We're sorry about that…we've been…busy

Cam: Yeah…

Nina: Just because we do those things doesn't mean we don't love you. You don't have to be miserable

Cam: It's not only that…

Nina: What is it?

Cam: Nothing…(turns away)

Fabian: Where's Sparkle?

Cam: She's in Amber's bed

Nina: Is she okay?

Cam: Meows and plays a lot

Nina: Oh…well, um…

Cam: Where are the others?

Fabian: They went to Paris. Actually, I think they're on their plane right now

Cam: How about their college?

Fabian: They're gonna have college in Paris

Cam: And you two?

Fabian: Yup, we're gonna go to college here. And the house is ours, but Trudy is the caretaker

Cam: What about me?

Fabian: Trudy will babysit you when we're gone. You can't go to school cause we don't enough money and no one will drive you there and back

**Cam goes sad. She can't go to school, but her sister-in-law and her brother gets to go…and Trudy would have to babysit her, meaning that Nina and her brother won't have time for her. It made Camille sad. Sad, that they wouldn't have time to hang out with her or even take care of her. **

Cam: Oh…

Nina: We're sorry you can't go to school…and we might not even have time for you cause of college and all that

**But Cam knew Nina was lying. They wouldn't have time for her because they would always spend time together, having "Fabina Moments". Not because of college. It was because of them.**

Cam: Yeah

Nina: But don't feel sad, we'll try to spend time with you. Promise

Cam: Okay! (coughs)

Fabian: (rubs her back) it's okay…here, drink this (hands her a glass of water)

Cam: (drink the water) thanks

Fabian: No problem

Nina: Are you taking medicine? I mean, has Trudy been giving you medicine?

Cam: Yeah, but I don't get any better

(Trudy enters with a tray)

Trudy: Hey lovelies! I've got some food for all of you! (hands them their food and gives Cam chicken noodle soup) are you okay? Do you feel lightheaded or anything?

Cam: I feel miserable. Sick. Fever. Headache. Pain.

Trudy: Um, what about hungry?

Cam: Not really

Trudy: Oh come on…you haven't ate anything yesterday and now. Not a single thing

Nina: What? (mouth full of her spaghetti taco)

Trudy: Mhm. That's right

Fabian: Come on sis, you clearly have to eat something

Cam: Fine…(eats her soup)

Trudy: Well?

Cam: (fake smiles) it's yummy. I hadn't taste anything good like this

Nina: Back then in high school, Trudy always made the best food for us. So good, that Mick always eats

Fabian: Which is why, he always runs a lot so he won't end up fat

(Everyone laugh except Cam)

Trudy: I miss those food fights Jerome and Alfie always have

Nina: Does Patricia hates Americans?

Fabian: No of course not Nins! Patricia likes you

Nina: On my first day here, when I was meeting you guys, she poured water on my lap. On Eddie's first day here, when he was meeting us, Patricia poured milk on his head. What is she gonna pour next? Cheese?

Trudy: Let's hope not! (gives Cam a small spoon with her medicine on it) Here, take your medicine

Cam: (drinks her medicine then drinks some water) Ugh…the medicine taste nasty. Commercials lie

Fabian: They always do. Like about that medicine they said that was so delicious, it tasted liked candy. And I took it once and it tasted like poop

(Everyone laugh except Cam)

Trudy: Not to be mean or anything, but Fabian dear, how did you know it tasted like poop?

(Everyone stare at him as he pretends as if nothing happened)

Fabian: I'm sorry, what was the question?

Nina: Haha

Fabian: Hey, I'm calling the others (goes out of the room)

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm putting Camille up for adoption"

"WHAT?"

"Shh!"

"You want to put your own sister…to ADOPTION!"

"Yeah…"

"So you wanted to tell us this when we were at Paris so we wouldn't stop you?"

"Yeah, that's kinda it"

"Why would you want to put your sister up for adoption? Are you out of your MIND?"

"I just feel like, she's in the way of everything"

"Does Nina know?"

"No"

"Well, she is gonna find out then have a fit. You cannot put her up for adoption"

"Too late…tomorrow the orphanage caretaker is coming to pick her up"

"I cannot believe you are doing something like this…I'm telling the others!"

"No! Amber! Wait-"

(Amber hangs up and Fabian goes back inside)

Nina: Everything okay?

Fabian: Yeah…

Trudy: Alright dearies, time for all of you to go to bed now. You guys may be grown up and free. But under this roof, you still have to play by my rules. Nina. You sleep on your bed, Camille, in yours, and Fabian, you sleep in Amber's bed

Nina: (laughs)

Trudy: (tucks in Cam, kisses her on her forehead, then does the same with the others, then leaves with the lights in the room on)

Cam: Night

Nina: Goodnight!

Fabian: Sweet dreams!

(They all fall asleep)

MORNING

(The doorbell rings and Fabian answers it)

Fabian: Hi

Lady: Hi Mr. Rutter. I am Mrs. Recrem. We were supposed to pick up…?

Fabian: Ah yes, I'll get her

(Fabian goes upstairs, picks up his sister, holding her monitor, wires, etc. and grabs her bag and Sparkle then goes back down)

Fabian: She's sick, but she'll get a bit better (hands the lady everything)

Lady: Okay…nice meeting you. Bye (leaves)

Nina: (comes down only wearing Fabian's shirt that was so baggy and long and to big on her) Who was that?

Fabian: Oh…Cam's friends

Nina: Where is she? She wasn't in her bed

Fabian: Uh, that because she's staying at her friend's house from now on cause…her friend's parents will pay and take care of Cam, since we're gonna be busy

Nina: Oh…what do you want for breakfast?

Fabian: Nope, I'll cook, you rest

(they both into the kitchen)

Nina: Fine…(sits on the counter next to the stove) Where's Trudy?

Fabian: (frying eggs) I think she's out with my uncle Ade

Nina: (chuckles) She sure likes your uncle

Fabian: Disgusting

Nina: So, what are we gonna do today? We have the house to ourselves

Fabian: Hmm…I don't know. Maybe watch a movie here, snuggle up, and…kiss?

Nina: (laughs) perfect

Fabian: You have the cutest laugh I ever heard

Nina: And you have the most delicious cooking I ever tasted

Fabian: Breakfast's done (puts their breakfast on the table and they sit down and eat) wow Nin, you're really hungry?

Nina: That's what I hate about when having a baby

Fabian: Yeah…

(It's already night time. They finish eating, put their dishes away, and they sit on the couch and watch a very scary movie)

Nina: (her hands covering her face, but leaves a space between her fingers, so her eyes can peek through)

Fabian: (laughs) is it _that _scary Nins?

Nina: Uh huh

Fabian: Oooh! Here comes a scary part!

Nina: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (covers her face and buries her head between her knees)

Fabian: Geez Nina! You screamed so loud!

Nina: (muffled voice) it's scary!

Fabian: No it's not…it's just horrifying and it has scenes where it scares people

Nina: That's what scary is! (hides behind Fabian's back)

Fabian: Here, get under the blanket…(puts on the blanket over him and Nina)

Nina: (snuggles real close to Fabian and holds on to his shirt and leans her head on him)

Fabian: (puts an arm around Nina) You're so cold

Nina: I know…it's freezing in here

(The T.V. goes static then a message appears)

"Beware Chosen One, I'm coming for you"

Nina: (gasps and her eyes widen and she froze in shock)

Fabian: Nina…don't worry

Nina: How can I not worry? That message just said it's coming for me! RUFUS! He's coming for me! Why shouldn't I be worried! I AM WORRIED! (freaking out)

Fabian: Okay Nins, just calm down! Calm down!

Nina: NO I CAN'T CALM DOWN! (runs out crying in the storm)

Fabian: No! Nina! Wait! There's a storm outside! Ugh (runs out to find her) Nina! Nina! Nina! Where are you? Nina! Oh man…(calls the rescue team and police)

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Fabian Rutter and I need to report a missing person"

"Alright just tell me where you are right now"

"I'm in a boarding school area. And I'm in front of the house, "Anubis House"

"Okay son, we'll be right there"

(They hang up and the police and rescue team come)

Officer: Alright, I'm officer Malcolm. Tell me what happened

Fabian: We were watching a movie, then the T.V. went static, then a message appeared, "Beware, I'm coming for you" (didn't mention "chosen one") then she freaked out and ran out in the storm

Officer: Okay, now, can you describe her?

Fabian: Uh, about 21, her height is about up to my ears, she had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and she's wearing pajamas

Officer: Alright. The rescue team and police are searching everywhere, even in the school and forest. But we might not find her in this storm. Please stay here on the porch with my partner (leaves)

1 HOUR LATER

Officer: I'm sorry son. We didn't find her

Fabian: (sad) a-are you sure?

Officer: Yes, but you must get a fine sleep, while we search more

Fabian: You mean all of you will continue searching all night?

Officer: Yes, so you must sleep

Fabian: No officer, I'll stay up all night with you guys

Officer: If that's what you want…(leaves)

**Oh no. Nina's gone. His sister's at the orphanage. His friends are probably mad at him and they're at Paris. Trudy was not going to be here until the next day. He had no one else left. He messed up. He felt miserable for the first time in so many years. What could he do? What would he do with without Nina? He couldn't stand a minute without her. Where could have she gone? Why did she run away and freaked out so much? What if someone got her? The police better find her before someone else did.**

AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING

(Trudy arrives and sees all the police and rescue teams)

Trudy: Fabian dear, why are there- oh my gosh!

Fabian: (looks at Trudy with a sad face)

Trudy: You look miserable! Your eyes are red, you look so tired, your skin is so pale, you're shivering, and you look like as if you hadn't slept all night

Fabian: Yeah…I didn't…

Trudy: What's wrong dear? You look sad

Fabian: Nina's missing. The cops and rescue team are searching for her and have been all night

Trudy: Oh dear! Nina's missing?

Fabian: Yeah…and I'm worried that someone got her

Trudy: Don't you worry. I will make you some breakfast and also for the police and the search team (goes inside)

(The police officers and rescue team go inside to eat while Fabian heads out in the woods to search for Nina)

Fabian: Nina…Nina…where could you be…

"Help…Fabian…help…"

Fabian: (looks around) Nina?

"Fabian…help me"

Fabian: (goes behind a bush and sees Nina, lying there, covered in bruises and scratches, beaten up, helpless, and half-awake) Nina! (kneels beside her) what happened?

Nina: I…I…

Fabian: Let me take you home first (picks up Nina gently and carries her back inside the house and into the dining area where the police are)

Officer: I see you found her

Fabian: Yes, thank you officers, for searching and helping

Officer: Well, we'll go now

(The police and rescue team leave. Fabian takes off everything on top of the dining table and lays Nina there. Trudy gets a first aid kit while Fabian dabs Nina's forehead with a wet towel)

Nina: Fabian… (starts to get up)

Fabian: No Nins, stay down. You don't seem hurt that much

Nina: Yes I am. Under my jacket and pj's

Fabian: (removes Nina's jacket but it only reveals her long sleeve shirt and Fabian's shirt) I think I'll just leave your clothes on for now

(Trudy comes back with a first aid kit)

Trudy: Nina dear, just stay still, and I'll take out the thorns in your skin (takes out a bunch of thorns) now I have to put alcohol

Nina: No! It's gonna hurt!

Trudy: Nina dear, I have to. So you won't get infected

Nina: F-fine…

Fabian: I'll be right here Nina…(holds her hand)

(Trudy puts alcohol on Nina's scratches and wounds as she screams)

Nina: AHH! AH! Agh! Agghhh!

Trudy: It's alright…I'm done now. Since you're wearing your long sleeve shirt over Fabian's shirt, I'll remove it (removes the long sleeve)

Nina: Ow

Fabian: Are you alright Nins? Do you feel any more pain?

Trudy: She'll be alright

Nina: Ah…ow…

(Nina turns to her side, facing Fabian and Trudy, leans on her elbow with one hand on her stomach, near her waist)

Fabian: Nins. What are you doing? Lay back down, Trudy's not done with you yet. You'll get more hurt. Just lay back down

Nina: I can't Fabian…I can't

Trudy: Dear, what in the world are you talking about? You must lay down or you'll be in more pain! And I think we have to take you to a hospital

Nina: No, I can't-oh…(feels so dizzy and her eyes starts to close and she staggers back down on the table an lays flat on her back)

Fabian: Can't what?

Nina: I can't cause…cause…(looks down at her waist, removes her hand, revealing blood in her hands and blood on Fabian's shirt that she's wearing)

Trudy: (gasps) Oh dear…

Fabian: Nina, (put one hand on her shoulder, and the other at her bloodshot wound) you're, you're…shot


	14. Dying and Confessions

Fabian: Whatever you do, stay with me okay? Don't die on me

Nina: (reaches out her hand and holds Fabian's cheek) Remember, I will always love you

Fabian: (holds Nina's hand that was on his cheek with both hands and starts tearing up) You're gonna make it. Don't die. Please, I need you

Nina: Tell the others I love them and I miss them. Tell your sister I'm so sorry about everything. Trudy, I love you and I'll miss you.

(Trudy tears up)

Fabian: Nina, don't do this

Nina: I love you Fabian. I always have, and I always will. I love you…(leans forward and kisses him, then hugs Trudy, then lays back down on the table with her hand still on Fabian's cheek) Don't forget me okay? I love you

**Her hand suddenly falls from Fabian's cheek. Her head falls to the side, and her eyes closes. She was gone. Forever. **

Fabian: Nina…Nina…NO! Nina! (shakes her)

Trudy: (tears up) Fabian dear, s-she's gone. Call the others to come back here immediately. I'll call the paramedics and ambulance

(Fabian calls the others as Trudy calls the ambulance. The ambulance arrive and they fix Nina up in her room. Fabian and Trudy wait outside her door until the others come)

Amber: Oh my gosh! (hugs Trudy)

Patricia: Trudy! (hugs her)

Alfie and Jerome: Trudes!

Amber: Hi Fabian

Fabian: (on the floor, and just wave to the others)

Patricia: (whispers to Trudy) He's pretty upset isn't he?

Trudy: (whispers) Yes. He hasn't slept all night and he's been crying and bawling ever since what happened to Nina earlier. How was your flight?

Jerome: Terrible! When we got the call, we were at the airport. Then AMBER declared to the pilots that we should be very, very fast! So we were the only ones in that plane. The plane was so fast…

Trudy: Ah well, I'll be downstairs for now (leaves)

Amber: Hey, are you okay?

Fabian: I lost my sister. I lost my family. I lost my friends. And most of all, I lost Nina! (buries his face in his hands and cries)

Patricia: (whispers) way to go Amber (to Fabian) she'll live

Fabian: I hope she will…

(A doctor comes out)

Doc: Mr. Rutter, you may see her now

(Fabian quickly goes inside and his face saddens when he sees Nina lifeless on her bed)

Fabian: (sits down next to her) Nina, I miss you. If you die, I will never feel your love, touch your lips, hold you in my arms, cuddle with you, or anything. My life will be miserable and cloudy if you're gone. I need you. And I love you

(The others come in)

Jerome: Hey, we need to talk about the deal

Fabian: What about it?

Amber: You need to confess! Nina has to know sooner or later!

Fabian: It's too late. She's dead

Alfie: The doctor talked to us outside. He said she's gonna live

Fabian: That's amazing!

Patricia: Not anymore! What do you think she will do when she finds out? What's gonna happen? You'll make her miserable

Nina: (small voice) miserable?

(Everyone turn to her in shock)

Amber: Uh…Nina! You're alive!

Nina: What's this about, me being miserable?

Patricia: Uh…

Nina: Fabian, what's going on?

Fabian: Nothing Nins…everything is just plain fine

Nina: Something is obviously going on…tell me right now! (getting angry)

Amber: Fabian, now's the time you confess

Fabian: Fine…Nins, when we had that fight, I made a deal with the others, saying that I would be with you and be yours since you're only happy when I'm around. And I took that bet.

Nina: So everything wasn't real? Our times together after that fight, wasn't real? It was all just part of a deal?

Fabian: No, after a while, I fell back in love with you…

Amber: And there's another thing…Fabian gave up Cam for adoption

Nina: You what?

Fabian: Nina, she was getting in the way of our lives. And I thought that if she was gone, we would be more happier

Nina: I can't believe this…

(Joy comes in and hugs and kisses Fabian)

Joy: Hey Fabey…

Nina: "Fabey"?

Joy: Haven't Fabian told you? He slept with me

Nina: You mean you guys…did it?

Joy: Yeah. We did it when he was missing that morning at the hotel

Nina: (stands in front of Fabian) You lied to me? How could you Fabian? I trusted you!

Fabian: I…I…

Nina: Why now? (tears up, looks at him straight in the eye, and her voice goes all choked up) Why now, did you decided to tell me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Fabian: Cause I was afraid you would get hurt

Nina: Well now look what happened. We got this far, and you made me think all along, that everything was perfect.

Fabian: The others should've told you! And you're blaming it on me!

Nina: NO! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO TELL ME!

Fabian: LOOK, I WASN'T THINKING RIGHT OKAY-

Nina: NO! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!

Fabian: SHUT UP!

Nina: HOW COULD YOU! (covers her face with her hands in frustration and cries, then runs out of the room crying)

Amber: (leans her face real close to Fabian's) You better stay away from her Rutter.

Patricia: You better watch out!

Alfie: Yeah!

Jerome: And stay away from her

Fabian: Why? You like Nina?

Jerome: She's basically like my little sister. And we're her family. And you are not part of it

Joy: Come on Fabe, let's go

Fabian: (takes off his engagement ring and hands it to Amber) Give this to her and…tell her I'm sorry (leaves with Joy)

Patricia: Well, now what?

Alfie: Right now we need to find Nina!

Amber: Right!

(They go downstairs and try to find Nina)

Jerome: (clapping his hands and whistles) Nina…come here…where are you?

Patricia: Jerome, she's not a dog!

Jerome: I know that!

Amber: I know where just to find her!

**They go inside Fabian's room and see Nina laying on Fabian's bed, clutching one of his pillows close to her and cries. Here we go again…being miserable. Nina seriously needs to move on! Don't you think?**

Amber: Oh Nina…(goes to her side)

Nina: I trusted him! And he lied and cheated on me! (whimpers)

Patricia: He's a big jerk, that's all

Alfie: Yeah, an idiot too

Jerome: You need to move on

Nina: I-I can't!

Amber: Seriously Nins, do you still love him?

Nina: I don't think so…

Amber: Then move on girl! It'll hurt just a bit, but you'll feel much better

Nina: Okay fine. Right now, I'll forget him. I have never known a Fabian Rutter ever in my life. I've moved on

Patricia: Yay! Now let's go and eat, I'm starving

(Nina and the others go and sit down at the dining table where Fabian and Joy were already sitting at and Nina tries her best to avoid contact with Fabian)

Amber: Hey Nins, sit here next to me (pats the empty chair next to her)

Nina: (sits next to Amber and eats slowly in silence)

Fabian: So uh guys, we should go to the mall today

Amber: Yeah, that would be fun!

Nina: Yeah, but I'm not coming. I don't feel like going out

Amber: Come on Nins, please!

Nina: Sorry Amber, I don't wanna come

Patricia: Come on Nina, what are you gonna do all day alone?

Nina: (looks down, picks at her food, and speaks in a small sad voice) I don't know…

Patricia: I'm sorry…just please, come with us?

Alfie: Yeah, it's won't be that much fun without you

Jerome: I agree with them

Nina: (looks at them) alright, fine. I'll come

Amber: Yay! Now let's all get ready!

UPSTAIRS IN NINA AND AMBER'S ROOM

(Nina is wearing a purple summer dress with flat shoes and hair straight down with curls at the bottom soft and shiny, with some lip gloss and makeup powder on)

Amber: (tying the ribbon at the back of Nina's dress)

Nina: Ow! Amber! That's too tight!

Amber: But if I leave it loose, guys at the mall won't see your beautiful shape!

Nina: I'm going at the mall, just to have fun. And my bump is getting bigger. And I have a shot wound on my waist

Amber: Fine! (loosens the ribbon)

Nina: Thank you

(Everyone is ready, so they all hop in Amber's car and they go to the mall and sit at Starbucks)

Nina: (ordering the drinks) And that's all, thanks

Cashier: Thank you…uh hey, how old are you?

Nina: 21, why?

Cashier: Oh nothing…you look beautiful in that dress

Nina: (smiles) thank you

Cashier: I'm Brandon, you?

Nina: I'm Nina

Brandon: I was thinking, wanna go out for coffee or something?

Nina: Sure

Cashier: (hands her the drinks) here you go

Nina: (gets the drinks and gives everyone their drinks)

(Fabian and Joy cuddles together and chat, Alfie and Jerome just drink and eat and chat, while the 3 girls chat)

Amber: Hey, we saw that cute cashier hitting on you

Nina: He wasn't hitting on me! We were just chatting (picks up her hot chocolate and sees a number and a small note, "Call me!" on the cup)

Patricia: He really likes you! He gave you his number

Nina: He asked me out...AS FRIENDS

Amber: Oh my gosh! He is so cute! You guys should date!

Nina: Nuh uh!

Patricia: Come on! He's got dirty blonde wavy hair, green eyes, cute lips, muscular body…you guys are almost the same

Nina: True, but I don't have a muscular body

(Patricia and Amber laugh. They both notice Nina staring sadly at the sight of Fabian and Joy cuddling and tears up)

Amber: What's wrong Nins? (looks where she's staring) oh…

Patricia: (looks at Foy) ignore them

Nina: (tears starts sliding down) I'm going home (gets up and goes out of Starbucks)

Jerome: Yo, what's wrong with Nina?

Patricia: (gives him the I-don't-know- shoulder movement)

Brandon: (walks over to the girls) What's wrong with Nina?

Amber: I don't know

Brandon: Well, stay here. I'll go check on her

(Brandon goes out and sees Nina leaning against the glass wall of Starbucks outside with her knees prompt up and her face in her hands and crying)

Brandon: (sits in front of her) Hey, what's wrong?

Nina: (tries to talk between sobs) I-I…h-he…-

Brandon: Hey, calm down okay? Calm down…

(Nina leans forward and wraps her arms tightly around Brandon and buries her face into his neck and cries)

Brandon: (rubs her back) it's okay….shh…I'm here…

Nina: I can't stand it! My ex and his new GF are cuddling…and it's so painful to see them together…(bursts out crying)

Brandon: There, there…no need to cry (pulls away and holds Nina by her shoulders) okay, look at me

Nina: (her arms at her sides, quickly inhales from the crying, and looks away crying)

Brandon: Hey come on, look at me (looks straight in her eyes) don't worry okay? I'm here for you, and stop crying. You should get back to your friends

Nina: (shakes her head and looks down) I…I wanna go home

Brandon: Oh, okay But first, we have to tell your friends. My job is already done

(Brandon helps Nina stand, puts an arm around her, as Nina leans her head on his shoulder and walks to the others)

Brandon: Hey girls, do you mind if I take Nina home? She wants to go home

Amber: (smiles) of course!

Brandon: Thanks…(whispers to Nina) now say bye to your friends

(Nina hugs Amber and Patricia, then Jerome and Alfie. Jerome strokes Nina's hair and hugs her tightly for extra comfort and Nina ignores Fabian and Joy as Fabian opens his arms for a hug and hugs Brandon s he takes her outside and drives her home and they arrive and he lays her on her bed)

Nina: (sits up) Thanks Brandon, for everything (kisses him on the cheek then lays back down and falls asleep)

Brandon: (blushes then accidentally falls asleep next to Nina, hugging her)

AFTER 2 HOURS

(Amber and the others come back, see Brandon and Nina asleep on her bed, then they watch T.V. in the common room while Foy were "snogging" in Fabian's room)

Brandon: (wakes up and sees Nina next tp him, sleeping and he quickly gets off the bed, causing her to wake up)

Nina: Mmm (wakes up and yawns)

Brandon: Morning Nina

Nina: WAAHH! (scared) Oh, you scared me!

Brandon: Sorry…I guess we both fell asleep

Nina: (sits up) Yeah…listen I have to tell you something

Brandon: Yeah?

Nina: No, actually, _some things…_

Brandon: I'm listening…

AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES

Brandon: Woah…that's a lot to process…

Nina: Yeah…

Brandon: Well, what are you gonna do about your…baby? There's no father

Nina: I don't know…my friends are gonna help

Brandon: Oh…well, I would like to help, if that's okay

Nina: Sure, if you want to

Brandon: I would love to

Nina: Okay!

Brandon: So, how about we go down? You must be starving

Nina: Uh huh

(They both go down)

Amber and the others: Ayyyyiiieeeee!

Nina: Guys.

Amber: Sorry

Nina: So uh where's….?

Patricia: With Joy in his room…snogging for hours

Nina: (her face fell) oh…

Alfie: Well, who's your new boyfriend? (nods at Brandon)

Jerome: Heh heh…nice one Alfie. Maybe Nina's finally over Fabian!

(Everyone looks at Jerome, giving him death glares while Nina looks down, sad as Brandon just looks at her, feeling bad for Nina)

Patricia: Jerome! Nina, I'm really sorry about him…he's usually not like this-

Nina: It's okay…

Brandon: Are you okay?

Nina: (looks up, sniffs, and looks back down) Yeah…it's just…I need some air…(flees from the room)

Amber: Great. Now look what you did

Jerome: Sorry! I didn't mean to make her cry and go out of the room

Alfie: Yeah well, you did

Patricia: Great! Now we have to find her again!

Brandon: I'll go get her

Jerome: Sure, but don't get serious with her…

Amber, Patricia and Alfie: JEROME!

Brandon: (laughs nervously) I won't…(leaves and finds Nina in the field of the school grounds) Hey Nina

Nina: Go away

Brandon: Hey come on, don't get mad at me. I just came to check if you were okay

Nina: Well I'm not, so leave me alone

Brandon: Hey come on, what happened back there? Why did you run off?

Nina: Because…

Brandon: Because what?

Nina: I used to date that guy Jerome mentioned. And he broke my heart a million times already, and I'm tired of being shouted and hurt at by him, and me doing the same to him. When he found out I was pregnant, we had a fight and he had a new girlfriend and I was so miserable at that time. And we're back together, but now I found out he cheated on me, is someone else's father, he made a deal to get back with me, acting like he loves me and all, and he gave his sister up for adoption

Brandon: Wow, that's very…messy

Nina: I know! (starts to cry and her voice gets hoarse) I trusted him and gave him many choices…but he always breaks my heart and betrays me!

Brandon: (bends down behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders) it's okay

Nina: (turns around, facing him and buries her hands and face in his chest and cries) why do these things happen to me?

Brandon: There, there…don't cry now. I'm sure you'll get over it…let's go back to your friends, I promise they won't say or do anything bad to you

Nina: O-okay…

(They go back)

Jerome: Hey Nins, I'm really sorry

Nina: It's okay…

Amber: Hey guys! We're having a "Sing All" in the front lawn tomorrow night, wanna join?

Alfie: Sure! What do we have to do?

Amber: We just decorate the lawn then all of us have to show some talent in front of everyone! And Nins, maybe you could sing a song?

Nina: (blushes) sure

Amber: And Brandon is invited of course!

Brandon: I'm cool with that

Amber: Oh, and we're inviting the whole student body from school. I had Trudy to find them all, and it was hard work

Patricia: Wow..

Amber: So tomorrow evening, we start dressing up then we decorate?

Patricia: Or the boys could dress up first then fix the lawn. And we girls would dress up last, since I know SOMEONE will take so long (looks at Amber)

Alfie: And the girls could only come out when we finish, like it' a surprise from the boys to the girls

Jerome: Great idea! But I have to admit, I'm not that artistic

Patricia: Of course you aren't

Alfie: I wonder if Joy and that "guy" are done yet…who snogs THAT long!

Amber: I don't know…well I'm going to my room, to practice for the Sing All

Patricia: Wait Ams,

Amber: Yeah?

Patricia: You call our event "Sing All", but you said we can do anything in it, as long as we show some talents

Amber: Yeah, so?

Patricia: So why did you call it "Sing All" if it's supposed to be about showing _any _talent?

(Everyone looks at Amber)

Amber: Well, (pauses for a couple of seconds then run to her room)

Alfie: Haha…she didn't know what to say

Jerome: Come on guys, let's go to our rooms and practice. Alfie and me in mine, Amber and Patricia in Amber's and Nina's, and Nins, and Brandy in the same with the other girls

(They go to their assigned places. Amber and Patricia are on Amber's bed, practicing, while Nina and Brandon are on Nina's bed)

Nina: What are you gonna do?

Brandon: I'm doing a song, you?

Nina: I think I'm doing a song too…

Brandon: What song?

Nina: Well, I made 3

Brandon: Really? Let's hear it!

Nina: Not until tomorrow!

Brandon: Fine!

(It's already time for the Sing All, and everyone is in their seats, including Joy and Fabian)

Amber: (up on the stage) Alright, now first will be Jerome and Alfie, then Patricia, then me, then Fabian, then Joy, then Brandon and Nina's the last!

(Jerome and Alfie's act were about pranking and magic tricks. Patricia's was about a movie she made herself. Amber's was about a fashion show. Fabian's was him playing something on his guitar. Joy was about dancing. Brandon's was…)

Amber: Alright, next up is Brandon!

(Everyone claps)

Brandon: (goes up on the stage) Alright, this is a song for…for…

Jerome: (in the audience) Just say the name already!

Brandon: Okay! It's for Nina…(blushes) Nina, I like you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I do. I'll always be there for you, and I won't ever hurt you. I will always protect you. I know this sounds stupid, but…I wanted to tell you this ever since I met you at that day in Starbucks. You make me feel complete.

The girls: Aww…

Brandon: This song is called One Thing:

"I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing"

(Everyone clap and howl.)

Amber: Alright, now, that was an amazing and sweet song Brandon. I can tell you really like Nina! Now for our last performance of the night, Mrs.-er, I mean, Miss Nina Martin!

(Everyone clap except for Fabian and Joy. Brandon goes down and Nina goes up to the stage)

Nina: Um, this is a song for…someone who broke my heart. I loved you all my life, but you always broke my heart and you never even cared that much for me. I don't know if you really meant it when you said you love me and you would never hurt me. But Im happy that you're with someone else, ad you're much happier without me…anyways, you know who you are:

"All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around.  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down.  
And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out.  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around.

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, ohh no no no

Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know.  
Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know.  
And now you're asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before.

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, ohh no no no

You're not sorry ohh no no

You had me calling for you honey and it never would have gone away, no.  
You used to shine so bright but I watch all of it fade.

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, ohh no no

You're not sorry ohh no no no"

(Everyone becomes silent, amazed. But Nina thinks her singing was bad)

Nina: Um…

Fabian: (in the audience) BOO! You suck!

Joy: (laughs loud) Get off the stage! You don't have any talent!

(The whole student body from school joins them but Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Brandon and Alfie doesn't join them and they try to stop everyone)

"Boo! You suck at singing!"

"You call that singing?"

"NO TALENT!"

(Everyone is chanting out loud to Nina, "NO TALENT!")

"NO TALENT! NO TALENT! NO TALENT! NO TALENT!"

Nina: (looks at the audience with tears streaming down her cheeks) I-I can't believe I was so stupid to even do this…

Fabian: You're MORE stupider you loser!

"Give it up! You SUCK!"

(Nina whimpers and runs off the stage crying but then trips and falls down on the stage and everyone laughs at her)

"HAHA! You're so clumsy!"

"Crybaby!"

"Need your mommy? HAHA!"

(Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Brandon and Alfie rush to the stage to help Nina up slowly. When she finally gets up, she goes limp. They're holding onto her arm but Nina jerks her arms away and runs inside the house crying for life)

Amber: (goes up to the microphone) I'm sorry about that…uh, you are all dismissed to leave now. For those who lives here, be in the common room. We have a meeting

(Everyone leaves, and the residents go inside the common room)

Amber: What were you thinking?

Fabian: Excuse me?

Amber: Don't play dumb with me! Why did you do that to Nina? She has a great voice, and now she's afraid to sing now, all because of Y-O-U! You just had to start the "booing"!

Fabian: Well, everyone followed. Which means it was true

Amber: That's because they don't know how great she really is. They just followed you, because they didn't know what else to do and because they thought it would be funny! Now look what you done. She's crying her head off, and she's probably going to be even more miserable than she was when that fight happened!

Fabian: That's none of my concern

Amber: You will regret this one day Rutter. I know you will

Fabian: Whatever Millington. If you need me, I'll be snogging with Joy in my room, so don't bother. Bye (leaves with Joy)

(The others stay in the room for a while, planning something until they hear a small loud whimper from Nina and Amber's room and someone running down the stairs and a slam of a door, so they go upstairs to Nina and Amber's room and find the room unlock)

Patricia: Nina! Open up the door!

"GO AWAY!"

Amber: Come on Nins! That's my room too you know!

"I don't care!"

Brandon: Please Nina…we want to talk to you…

"NO"

Jerome: Come on Ninny!

Alfie: Yeah Ninny! Come out!

"NO!"

Patricia: Nina…come out to playyy…!

"Imitating Jade from Victorious doesn't make me feel better!"

(Amber unlocks the door with her hairpin. They find Nina crying and ripping out pages of her music book and they sit on the floor)

Amber: Why are you ripping out your songs?

Nina: Cause I'm terrible at singing!

Patricia: No! You were so amazing!

Nina: Yeah, WERE

Alfie: Nins, I'm sure they didn't mean it

Nina: Really? Cause they were laughing!

Jerome: Everything will be just fine Ninny

Nina: I hate that name

Brandon: Come on Nina, at least you were brave enough to sing in front of everyone

Nina: (leans on the wall behind her and tears up)

Amber: How about shopping, to cheer you up?

Nina: I can't…

Patricia: Why?

Nina: Cause…I twisted my ankle okay?

Alfie: When you fell down?

Nina: Yeah…

Jerome: Ouch! That must've hurt…a lot

Amber: (looks at Nina's ankle then sighs in relief)

Patricia: What is it Ams?

Amber: She didn't really twisted her ankle…it's just a small sprain and it'll heal in about a day

Alfie: Wow boo, since when did you become a doctor?

Amber: Excuse me, I may be a doctor, a fashion girl and all, but I'm also a love doctor too!

Jerome: Which explains why, Alfie can't stand you

Amber: What did you say?

Jerome: I mean…which explain why Alfie…l-l-loves you…?

Amber: Well, he does, don't you boo?

Alfie: Of course I do!

Amber: Oh Nins! Guess what?

(Nina looks at her but quickly looks at and lets her hair cover her right side of her forehead)

Nina: Yeah?

Amber: I-

Brandon: Wait Nins, look at me

Nina: Uh, why?

Brandon: Just look at me

Nina: I don't want to

Brandon: Please?

Nina: No

Jerome: Come on Ninny, just look t him…what you gotta lose?

Nina: Nothing

Alfie: Then look at him so he'll be quiet

Nina: I just don't want to

(Brandon sits on the bed next to Nina, and uses his fingers to make her face him and he puts her hair behind her ear and everyone gasps)

Jerome: Woah…

Alfie: Wow…

Amber: Oh my gosh…

Brandon: Oh no…

Patricia: What is THAT?

(They see she has a black eye on her left eye)

Brandon: Nina…what…_happened _to your eye?

Nina: I-I got a black eye…

Amber: Oh my gosh Nins…does it hurt?

Patricia: Does it hurt? Amber! Look at her eye! Do you think it doesn't hurt?

Jerome: Woah…it must hurt a lot…

Nina: It's no big deal…(lifts up her chin from Brandon's hands and looks away)

Brandon: No big deal? Nina, it's throbbing and bleeding…

Amber: But she kinda looks like a dog, with that black thingy under her eyes

Alfie: More like eye bags

Brandon: (makes Nina look at him and he touches under her eye)

Nina: OW! (jerks her face away from him)

Brandon: I'm sorry Nina. I didn't mean to make it worse

Nina: No, I'm sorry. I've been cranky…and I'm sorry guys. It must be one of the signs of having a-

Patricia: What's this? (holds up a piece of paper)

Nina: Oh, that's nothing…

Amber: (looks at the paper) "Mine" by Taylor Swift?

Nina: That's just a song…

Alfie: Let's hear it

Nina: After what happened tonight, no

Jerome: Then we could sing it

Nina: Okay

"You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now."

Amber: Wow! It's amazing! Why do you have this? You can make your own songs anyways

Nina: Well…most of them really happened to me. And, even that part, "I remember that fight 2:30 AM as everything was slipping right out of our hands and I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets. Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I ever known, and you took me by surprise, you said I'll never leave you…alone" (starts to cry and chokes up) that's when we had that fight…when I told him. And I ran out crying and he followed me. Then he took my hand and told me that, he'll never ever leave me alone…but he did! (bursts out crying and buries her face in her hands)

Amber: It's alright Nins. I think you just need some rest

Nina: (slides under the covers) okay

Patricia: Don't worry, we'll tell Trudy to help you with your black eye

Nina: Sure

Alfie: But whatever you do, don't roll over in your sleep or else it'll hurt more

Jerome: Yeah, and don't touch it anymore

Nina: Wait, all of you are sleeping here in me and Amber's room?

Everyone: Yeah

(Patricia sleeps with the 3 boys on the floor while Nina and Amber sleep in their own beds. They're already under the covers but prop up on their elbows and they chat before sleeping)

Amber: We should do nicknames for each other, for a shortcut

Patricia: I'm Trish

Jerome: I'm Jerry

Alfie: I'm Alf

Amber: I'm Amy

Brandon: I guess I'm Brandy?

Nina: I'm….?

Jerome: Ninny!

Nina: Yeah, Ninny. Nice boyfriend you got there Patricia

Patricia: Oh please…I suffered enough pain with him

Nina: I spent way worst than all of you

Alfie: Hey! We should also do Fabian too!

Nina: (looks down)

Amber: Boo, I don't think that's a good idea

Jerome: We could nickname him Fabe

Nina: (becomes sad, knowing that, that nickname is what Joy calls him)

Patricia: Jerome! Be quiet

Jerome: What? I just-

Nina: I'm going to sleep now (lays down and faces the other side, facing the wall)

Amber: Wait Nins,-I mean Ninny, who hit you in the eye?

Nina: Fabian


	15. Chapter 15

(They all gasps in shock but Nina already fell asleep. They all decide to talk about it in the morning)

MORNING

(The others wake up, and see Nina taking off her stuff on the wall and putting them in a box)

Amber: Ninny…(yawns and stretches) why are you taking off your stuff on the wall?

Nina: I'm moving out

Everyone: (fully awake) WHAT?

Nina: That got you guys awake…

Patricia: (goes to Nina) No, no, no, no! You cannot leave

Nina: Well I am. If I'm having a family, then I rather spend it somewhere that's not here

Alfie: Well, where are you moving?

Nina: I don't know…but I bought a house

Jerome: Woah! Really?

Nina: Well, it's not really a house…more like a…beach house type of thingy

Patricia: Huh?

Nina: It's in a village "Red Oaks"

Alfie: Wait, you have your own house in Red Oaks, but we never knew?

Nina: Yeah, my mom and dad have one, but I never knew too

Amber: Where's Brandon?

Nina: He left. Said he had to leave

Amber: Oh, I'm sorry…

Nina: It's okay…I never even liked him that much

Patricia: Come on guys, let's help Ninny pack

(They all help Nina pack. When she was finished, she had 4 boxes, and an extra box for the cup of Ankh and other Egyptian stuff. She also has a gigantic box full of stuff about Fabian. His t-shirt, his gray sweater, a million pictures of her and Fabian, etc. And a scrapbook of them that Amber made)

Nina: Thanks guys

Amber: No problem Ninny

Alfie: Yo guys, let's go down and eat. I'm starving!

Jerome: Me too. Plus, we need to tell Trudy about Nina's eye

(They go downstairs and eat)

Trudy: Morning dearies!

Everyone: Morning Trudy…

(Joy and Fabian walk in. Fabian sits in his old place, next to Nina, and she sits in her old place)

Trudy: Morning lovelies- Oh dear! Love, what happened to your eye

Nina: (quickly looks away)

Trudy: (faces Nina to her) Dear, who did this to you?

Nina: (looks down but peeks at Fabian who gives her the look) F- (Fabian kicks her leg under the table, causing her to jump and yelp in pain)

Amber: Ninny, you okay?

Nina: (rubs her leg) Yeah…

Trudy: So, who did it?

Nina: Um…

Fabian: Brandon did it

Nina: What?

Trudy: Brandon? But he's such a nice boy

Fabian: He punched Nina

Nina: No he didn't! You know perfectly well that he didn't! Don't blame Brandon!

Fabian: Why? Am I talking behind your boyfriend's back?

Nina: He's NOT my boyfriend!

Fabian: He admitted last night he likes you!

Nina: Why do you care?

Fabian: I don't! Besides your show last night was so terrible! Everyone was booing at you!

Nina: At least I had to courage to go up and sing!

Fabian: You really embarrassed yourself out there…if I were you, I'd quit singing

Everyone: (gasps) Oooh…

Nina: If I were you, I would never break anyone's heart and keep my promises!

Fabian: If I was with you, I rather kill myself

Nina: If I were you, I would never leave my own fiancé

SILENCE

Fabian: Yeah well, you know what?

Nina: What?

Fabian: Joy's pregnant! And I'm the father. And we're gonna start our own family, and we're getting married! But YOU'RE NOT INVITED TO OUR WEDDING

Nina: And why may I ask?

Fabian: Cause, I don't invite ugly girls who cry all the time and also I don't invite girls that I left and don't care about

Nina: Like your sister? You left her and you don't care about her

Fabian: Yes I do!

Nina: You gave her up for adoption for God's sake!

Fabian: I only did it for us to be together! But then you just had to run out crying!

Nina: Excuse me! YOU were the one who LIED and KEPT A SECRET from me! And us being back together since that fight at 2:30 AM, wasn't real! IT WAS ALL JUST FOR A DEAL!

Fabian: BUT I STARTED TO FALL FOR YOU AGAIN DURING THAT DEAL!

Nina: YEAH BUT YOU NEVER EVEN MEAN WHATEVER YOU SAY TO ME! LIKE WHEN YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE ME! YOU DID! MANY TIMES! AND I'M SICK OF IT! I'M NOT JUST SOME PUPPET YOU CAN CONTROL! AND I'M MOVING OUT! I DON'T TO SEE YOU AGAIN! (lays her head on the table, with her forehead pressed against it. She put her arms under her head, and cries very, very, VERY HARD and whimpers and makes crying noises so loud)

(Everyone is speechless. Everyone except Joy and Fabian rush to Nina, all looking at her, and rubbing her back, and even comforting her)

Amber: Nins, don't cry…shh…

Nina: (makes louder crying noises)

Trudy: Nina honey, do you need a glass of water?

Nina: (shakes her head and continues making whimpering and crying noises)

Jerome: Dude, you really went too far on her. Don't you know she's pregnant? And you were the one who caused her black eye

Trudy: Fabian, _you _were the one who punched her?

Fabian: (looks down) y-yeah…

Trudy: I'm very disappointed in you

Fabian: I'm sorry

Joy: Fabe, let's go to your room now (leaves with Fabian)

Patricia: Ninny, don't cry

Jerome: Yah Ninny…

Alfie: We should get her stuff and her boxes

**The others grab Nina's boxes, her backpack and her suitcases. They put it in Amber's car and they help Nina up and they take her in the car and Amber drives them to Nina's new house, with the beach a few minutes away from her house. Her house has many giant windows, from the ceiling to the floor, her house didn't have much furniture, which gave the house safe for kids. It had many beautiful rooms, it had a gigantic backyard, a hot water pool, big pool, small playground, a tree house, her backyard was fenced, had many beautiful blossom trees, different kinds of swings, etc. And inside was so big! It had so many nice rooms, even a movie theater! Nina's parents must've been very rich! Richer than Amber and her family…the others unload the boxes, laid them in the big and beautiful living room. Nina laid face-down on the purple couch and cried and cried as much as she could. When will she **_**EVER **_**stop crying?**

Amber: Nins, stop crying!

Nina: (stops crying and sits down on the couch with a sad face)

Amber: I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been harsh

Nina: It's okay…can you guys stay with me?

Patricia: Like, live here?

Nina: Yeah

Jerome and Alfie: YES!

Patricia: Sh!

Alfie: I wanna try out the movie theater room here!

Jerome: Me too! And I also wanna try out the Paintball room!

Amber: And I wanna try to spa room!

Patricia: And I want you guys to try and be quiet!

Nina: So it's set. You're all living with me

AFTER A FEW MONTHS

(Joy and Fabian are already married, and they live together at Anubis House. Amber and Alfie are married. Patricia and Jerome are married. Nina WAS married, but is now divorced. She is single but 9 months pregnant. Trudy is now Foy's maid)

AT NINA'S HOUSE

(Nina's eating bananas with peanut butter in the shade outside. The others are also outside. Jerome and Alfie are playing "Assassin". It's the same game in iCarly. Amber and Patricia are swimming and tanning)

Alfie: Come on Nina! Play "Assassin" with us!

Jerome: Yeah! It's fun!

Nina: No thanks!

Patricia: Hey Ninny, come swim with us!

Amber: And put the plate down! That's your 13th banana covered with peanut butter!

Nina: Hey! I'm 9 months pregnant! Don't blame me!

(After everyone is done with their activities, they eat dinner then they all go to their own rooms, not sharing anymore. Then somewhere at 12:04, Nina wakes up, feeling sharp pains in her stomach and her bed all wet. She shouts for the others in pain)

Nina: Amber! Ow! Patricia! Alfie! Owwww! Ouch! Jerome! Help! (falls to the floor, lays down and holds her stomach and groans and cries in pain)

(They all rush to her room and rush to her)

Amber: Nins! What's wrong?

Nina: I think my water broke

Patricia: WHAT! Okay! Everyone, don't worry! AMBER! GET NINA'S STUFF AND PUT THEM IN A SUITCASE! JEROME AND ALFIE! YOU GUYS GRAB BLANKETS! AND THEN ALL OF YOU LOAD THE CAR WITH THE STUFF! THEN I'LL HELP NINA TO THE CAR THEN WE DRIVE FAT-I MEAN FAST TO THE HOSPITAL! NOWWW!

(Everyone hurry and do what Patricia tells them to do and they arrive at the hospital. Then the nurses quickly take Nina to the Labor room and the others call everyone: Joy, Fabian and Trudy. They arrive and they are waiting outside Nina's hospital room)

Doc: (comes out) Kids…

Amber: Is she alright!

Doc: Yes, but she needs someone by her side when she starts giving birth

Patricia: I'm sorry…but we don't have anyone

Fabian: I'll do it

(Everyone look at him)

Doc: Good, now come with me, then after a few minutes, you will have to hold her hand

(Fabian goes inside with the doctor)

INSIDE

(Nina's on the bed, hooked up to some monitors, and she's nervous. Fabian goes next to her and the doctor leaves)

Nina: What are YOU doing here?

Fabian: This is my child too

Nina: You already have Joy and her child. You don't need me and Mia

Fabian: Mia?

Nina: That's what I named her

Fabian: Cute name…what's her full name?

Nina: Mia Starlight Martin

Fabian: Nice name…

Nina: Thanks

Fabian: I'm sorry about what I did to your eye…

Nina: That's okay. The doctor gave me little operation on it, so now it's gone forever. I'm sorry about yelling at you

Fabian: I'm sorry for booing at you

Doc: (comes in) it's time!

(They put a green sheet across Nina's stomach so she won't see the blood and Fabian holds her hand tightly)

Doc: Alright now, push!

Nina: AHH! OWW! It hurts so BAD!

Fabian: Come on Nins, you're doing great!

Nina: (sweating) AHHHHHH!

Doc: Push!

Nina: AAHHHHH!

Doc: One final push! Come on dear! You can do it!

Nina: I'm…(out of breath) I'm too tired…

Fabian: Come on Nins, you can do it!

(Nina gives one big final push, then they hear a baby crying)

"Waahhhh! Wahhhh!"

Doc: It's a girl…(cuts off the from Nina and passes the baby to the nurse. They remove the gray sheet. Nina lays down on the bed, breathing heavily, out of breath, sweating and very tired)

Fabian: You did it Nins…I'm so proud of you

Nina: (breathing heavily) I'm so…tired…

Fabian: I know…(kisses her on her forehead)

Nina: Fabian, I can't do this

Fabian: Do what?

Nina: This! We were fighting, then divorced, and now you're going all lovey dovey with me. You have Joy. Don't break her heart. You two are perfect for each other (closes her eyes and her head goes limp)

Fabian: Nina, no! Please don't die Nina

Nina: I'm not dying you idiot. I'm just resting

Fabian: Oh…

(A nurse comes in and hands Nina her baby wrapped in a small blanket. Nina sits up and holds her baby girl for the first time and she tears up then the nurse leaves)

Nina: She's so beautiful…

Fabian: Can I hold her?

Nina: (passes Mia to Fabian)

Fabian: She's so light…and beautiful. She's got her mommy's beautiful eyes, lips, nose, everything. She has everything from you (passes her back to Nina)

Nina: Welcome to the world, Mia Starlight Martin

Fabian: Aw…

Nina: It's a shame you won't see her grow up

Fabian: Of course I will!

Nina: (shakes her head) Joy said she'll hurt Mia and me if you ever visit me or touch Mia

Fabian: Oh…

Nina: And I can't use your last name anymore, cause we're divorced and you and Joy are already married

Fabian: Yeah…I'll just wait outside…

Nina: Bye

Fabian: Bye

Nina: I love you

Fabian: (pauses and whispers) I love you too…(walks out then the others come in)

Amber: Can we see the baby?

Nina: (nods)

(They go to Nina)

Amber: She's beautiful

Patricia: And cute

Jerome: And small

Alfie: And adorable

Amber: What's her full name?

Nina: Mia Starlight Martin

Amber: Can we hold her?

Nina: Sure, then pass her around. Be careful (passes Mia)

(Nurse comes in)

Nurse: Miss Martin?

Nina: Yes?

Nurse: Come over here please…

(Nina goes to the doctor in the corner)

Nurse: I have some news…

Nina: What is it?

Nurse: You're pregnant again. With another 2 girls and a boy

Nina: What?

Nurse: Yes, but they did not come out when you gave birth to Mia, so they're going to be late…and we don't know that when they come out, they'll be alive

Nina: So you're telling me, that when I give birth to my late babies, they might not come out…al-alive?

Nurse: Yes

Nina: (falls down to her knees with her face in her hands, whimpering and crying)

Nurse: I'm ever so sorry…(leaves)

Amber: Nina, what wrong?

Nina: Why, why, WHY?

Patricia: Here, sit in this chair

(Nina sits)

Patricia: Now tell us what's wrong

Nina: It's too horrible…the nurse will tell you…

(Nurse comes in again)

Nurse: Kids, we need to have a word with you outside…

**Jerome passes Mia to Nina then they all leave. The nurse tells everyone outside the news then later Nina says her water broke again! So she gives birth to her other daughters and a boy. Luckily, they are alive. A day passes, and it's time for Nina to arrive home from the hospital with her 3 babies. Trudy rides with Nina and the babies home, while the others are in Nina's new house, waiting with a surprise party. Then…**

(Nina comes in holding her 2 daughters, and Trudy, holding her son and other daughter and her bags. Everyone surprises Nina and they're all eating, partying, and chatting)

Amber: What are their full names?

Nina: This one is Mia Starlight Martin, the other girl is Tia Sunshine Martin and the other girl is Via Skylight Martin and the boy is Allen Moonlight Martin

Patricia: Aw, check out their middles names: Starlight, Sunshine, Skylight and Moonlight!

Alfie: Wow! I really like their names

Nina: Thanks

(Jerome trips over a chair and wakes up Mia, Tia, Via and Allen)

"Waahhhhh! Wahh!"

"Ahhh! WAHH!"

"WAHHH! WAHH! WAHHH!"

"WWAAAAAAHHH!"

Nina: (groans) thanks a lot Jerome (picks up Mia and Via, and they fall asleep and she sets them down then she picks Allen and Tia then sets Allen down and tries to make Tia go to sleep)

Amber: It's gonna be very hard to take care of 4 babies

Nina: I know…(yawns) hey guys, it's like, 1 in the morning, and I'm tired…I'm going to sleep

Amber: Don't forget to put the babies in the nursery room

(Nina put her babies in their crib in the nursery room then everyone goes to sleep. Trudy sleeps in the guest room and Foy sleep in a bedroom. Around 2 in the morning, Mia and Tia start crying

"Nina! Get your babies to sleep!"

(Allen and Via start crying too)

"NINA! Make them be quiet!"

**Nina gets out of bed, groggily goes to the nursery and holds her babies, rocks them in the rocking chair, swings them in their small mini swing, but nothing works. She finally makes Mia, Tia and Allen fall asleep, but she sits in the rocking chair, holding Via, rocking in the chair, and hums a tune to her. At around 5, Via finally falls asleep and Nina falls asleep in the rocking chair with Via in her arms.**

Amber: (walks in) He-Nina…Nina…

Nina: (mumbles) what?

Amber: Trudy already left. She has a date with Uncle Ade

Nina: Oh…(puts Via back in her crib then goes into the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone) Guys, where's Joy?

Patricia: She's at the airport. She's visiting her family for 2 months

(Fabian walks up behind Nina in the kitchen and hugs her around her waist from behind. Nina smiles and leans on him but then quickly stands up and goes back to cooking)

Fabian: Hey, what's wrong?

Nina: It's not right for me to become all sweet with you. You're married to Joy and you're the father of her child

Fabian: But she's not here

Nina: I miss you

Fabian: Me too. I feel bad you have to take care of the kids alone

Nina: Don't worry about it…guys! Breakfast's ready! (places down the foods on the table and everyone eats but she decides to feed Mia, Tia, Via and Allen)

Amber: Alright everyone! We're going to the beach and the hotel there

(Nina comes back, with Allen, Mia, Via, and Tia in her hands and puts Mia, Tia and Via in the small extra crib in the living room and carries Allen)

Nina: Oh Amber…that sounds great but, I'm staying here with the babies. I can't leave them

Fabian: I'll stay here, you know…to help

Nina: Okay…?

(Amber and the others leave a couple of minutes after breakfast. Fabian leaves the room so that Nina can feed her newborns. After that, they fall asleep. Nina goes to Amber and Patricia's room, then Alfie and Jerome, then Joy and Fabian, then Trudy's and hers, to fix all the beds, clean up the room and gather the laundry. She cleans her whole house, then showers, then falls on the couch, exhausted)

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: I'm…so…(gulps) TIRED…(out of breath)

Fabian: You should take it easy. I can always help you, you know

Nina: Yeah…but you're just a guest. You don't have to

Fabian: No, I can help you…you can just relax

Nina: No, no…I can take it

Fabian: No, no…I got it

Nina: Let's just stop this before we start fighting…I'm too tired to fight

Fabian: Why don't we just watch some T.V.?

Nina: Sure

(Fabian sits just a few inches away from Nina and they both watch T.V. Nina starts to fall asleep, moving slowly to Fabian then when her head was on his lap, she put her legs up and was fully asleep. Fabian twirls and plays with Nina's hair, strokes her cheek, and puts one arm on her, and Nina mumbles in her sleep, hugging his arm closer to her)

"Waaahhhh! Wahhhhhh!"

Nina: Mghm…(mumbles)

Fabian: (slowly removes Nina from him, lays her head on a pillow, puts a blanket on her and goes to the nursery room) hey Mia, shh…(picks her up and tries to make her sleep) shh…you'll wake up your mommy…shhh

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Fabian: Oh! You're hungry…but…I'm not your mommy, so I can't feed you. But your mommy is asleep. Can't you wait?

"Waaaahhhhhh! Wahhhhhh! Waaaahhhh!"

Fabian: I guess that's a no then…alright. I'll wake up your mommy. But after she feeds you, you better go to sleep (goes to the living room with Mia in his hands and wakes up Nina) Nina…pssst. Wake up

Nina: Ugh…what?

Fabian: Mia's hungry

Nina: Ugh…why now…(sits up and takes Mia) can you hand me that blanket please?

Fabian: Sure (passes the blanket to Nina)

Nina: Thanks (covers Mia and her body)

Fabian: I'll…leave you two alone…(goes inside the kitchen)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

(Nina already put Mia in her crib and goes back to the living room and sits exhaustedly on the couch and Fabian comes back with a plate of bananas and peanut butter for Nina)

Fabian: Here, since you didn't eat breakfast (passes her the plate)

Nina: Thanks (puts the plate on the coffee table next to her)

Fabian: You're not gonna eat it?

Nina: Too tired to eat

Fabian: Come on Nins-I mean Nina…you need to eat

Nina: I'll eat later when I wake up (lays back down on the couch)

Fabian: You must be tired

Nina: Mhm…what are you gonna do while I sleep?

Fabian: I don't know…watch T.V. I guess

Nina: Oh…(falls asleep)

(Nina wakes up after and hour)

Nina: (gets up) Fabian? Fabian! (goes out to the background) Fabian!

Fabian: (comes out from behind her) Yeah?

Nina: (gets scared) AHH! (falls into the pool) Blllgghhh!

Fabian: NINA! (takes off his shirt and dives into the pool and rescues Nina and puts her on the pavement edge of the pool) Nina!

Nina: (coughs up water)

Fabian: (sighs in relief) oh, thank goodness…how you ever gonna swim in your own pool if you don't learn?

Nina: (coughs) I can swim a bit! You startled me that's why!

Fabian: Sorry…wanna swim for a while?

Nina: Sure, I'll just go into my bikini (goes inside then comes back out then dives in the pool)

Fabian: (in the pool) Not bad…for a beginner!

Nina: Haha, real funny

Fabian: Let's hide behind the waterfall

Nina: Okay!

(They both swim to the waterfall then sit on the edge of the small cave, behind the waterfall in the pool-like the swimming pool and cave thingy in High School Musical 2-and chat)

Fabian: Whew! The water's really cold

Nina: (shivers) yeah

Fabian: You're cold?

Nina: Mhm

Fabian: Wow (puts an arm around her and pulls her closer) better?

Nina: Uh huh

Fabian: So, I need-

Nina: Ow! Ow! (holds her right eye)

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: My eye! I think the chlorine went into my eye

Fabian: Here, let me take a look (pulls Nina face in front of him)

Nina: Do you see anything?

Fabian: No, but…

Nina: But what?

Fabian: You have very beautiful eyes

Nina: (smiles) thanks

(They both slowly lean in. Then they kiss passionately. After a few seconds, Nina jerks away from the kiss, hearing her babies crying. She swims across the pool and slips on her cover-up and runs inside)

Fabian: (dumbstruck then goes in and finds Nina in the nursery, feeding Allen) Nin-oh, I'm so sorry…(covers his eyes)

Nina: (screams and covers herself with a blanket) Geez Fabian!

Fabian: Sorry! I didn't know you were feeding him.

(Nina sets down Allen and then goes to the living room)

Fabian: Hey Nins, is it okay if I go out?

Nina: Sure

Fabian: I'll call you or text you. I'll be home before 7, okay?

Nina: Okay

(Fabian leaves and Nina spends the day taking care of the babies. Amber texted her saying she and the others are staying at the hotel in the beach and Amber apologizes for not telling her sooner. They soon hang up and Nina falls asleep at around 6. Then she wakes up at 8, but Fabian hadn't texted or called her and she went worried. But she ignored it and trusted Fabian. She felt too tired to do anything more, so she falls asleep again then at around 2:30 AM, she got a text from Fabian)

"Hey Nins, come down at the police station. QUICK.

-Fabian"

(Nina secures Allen, Mia, Via, and Tia in their baby car seat and drives to the police station and enters, seeing Fabian, some show girls and some teenage boys sitting on a bench in the lobby of the police station surrounded by cops)

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: (looks up and stands up) Nina!

Cop: Are you Ms. Martin?

Nina: Yes, why?

Cop: You're "friend" here, went to a bar and got caught getting drunk and getting too serious with the show girls at the bar

Nina: What?

Fabian: Nina, I can explain…

Cop: He's free for now. But if he does it again, he will be arrested

Fabian: Aw, come on buddy…

Cop: One, NOT YOUR BUDDY. And two, how about I write you a big ticket?

Fabian: How about you don't?

Nina: I'm very sorry sir. It won't happen again, I promise

Cop: Alright son, you're free

Fabian: (stands up in front of Nina) Nina, I'm really terrible sorry…

Nina: You're in BIG trouble!

Fabian: Nina…

(Nina slaps him across the face and everyone sits and stands there in shock)

Nina: FABIAN! I HAVE 4 NEWBORN BABIES FREEZING IN THE PARKING LOT! LET'S GO, NOW!

(Everyone becomes shocked at her reply and Nina and Fabian go inside the car and Nina drives them home. Nina puts the babies, safely in bed and she goes inside the kitchen, drinks a glass of water, and leans against the counter in frustration. Fabian comes in, throws his coat on the counter)

Nina: Why did you go to a bar! You know you're already married

Fabian: I was drunk

Nina: I don't care! You (points at him in the chest) need to stop acting like an idiot and start helping out!

Fabian: ME? What about you! You freak. You have no respect for me!

Nina: You are being irresponsible!

Fabian: (leans closer to Nina and points at her sternly) YOU ARE BEING IMMATURE! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME! YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU SHOULD START PAYING RESPECT FOR ME!

(They both start shouting loudly at each other until…)

Nina: Just get out! GET OUTTTTT! (screams on the word, "out")

(Fabian stands there, not knowing what to do. After screaming, Nina covers her face with her hands and cries. After that, she runs out into the streets and Fabian follows after her. He took her by surprise and grabbed her arm to pull her facing him, but she looks away crying, and removes her hand from him until he cups her face in his hand and presses his forehead against her. Nina's face was full of tears and there were some dried but a bit wet tear streaks under her eyes.

Fabian: Look Nina, I'll never leave you alone. I remember how we felt sitting there by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I feel in love with a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.

Nina: (tears up and whispers) I love you Fabian (kisses his on the lips for a minute then runs back in the house, which Fabian follows)

Fabian: Nina! (grabs her arm and turns her around) you tell me what's exactly what's going on!

Nina: Let me go! (looks at him with tears running down her cheeks) let me go

Fabian: No! Not until you tell me what's up! Every time we do a sweet moment, you just jerk away! Why?

Nina: I don't want you to break Joy's heart and your marriage! I don't want Joy to feel the pain I felt when you broke my heart and our marriage!

Fabian She's not here! She doesn't have to know!

Nina: No! I am not doing this again! I'm sick of you always hurting me! You honestly don't know what I've been through don't you?

Fabian: That doesn't matter!

Nina: Yes it does! Heck yeah it totally does! You never experience what I've been through and what I'm going through right now! It's hard to take care of 4 babies without anyone…or even a husband to help you! Amber and the others are at the beach hotel now! Trudy is gone staying at Anubis house! Pretty soon, you and Joy will go back to Anubis House and you, Joy, and the others get to go to college while I stay home taking care of babies on my own! Do you know what that feels like? I don't think so! (starts to walk away)

Fabian: (grabs Nina and starts kissing her)

Nina: Mhmhm! (pulls away and slaps Fabian across the face) how dare you! You maniac! GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! (runs to her room and slams the door)

"Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaahhhh!"

"Ahhhhh! Ahhh!"

"Waahhhhhhhh! Waaaaahhh!"

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaa!"

**Fabian could hear the 4 babies crying as soon as Nina slammed the door. What could he do now? He messed up. Guess there will be another lecture from Amber and the others he thought. He didn't mean to shout at Nina. He was just drunk and stressed. But Nina would not listen nor believe him. He had no friends left except for Joy. But she was on a 2 month trip in Switzerland visiting her family. The others would be mad at him for doing such a stupid mistake to Nina. He hated life. No one's life is ever perfect. Except for Taylor Swift! She had perfect skin, body, eyes, voice, family, life, appearance, hair, lips…everything! She even donated and participated more than 48 charities. Well, he thought it was 48. He went to the nursery, comforted all 4 babies, and headed out for a walk to the beach. During his walk, he had lots of thoughts on his mind. What if Joy found out about him going to a bar, almost getting arrested, helping with the babies, staying with Nina, and even kissing her. Joy might divorce with me. That cannot happen. If it did, there was no other girls he could pick. If Joy had warned Nina to stay away from Fabian, and if Joy found out about the whole thing with him and Nina then…Fabian's eyes widen in shock. He paused from his walk and gasped. Then he realized something. Joy will kill Nina and the babies. He HAD to do something! With Nina not talking to him, the others hating him, seems like no one could help him.**

Fabian: (runs back towards the house and goes to Nina's room, finding the door locked) Nina! Nina! (bangs on the door) Open this door please!

Nina: (muffled and crying voice) Leave…me alone! (whimpers)

Fabian: Nina! Please open this door!

Nina: Go away!

Fabian: Nina please! It's important!

Nina: I don't care!

Fabian: Nina! Joy might kill you and your babies!

Nina: (opens the door in a flash) Say what?

Fabian: Look, you said, that if you spend time with me, she'll kill you and the babies…right?

Nina: (nods)

Fabian: And if she finds out what we've been doing, she'll kill you

Nina: (pauses and freezes)

Fabian: Nina? Nina! (waves his hand in her face)

Nina: (frozen)

Fabian: Nina! Yo! Are you okay?

Nina: (whimpers)

Fabian: Look, it's-oh woah, woah…be careful

(Nina turns around, staggers to her bed slowly)

Fabian: (follows after her) hey, what's wrong?

Nina: (faces him, then faints and falls hard on the floor)

Fabian: (kneels down next to her) woah! Nina! Hey, wake up! Nina! (shakes her)

Nina: (eyes half opens) Fabian, just kill me, please

Fabian: Are you crazy?

Nina: Please! Just kill me…I don't want to worry for the rest of my life about Joy killing me or my babies

Fabian: Then what about your babies?

Nina: I don't know. Kill me

Fabian: You're crazy (picks her up and lays her on the bed) now you lay here, and I'll get you an aspirin and some water

Nina: Okay

(Fabian comes back with a glass of water and an aspirin)

Nina: Thanks (swallows the aspirin and drinks half of the water then splashes the water on Fabian)

Fabian: (stands up) What the heck Nina?

Nina: That's what you get! I'm still mad at you! Get out of my room!

Fabian: What the… I just saved your life!

Nina: No you did not! Get out!

Fabian: What- Nina!

Nina: I said. GET. OUT!

(Fabian walks out of the room and Nina locks her door. Few moments later, the others arrive)

Amber: Hey Nina! Are you home? (sees Fabian) Oh, what you are doing here?

Fabian: I'm staying here remember?

Patricia: Where's Nina?

Fabian: In her room. Don't bother going in there

Jerome: Why?

Fabian: She locked her door

Alfie: (gasps) maybe aliens will come!

(Everyone stare at him)

Patricia: How are the kids?

Fabian: They've been keeping Nina too busy and tired

(Nina goes from her room to the nursery)

Amber: Oh, there she is!

IN THE NURSERY

(Nina changes their diapers, but when she gets to Allen, she notices he's all green and breathing slowly)

Nina: Guys…I think there's something wrong with Allen!

(The others and Fabian run to the nursery)

Patricia: What do you mean?

Nina: He's all green and he's breathing slowly

Jerome: Okay, we need to call an ambulance right now

Amber: I'll call! (calling the ambulance)

(Nina's sitting in the rocking chair, with her head in her hands, crying and crying as the others and Fabian comfort her)

Alfie: It's alright. The aliens probably got him or something

Jeroem: And he's gonna die

Nina: (whimpers and cries harder)

Patricia: Alright you two! Out!

Jerome: But we-

Patricia: Out!

Alfie: Pat-

Patricia: (grabs them by their ear and haves a chat with them outside)

Fabian: (kneels down beside Nina) it's okay Nina…

Nina: What…if I...l-lose him?

Fabian: You won't. It's just probably something else

Nina: (cries harder)

Fabian: (rubs her back) it's okay

Nina: (wraps her arms around Fabian's neck and buries her head in his neck and cries) I messed up! I yelled at you so many times…I've hurt you so many times…I'm sorry! (cries)

Fabian: (hugs her and rubs her back) it's okay…I forgive you. It's not your fault

Nina: I can't bear Allen dying without you…(cries)

Fabian: He's not gonna die. Probably he choked on something

Nina: If he dies…(pulls away and looks at Fabian in the eye with tear streaks) will you be there beside me?

Fabian: Of course Nins. I always have and always will

Nina: (kisses him for a minute, looks at him, then hugs him tightly) thank you

Fabian: (smiles, hugs Nina, turns his head to her while hugging and kisses her on the cheek then continues hugging her)

Amber: Alright guys, the-oh…(sees Fabian and Nina hugging, smiles and slowly back out of the room, and locks the door)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

(They pull away)

Nina: (chuckles and wipes her tears away)

Fabian: (laughs and puts her hair behind her ear) you look so beautiful

Nina: Yeah right

Fabian: (laughs) same old Nina…

Amber: (banging on the door) Guys! The ambulance is here!

(They stand up and Nina holds Allen in her arms)

Fabian: (holds Nina's hands) Ready?

Nina: (nods) Ready

(They both open the door go out to the front lawn, and the ambulance grab Allen from Nina and she tries to run after them, but Fabian wraps his arms around Nina's waist, trying to keep her still but she keeps trying to escape)

Nina: (crying and trying to break free) Allen! Allen! Allen! No!

Fabian: (holding Nina back) No, Nina! Stay! Stay!

(The others watch Nina and the ambulance in despair. The ambulance finally whisk away to the hospital, with Allen. Nina falls to her knees and cries as Fabian stands behind her rubbing her back)

Fabian: It's okay Nina. They're just taking him to the hospital

Nina: I can't stand being away from Allen…or Mia or Tia or Via! (buries her head in her hands and cries)

Amber: It's okay Nins…look, how about me, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie go to the hospital and check on Allen. We'll call you if anything comes up

Jerome: Say what?

Patricia: You heard her

Nina: Sure

(Amber and the others leave)

Fabian: (bends down next to Nina) Come on Nins, let's go inside

Nina: (shakes her head)

Fabian: Come on Nina, you can't stay out here

Nina: (nods)

Fabian: Alright, fine. But I'll be back. I'm just going to grab a few groceries from the market downtown. I won't take long

Nina: (nods)

(Fabian leaves. After an hour, it starts raining hard so Fabian just decides to go home. When he parks the car in the driveway, he sees Nina in the lawn, on her knees, kneeling right where she had been when he left)

Fabian: (runs out of the car with groceries) Nina! Get inside! It's raining!

Nina: (shakes her head)

Fabian: Nina! (grabs her and carries her inside with the groceries) Jeez Nina! You could've gotten sick!

Nina: (looks down)

Fabian: (throws the groceries on the counter with a loud bang) Gee Nina! Talk!

Nina: (looks down and starts to cry because Fabian's yelling at her and whimpers)

Fabian: (walks to Nina slowly and puts his hands on her shoulders) I'm sorry. It's just…nothing. Just because Allen's in the hospital doesn't mean you have to b miserable. I'm sorry okay?

Nina: (nods slowly)

Fabian: Good (hugs her then pulls away) we have to get you into dry clothes. You're soaking wet

(Fabian hands Nina one of his shirts that was way too big and long on Nina. Then she sits on the couch while Fabian sits next to her)

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: (nods)

"Waaahhhh!"

"Waaaaa!"

"Waaahhh! Waahhhh!"

**Nina waited for the last cry. The cry of Allen. Then she forgot. He was at the hospital. Tears slid down Nina's cheek as she heard the 3 cries.**

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: (looks at him with sad green eyes)

Fabian: Oh. There were only 3 cries…don't worry, soon you'll hear Allen's cry again. Now you stay here and I'll go take care of them

Nina: (looks at him)

Fabian: Alright, I'll bring them here

(Fabian leaves and comes back with Mia, Tia, and Via. He passes Mia to Nina and sits down next to Nina with Tia and Via in his arms)

Nina: (strokes Mia's cheek)

Fabian: I can't believe you have 4 kids

Nina: (nods)

Fabian: You're not gonna talk until you hear that Allen's better?

Nina: (nods)

"Drriiiinnggg Driinnngggg"

Fabian: Oh, I gotta take this call (lays Tia and Via down as Nina does the same and walks into the kitchen) Hello?

"Fabian?"

"Amber! How's Allen?"

"Um, that's why I called…about Allen, um…he's not gonna…make it"

"Wh-what? No, no, no…that's impossible!"

"I know! The doctors said they don't know what or who did it…I'm sorry. Please break it to Nina…GENTLY. Oh, I gotta go, bye" (hangs up)

Fabian: (hangs up and goes back in the living room, puts the girls away and walks back) Nina, Amber called…about Allen

Nina: (stands up)

Fabian: (holds her hands) Look, whatever happens…I'll be by your side

Nina: (nods)

Fabian: Um…Allen's…not gonna make it

and I say "Shhhh I love you, go back to sleep" then you fall back to sleep, you wake up a while later in my arms again and I am asleep and you find that I am shirtless so you stroke your hand down my chest and I wake up, you get a shock and I say "Calm down sweetheart" then I kiss you, we kiss for about 10 minutes and you say "I love you so much Harry" and I say "Lay down and I will be back" so you wait, then...and I say "Shhhh I love you, go back to sleep" then you fall back to sleep, you wake up a while later in my arms again and I am asleep and you find that I am shirtless so you stroke your hand down my chest and I wake up, you get a shock and I say "Calm down sweetheart" then I kiss you, we kiss for about 10 minutes and you say "I love you so much Harry" and I say "Lay down and I will be back" so you wait, then...and I say "Shhhh I love you, go back to sleep" then you fall back to sleep, you wake up a while later in my arms again and I am asleep and you find that I am shirtless so you stroke your hand down my chest and I wake up, you get a shock and I say "Calm down sweetheart" then I kiss you, we kiss for about 10 minutes and you say "I love you so much Harry" and I say "Lay down and I will be back" so you wait, then...and I say "Shhhh I love you, go back to sleep" then you fall back to sleep, you wake up a while later in my arms again and I am asleep and you find that I am shirtless so you stroke your hand down my chest and I wake up, you get a shock and I say "Calm down sweetheart" then I kiss you, we kiss for about 10 minutes and you say "I love you so much Harry" and I say "Lay down and I will be back" so you wait, then... ( If this statues gets 30 likes it will continue)


	16. Chapter 16

Nina: (gasps in shock, her eyes turned sad and teary, and she looks away)

Fabian: Nina, I'm really sorry. I know how much he meant in the world to you

Nina: (sniffing, tears running down her cheeks, making whimpering and crying noises)

Fabian: Okay look, well get Mia, Tia and Via, put them in the car then we all drive to the hospital, okay?

Nina: (nods and hugs Fabian, crying)

Fabian: (strokes Nina's hair) Alright, you get in the car and I'll get the girls

(Nina changes and waits in the car as Fabian gets the girls and strap the in the car then they all go to the hospital. When they arrive, Fabian holds the 3 girls as he and Nina find the others waiting outside Allen's room)

Amber: Nina! (hugs her) I'm sorry about Allen

Patricia: (hugs Nina) Me too

Alfie and Jerome: (hugs Nina) Us too

Nina: (pulls away and nods)

Doc: Ms. Martin, you may see your son (leaves)

Nina: (rushes inside)

Amber: How was she at home?

Fabian: (hands the girls to Patricia, Jerome and Alfie) Terrible. She was sitting in the rain for the whole time. But I got her inside, but then…she wouldn't talk ever since the ambulance took Allen away. She cried a lot, especially when I told her the news

Patricia: Poor Nina…always miserable

Jerome: Back in high school she was fine

Alfie: We're not in high school anymore

INSIDE

Nina: (sees Allen hooked up to a monitor, the one which rates his heartbeat and rushes to Allen in the little bed and cries)

Allen, I felt your presence there inside of me,  
nestled soft and warm;  
Sweet scent of baby's breath,  
precious words left unadorned.

I saw your tiny heartbeat,  
then I knew that you were fine;  
A perfect baby we created,  
one that would be mine.

Then this tragic day it came  
there was nothing I could do,  
Only wait and hope  
for the precious life of you.

Yes in the beginning  
your daddy was afraid;  
Only he would love you unconditional  
and never run away.

He loved you more this I do know,  
as he cried for you that day,  
When the doctor said that you were gone,  
daddy wanted you to stay.

He would have held you close to him,  
and see your perfect form,  
A gift of daddy's love,  
would have kept you safe and warm.

Only now you are an angel over me  
beautiful and bare,  
My heart would hurt if you cried for me  
and mommy was not there.

Still we are together in my heart and memories,  
You are still a part of my memory.

Rest gentle now 'sweet baby' there is no pain  
you are never alone,  
I know you are with the guiding angels  
in you peaceful home.

I will come with you someday  
only now is not my time,  
Then we will be together again  
again you will be mine.

(Fabian enters and hears Nina saying a poem and walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders as she cries)

Fabian: It's okay…

Nina: (whimpers) I'm gonna miss him…

Fabian: Me too

"Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep" (monitor becomes silent)

Nina: (gasps and cries)

Doc: (comes in) I'm sorry. He's gone

Fabian: Can we keep something from him?

Doc: (cuts a small lock of Allen's hair and passes it to Fabian) here. Oh, and here's his certificate (hands Fabian a cardboard paper with Allen's info and his footprints)

Nina: (whimpers)

Doc: I'm sorry Ma'am. We should have a funeral later on. You invite your friends and family

Nina: (still crying)

Fabian: Uh, doc, can you just leave her for a while?

Doc: Of course (leaves)

Nina: Now he's gone…I'm going to miss him

Fabian: Don't worry Nina. He'll be safe in heaven with God

Nina: (nods) Yeah…

(They go outside)

Amber: How is he?

Fabian: Um Amber…he's gone

(The others tear up)

Amber: Oh Nina, I'm so sorry! I didn't know

Nina: (flees away from the other, crying)

Amber: Seriously Fabian, I didn't mean to make her cry

Fabian: It's alright Amber. She's just having those hard times

Patricia: Is there a funeral?

Fabian: Yeah, later on

Jerome: Well we better get ready!

Fabian: Yeah. Look guys, do you mind taking the girls with you? And dress them up to, and meet us in the Memorial Park

Alfie: Yeah, no problem

(The others leaves and Fabian finds Nina sitting on the floor, curled up in a long hallway at the end)

Fabian: Hey Nins, (sits next to her) Amber didn't mean what she said

Nina: (hoarse voice) I know…it's just that…(does the hiccup thingy when you are trying to talk while crying) I just miss Allen so much and…and (hiccup cries) he's just gone!

Fabian: Breathe Nina, breathe

Nina: (calms down a bit) He was a part of me…but now, it feels as if there's a hole in my chest and nothing can't replace it except Allen…

Fabian: (becomes sad and tears up and puts an arm around Nina, and pulls her closer) I know…I miss him too

Nina: (leans on Fabian) Are you still with Joy? I mean, we do know that she did cause Allen's death

Fabian: I'll talk to her about it

Nina: Oh…

Fabian: How about we get ready for the funeral?

(They both get free funeral outfit from the hospital and they go to the park. The funeral already starts, but it's already over. Everyone gave a lot of balloons, flowers, teddy bears and special gifts to Allen and they already say their condolences to Nina and everyone leaves except for the others and Fabian and the babies. Nina kneels in front of Allen's grave and hugs it and cries, not letting go)

Patricia: She's been like this for an hour!

Jerome: Calm down Trish…she lost a child

Patricia: Yeah…

Amber: How about we throw a party?

Alfie: That Allen died?

Amber: No Alfie! That's rude! I mean a party to cheer up Nina

Fabian: Yeah Amber! That's a great idea. Tell Trudy to come and you guys go back to the house and you and Trudy fix up the house. I'll find something to distract Nina from going home

Amber: Got it! (gets the girls and leaves with the others)

Fabian: (walks up to Nina and kneels beside her) hey Nins, are you okay?

Nina: (buries herself in Fabian's chest and wraps her arms around his waist) I can't believe he's gone

Fabian: (puts an arm around Nina's waist and uses his other hand to stroke her hair) I know…

(It starts to rain)

Fabian: Hey, how about we stay in the car?

Nina: (nods)

(They both rush to the car, get in, and they stay in the car while it rains)

Nina: (looks out her window, looking at Allen's grave, watching the rain ruin the gifts and sighs)

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah

Fabian: What's wrong?

Nina: I wanna go home…

Fabian: We can't Nina

Nina: I wanna go home!

Fabian: I'm sorry Nina. We just can't!

Nina: Who's that? (sees a little girl and an adult in the rain, putting the biggest pile of flowers on Allen's grave) Is that…? (runs out of the car and goes to Allen's grave)

Fabian: Nina!

Nina: Camille! (hugs her) I can't believe you're here!

Cam: Nina! (hugs her) I miss you so much

Nina: Who's that? (looks at the adult)

Cam: Oh, that's Taylor Swift…my new mom

Nina: Oh (stands up) Nice to meet you

Taylor: You too!

Nina: Oh wait, aren't you the one who wrote those love songs?

Taylor: Yes

Nina: OMG! I'm your biggest fan!

Taylor: (laughs) Of course you are!

(5 teenage boys come in with umbrellas)

Nina: Who's that?

Cam: Those are my new brothers. Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis

Boys: Hi

Nina: Hi. (turns to Taylor) I'm so happy that you took Camille in your family. Thank you

Taylor: Oh, (Cam leans on her and Taylor lays her arms on Cam) she's such a darling little creature

Liam: Do you know her?

Cam: Um, actually, Nina was my sister in law. But my brother kind of gave me up for adoption…

Nina: Yeah…actually, he's in the car

Harry: (grabs Cam and raises her in the air, making her scream and get wet)

Cam: Put me down! Put me down! Zayn! Help me!

Zayn: Sure (Harry throws Cam to him and he spins her around) Haha!

Cam: I'm getting dizzy! Let me down! Niall! NIALL!

Niall: I can't! Harry will do the same to me!

Cam: Louis!

Louis: (grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and runs around in the rain)

Cam: EEKK! LIAM! HELP ME!

Liam: Guys, knock it off (gets Cam and steadies her as she tries to recover from the spinning and bends down in front of her) you okay?

Cam: (nods)

Liam: Good, now let's go and get them

Cam: (smiles)

(Liam whispers something in Niall's and Cams ear)

Harry: Prepare for a battle! (whisper to Zayn and Louis)

Cam: (Jumps on Harry's back and covers his eyes) AHA!

Harry: WOAH! Get off me!

Cam: NO!

(They all continue wrestling. Fabian comes out)

Fabian: Nina, what are you-oh…(sees the boys, Cam and Taylor)

Nina: Fabian, this is Taylor Sift, the pop singer and Cam's new mom. The boys there are Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis

Fabian: Oh hi

(The boys stop fighting)

Cam: Hi Fabby! (smiles and waves at him)

Fabian: Don't talk to me

Cam: (her face saddens)

Zayn: Don't talk to our little sister like that

Fabian: She's my sister

Louis: Not until you gave her up! Why would you do that? She's a good girl

Fabian: Oh yeah?

Harry: Yeah! You mess with her, you mess with us!

Fabian: Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?

Harry: (gets close to Fabian) Oh I will show you

Cam: (tugs at Harry's hand) Let's go

Fabian: (laughs) Harry? Are you sure it's not "Hairy"?

Nina: Fabian!

(Fabian grabs Cam)

Cam: (screams) Let go!

Nina: Fabian! What are you doing!

Fabian: Taking her back with us!

Niall: You can't do that! You already gave her up!

Cam: LET ME GO!

Taylor: Hey, please let her go…you're hurting her

Fabian: Shut up!

Liam: Hey! Don't to our mom like that

Fabian: She's not even your real mom!

Liam: We don't care! She treated us nice, like her real sons!

Cam: (crying from Fabian's grasp) Let me go! You're hurting me! Let me go! Let me go! (tugs hard) Let go!

Fabian: (slaps her hard) You're coming with us!

Cam: (crying hard)

Harry: Hey! Don't do that!

Nina: FABIAN! Drop her! NOW!

(Fabian lets go of Cam, and goes back to the car and she falls into a giant puddle of mud and her brothers help her)

Zayn: You okay?

Cam: (crying)

Taylor: Boys, please take her to the limo and wait there. I'll be there in a sec

(The boys leave)

Nina: I'm really sorry about that

Taylor: That's alright

Nina: Why don't you come to my house? We can wash her up and just chat. Your kids can ride your limo and you can ride with us

Taylor: Sure

(Nina goes back in the car)

WITH TAYLOR

(goes to her limo)

Taylor: Okay kids, I'm going with Nina and Fabian to their house. Jacob will follow okay?

Harry: Sure mom

Taylor: (kisses them) are you okay sweetie?

Cam: (nods)

Taylor: Don't worry. Your brothers will wash you up when we get to the party

Cam: Okay mommy. I love you

Taylor: Love you too! (kisses her) bye! (goes inside Nina's car and drives away and the limo follows)

Liam: (wiping off mud on Cam's face) are you sure you'r fine?

Cam: Mhm

Harry: Sorry if I ignored you when you tugged at me

Cam: That's okay

(Cam gets clean already)

Niall: You're all done

Cam: I don't want to go to the party

Louis: Why not?

Cam: Cause...Fabian will be there…and he'll do something to me

Zayn: We'll protect you

Cam: I still don't wanna go! (buries her face in her hands and cries)

Harry: Aww…(hugs his sister and she sits on his lap and lays on him) don't cry

Liam: (pats her back) he won't hurt you

Cam: What if he (does the "hiccup crying" thing) re (hiccup cry) places (hiccup cry) m-(hiccup cry) e?

Niall: Calm down Lil sis…breathe

Zayn: If you don't, you'll die

Boys: Zayn!

Cam: (cries harder)

Louis: Nice going!

Jacob(driver): We're here!

Harry: Ready?

Cam: (shakes her head)

(The boys get out hiding behind her brothers)

Ding Dong!

Amber: (opens the door) Hi! You must be Taylor's sons

Niall: Yeah, we-

Zayn: Nice to meet you, (grabs Amber's hand and kisses it) mademoiselle

Harry: (rolls his eyes) oh brother…

Amber: (giggles) come in!

(The boys enter)

Amber: (sees someone behind the boys) who's that?

Louis: I think you know her

(They move apart)

Amber: Cam?

Cam: Hi Amber

Amber: (hugs her) I missed you

Cam: Me too

Amber: How are you?

Cam: I have a new mom and the boys are my new brothers

Amber: Why don't you go to the kitchen?

Cam: (sees Fabian in the kitchen) nuh uh

Amber: Why not?

Cam: Fabian's there

Liam: I'll go with you. Who wants to come?

Niall: I'm going to check that food table! (leaves)

Harry: I'm gonna play with Sparkle in the living room (leaves)

Amber: Well, off I go! (goes in the living room)

Zayn: I'll come! (Amber goes to the living room) On the second thought…(follows after Amber)

Louis: I'm going to hang out with those people there (leaves)

Liam: I guess it's just the two of us (holds her hand and they both go to the kitchen)

Fabian: Cam, we need to talk

Liam: I'm staying here

Fabian: Sorry, it's private

Liam: Fine (bends down in front of Cam) hey, I'll just step out while you guys chat okay?

Cam: (shakes her head in fear)

Liam: He won't hurt you, I promise. Now be good and I'll be waiting (kisses her on her forehead and disappears)

Fabian: (locks the kitchen door) Now, you and I need to talk

Cam: About what?

Fabian: (leans in real close to her) Nina has 3 kids. Didn't you know that? Now, ever since, she doesn't care about you

Cam: She does!

Fabian: No she doesn't. She has never visited you before in the orphanage has she?

Cam: No

Fabian: See? She doesn't love you anymore

Cam: Yes she does!

Fabian: Let's see…(calls on a couple of old classmates) Abigail! Sophia! Alex! Tom!

(They come over)

Tom: Yeah?

Fabian: You guys are classmates and friends of Nina right?

Tom: Yeah

Fabian: Does she care about my sister?

Tom: (joking) No

Fabian: Alex?

Alex: (joking) Of course not!

Abigail: (joking) Yeah, she doesn't love you

Cam: (grabs Sophia's bag-not knowing it was hers- and hits Fabian repeatedly with it)

Sophia: My bag! (grabs it from Cam) Nina doesn't love you! I don't like you!

(Fabian hits Cam)

Cam: Owww! (holds her eye)

Fabian: You better not tell anyone about this or else!

Cam: (runs out of the room and outside crying)

Liam: Hey Cam! Oh man….Harry! Zayn! Louis! Niall! Meet me outside!

(The boys go outside)

Niall: Camille!

Zayn: Camille!

Louis: Cam!

Harry: Cam! Where are you?

(Everyone at the party comes out)

Patricia: What's wrong?

Liam: Camille ran out. We can't find her

Taylor: Oh no…

Harry: (walks up to Fabian) what did you do to her?

Fabian: (innocent) I didn't do anything! I just said that Nina doesn't care about her anymore

Nina: What? That's not true! I love Cam very much

Fabian: Well thanks to Abigail, Alex, Tom and Sophia, she believes me

Zayn: Alright everyone! Just go back inside and enjoy the party! We'll find her!

(Everyone goes back inside while the boys look for her)

Niall: Check it out! I found her!

(The boys go to him)

Niall: She's right there, under that bush

Louis: Hey! Why are you in a bush?

Cam: Go away

Zayn: Oh come on…tell us

Harry: Camille, what did he do to you?

Cam: He just told me that Nina doesn't love me. And it's true

Harry: Look, let's just go inside and we'll just enjoy the party

(The all go inside in the living room)

Cam: (goes to Taylor) Hi mom

Taylor: Oh! I was worried about you! (hugs her) what's wrong?

Cam: (whispers) I'll tell you at home

Taylor: Okay. Just play around but be careful

Cam: Okay (kisses her then goes outside with her brothers)

Cam: (looks up at Harry and holds her arms out)

Harry: (picks her up) Wait, what happened to your eye?

Cam: (looks away) what do you mean?

Harry: I mean, I saw something around your eye. Let me see

Cam: (shakes her head)

Harry: (moves her face to his and sees her black eye) Oh….who did this to you?

Liam: Is it that Fabian guy?

Cam: Look, just don't tell him I told you guys

Louis: Fine

Niall: So, what are we gonna do out here?

Zayn: How about we- uh oh

Louis: What "uh oh"?

Zayn: There's Fabian, coming right toward us

Liam: Alright everyone, just stay calm and-

Zayn: Hey you!

Fabian: What?

Liam: What did I just say?

Zayn: I heard you told my sister some lie! And you punched her!

Fabian: (looks at Cam and hisses) I told you not to tell anyone

Cam: (wraps her arms around Harry's neck tighter and moves closer to him)

Niall: Stop hurting our little sister! She's not your sister anymore

Cam: Just please. Stop hurting me. You already hurt me enough before you even gave me up…(tears up and wraps her legs around Harry's waist, her arms tight around his neck, and leans her head on his shoulder and cries softly)

Harry: (holds her and strokes her hair) shh….

Liam: Now she's crying!

Harry: Liam, can you hold her?

(Cam goes to Liam and wraps herself around him like she did to Harry and leans on his shoulders and cries)

Fabian: She's a big crybaby! (grabs Cam's arm and pulls)

Cam: (screaming and crying)

Zayn: Woah! Let her go! (tries to pry off his hands)

Louis: Seriously, stop! You'll hurt her!

Niall: (finally pries off Fabian's hands)

Cam: (crying)

Harry: Don't cry!

Louis: Hey guys, there's a bruise on her wrist

(They all see a purple bruise on Cam's wrist and a little bit of bleeding)

Cam: (getting dizzy from bleeding and heat) oh…

Liam: (holding her) hey, you okay?

Cam: (closing her eyes) I-I- (faints)

Niall: Oh no. What will we tell mom?

Fabian: (runs off)

Zayn: Okay, let's get her inside

(They boys go to the living room with Liam carrying Cam, bridal style)

Taylor: (stands up and rushes to Cam) What happened to her!

Liam: Ask Nina's boyfriend

Nina: Fabian did this?

Louis: Yes! He punched her in the eye, grabbed her wrist, gave her a bruise, made her bleed and faint

Nina: Oh no…Taylor, I'm ever so sorry. He would never do that. I promise

Taylor: That's alright. I think it's time we go home

Nina: I'm sorry, I really am

Taylor: It's alright Nina. Come by our place sometime okay?

Nina: Sure, I'd love too

(The boys, Cam and Taylor go home)

Nina: Fabian! How could you?

Fabian: I did nothing!

Nina: Hurting your sister? What's wrong with you?

Fabian: Hey, she deserved it

Nina: Why are you always being mean to her?

Fabian: (shrugs)

Amber: Hey Nins…um…do you wanna-

(Nina storms to her room and slams the door)

AT THE SWIFT'S HOUSE

(They are all sitting in the big living room. The boys try to wake up Cam and they did. Taylor crowds over her)

Taylor: Oh no…sweetheart…are you okay?

Cam: Yeah mom

Taylor: You're bleeding. Harry, get a wet cloth please

(Harry passes one to her)

Taylor: (dabs Cam's wrist)

Cam: I'm so tired…

Taylor: I know you are

Cam: Mom, you can go over to the record company now. You need to perform a new song

Taylor: Honey, I can't leave you. You're much more important

Cam: It's alright mom. I have Zayn-

Zayn: I'm hanging out with Amber

Cam: Louis-

Louis: I'm hanging out with Alfie and Jerome

Cam: Niall-

Niall: I'm swinging by the cooking class

Harry: Me and Liam will stay with her

Taylor: Alright. But I want you boys to keep your phones on, in case I call

Niall: Sure mom

(She kisses all of them then leaves. Zayn, Louis, and Niall leave, leaving Harry and Liam alone with their little sister)

Liam: What do you want to do now?

Harry: (grins) I know! Let's watch a movie

Cam: Okay!

Harry: A SCARY movie!

Cam: Not okay

Liam: Oh come on! I bet it'll be fun!

Harry: I'll get the drinks and popcorn!

Liam: And I'll get the movie, blankets and pillows!

(The boys come back with the stuff, turn off the lights but leaves some light in the other areas on, snuggle on each side of Cam and watch)

AFTER 30 MINUTES

(Cam went to the kitchen to grab something)

(A big bright light of lightning appears outside and a giant thunder crash appears, making the power go out)

Cam: Ahhh! I'm scared! I'm scared!

Liam: Camille! Where are you?

Cam: I-I'm in the kitchen

Harry: Don't worry, we'll get you

Cam: Hurry! Before-

SILENCE

Liam: Before what?

Harry: Hey Cam…where are you? Don't be playing jokes!

Cam: Mhhggggmmm!

Liam: Where are you?

Cam: Mggmhpph!

Harry: Are you suffocated or something?

(The lights go back on)

Liam: (sighs in relief) finally…where's Cam?

Harry: I think she's still in the kitchen

(They both enter the kitchen)

Harry: You see her?

Liam: Nada. You?

Harry: No-oh my gosh

Liam: What is it?

Harry: You got to see for yourself

(They see a small pool of blood)

Liam: Oh my gosh

Harry: We should call Zayn, Louis and Niall

Liam: I'm on it

"Liam? Yo wassup man!"

"Zayn, now's not the time. Where are Louis and Niall?"

"They're right here. Here, I'll put it on speaker" "Hey Liam!" "Hey bro, what's shakin'?"

"Guys! Come home now! It's important"

"Alright, we'll be there!" "Bye" "Love you!" (hangs up)

Liam: Ew

Harry: Got them?

Liam: Yeah, they should be on their way

Harry: So, the lights went out, she started making muffled noises, the lights went back on, and now there's a pool of blood and she's gone

Liam: Don't you think someone kidnapped her?

Harry: Yeah right, who would kidnap Cam?

Liam: Well, based on the story she told us about Rufus, Senkhara, and Eddie…one of them could've done it

Harry: But I thought they were all history

Liam: Maybe they didn't really die or something

(The door opens)

Zayn: Yo, why did you-oh what is that!

Niall: Is that ketchup? (holding a plate of French fries)

Louis: See for yourself

Niall: (gets a French fry, dips it in the pool of blood, and about to eat it)

Harry: (slaps it out of his hand)

Niall: Woah! What's the problem?

Harry: It's blood you dummy. Not ketchup

Louis: Gross! Who's blood?

Liam: It might be Cam's…we're not sure

Zayn: We have to call mom

Niall: She might freak out

Zayn: It doesn't matter. We have to tell her

Harry: I'll call her. But no one tells her. We have to break it to her gently, alright?

(They nod)

"Hey mom"

"Hi Harry!"

"Can you come home?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We just want you home"

"Well-"

Zayn: Camille's kidnapped! (covers his mouth)

"WHAT?"

Harry: Great Zayn! Now she's all worried!

Zayn: Sorry

"Look mom, just come home, please"

"Alright. I'll be there. But NO ONE leaves until I get there!" (hangs up)

Harry: (hangs up) Alright, she's coming…

Zaay: I'm telling Amber!

AT THE OTHER HOUSE

Amber: (screams)

Patricia: Amber! Quiet! You'll wake up Nina and the girls!

Amber: Zayn just called me! He told me Cam's been KIDNAPPED

Jerome: You're kidding right?

Alfie: Should we tell Fabian?

Patricia: He went out, watching a movie or shopping I think

Amber: I am going over their house right now

Jerome: And Nina?

Patricia: We'll just carry her, she's too tired

Alfie: And me, Patricia, and Amber will carry the girls. And Jerome-

Fabian: (walks in) I'll carry her

Alfie: Alright, then Jerome can drive

(Fabian pick up Nina, the others get the girls and they arrive at the Swift's house. They enter, and they set Nina and the girls down on the couch. They see Taylor on her knees crying with her head in her hands and the boys standing next to her, comforting their mom)

Zayn: Oh Amber, you're here (hugs her)

Amber: How is she? (nods to their mom)

Zayn: She hasn't stopped crying

Taylor: (crying, making crying noises and whimpering)

Fabian: Mind telling us what happened?

Harry: (turns to Fabian and glares at him) what did you do?

Fabian: I didn't do anything

Louis: Harry, just let it go

Liam: (explains everything to everyone)

Taylor: I-I can't b-believe I lost he-her! (cries)

Niall: (rubs her back) it's okay mom. We know how you feel

Nina: (mumbles)

Fabian: (sits next to Nina) hey Nins…

Nina: (eyes half opened) my head hurts…I had a bad nightmare

Fabian: About what?

Nina: About Camille…being kidnapped…by some guy

(Everyone go to Nina)

Harry: About our sister getting kidnapped by some guy?

Nina: Uh huh…

Niall: Does it involve…blood?

Nina: I don't know…I think. My head hurts. I can't remember everything

Fabian: (feels her forehead) you're just sick or something

Niall: Okay guys, how about we all get some sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning?

Taylor: (stops crying) Yes, we just need to move the couches and just lay out blankets and pillows

(They do what she said and they all fall asleep)

MORNING

(The boys are awake and the others are awake, only Nina, Taylor and the three little girls are asleep. Everyone is eating breakfast)

Taylor: (starts to cry in her sleep)

Zayn: Oh boy, here we go again…

Louis: (slaps Zayn playfully)

(Someone enters)

Boys: Dad! (runs to hug him as he enters the dining area)

Taylor: Sons!

Patricia: Who are you?

Taylor: I'm Taylor Launter

Jerome: Same first name

Taylor: Yeah, but you can just call me Tay

Liam: What made you come back home?

Tay: Well, I wanted to visit my sons of course! Where's your mom?

Harry: She's asleep on the couch, crying in her sleep. Actually, she's been crying all night…can you cheer her up?

Tay: Love to (goes to Taylor) hey baby…wake up

Taylor: (wakes up and sees Tay next to her) Taylor! (hugs him) I miss you

Tay: Me too

Taylor: I'm so happy you came (kisses him)

Tay: Aw, I just came 'cause I found out about our new daughter that I never met, was kidnapped

Taylor: (starts to cry and buries herself in his chest)

Alfie: We found a pool of blood, but we don't know if it came from her or not

Tay: When was she gone?

Niall: About last night

Tay: It's okay, we'll find her

Taylor: (sobbing) I can't bear losing her

Amber: Just like when Nina found out Allen was dying

Patricia: Okay Amber, don't have to bring that up

Nina: (stands up and staggers to the right)

Fabian: (catches her) woah! Someone's clumsy today

Nina: (turns to Fabian, wraps her arms around his waist, leans against his chest, buries her head in his chest and cries) Fabian…

Fabian: (wraps his arms around her) what is it Nins?

Nina: Victor…

Fabian: What about him?

Nina: He's the one who kidnapped Cam

Liam: Woah, woah, wait! You mean Victor, the guy with pins?

(The Anubis residents laugh)

Nina: Yeah

Harry: And he's hurting our sister? Oh, I will kick that guy right in the-

Louis: Soooo! Do we have any plans?

Tay: We need to save her…now

Nina: But it's too dangerous. Some evil Egyptian gods might come or something

Zayn: We can still fight them

Tay: Alright, fine. But only the guys get to fight. Like me, Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Jerome, and Alfie

Alfie: Sorry, me and Jerome are leaving for Paris with Amber and Patricia later

Tay: So I guess it's just 6 of us

Fabian: Wait! Count me in

Tay: No, you stay with Nina. She needs protection. And you stay with Taylor too I want her to be safe

Nina: And we'll stay with the 3 little girls

Taylor: I'm heading out for a walk

Nina: I'll come along

(They both leave)

Tay: Alright, let's all plan while Alfie, Jerome, Amber and Patricia pack up

(They all plan)

WITH CAM

(She's in a small cemented house, chained up and bleeding a little bit and covered in bruises and cuts)

Cam: (wakes up feeling all dizzy and sick and in pain) where am I?

?: Hello my child

Cam: Who the heck are you?

?: You don't recognize me? (steps into the light)

Cam: Victor! You're Victor, the guy with pins

Victor: Haha, very funny. I have no time for jokes!

Cam: Why did you kidnapped me?

Victor: So that your little family will come and I will capture Nina, the 3 girls, Taylor, and the boys

Cam: Don't you put my mom, brothers and Nina in this!

Victor: Too bad, they're already are. I'm becoming old now. I need to have that power from them!

Cam: Grrr! (tries to run to him but the chain keeps her back)

"I know! It's so confusing"

"I know right?"

Victor: Who's that? (looks out the window and see Taylor and Nina) Well, well…seems like we have visitors

Cam: Don't you dare to set a single finger on them!

Victor: Or what?

Cam: Or I'll shout out loud! NINA! MOM! HELP! I'M IN HERE!

OUTSIDE

Nina: I know. It's so confusing

Taylor: I know right?

"NINA! MOM! HELP! I'M IN HERE!"

Nina: Isn't that Cam?

Taylor: Sounds like she's in the house right there. Let's go in

(They enter and see Cam)

Taylor: Hey sweetie!

Nina: Finally!

Cam: Watch out! Behind you!

(Victor grabs Nina and Taylor and ties them up and they fall to their knees)

Cam: No fair! They get to be tied up and I have to be chained!

Nina: Victor! I knew it was you!

Taylor: The guys with pins?

Victor: Yes, yes! I'm the guy with pins!

Nina: How could you!

Victor: You caused me all kinds of trouble when you were in high school! (sends a message to Fabian) I just made a message to your boyfriend

Nina: He's not my boyfriend. And why are you doing this!

Victor: Ask her

Nina: Who?

(A girl steps out)

?: Me


	17. Chapter 17

Nina: (gasps) Joy…

Joy: That's right Martin. It's me Joy

Nina: Why?

Joy: I warned you about staying away from Fabian!

Nina: But you were at your family's house, visiting them

Joy: No, I said that just to spy on you and Fabian, to see what you guys would do if I was gone

Nina: You should be gone! Release Taylor and Cam, they have nothing to do with this!

Joy: Oh yes they do! I will only destroy your loved ones, which are the only people you love

Nina: How many have you killed?

Joy: Well, there's your Gran…

Nina: How dare you!

Joy: Then there's that boy…Brandon! He didn't really leave. I just made him leave to kill him. Then there's your precious baby boy, Allen

Nina: (looks at Joy) you poisoned him

Joy: Uh huh! And now, I will kill Cam

Nina: NO!

Joy: Why would you care? After all, you don't care for her

Nina: Said who?

Joy: Don't you remember Camille running out at the party crying all because Fabian told her you don't love her? So what's the point of you caring for Cam if you don't love her?

Cam: (on her knees and looks away)

Victor: I will be back (leaves)

Taylor: Okay, this is so not happening!

Joy: (walks over to Cam, pulls out a knife, holds it under her neck, as Cam cries) I' going to kill her, slowly and painfully. And you guys are going to watch! (slides the knife a few inches down, making a small line on Cam's neck and lots of blood sliding out)

Cam: (screaming)

WITH THE OTHERS

(The others already leave, leaving the boys, Tay and Fabian)

"Listen here lover-boy I have your sister, your girlfriend and Taylor. Now, you come here and give me what I want, or they're history!"-(text message)

Tay: They have Taylor!

Fabian: And Nina!

Harry: And our sister!

Fabian: He said they're at the cemented house, right in the woods

Louis: Let's go!

(They go deep into the woods, see the house, and hear screaming and they enter and see Joy slowly cutting Cam's neck)

Harry: Hey! Let our sister go!

**Joy releases Cam and Cam falls to the floor, in a pool of her own blood unconscious. Or dead**

Harry: No! (runs to Cam)

Liam: Harry, no! Back off!

(Fabian and Tay fight Joy and Victor while Zayn, Louis and Niall untie Taylor and Nina. Harry and Liam try to cut off the chain off Cam)

Harry: (holds Cam in his arms as Liam try to cut off the chain)

Cam: (opens her eyes half-way) H-harry…

Harry: Camille!

Cam: I-I can't breathe…why am I covered in blood?

Harry: Joy slit your throat, you're lucky you're alive

Cam: I can't breathe!

Liam: I got the chain off!

Cam: Liam, (hugs him) thanks for being a nice brother. You too Harry

Liam: No, you're not gonna die. Just stay with our voices okay?

Cam: I can't, everything is just so blurry

(Joy and Victor are already unconscious)

Fabian: Nina! Are you okay? (holds her)

Nina: I'm alright

Tay: Baby! You okay?

Taylor: Yes, I'm fine…but Cam's not

Zayn: Oh no

Niall: Her eyes are closing

Louis: Let's just get home quick!

(They all run to the Swift's house and Harry removes everything on the dining table and lays Cam on it. Trudy arrives and fix her up. They put a pillow under her head, a small thin blanket on her, and Taylor and Nina sit on the chairs, crying with Fabian and Tay comforting them. The boys stand up, against the wall, near Cam, holding back tears. And it starts to snow outside)

Trudy: (wrapping gauze around Cam's neck) I put a thin cloth around her neck first, then the gauze, so she won't be suffocated

Taylor: Is she gonna live?

Trudy: I don't know yet

Harry: (sniffs)

Cam: (coughs)

(Everyone stand up near her)

Taylor: Camille?

Cam: (gasping for air) m-mom…?

Taylor: Oh baby, you're awake! (hugs her)

Cam: (gets down slowly from the table) Ow…

Nina: Trudy had to put gauze around your neck

Cam: Thanks Trudy (hugs her)

Nina: Can I get a hug?

Cam: (hugs her) Fabian…(hugs him)

Fabian: (hugs her and smiles) Good to have you back

Harry: What about me?

Cam: Harry! (runs and jumps into his arms and he spins her around)

Harry: Careful kiddo!

Cam: (giggles and hugs Liam)

Liam: Glad you're back

Cam: (hugs Zayn and Louis)

Zayn: Aww

Louis: Don't forget Niall

Cam: (hugs Niall)

Niall: Oh yeah!

(Everyone laughs)

Harry: Hey Cam, time for you to meet dad

Cam: (turns around and Tay walks up to her, and bends down in front of her)

Tay: Hi

Cam: Hi

Tay: You must be Camille

Cam: Yes

Tay: Well Camille, would you like to have a dad?

Cam: (smiles) yes

Tay: Then welcome to the family! (puts out his hand to shake)

Cam: (grabs his hand and hugs him instead of shaking his hand) hi daddy

Fabian: Well, now everyone's happy! What do you guys wanna do?

Trudy: I'm afraid I'm staying at Nina's house. I have to watch the babies

Taylor: How about we all just chat? There's cookies, brownies, muffins, and drinks in the kitchen. I'll go get it (leaves)

(Everyone else sits down on the couches in the living room as Trudy leaves)

Liam: What about you sis?

Cam: I'm feeling tired

Zayn: You should take a nap

Louis: Yeah almost dying is really exhausting

Niall: Nice way to put it Lou…

(Cam sits on Harry's side, cuddles close to him, leaning on him, with her arms around his stomach, and his arm around her)

Tay: So now we have 6 adopted kids. 5 are the famous boy band, One direction and one little girl who has a very difficult and weird life

Taylor: (comes back with a tray of cookies, drinks, muffins, brownies and sets it down and sits next to Tay, cuddling with him) Uh huh

Fabian: (Nina sitting on his lap, across from him, with her head on his lap and her legs draped over the arm of the couch) and I have the most beautiful woman right here with me

Nina: (giggles and kisses him)

Harry: Oh yuck please, not in front us!

(The grownups laugh)

Nina: So Niall, got any girlfriends?

Niall: (chokes on his drink) uh, no

Louis: Yes you do! Ariana Grande!

Fabian: From Victorious?

Tay: Well, this is getting interesting…

Niall: Well, yeah but…we're not that much close

Nina: Liam?

Liam: Um…I don't think so

Nina: Zayn?

Zayn: Nope

Niall: Oh come on! We all know you like Amber!

Fabian: Really? Amber…the blond one?

Louis: Yea-

Zayn: OKAY! Harry?

Harry: Um…

Liam: Victoria Justice!

Taylor: Oh my gosh! I love her!

Liam: (laughing) one time, when we met her and Ariana, we shared some jokes, and then, after that, Harry tweeted that Victoria was "really fit"!

(Everyone laugh while Harry blushes)

Harry: Well she is!

Nina: It's been a weird and tiring morning…what should we do now?

Taylor: I don't know about you guys but, I'm spending some sweet time with my baby (she and Tay nuzzles their noses together)

Boys: Oh, Mom! Dad! Eww!

Nina: As long as I'm with my Fabian, I'll do anything

Fabian: Same with me! (strokes her hair)

"Ding Dong!"

Niall: I got it! (opens the door) hey!

Ariana: Hi! (hugs him)

Victoria: Hi Niall! Is Harry here?

Niall: Yes, yes! Come in!

(They enter the living room)

Niall: Guys, this is my girlfriend Ariana

Everyone: Hi

Ariana: Hi, nice to meet you

Niall: And this is Harry's future wife, Victoria

Victoria: Hi!

(Niall and Ari sit with each other on a different sofa and Vic sits next to Harry's other side, opposite side on Cam)

Taylor: What brought you guys here?

Vic: Oh, we heard about Camille and we decided to visit, but now I see she's just fine

Ari: Is she better now?

Zayn: With the huge cut on her neck, we think not

Ari: Oh…I'm sorry. Who are they?

Tay: Oh, that's Nina, Fabian's boyfriend, and Fabian Cam's brother…well not anymore

Fabian and Nina: Hi

Ari and Vic: Hi

Vic: So, what are your plans for today?

Nina: Well, being kidnapped, tied up, fighting, crying, Cam nearly dying this morning, we don't know

Ari: Me too. Me and Vic are so bored!

Harry: Hey Cam, (wakes her up)

Cam: (mumbles) what…

Harry: Can you sleep next to Liam, Zayn and Louis?

Cam: Fine. (gets up, walks over between Zayn, Louis and Liam, and leans on them then falls back to sleep)

Harry: (puts an arm around Vic, pulling her closer)

Tay: So, how did you adopt Camille?

Louis: Well, she basically saved our lives

Tay: How?

Taylor: Well, I found these boys, and adopted them. Then when the boys were hanging out somewhere, I was fixing the trashcans outside in the road. She walked past by me, so lonely, weak and homeless. She past by me already and then I didn't know there was a truck about to hit me, so she just ran and pushed me out of the way, before I could be hit. I adopted her, as a repayment. The boys loved her, all except Harry. He was jealous of Camille, 'cause she was getting all the attention. But then luckily Camille saved Harry from various things. Fire, trucks, people and sharp objects…anything. And when Camille found Victoria, she set up a date between her and Harry and now, Harry always spend time with her and protect her always

Tay: Wow. Harry hated her? Tsk tsk tsk…

Harry: I didn't really hated her

Louis: One time you locked her out

Harry: Just for a few minutes…

Louis: ALL NIGHT

Harry: Well…(pauses) ok, maybe I did do some mean things to her, but that's changed. I love her now

(Everyone looks away awkwardly)

Harry: Okay…can we chat about something else?

Nina: Um Niall, how did you meet Ari?

Niall: She's one of Vic's BFFs. Vic introduced me to her

Tay: Oh…so Harry met Vic by his sister, Niall met Ari by Harry's GF, Zayn met Amber by Nina and Fabian, Louis met Kevin a couple months ago, and Liam had a fear of spoons ever since

Ari: Wait, (giggles) Liam's afraid of…spoons?

Tay: Yup

Vic: Who's Kevin?

Zayn: Louis's pigeon that he's in love with

Louis: (weird voice) I-I like girls. Who eats carrots

(The boys laugh)

Taylor: Harry loves cats, Liam's afraid of spoons, Niall loves food, Zayn is in love with himself, and Louis loves carrots…weird isn't it?

Harry: Well, my first word was cat

Liam: Spoons are kind of scary

Niall: Foods are delicious

Zayn: I'm good looking

(The rest of the boys hit him)

Louis: And carrots are yummy

Tay: You guys got a point

Taylor: I mean come on, you like working out

Tay: You like singing and doing charities and making people cry

Fabian: (to Nina) you like being with me

Nina: You like making mistakes

Harry: (to Vic) you like to sing and dance

Vic: And you like singing, dancing, joking around

Niall: (to Ari) You like singing and dancing and laughing

Ari: You too!

Louis: (to Zayn) You like looking at your reflection

Zayn: You like carrots

Liam: (to Louis) You like Kevin

Louis: You like forks

Liam: (to Zayn) You like combs and tattoos

Tay: Alright, alright…we all "like" things

Cam: (mumbles, rolls over and hits the floor)

Harry: Ohh! (turns his sister facing him) Camille!

Cam: Mhmmm….

Harry: Hey yo…wake up!

Taylor: Told ya he loves her

Harry: Camille! (slaps her face on both sides repeatedly)

Liam: Uh Harry-H-Harry…-Harry-ohh…-I'll get some ice

Harry: Camille! (slaps her again for the hundredth time)

Cam: (wakes up) WHAT?

Hary: You fell down

Cam: (sits between Liam and Zayn and holds her cheek) You hurt my cheek you know!

Harry: (sits back next to Vic) I know

Louis: Here, let me fix it (reaches over)

Cam: (moves closer) What are you gonna-(Louis slaps her) OW!

Louis: Better?

Cam: NO! You just-ow! (holds her cheek)

Louis: Tsk, tsk, tsk…you really shouldn't be talking or shouting

Cam: (growls)

(Taylor comes back and hands the ice pack to Liam who puts the ice pack on his sister's cheeks)

Cam: Thanks

Liam: No problem. Your cheek is very red though

Cam: Yeah, thanks a lot Harry and Louis

Harry and Louis: You're welcome!

Ari: One time, in Victorious, there was a scene when Elizabeth Gilles had to slap me repeatedly and I had to use an ice pack to cure my cheek

Vic: (laughs) I remember that! And that part when I "kidnapped" you and you punched me

Fabian: Oh yeah! We've seen those episodes

Nina: So hilarious

Taylor: You guys are basically comedians! Vic, how did your acting career started?

Vic: Well, when I was really young, I was in an Olvatine commercial, and then I was playing a beauty pageant girl in Suite of Zack and Cody, then I was playing a girl Lola from Zoey 101, and now here I am

Tay: And you Ari?

Ari: I don't really remember much…

Tay: That's alright, you can tell us when you know

Ari: You guys would be the first

Tay: Speaking of first, this is the first time I met Nina and Fabian, first time I met 2 of my son's GF, first time I met my adopted daughter and first time I'm in a family moment

Niall: Stop being emotional Dad…you know what happens to Louis if he gets emotional

Louis: (holds back tears) I-I'm not crying!

Harry: Sure you are! You're holding them back

Louis: No…

Liam: Then why is your face like that?

Zayn: Like Arnold Schwar…I don't know his last name

Louis: It's…it's just allergies. Yeah that's it. Allergies

Niall: From what?

Louis: Um…

Zayn: See, you don't know

Louis: Alright…I am holding back tears. Big deal

Vic: Aww…Louis finally admits!

Ari: (giggles)

Tay: Do you girls know that Harry loves to sleep, walk and even swim naked

(The girls giggle hard)

Taylor: It's disgusting but funny

Harry: Alright dad, stop telling secrets!

Taylor: Oh! And there was that time, when the boys were performing at G.A.Y. and singing "What makes you beautiful", Harry slipped on some food or cake right there, in the stage in front of many girls, in the middle of the song! (laughs)

(Everyone laugh hard)

Harry: (laughing embarrassingly) it WAS slippery!

Louis: So Nina, where are your parents?

Nina: Oh…um…they're not here

Zayn: (laughs) Why? What, they died in a car crash? (laughs with Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis)

Tay: Boys, that's enough

Niall: Cause if they did, can we visit their grave? (laughs)

Nina: (looks down and speaks in a quiet sad voice) Um, actually…they did die in a car crash

Liam: Oh. Oh…! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to-

Nina: I need to be alone…(goes out of the living room and sits on the steps of the stairs)

Harry: (slaps Niall) look what you did!

Niall: What? Me? What about you?

Louis: Yeah! The both of you-

Harry and Niall: What! No, no, no!

Zayn: Liam, you did it!

Liam: What the-? I did not!

Zayn: Yes you did!

Liam: That was you!

Zayn: No! It was Harry!

Harry: What? Now you're gonna blame me!

Zayn: You were the one who laughed!

Niall: No! Louis made us laugh!

Louis: The heck! NO!

Harry: It was…Liam!

Liam: WHAT? (tackles Harry to the ground and wrestles him) I DIDN'T DO IT!

Harry: Alright! Get off of me!

Liam: Not until you apologize!

Harry: LIAM! You're crushing me!

Liam: I'm waiting…!

Harry: ALRIGHT! I'm sorry! Now get off of me!

(Liam gets off of Harry and sits back in his seat)

Harry: (gets up and looks at Liam)

Liam: What?

Harry: (attacks Liam)

Fabian: It's okay guys! I'll go talk to her (leaves)

WITH NINA

(She's sitting on the middle step, leaning on the railing, with a sad face, her elbows propped up on her thighs and her cheeks resting on her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks and holding and looking at a picture of her on her dad's shoulder and her mom tickling her and they're all smiling)

Fabian: Hey, you okay?

Nina: (ignores him)

Fabian: (sits next to her, leans his chin on her shoulder, and puts his arm around her waist) nice picture

Nina: (fake smile)

Fabian: Look, they didn't mean to say or laugh like that…they just thought you were joking

Nina: (nods)

Fabian: I'm sorry about your parents

Nina: (turns around, facing Fabian's chest and buries herself in it and cries) why do everybody always makes fun of my parents?

Fabian: (hugs her and rubs her back) they're not making fun of. They just didn't know

Nina: Why do bad things always happen to me? Our breakup, our fights, Camille dying, my parents, Allen…(cries harder)

Fabian: (rubs her back) some things happen for a reason

Nina: A stupid quote won't help!

Harry: (comes in) hey Nina we're really sorry about that…I hope we can make it up to you

Fabian: Oh, I BET YOU WILL

(Cam comes in, hearing all the shouting)

Cam: What's going on?

Harry: What? I was just trying to-

Fabian: Just leave her alone!

Harry: She's a friend!

Fabian: Oh! Defending her huh? You like her!

Harry: I don't! (blushes)

Nina: What?

Harry: I love Victoria

Fabian: Just get out!

Nina: Fabian!

Harry: Fine! But don't blame me if I'm gone! (angrily walks out, shutting the door loudly)

Cam: Wait! (opens the door) Harry! No! Come back! Harry!

(Everyone comes in)

Liam: What happened?

Vic: Where's Harry?

Cam: (still looking out the door, her arms at her sides) he ran away

Taylor: (runs to the door) No, no, no, no! Not again! Noooo! Harry! (cries) Come back!

Tay: Hey yo Harry! He's gone…

Cam: No! He can't be! (runs out in the snow) HARRY!

Taylor: Hey wait! (Cam runs out) Come back here!

Cam: HARRY! (runs and falls into a deep hole filled with ice cold water)

Nina: Nooo!

(Everyone puts on coats and runs out and looks in the deep hole)

Liam: Cam! Cam! Can you hear me?

Cam: L-L-L-i-am? (shivering)

Liam: Are you alright?

Cam: N-n-n-n-o…th-th-t-there's c-c-c-old wat-t-t-er on my n-n-neck! I-I-I-It's getting h-h-h-higher!

Zayn: Are you wearing a coat?

Cam: N-n-no. I'm w-w-w-wearing t-t-thin c-c-c-clothes

Taylor: My poor baby! We'll get you out of there! Just hold on!

Cam: T-t-the water is g-g-g-going up my m-m-mouth! Hurry u-blllghhh!

Niall: We better hurry before she catches pneumonia

Louis: How are we gonna pull her out?

Fabian: Let's break down the snow and ice around the top of the hole, then it'll go deeper to her, and we'll grab her out

Nina: Can't. If we break down the ice, it's gonna melt and the water will go higher and she'll drown

Fabian: Right…

Vic: Well we have to get her out somehow!

Ari: Can't one of us go down there and just grab her?

Tay: Alright, but no ladies. Only guys. Who's willing to go down there?

Liam: I'll do it. My coat's thick enough, so I won't get sick

Taylor: Alright, but be careful

Liam: Louis, grab my foot!

(Louis grab his foot and Liam goes down)

Louis: Oh look! A nickel! (let's go of Liam and picks up the nickel)

Taylor: Louis! You just dropped Liam!

Louis: Oops. Liam! Buddy, can you hear me?

Liam: (pops out) Yeah! Thanks a lot Louis!

Louis: Sorry!

Nina: Can you see her?

Liam: Yeah! Alright, I'm just gonna pick her up and put her down on the snow, then you guys hold her while I get up, okay?

(Everyone nods, and Liam picks up Cam, and they both get out)

Cam: B-b-b-r-r-r-r

Taylor: Oh baby… (hugs her) you're all wet

Liam: (hands her his coat and Taylor wraps Cam with it)

(Everyone goes back inside)

Nina: Are you alright?

Cam: Y-y-y-yeah…just a bit cold

(Cam gets warm, and hands Liam his coat back and everyone continues chatting. Cam feels out of place so she sits outside, on the small step porch leaning against the railing)

Vic: (comes out and sits next to her) Hey, what's wrong?

Cam: Nothing…I just miss Harry

Vic: I miss him too

Cam: Of course you do, you're his girlfriend

Vic: Yeah, um, about that…me and Ari are going away for the winter. We're moving to Los Angeles

Cam: Does Harry know?

Vic: Yes, but I didn't get to say goodbye

Cam: Oh, I'm sorry

Vic: No, it's okay. Wanna go back inside?

Cam: Nah, I'm staying out here

Vic: Alright…(leaves and keeps the door wide opened)

INSIDE

Taylor: How is she?

Vic: She's fine. She doesn't wanna come back, she wants to sit outside the porch, as if waiting for Harry to come back

Ari: Poor girl. She would do anything, just for Harry to come back

Louis: I don't think he won't…try and call him

(The boys try to call Harry)

Liam: No signal

Zayn: Me neither…Niall?

Niall: Nope

Louis: Well, how about we track his footprints?

Tay: I bet the snow already covered it up

Niall: We have to find him somehow

Zayn: He'll come back, I know it

Taylor: Speaking of which, is anyone hungry? I'll set the food out on the table

Everyone: Yeah!

(They all put the food on the table, and everyone's sitting down as Taylor sets down the turkey in front of Taylor to cut)

Tay: (looks at the huge turkey in front of him) Alright, this is my food. What are the rest of you gonna eat?

(Everyone laughs)

Taylor: Camille! Dinner's ready!

"I'm not hungry"

Ari: I think you should get her. She's hungry but too upset

Taylor: Camille baby, just please come and eat

"No thanks…!"

Tay: Just bring her a snack

Taylor: Alright (goes into the kitchen and comes back with a small tray of a buch of chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate)

Louis: Oh wait, give her this too (puts some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches)

(Taylor leaves)

Taylor: Here's your food, since you don't wanna eat dinner

Cam: Thanks mom. Wait

Taylor: Yes?

Cam: Do you believe in miracles?

Taylor: Yes

Cam: Okay…(eats)

Taylor: (looks at Cam) hey, he'll come back. Trust me

Cam: (nods)

(Taylor leaves, and once everyone's done eating, they put on coats, sleds, ski stuff and they have snowball fights, skiing, sledding, and all kinds of fun while Cam sits on the porch, watching them, eating and drinking her hot chocolate and Ari and Vic already left)

Liam: Hey Cam! Come on and join the fun!

Cam: (fake smiles and shakes her head)

Liam: Hey Zayn, cover me! (runs to cam and sits next to her) why don't you wanna play?

Cam: Not in the mood

Liam: Not in the-you're always in the mood to play!

Cam: Yeah well…

Liam: Don't worry about Harry okay? He'll come back, I'm sure

Cam: (nods)

Liam: I'll be playing with the guys alright? Just buzz me if you need anything (gets up)

Cam: Wait (grabs his wrist) I need something

Liam: What?

Cam: Harry! (covers her face with her hands and rests her head on her lap and cries)

Liam: Ohhh! (sits next to her and hugs her and keeps his arms around her and strokes her hair) Ohhh…you poor thing

Cam: (buries herself in his chest, wraps her arms around his waist and cries, making some crying noises and sniffing)

(The boys come)

Niall: What's wrong with her?

Liam: She misses Harry

Cam: (crying harder after hearing Harry's name)

Zayn: He's coming for sure

Louis: Hey Mom! Dad!

(They come over)

Tay: What's wrong?

Niall: She misses Harry

Taylor: Aww…wanna come play with me and daddy?

Cam: (nods)

Taylor: Okay, come here…(takes her hand and Tay takes her other hand and they lead her to where they were playing) Me and daddy are making a snowman, want to help?

Cam: (nods)

Taylor: Okay, you can help with the head

Tay: (picks up Cam and puts her on the neck of the snowman) just rub his head to make it smoother

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

Taylor: Now we're done! Just plop on this snow hat (puts the hat on the snowman) and voila! Sweetie, why don't you give it a name?

Cam: Harry

(Tay and Taylor look at each other)

Tay: Oh…that's…a nice name

Cam: Yeah…

Taylor: What do you wanna do now?

Cam: EEeep! (falls)

Tay: (catches her) woah…be careful kiddo

Cam: Daddy…

Tay: (carrying her bridal style) yes?

Cam: Do you think Harry will come back?

Tay: Well…

WITH FABINA

(They're both making a snowman)

Nina: (laughs) nice work on the face!

Fabian: Thanks! (laughs)

Nina: (goes to Fabian, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him passionately)

Fabian: Mhm…(kisses her more deeper and deeper)

Nina: Mhm…Fabian, there are people around you know

Fabian: I don't care…(enters her mouth)

Nina: Mmm…

(Fabina continue to snog)

WITH THE BOYS

Liam: I feel bad for Camille…she misses Harry so bad. More than any of us

Zayn: Where is he anyways?

Lois: Could be anywhere

Niall: Hey guys check it out, Nina and Fabian are "snogging" in British version

Liam: That's sweet

Louis: Eww!

Zayn: Looks funny though

(They all laugh)

WITH CAM, TAY, AND TAYLOR

Taylor: Hey sweetie, mommy and daddy are just gonna go over there…okay?

Cam: (nods)

(They leave)

(Cam sits on the shoulders of the snowman, puts her hands on the head and rests her chin on her hands)

Liam: Hey

Cam: Hi

Liam: Where's mum and dad?

Cam: (points to their parents, who were kissing)

Liam: Feeling lonely?

Cam: Yeah

Liam: What do you feel like doing?

Cam: (in a sad, about to cry voice) I don't know…

Liam: Are you gonna cry?

Cam: I don't know…

Liam: (pauses) do you wanna cry?

Cam: I don't know…

Liam: You're gonna cry

Cam: I KNOW! (lands her face on the top of the snowman's head and cries)

Liam: (puts his left hand in his pocket and rubs the back of his neck, not knowing what to do)

Cam: No one cares much about me! Nina and Fabian just ignored me, mum and dad went away from me, not caring about me and you guys too! (cries)

Liam: No, no, no! The boys care about you! I care about you

Cam: I know YOU do…but no one else…only Harry

Liam: Alright, what do you feel like doing now?

Cam: I just want Harry to be here

Liam: Alright…I think you need to rest

Cam: I'm tired…yeah, I just rest…

Liam: Alright, come here (faces her and holds out his arms)

(Cam jumps off the snowman and into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and leans the side of her face on his shoulder and they walk back to the boys. Liam stands up, carrying his sister, making her sleep, and chats with the boys as she falls asleep)

Louis: She's really upset…(points to Cam)

Niall: (sarcastic) really?

Zayn: What are we gonna do about this "Harry" thing? She's getting more miserable every time

Liam: If we don't stop, she's gonna go ballistic

Louis: We could have some people or neighbors to try help us find hi

Zayn: Great! We'll start later

Niall: Mum and dad are snogging…

Liam: Camille think they hate her. Especially dad

Niall: That's not true…dad likes her, right?

Zayn: Maybe…he doesn't show much appreciation or care to her. Plus, he never does those "dad fun happy loving moments with daughter" type of thingy

Louis: I have to agree with Zayn. I think he's planning to do something to her

Niall: Something….evil?

Liam: Evil or not, we have to protect her, find Harry and find out what dad is planning

Zayn: But he doesn't even act suspicious

Liam: Which is WHY, we are going to be with Camille every second of the day

Niall: Agreed…but don't you think that he's getting closer to mom so that if we try to tell mom that he's a bad person, she won't believe us cause she's too close to him. He might be in disguise

Louis: I swear, that's like, the SMARTEST thing you ever said today

Liam: (laughs) alright! Now, you guys chill and play and I'll just watch Cam, okay?

Louis: Alright, later alligator!

Liam: See you in a while crocodiles!

(They head off)

WITH FABINA

(Nina's flat on her back on the ground with snow and Fabian on top of her)

Nina: (pulls away and breathes heavily) okay…let's stop

Fabian: Aw…not now

Nina: Yes now! I can hardly breathe…

Fabian: That means you're enjoying it

Nina: No, that means I'll suffocate!

Fabian: Kissing is healthy

Nina: Yeah I know…

Fabian: Well then if you don't wanna kiss then what'd you wanna do?

Nina: Talk

(They both sit up with Nina between Fabian's legs and leans on him as he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder)

Fabian: What do you wanna talk about?

Nina: What happened with Harry

Fabian: Oh…

Nina: Why did you embarrass him like that? Now he ran away and Camille's upset

Fabian: He did have a crush on you

Nina: No he doesn't. He's with Victoria. Harry's a gentleman. He would never cheat

Fabian: And how do you know that?

Nina: Cause I can see it in his eyes

Fabian: So now you like him! (jerks away from her and stands up)

Nina: (stands up) no, no, no! I don't! I love YOU. Not Harry! (hears a small beep but ignores it)

Fabian: Ugh! (walks away angrily) I can't BELIEVE YOU!

Nina: (follows after him) Fabian! Trust me! I love you, not Harry…I promise

Fabian: That's not enough

Nina: Not enough? What do you want me to do! Throw myself into a fire? Would that be enough?

Fabian: Hm…YES

Nina: Fabian! Stop acting too childish!

Fabian: (stops and looks at her) Me? Childish?

Nina: Yes! First we were kissing then all of the sudden you just go all dramatic!

Fabian: Well excuse me if you can't accept my personality!

Nina: No! I love your personality! But you, acting like this…this isn't you

Fabian: Well then you don't know the real me! Good thing Victoria does! (walks off)

Nina: Woah, woah, wait! (grabs his wrist and he turns around, facing her) Victoria? How would Victoria know the real you? You just met her! Did you guys met before?

Fabian: (looks at her)

Nina: Fabian, is it something you wanna talk about?

Fabian: (pauses) no

Nina: I know something's going on with you two! And I demand you to tell me now!

Fabian: Fine! You wanna know? Me and Victoria were boyfriend and girlfriend!

Nina: Yeah, "were"!

Fabian: And we still are! I made Victoria leave me to go to Harry once I found out about him! So that people wouldn't know we were together!

Nina: You mean, you were dating Victoria, when she was with Harry? And when we made up?

Fabian: Yes

Nina: (whimpers, her mouth opened in shock and she freezes with tears slowly falling down)

Fabian: Sorry if it came this way (walks inside the house, leaving Nina frozen in shock and crying)

WITH TAYLOR AND TAY

Tay: (pulls away) you are truly the best wife I ever met

Taylor: And you are the best husband in the whole world

Tay: Aw, stop embarrassing me

Taylor: Well you are! You truly are. And you would never hurt the boys, or even Camille, right?

Tay: (hesitates)

Taylor: Baby?

Tay: Yeah! Right, right, yeah, of course not

Taylor: Good, cause I'm sending you and Cam out for the weekend to have a father and daughter bonding week

Tay: (smiles) thanks

Taylor: What's up with Nina and Fabian? (looks at them)

Tay: I don't know

Taylor: I'm gonna go to Nina…you coming?

Tay: Nah, I have to go to work

Taylor: Okay baby…be careful (kisses him and goes to Nina) Hey Nina, what's wrong?

Nina: (hugs Taylor, leans the side of her face on her shoulder and cries) he-then-she-they-

Taylor: (pats her back) sh, sh…it's okay. Breathe

Nina: (pulls away) Fabian cheated on me, for the hundredth time…

Taylor: With who?

Nina: Victoria

WITH LIAM AND CAM

Cam: (half-awake) Liam?

Liam: Yes?

Cam: I miss Harry

Liam: Of course you do. We all do

Cam: Will he ever come back?

Liam: I doubt it

Cam: (pauses) do you think he misses me?

Liam: Of course he does!

Cam: Then why didn't he take me along?

Liam: Maybe he wants to be alone

Cam: Do you think he's alive?

Liam: Hey um, why don't you go back to sleep?

Cam: Okay (closes her eyes)

"Camille! Camille!"

Cam: (wakes up) Harry?


	18. Chapter 18

Cam: Harry? (jumps down from Liam's arms and sees a faint image of Harry calling her name)

Liam: Camille?

Cam: Harry! (runs and hugs him)

Zayn: Dude, what is she doing?

Lima: I don't know! She was calling Harry's name

Niall: It's like she's hugging a ghost or something

Cam: Harry, I missed you!

"I missed you too!" (hugs her)

Cam: Where are you?

"I can't tell you…but I'm in danger. I need you to help and find me"

Cam: How can I do that if I don't know where you are?

"Just follow your heart. The voice will lead you to me. I know you'll find me. I know you will. I trust you"

Cam: What voice?

"I have to go! I'll see you soon"

Cam: Wait no! Harry! Don't go!

"I love you" (hugs her and kisses her on the cheek) "Always remember that" (fades away)

Cam: No! Harry! Come back! HARRY!

Liam: (runs to her and she turns around, hugs him and cries) what was that?

Cam: Harry…I saw a faint image of him…he's in danger. He wants me to come and save him

Liam: I didn't see anything. Maybe you were just seeing things

Cam: No! I know I saw him! I know I saw Harry!

Liam: Okay! Calm down, alright?

Cam: No! I need to save Harry now!

Liam: (bends down in front of her) okay, sh! Sh!

Cam: (crying) I need to save him! He's in danger!

Liam: (hugs her and strokes her back repeatedly) okay, okay. Sh…sh…shh…

Cam: (hugs him and cries, making whimpering and crying noises)

Liam: It's okay…it's okay…

Cam: I need to save Harry now…he said he's in danger

Liam: Okay…okay, we'll save him. We're in this together

Cam: Only you and me…not the others

Liam: Alright, fine. But don't tell anyone else

Cam: Okay…

(Liam pulls away, holding on to her wrist and looks at her, tears falling fast)

Liam: Hey, you okay?

Cam: Yeah…just shaken up

Liam: It'll all be alright. Everything will be alright

WITH TAYLOR AND NINA

Taylor: So Victoria never really loved Harry? He just told her to do that?

Nina: Yes…

Taylor: Oh man…

Nina: I just can't believe he cheated on me again! (tears spill out her eyes)

Taylor: Calm down okay? Calm down…everything will be alright

Nina: No, it won't be! Do you not understand how _horrible _and _miserable_ my life has been? Do you realized how much it hurt me ever since high school ended? Do you?

**Taylor then knew, Nina's life was worst than her. But they both were just the same, boyfriends cheating on them, having difficult breakups, hard relationships, being miserable all because of BOYS. Don't boys know what they are causing to them? Don't they know the pain they're feeling? Of course not**

Taylor: I know just how you feel…but that doesn't matter now. Just forget about him

Nina: (calms down) boys are so difficult to understand

Taylor: (rolls her eyes in an agreeing way) I know

WITH CAM AND LIAM

Liam: Alright, now, let's go back to the boys

Cam: (shakes her head) can I be alone?

Liam: No, I have to protect you

Cam: From what?

Liam: Nothing. I just have to. In case

Cam: (sighs) fine

Liam: Where do you wanna stay?

Cam: Right here, where I saw the image of Harry

Liam: Alright. I'll just say something to the guys, okay?

Cam: (nods and sits down)

Liam: (walks to the guys) guys, she told me she saw a faint image of Harry and he told her that he's in danger and a "voice" will tell her where his. I told her she was probably imagining things but she threw a hissy fit and shouting that she really did see him

Zayn: That's pathetic

Niall: She has mental issues

Louis: Come on guys. She's our little sister. I'm sure she's telling the truth

Liam: I'm really worried about her

Louis: Don't be. Look, we'll just stick to our plan. Protect her, find Harry, and find out what dad is up to

Zayn: Sounds good to me

Niall: Yeah, just relax and chill!

Liam: Okay. We'll just sit here and watch her in case something happens (sits down)

Louis: Guys, I heard that Fabian broke up with Nina just now, which is why Mum's comforting Nina

Zayn: Why?

Niall: I think I heard because of Victoria, Fabian and Harry

Liam: (looks at the guys, interested) Harry?

Niall: Yeah, why?

Liam: It might have something to do with him…don't you think?

Zayn: I don't think so…maybe?

Liam: Ugh…we're not even CLOSE to finding him

Louis: Why are you so determined to find him?

Niall: Yeah! Are you hiding something?

(Louis, Zayn and Niall lean forward and stare at Liam)

Zayn: Liam? Are you hiding something from us?

Liam: What? No! Of course not! Why would I?

(They all sigh in relief)

Niall: Oh, thank goodness…we thought you were

Liam: You guys are pathetic

AFTER A LONG MOMENT OF SILENCE

Louis: Now what?

WITH TAYLOR AND NINA

Taylor: Hey, it's getting dark. We should go inside

Nina: (shakes her head) I have to go home and watch my babies

Taylor: I'm sure Trudy can watch them for another day

Nina: Okay then

(They walk to the front porch)

Taylor: Boys, it's getting dark. Get your sister and go back inside

Liam: Hey Cam! Let's go!

(She runs to them and they all go inside and sit on the couches that are circled around a small table. Liam and Cam sits next to each other on a couch, Louis, Niall and Zayn in another, Taylor and Nina in one and Fabian walks in and sits next to Nina, but Taylor puts her arm around Nina and moves her closer to her, protecting her from Fabian)

Louis: So um…it's really chilly in here. I'll set up the fire place (sets up the fireplace which is in the table in the middle of everyone)

Niall: (leaves and comes back with barbeque sticks, graham crackers, and a big bowl of chocolate and marshmallows and hands it to everyone, and they start roasting marshmallows)

Taylor: (whispering to Nina)

Nina: (whispers back)

Fabian: Is there something you wanna share ladies?

(They pull away and look at him and Cam speaks up)

Cam: Actually, we just wanna know more about Victoria. From what I heard, you two were dating

(Everyone look at Fabian)

Fabian: Y-yeah

Cam: And that you still are. You made Victoria go to Harry, be his girlfriend, but you just did that so we won't know!

Niall: Is this true?

Cam: Oh yes it is

Fabian: Shut up you little brat! (in a low voice that only Cam could hear)

Cam: You cheated on Nina and YOU made my brother disappear! Now where is he?

Liam: Alright Cam, I think it's time to calm down now

Cam: No! HE made Harry disappear! Liam, the voice told me that Fabian did it! He's the one who did it!

Nina: Hold up, what voice?

Cam: When I saw the faint image of Harry, it told me that a voice will lead me to Harry! And he told me he's in danger! And I heard that voice! What did you do to Harry?

Fabian: None of my concern!

Cam: (growls) you liar

Fabian: (stands up) Hey! Don't you call me that! I'm your brother!

Cam: Not anymore! I don't wanna be your sister anymore! I can't believe we're actually related!

Fabian: Well believe it!

Cam: UGH! I can't take it anymore! (walks off)

Fabian: (follows her, grabs her arm, pushes her hard into a corner and she falls to the floor, surrounded by Fabian)

Cam: Oww! (slowly gets up then falls back) Oww! My arm!

Fabian: (surrounds her, punches her, kicks her, slaps her)

Cam: (cowers her face with her arms, making an X position with her arms and cowers and cries)

(Everyone suddenly gets up from the couches and go to them, but stays back)

Zayn: Woah dude! Stop!

Fabian: (grabs Cam's arm-the one that hurts-and he looks sternly in her eyes)

Cam: (cries) Oww! You're hurting my arm! LET TME GO! (whimpers) Let me go! Oww!

Nina: Fabian! LET HER GO!

Fabian: (still holding onto Cam's arm and looks at Nina) Do you NOT know how much she has ruined my life! DO YOU! (squeezes Cam's arm tighter)

Cam: OWW! (crying hard) l-let me g-go!

Fabian: No! Not until you realize how much pain I've been through ever since you came!

Cam: I experienced worst than you! I lost you, lost mum and dad, lived alone, lived with a cruel family, spent years looking for you, being hurt, almost dying, EVERYTHING! And you did all of it! All the worst things I've done to you, I never knew I did it! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I did those bad things in your life, but I never even knew it was that bad! And now you're ruining my life just because I say the truth! You have to hurt and make the people I truly love disappear! What nice things have you done to me? NOTHING! When we were still together many years ago, you were the best thing that I ever had! I had someone to talk to! I had someone I could trust! But ever since I found you, you changed! And I understand that you want to be alone with Nina, but giving me up for adoption isn't the solution! Why Fabian, why? Ever since I met Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry, they gave me fun and happy moments that WE used to have. But you know what? They never hurt me! Not even once! Well, Harry did, but I still cared about him! Louis, he makes me laugh. Zayn loves to give me piggyback rides. Niall loves to laugh with me and eat with me. Liam, he's very sensible. He cares a lot about me and calms me down and listens to me. Harry, he's the most special one. He spends every second of the day with me. He loves me so much as much as I do. He makes me laugh, protects me, cares about me, does anything with me…and you never do those things anymore (tears up) why can't you just be my brother just once? But it's too late. Too late to apologize! I'm sick and tired of you hurting me, Nina, my friends, brothers, everyone! This is the last straw! I'm sorry, but I'm no longer calling you my brother anymore (jerks away and runs to Taylor, jumps in her arms, wrap herself on her, and buries her face in her neck and cries softly)

(Everyone except Fabian crowds around Taylor, patting Cam, talking to her and comforting her)

Cam: (whispers to Liam) take me to my room please…

Liam: Okay (gets her from Taylor and holds her) I'm taking her to her room (leaves and enters Cam's room upstairs and lays her on the bed) are you okay?

Cam: (lays on the bed and shakes her head, and sniffs)

Liam: That was a beautiful speech you made

Cam: Thanks…

Liam: Alright, now you get some sleep okay? (puts the covers on her and kisses her on the forehead) goodnight (stands up)

Cam: (grabs his hand) wait

Liam: Yeah?

Cm: Sleep with me tonight

Liam: Why?

Cam: (thinks for a while then smiles) in case

Liam: (laughs) alright (lays down under the blankets with her)

(Cam slips on her British flag cardigan and she cuddles to Liam, one arm on his chest with a relaxed fist, her cardigan sleeve covering half of her hand, her head on his shoulder and she falls asleep in her brother's arms as he puts an arm around her) and they both fall asleep)

DOWNSTAIRS

Taylor: Alright um…how about we all get a good night sleep?

Fabian: (goes to the living room and lays down on the couch)

(Nina and Taylor sleep in Taylor's room, the boys sleep in their room, with 2 bunk beds and a separate bed. Only Harry and Liam's bed were empty)

MORNING

(Everyone except Cam were already downstairs eating breakfast until Cam woke up)

Cam: Liam! Liam! Ow! (holds her right arm) Ouch. LIAM

(Liam comes in)

Liam: I heard you calling me. What's up?

Cam: My arm hurts (shows him)

Liam: (sits next to her and checks her arm which is bruised and kind of "limp") I think it might be broken?

Cam: Aw, no

Liam: I don't know

Cam: What now?

Liam: (gets a thin sheet and puts her arm in it, and ties it around her neck) there (steps back, admiring his work)

Cam: Okay, what the heck am I wearing?

Liam: It's a sling, I'll take you to the doctor later to get a cast okay? Let's just eat breakfast

(They both go downstairs and sit down)

Taylor: Morning sweetheart, how was your night?

Cam: Painful

Taylor: How so?

Cam: I got many bruises, some cuts, bleeding, bumps, itchy and painful neck, black eye, and a broken arm

Taylor: Oh no, you got a broken arm? Poor you

Liam: I'm taking her to the hospital later

Louis: Me, Niall, and Zayn are gonna make some creative…stuff

Taylor: Alright. Be careful, and I mean it. Me and Nina are gonna go out of the state, so we won't be home for a couple of days or more. I need someone to be a chaperone

Louis: I'll do it!

Taylor: Good. Louis will be the chaperone, which means he's in charge and I expect you boys listening to him

Zayn: Ugh…why Louis?

Louis: Cause I'm 20 and the oldest!

Niall: Why did you say "boys"? Don't you also mean Camille?

Taylor: No. I trust her very much

Cam: Haha! (sticks her tongue out at her brothers)

Taylor: But I don't want you playing anymore okay? You're already in a bad situation

Cam: Okay mom

Taylor: Alright, me and Nina are leaving now. (gets up and kisses her kids and leaves with some suitcases)

Fabian: (pushes his plate away and watches TV)

Liam: Alright Cam, ready for the hospital?

Cam: In my PJ's? No

Liam: Aw, just slip on a spring dress, some flat shoes and you'll be alright

Cam: M'kay…(leaves, changes into a purple spring dress with purple flat shoes and goes down, where Liam was waiting by the door)

Liam: Ready? (slips on his coat)

Cam: Yeah

Liam: Put on your coat (slips it on for her) hey guys! We're gonna leave!

Louis: Careful!

Niall and Zayn: Bye!

(Liam and Cam leave)

AFTER A HALF AN HOUR DRIVE

Liam: We're here

(They enter, and Liam waits for the results of his sister)

Doc: Mr. Payne?

Liam: Yes?

Doc: Your sister, she's fine. But her arm isn't broken, it just almost snapped. The only thing that's broken is her leg. Her cuts are already closed up, and the bruises, they might not go away, but hopefully some of the color will fade. She's having these, awful headaches, so she may be sick or sleepy at times

Liam: Oh, thank you doctor. When can I see her?

Doc: You can now. She's just resting. She may go home later…wait, your face looks familiar…haven't you been here before?

Liam: Yes. I spent the 1st four years of my life here. I have only one functioning kidney. I used to have 32 injections a day to keep alive

Doc: Ah yes! I remember you! You were a cute thing back then. Now, you're a handsome grown man

Liam: Thanks doc…

(Liam goes inside and sees his sister sleeping on the bed and hooked up to different machines with a cast on her leg. He sits next to her one the bed and lays down, looking at her laying on his side)

Cam: (mumbles) harry…harry…

Liam: Camille wake up

Cam: (wakes up) Huh?

Liam: Doctor said you're fine. Your arm isn't broken, only your leg

Cam: Oh halleluiah…(sarcastic)

Liam: But hey cheer up. You get to go home early

Cam: That's good. Are you okay?

Liam: Yeah! Why shouldn't I be?

Cam: You know Liam, (sits up a bit) it isn't always me that you have to worry about. You should have some time

Liam: Yeah, I know

Cam: Without me

Liam: Oh no, I can't do that. I have to watch over you, for Harry

Cam: No it's okay. You need some time by yourself, find a girlfriend, and hang out with the boys

Liam: What about you? You'll be alone

Cam: I'm crippled. Where else am I gonna go?

Liam: But, what if someone like, gets you and mum and Harry will get mad at me

Cam: I'll be fine, I promise

Liam: Okay then. I'll do it, for you. But! If anything happens to you, the deal's over

Cam: Fine with me

Liam: So, are you feeling any pain…?

Cam: No. Well, my neck hurts, my leg's sore, my body is sore, my eye hurts, and I have a small headache

Liam: Wow, that's…a lot. So uh, doctor said it's okay for you to leave now if you want to

Cam: Ugh, I wanna go home now

Liam: Alright then uh, I'll just call the doctor

(Doc comes in)

Doc: (unhooks Cam from the machines and rolls a wheelchair in front of her)

Cam: (slowly gets down and sits on the wheelchair) Thanks Doctor Doc: No problem. Here, (puts a blanket on her) it's quite chilly outside and I don't want you to get sick

Cam: Okay doctor

Doc: You may leave now

(Liam takes the wheelchair, wheels her out to the parking lot, helps her get in and puts her wheelchair in the back and drives home)

AN HOUR LATER

(Liam gets out of the car and gets the wheelchair and put Cam in it. He wheels her inside)

INSIDE

Niall: Pst! They're here!

Louis: (opens the door) hey! How was-oh

(The three boys see Cam asleep in a wheelchair)

Zayn: What? I thought it was her arm

Liam: No, it was just almost broken. But her leg is broken

Niall: Ouch. Is she okay?

Liam: Doctor said her cuts are already closed up, and the bruises, they might not go away, but hopefully some of the color will fade. She's having these, awful headaches, so she may be sick or sleepy at times

Louis: Then we better take care of her very well

Zayn: Yeah, no chizz

Niall: What is "chizz" anyways?

Zayn: Liam thinks of it as a German sausage

Liam: What? I heard it from the internet

Louis: Anyways, let's go up to our room. Fabian's in the living room

(They help Liam bring the wheelchair and Cam up the stairs and they enter and lock the door)

Liam: (sets Cam and the wheelchair in the corner and the boys sit on the floor) alright, so- (phone rings)

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! How are you guys?"

"We're fine, we're in our room"

"Okay. I already know everything about your sister from Louis, so be careful okay? Take care of her very well"

"Okay mum"

"Anyways, I'm in the airport now. My flight is almost coming. And I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"You know that big empty space in the corner of your room?"

"Yeah"

"I want you to remove all of your sister's stuff in her room and move it there. But leave the bed, closet, dressers, and yeah. But her chest box, small drawers, and like her posters and teddy bears, whatever, put it in the empty corner of your room. That will be her side of the room. I want her to in the same room as you boys, so you can take care of her. Can you do that?"

"Yeah mum, but where will she sleep if we leave her bed?"

"I know she'll want to sleep in Harry's bed. Then fix up her room so Fabian can sleep there"

"Okay mum"

"Alright, I have to go now. Tell your sister and the boys I love them! Bye" (hangs up)

Liam: (hangs up)

Niall: What's that all about?

Liam: Mum wants us to remove Cam's stuff in her room, put it in the empty space there in our room but leave some furniture. Fabian will sleep in her room, so we have to fix it. And she'll stay in our room and sleep on Harry's bed

Niall: That's a lot of work. Start now?

Louis: Better sooner than never

Zayn: Actually it's "Better late than never"

Louis: So?

Niall: So, you could've tried "Sooner or later"

Louis: Well I wanted to use-

Liam: Guys! Can we stop fighting and just go fix the room?

Zayn: Yeah…

(The boys silently get out some dressers, get her teddy bears, her chest box, working table, beanbag, posters, long locker, etc., and put it in the empty corner in their room. They replace the blankets and pillowcases and put Cam's old blankets and pillowcases in the storage and put new ones. They start fixing Cam's side of the room. They put her dressers, and other stuff in place and they are putting up her posters and fixing her locker)

Cam: (mumbles then jerkily wakes up)

Louis: (putting up a poster) Mornin'!

Cam: (groans, sits up more, and rubs her eyes) Ow! (rubs her not-black-eye) what are you guys doing?

Liam: Mum said we have to put some of our stuff in our room, and Fabian will sleep in your room. You get to stay in our room

Cam: Oh, thanks. Where will I sleep?

Zayn: Harry's bed

Cam: Oh…

Liam: Do you need anything?

Cam: No, no. I'm fine (tries to get up but falls)

Liam: (gets her up) you need to use these crutches (hands it to her)

Cam: Thanks (puts it under her arm and walks to the boys who are putting up her posters and looks at one of them and tears up)

Louis: (looks at the poster) who's that?

Cam: Angelo. (looks away) please put it down. I don't want to see it anymore

Louis: Why?

Cam: Just put it down okay?

Louis: Okay…(starts to remove the poster)

Cam: Um Zayn? Can you put this poster of One Direction there?

Zayn: Sure. But why do you want our band poster there?

Cam: (smiles) nothing (opens her locker and puts one poster of Harry on the back of the locker door)

Niall: Nice close-up of Harry

Cam: Thanks

Liam: Okay guys, I think we are done!

(They all step back to admire their work)

Cam: Nice work guys. Thanks

Louis: No problem Lil sis

Cam: So, what now?

Niall: Is anyone hungry?

Louis: Oh Niall, you're ALWAYS hungry!

Zayn: I'm feeling a bit hungry

Niall: Wait, does anyone smell something?

(They all sniff)

Cam: No

Louis: Nope

Zayn: Nada

Liam: What do you smell?

Niall: Food?

Zayn: I'm starting to smell it too

Louis: Uh huh. Only a food master would be the first to smell food (looks at Niall)

Niall: What?

Liam: Did anyone cook?

Louis: No. Maybe Fabian?

Cam: Yeah right, as if he would!

(They all go down and see food on the table and they sit down and start eating)

Zayn: Cam, aren't you gonna eat?

Cam: No

Niall: Can I have it?

Liam: No. Cam, eat

Cam: Can't. My food might be poisoned

Louis: Just eat

Cam: Okay, fine (eats)

Zayn: What are we gonna do after eating?

Cam: I can't do anything for sure

Liam: We can decide later

Louis: Alright, now um…we need to figure out a way to find Harry

Niall: We don't even know where he is

Zayn: Thought we agreed on making flyers?

Louis: Yes, of course. We'll do that after eating and listen to music

Cam: (drops her utensils, holds her throat and starts choking)

Liam: (puts his hands on her shoulders) are you okay!

Zayn: She's choking! Of course not!

Niall: What did she choke on?

Louis: I don't know

Cam: (sops choking and sighs) ow

Liam: Be careful on whatever you eat okay?

Cam: (nods)

(After a few minutes, they put their dishes away and go up to their rooms. They lay papers, pictures of Harry, markers on the floor and they put up some music and lay on the floor while Cam just sits up)

Liam: (notices Cam's holding her stomach) what's wrong?

Cam: My stomach hurts (clenches her stomach harder)

Liam: Okay, just lay down on the bed

Cam: Okay (carefully climbs up the ladder and lays on Harry's bed, and closes her eyes)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

Zayn: (yawns) are we done yet?

Niall: (yawns) yeah, I'm tired too

Louis: We made already over 50 flyers!

Liam: Alright, I guess we can stop now

Niall: Can we grab a snack first? Or at least EAT dinner?

Liam: Alright, alright. We'll eat dinner first. I'll just wake up Cam

(The boys stand up and wait for Liam)

Liam: Hey Camille, wake up (shakes her)

Cam: (wakes up, squeezes her stomach and scrunches her face in pain) ughhhh…

Liam: Come on now, what's wrong?

Cam: My tummy hurts. I don't wanna move anymore

Louis: Yo, what's the holdup? Niall's getting really hungry now

Liam: She doesn't want to move. Her stomach hurts

Cam: Ugggghhhh…..

Louis: Well she has to be with us. Just carry her

Liam: Alright (tiptoes, picks her up carefully, bridal style and they all walk down to eat)

Liam: (sits her on a chair and they all start eating)

Louis: Mmm! Who made this?

Niall: Whoever did, THANK YOU

Zayn: Mhmm…yummy stuff here

Liam: Yeah, it's super yummy! I never tasted food like this

(After that, they all sit on the couch, and Cam plays with some of her playmates outside, then she goes in, looking sick. She sits on Louis's lap and leans her head on his chest)

Louis: (looks down at her) what's wrong?

Cam: (makes her face sad)

Zayn: What's wrong with her?

Niall: Yeah, she looks sad and tired and sick

Liam: Camille, are you okay?

Cam: (frowns)

Liam: (walks over to them and feels her forehead and neck) she's hot

(They-except Cam-look at him)

Niall: (laughs)

Liam: I mean, feel her forehead and neck

(They all feel it)

Zayn: Yeah, I think she's sick

Louis: Yeah. She has fever for sure

Liam: Fine, let's just all go upstairs and sleep

(They all go upstairs and they sit on Harry's bed, tucking Cam in bed)

Liam: You okay now?

Cam: (nods)

Niall: You gotta take your medicine

(She takes it)

Liam: Okay, we're gonna go to bed now

Cam: (nods)

Zayn: Goodnight (kisses her on the forehead then goes down)

Niall: Night (kisses her on the forehead and goes down)

Louis: Night, night! (kisses her on the forehead the goes down)

Liam: Goodnight little sis (kisses her on the cheek and goes down)

(They all fall asleep. Liam decides to sleep on the bunk under her, in case)

AT 5 IN THE MORNING

Cam: (makes a weird sound and covers her mouth)

(The boys wake up)

Niall: What's wrong with you?

Liam: (looks up at her) a-are you okay?

Cam: (looks at them and runs to the bathroom, but then falls mid-way, almost near the bathroom door)

(The boys come running after her and kneels down beside her)

Zayn: Take it easy little sis

(Cam looks up at the bathroom door and runs to it, leaving the door opened and she falls to her knees in front of the toilet, and throws up. The boys stand in the doorway in horror as Liam holds Cam's hair back)

Louis: Oh yuck that's sick

Zayn: Dude, be more focused on our sis

Cam: (coughs and throws up)

Liam: (holds her hair) okay, something is definitely not right

Niall: We should tell mom

Liam: No! Don't tell her yet. Later

Niall: Okay then

Cam: (stops throwing up)

Liam: Alright, come on, let's go to the living room

Cam: (shakes her head, lays down next to toilet, holds her stomach and cries)

Louis: Okay, I think we should just go to the hospital now

Liam: No, not yet

Zayn: Oh yuck! Look in the toilet! There's BLOOD in her puke!

Niall: Oh yuck that's sick…

Liam: Okay, we go to the hospital

Louis: I'll drive

Niall: What about Fabian?

Zayn: He won't care if we're gone

(They all hop in the car. Louis driving, Zayn in the passenger seat, Niall and Liam on each side of Cam. When they arrive, Liam carries her and the nurses put her on a gurney and wheel her away. They wait and wait outside her room, waiting for the doctor)

Liam: (sitting on a chair, resting his elbows on his legs and cries)

Niall: (pats his back) it's alright Liam. She'll be alright

Liam: This is all my fault!

Zayn: No it's not! She just probably had some stomach issues

(Doctor comes out)

Liam: Doctor! Oh doctor, how is she?

Doc: Um, well…she has meningitis

Niall: What's that?

Doc: Meningitis is an infection of the fluid of a person's spinal cord and the fluid that surrounds the brain. People sometimes refer to it as spinal meningitis. Meningitis is usually caused by a viral or bacterial infection. Knowing whether meningitis is caused by a virus or bacterium is important because the severity of illness and the treatment differ

Louis; What are the signs of having one?

Doc: Well, high fever, headache, and stiff neck are common symptoms of meningitis in anyone over the age of 2 years. These symptoms can develop over several hours, or they may take 1 to 2 days. Other symptoms may include nausea, vomiting, discomfort looking into bright lights, confusion, and sleepiness. In newborns and small infants, the classic symptoms of fever, headache, and neck stiffness may be absent or difficult to detect, and the infant may only appear slow or inactive, or be irritable, have vomiting, or be feeding poorly. As the disease progresses, patients of any age may have seizures

Liam: She has like, almost all of them…

Doc: Yes, we will do our best to make her survive. If not, well, she dies. You can see her now (leaves)

"Hey guys, what's up?"

(They all freeze)

Louis: Alright, I know this is crazy but, is that HARRY?

Liam: I don't know

(A guy walks up to them)

Niall: HARRY! (hugs him)

Harry: Niall! Sh! We're in a hospital!

Zayn: Harry! (hugs him)

-GROUP HUG!-

Louis: Where have you been cheeky fella?

Harry: I was kidnapped, beaten, and went to the hospital. But now I'm all better

Liam: Dud, you had Camille in shock

Niall: She missed you so much

Harry: Oh right! Where is she?

(They look at each other)

Harry: Guys?

Liam: Well um Harry, the reason why we're at the hospital, isn't because Camille thought you were here. We're here 'cause she's sick

Harry: What!

Niall: Calm down!

Harry: I wanna see her now

(They all enter Cam's room. Harry gasps in sadness and walks over to her, and sits on the chair next to Cam. He takes her hands and holds it, stroking it and tears up)

Harry: What did the doctor say?

Zayn: She has um…meningitis

Harry: Oh no…

Liam But they're doing the best they can! But she'll survive. If not, well, she dies

Harry: (whimpers and kisses Cam's hand and cries) I should've never ran away

Louis: Meningitis is contagious, shouldn't we not get in contact with her?

Liam: We all had a shot for that, except Camille

(Camille wakes up and talks in a small weak whisper with her eyes half opened and weak)

Harry: Camille, can you hear me?

Cam: (slowly opens her eyes, rolls her head facing Harry) H-Harry?

Harry: (stands up and leans over her) oh thank god you're alive!

Cam: Why am I here?

Zayn: Um, because…you just have a bad fever that's all

Cam: (scrunches her face in pain) my head hurts

Harry: Remember me?

Cam: (smiles weakly and opens her arms for a hug)

Harry: (hugs her) I promise I won't ever leave you ever again (lets go)

Cam: Are you okay now?

Harry: Yeah, no harm done

Cam: I missed Harry: Remember me?

Cam: (smiles weakly and opens her arms for a hug)

Harry: (hugs her) I promise I won't ever leave you ever again (lets go)

Cam: Are you okay now?

Harry: Yeah, no harm done

Cam: I missed you

Harry: Me too

Liam: Um, we'll leave you two alone…we'll be in the cafeteria if you need us

(They leave)

Harry: Are you feeling better now?

Cam: (shakes her head) I can't even move that much

Harry: I think you just need to rest (stands up)

Cam: No… (grabs his hand) stay with me

Harry: (hesitates)

Cam: Please?

Harry: Alright then

(Camille falls asleep and Harry falls asleep in the small chair next to her. After half an hour, Cam wakes up, and hurries to the bathroom in the hospital room, kneels down and starts throwing up. Harry then wakes up and goes to her, keeping her hair back)

Harry: (holding her hair)

Cam: (throwing up)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF BARFING

(Cam stops throwing up, kneeled in front of the toilet, and tears runs down her cheeks. Harry, feeling bad for his sister, pulls her in for a hug, and she leans against his chest, and cries softly. Harry keeps his arms around her, kissing her on top of her head for comfort)

Harry: It's alright…it's okay

Cam: What's happening to me?

Harry: Nothing's wrong with you…everything will be fine

Cam: Is it true that I have meningitis?

Harry: Yes

Cam: (cries more harder and covers her face with her hands)

Harry: (rubs her arm while hugging her) but s against his chest, and cries softly. Harry keeps his arms around her, kissing her on top of her head for comfort)

Harry: It's alright…it's okay

Cam: What's happening to me?

Harry: Nothing's wrong with you…everything will be fine

Cam: Is it true that I have meningitis?

Harry: Yes

Cam: (cries more harder and covers her face with her hands)

Harry: (rubs her arm while hugging her) but you'll survive, I know it

Cam: I hope so…

Harry: Let's get you back on your bed.

(Harry puts Cam back on the bed)

Harry: I'll ask the doctor something (starts to head for the door)

Cam: No! (coughs from shouting) don't leave me

Harry: I'll be back in a sec, I promise

Cam: Okay

(Harry goes out of the room)

Doc: Ah there you are! I've been waiting for you

Harry: Sorry, I was…um…

Doc: Anyways, I have some news. She may go home, but you must be extra, extra careful with her. She must be well protected, loved, happy, and do not, I repeat, do not get her worried or sad. She may throw up a lot now. She will get high fever, headache, and stiff neck. These symptoms can develop over several hours, or they may take 1 to 2 days. Other symptoms may include nausea, vomiting, discomfort looking into bright lights, confusion, sleepiness, inactive, be irritable, have vomiting, or be feeding poorly. As the disease progresses, patients of any age may have seizures

Harry: Okay doc, I'll remember all that

Doc: Okay. And beware of whatever she will have. And I think her leg is just fine now. It's all healed. But when she walks, she may be slow and weak, so be patient with her

Harry: (nods and goes back in)

Cam: Well?

Harry: (lies) You're fine! You're perfectly fine and you can go home now

Cam: (smiles) I want to go home now

Harry: Alrighty then

(Cam gets down, and Harry puts an arm around her. He leans against him and puts and arm around his waist. Together, they walk very slowly and carefully to the cafeteria. Once the other boys see them, they run and hug and spin Cam around)

Cam: (laughs and hugs all four of them)

Louis: We're so glad you're okay

Cam: I'm glad I have 5 brothers who care about me! And thank you Liam…(jumps in his arms and hugs him)

Liam: Aw, it was nothing really…

(They all go home and have a small party with Fabian and some girls. Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall get drunk, but not Liam, since he only has one kidney)

Harry: (drunk) hey what's up? (holds up a glass bottle of beer)

Louis: (drunk) my name's Louis and I like to PAR-TAY!

Zayn: Yeahhhhh!

Niall: That's right!

Cam: (grabs Liam's shirt and huddles close to him) I'm scared when they're drunk

Liam: Beats me. If I had another kidney, I would drink…

Cam: (looks at him)

Liam: Hey, I'm a teenager. We all do it

Cam: (hides behind Liam whenever one of the boys would get close to her) okay, I'm really scared

Liam: Don't be. They're drunk. They're harmless

Cam: Even Fabian! He does very bad things when he's drunk

(Fabian grabs her and starts dragging her away)

Cam: (screams loud) LIAM! HELP ME! LIAM!

**Liam tried to grab her but Fabian grabs her and drags her to her before room and locks the door. Liam could hear Camille banging on the door and shouting for him. But he could not help. He didn't have the keys to the room. He ran downstairs and tried to get the other boys to help him. But they were too busy dancing and flirting with the girls. And what's worst was that they kept on drinking and drinking until the NEXT DAY. More than 5 hours! The next day the girls were gone, and the four boys had hangovers. Liam then woke them up.**

Harry: (wakes up and groans) ugh, what happened?

Zayn: Ugggghhh

Niall: Gah…

Louis: Ow, my head

Liam: Guys! Please help! Last night you were all drinking and then Fabian grabbed Camille and dragged her to his room and he locked the door and Camille was banging on the door, shouting for me. But I couldn't open the door cause I didn't have the keys and you guys wouldn't help cause you were too busy dancing! And she's still in there! Help me to get her out! PLEASE

Harry: WHAT?

(They all run up to Fabian's new room)

Harry: OPEN UP!

Zayn: Louis, you know how to open a door right?

Louis: (bangs the door and it opens)

(They gasps)


	19. Chapter 19

(They see her, sprawled below a broken and shattered window, with thousands and thousands pieces of broken glass from the window next to her, under her, and even on her. She had cuts and blood everywhere. She laid there, unconscious. The bed with their sheets, blankets and pillows everywhere, as if someone was sleeping and fell out of bed with the blankets. Blood on the wall, blood on the bed and blankets and pillows, blood on the window stand thingy…everywhere. The boys look around the room in shock, as Harry rush to Cam, trying to wake her up, then the others came)

Harry: Oh no, no, no, no, no! Camille! Wake up please! Just please wake up! (holds her close to him and cries)

Liam: Oh no, there's a lot of blood there…(points at Cam's waist)

Harry: (moves her shirt out of the way) oh no…

Louis: What do you see?

Harry: A gunshot wound…

Liam: That's impossible! I totally did not hear a gunshot last night

Niall: Whatever it is we've got to get her to the hospital

Zayn: No. We're visiting the hospital too much. The doctor would get worried and tell mum about everything

Niall: Right…

Harry: Oh man…this is totally our fault

Liam: No, it was mine. I should've just banged the door opened

Harry: No, it was mine. I shouldn't have got so drunk and ignore you

Liam: No-

Louis: OKAY. Let's stop this now. Let's take her somewhere, so we can just fix her up

Niall: On Zayn's bed!

Zayn: Aw heck no. I do NOT want blood smeared all over my bed!

Louis: Kitchen?

Liam: Um…I guess we could

Harry: No! I got it. The bathtub

Boys: Bathtub?

Harry: We can wash her off there

Zayn: I don't think it's a good idea for US to wash her off

Harry: Right…we'll just put her purple duster/house dress on her then it would be much easier

Niall: Not it! (raises his arms)

Zayn: Not it! (raises his arms)

Louis: Not it! (raises his arms)

Liam: Not it! (raises his arms)

Niall: (points at Harry) you're it!

Harry: Fine! Just hand her dress

(They hand it to her, and Harry changes her. But since she's only a little kid, he didn't close his eyes. After that, they fill the bathtub with cold water, and lay Cam in it.)

Louis: Oh, now the tub is full of blood

Niall: I can't watch

Liam: Wait guys! We have to help Harry get the glass pieces out (hands everyone tweezers)

(They lay a towel on the floor in front of the tub, and lays Cam there. Then they dry her a bit. Cam starts to open her eyes halfway, still dizzy. The boys start getting the pieces out right away and put them in a small bowl)

Cam: (flinches) ouch!

Zayn: Wait guys, stop. She's awake

(They all stop)

Harry: Camille?

Cam: (whispering) what are you guys doing?

Liam: We're just getting the glass pieces out of you

Cam: What glass pieces? (slowly gets up and holds her head) owwww

Niall: Does it hurt?

Cam: No, I'm just saying "ow" for no reason! (sarcastic)

Niall: Dang, you're so cranky…

Cam: Sorry. My head really hurts!

Liam: Just lay down and let us finish our job

Cam: No, it hurts too much

Louis: Then don't think about it

Cam: (looks at him)

Louis: Sorry, stupid idea

(Cam lays in Harry arms, as he sits crossed legged, holding her. Liam kneels next to her, one hand on her shoulder and the other holding her hand. With Harry and Liam comforting her, Zayn, Niall, and Louis slowly get out pieces of glass out of Cam)

Cam: (flinches) OW! Ouch! Owwww!

Zayn: Sorry!

Cam: OWWWW!

Harry: It's okay

Cam: How can this be okay!

Liam: Sh, calm down. You'll be alright

Louis: Alright, we're done! But we still gotta get her head fixed

Harry: Let's wash her off, then we can take her in the living room

(They wash her off and wrap a towel around her)

Cam: (stands up and cuddles deeper in the towel) Ow! (falls to her knees)

Liam: What's wrong?

Cam: My stomach hurts so bad

Harry: Oh gosh…I forgot. You have a gunshot wound

Cam: I don't even remember getting shot

Niall: Well you did get shot somehow

Cam: Carry me please?

(They carry her down, and lay her on the couch downstairs in the living room)

Cam: Next time, NO MORE DRINKING

Liam: Tell that to the other guys, not me

Harry: Sorry if we were drinking. We won't do it again

Cam: Good

Zayn: How do we fix it? (points at Cam)

Cam: Excuse me…the "it" has a name you know!

Liam: What should we do?

Harry: Can we call Dr. Rubin?

Niall: Who's Dr. Rubin?

Louis: He's a family friend right? We saw him a couple of times. He can help us

Zayn: And hopefully he can keep a secret from mum

Louis: I'll call him (dials and walks away)

Cam: (stifles and turns pale) Harry…

Harry: (looks at her then quickly hands her a bucket)

Cam: (throws up)

Liam: She still has meningitis

Harry: (rubs her back) weird things are still happening to her

Liam: It will go away eventually

Harry: (rubs his forehead and sighs) yeah…

Liam: Hey

Harry: (looks up)

Liam: Everything will be alright, I'm sure

Harry: Yeah

Louis: Alright! He's coming in a few minutes

Cam: (coughs and puts the bucket back down and wipes her mouth) ughhh

Harry: Are you okay? (holds her hand)

Cam: (smiles weakly) yeah

Harry: (hugs her) you'll be alright

Cam: Yah, I sure hope so

Harry: (looks down at her with green eyes) don't worry about anything. Dr. Rubin will fix you up. If you ever need anything, I'm right here

Cam: (smiles and hugs him)

"Ding dong!"

Zayn: I'll get it! (leaves)

(Zayn comes back with the doctor)

Zayn: Here he is

Doc: Hi Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam

Boys: Hi Dr. Rubin

Louis: We're so glad you came to help us

Doc: No problem. Who's this? (points at a sick and weak Cam)

Harry: Um, Dr. Rubin, meet our little sister Camille. She has meningitis and um…she's been in way too many accidents. She has a gunshot wound and um…yeah

Doc: Oh…now that's very serious

Liam: Yes, but do you mind not telling our mum?

Doc: You're asking me, to lie to your mum?

Niall: Please? We really need your help

Doc: Oh alright, I will

Zayn: Thank you!

Doc: Now, I need a place to fix her up

Louis: In our room

Doc: Very well…(gets a giant suitcase)

(They all go up to their room and the doctor gets out a small gurney bed from the giant suitcase. They put Cam on the bed and they have to wait outside the door, while the doctor stays inside the room and fixes Cam and locks the door. While waiting outside, the boys can hear Camille screaming and shouting and crying in pain)

Harry: (tears in his eyes, his hand clamped shut on his mouth and looks at the door)

Liam: (sits on the floor with tears in his eyes)

Louis: (same position with Liam and in tears)

Zayn: (sits on a small chair with tears in his eyes)

Niall: Hey come on guys…she'll be fine

"AAAHHHHHHHH! AGGGGHHHHH!"

Harry: (tears falling out of his eyes)

Liam: (starts crying)

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! AH! HELP! HARRY!"

Harry: (bangs on the door) Camille! Camille! Are you okay!

Liam: Harry, you can't talk to her now…the doctor's fixing her up

"(sobbing) Harry! Harry! Liam! Niall! Zayn! Louis!"

Harry: I need to get in there! Camille!

Zayn: Harry it's okay…she'll be fine

AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF OF SCREAMING, SHOUTING, AND CRYING…

(Doc comes out)

Harry: Is she okay?

Doc: (wipes his forehead) yes. She has a fever too, and I have to visit her again in a few days or weeks. And here, you have to give this to her, like once a day (hands him some injections tubes and leaves)

Harry: (runs in)

(They see Cam on the gurney, sweating, tears streaming down her cheeks and asleep)

Harry: (stands next to her) hey Camille, are you awake?

Cam: (opens her eyes) Harry! (wraps her arms around his neck)

Harry: (hugs her and pulls away) gosh, I was so worried about you. Are you okay now?

Cam: (shakes her head) the doctor really hurt me

Harry: He was just doing his job. Did he fix your waist? Where your gunshot was?

Cam: (shows him) yeah

Harry: And your head? (touches it lightly)

Cam: (winces) ow

Harry: Sorry. Why were you screaming so loud earlier?

Cam: It hurt so much when he was doing my waist and my cuts. And he had to give me many shots

Harry: I know…you're all sweaty

Cam: Yeah I know

(The other boys come in, crying)

-GROUP HUG-

Louis: Alright, let's stop the tears!

Cam: (giggles)

Niall: Anyone hungry?

Zayn: Oh Niall, you're ALWAYS hungry! And yet, you're always the first one to bring it up

Louis: Speaking of food, I am hungry

Liam: Same here

Harry: Me too

Zayn: Well then I guess I'm hungry too

(They all head for the door)

Harry: Wait guys. Camille, you coming?

Cam: (nods)

(Harry helps her go down and they all eat)

Niall: You're not going to eat? Thought you were hungry?

Cam: (smiles and shakes her head)

Niall: Well, no point of wasting it (leans over and grabs Cam's plate)

Liam: (whispers) that's one of the signs of having meningitis! She's refusing to eat

Harry: (whispers) I know! What should we do?

Liam: (whispers) I don't know…we can make her favorite foods?

Harry: (whispers) let's try

Liam: Hey Camille, how about I, make you um…French fries?

Cam: (thinks) um…no thanks

Louis: W-what? You _never_ turned down the chances of French fries!

Cam: Well, I just don't feel like it

Liam: Okay, never mind then…

Cam: (yawns) I'm sleepy. I'm going to take a nap (stumbles to the couch and falls asleep)

Niall: So, what are your favorite drinks guys? So I can buy you guys some at the store

Zayn: (gets a text message and shouts) WOOHOO!

Niall: Woohoo? Like the chocolate milk drink for kids?

Louis: Ooh, I want some of Woohoo

Zayn: No! Not the drink! Perrie texted me! She wants me to visit her for the winter! Ooh! Can I? Can I? Can I?

Liam: Ask Louis. He's in charge

Zayn: Oh Louis! Please, please, please can I stay with Perrie for the winter!

Louis: Hmm…

Zayn: Can I?

Louis: Hm…

Zayn: LOUIS!

Louis: Alright fine yes. But keep in touch always!

Zayn: Yahoo! I'll go pack!

Louis: Wait! Where is she?

Zayn: Somewhere in Chicago! Bye! (leaves to pack)

Niall: Chicago? That's like really far

Harry: Too bad Louis already agreed

Niall: Um Louis…can I visit Paloma? Pretty please! I haven't seen her in a while now

Louis: Oh fine. Where?

Niall: In Ireland

Louis: Sure, sure…

Niall: YAY! I love you! (kisses him on the cheek and leaves to pack)

Louis: Yuck (wipes off his cheek)

Liam; Are you visiting anyone Harry?

Harry: No. I'm staying with Camille

Liam: Well, I'm visiting Danielle

Louis: And I'm visiting Eleanor

Liam: But we can't leave Harry

Harry: It's fine guys. I can handle staying with her by myself

Liam: Okay!

(The 4 boys are already packed and they are on the front porch, saying good bye to Harry and Camille)

Zayn: Bye Harry (hugs him) Bye little sis

Cam: (tears in her eyes) bye Zayn…I'll miss you

(Zayn hops in the cab)

Niall: (says bye to Harry and Cam, hugs the and hops in the cab)

(Louis does the same)

Liam: (drops his bag on the ground in the snow, kneels down in front of Cam, looks at her then hugs her)

Cam: (crying and hugs Liam tightly)

Liam: (rubs her back) I'll miss you so much (pulls away and holds on to her arms) be a good girl for me okay? Listen to Harry and get better. I'll see you in a few months

Cam: Few months?

Liam: Yes, I'm sorry. But you said I should spend some time without you…remember?

Cam: Right…(looks away)

Liam: Hey now, I don't mean it like that. Just be careful and I promise to call you every day and every night, alright?

Cam: (nods)

Liam: Okay (hugs her one last time, gets his bag and goes inside the cab)

(Liam looks out the window, waves to Cam and Harry. Once the car was moving, he looked out the back window. He saw Cam waving goodbye and crying. He blew her a kiss and waved. Pretty soon, the car disappeared)

Harry: Hey come on now…let's get inside. It's freezing out here

Cam: Okay…

(They both enter and sit in the living room. Cam cuddled close to Harry's side, and leaned her head on his chest. Harry wrapped an arm around her, and his other arm across her stomach, connecting both of his hands together. They both watch some family movies)

Harry: (notices Cam turning pale) Are you okay?

Cam: Yeah…it's just probably the meningitis, fever and my waist…or the silence

Harry: They'll be back in a few months. Plus Liam promised to call you every day and every night

Cam: Yeah…_a few months!_

Harry: Don't worry. Time will pass faster than you know it

Cam: Yeah…

Harry: (phone rings) oh wait, I gotta take this (stands up and walks away)

(Harry comes back in a few mintues)

Cam: Who's that?

Harry: Liam

Cam: What? Why didn't you let me talk to him!

Harry: He didn't ask for you

Cam: I don't care!

Harry: Hey! He didn't ask for you! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Cam: Don't you shout at me!

Harry: I'LL TALK IN ANYWAY I LIKE!

Cam: Older brothers don't treat their little sisters like this!

Harry: Right, their little_ sisters_

Cam: (gasps, tears up, and runs as fast as she can to her room-the new one-and slams the door and cries in the corner)

Harry: (realizes what he said)

**Oh no. He didn't mean to say that! Camille was the best little sister he could ever have. Before her, Harry had a little sister who died very shortly. Taylor had adopted Cam for Harry since he was so sad about his sister's death. Harry hated Camille. Why? She was replacing his real little sister. But then he grew very fondly to Camille. Now his only little sister was in danger, crippled, and shot and now crying her heart out upstairs, all because of **_**him**_**. He could hear her whimpering and making crying noises.**

(Harry goes upstairs and knocks on the door)

Harry: Hey Camille…I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it

(muffled and hoarse voice) "Go away…just go away!"

Harry: I'm sorry…can I come in?

"NO! Just please…go away. I want to be alone"

Harry: Camille please, can I just talk to you for a minute?

"NO! GO AWAY!"

(She was already screaming and shouting, very furious. She threw something hard out the door, with a loud thud which made Harry jump back in alarm. She then slammed the door. Harry picked up the object, which was a photo of him and Cam, with Cam on Harry's shoulders and they were both at a beach, Cam's favorite beach. Both were smiling and laughing. The photo was in a frame, but now the glass was shattered and broken. Harry called Liam)

"Hello?"

"Liam…dude…I need your help"

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Camille were talking, then I shouted at her, then she shouted at me, then I said something very mean to her by accident and she ran upstairs to the room crying. She won't let me in and won't talk to me"

"Alright, I'm cancelling my flight"

"Wait, you're not with Danielle yet?"

"No, I just left the house like an hour ago"

"Okay, please come, I need help"

"Alright, and when I get there, you better be expecting a lecture!" (hangs up)

(Liam arrives in an hour)

Liam: I'm here! (goes upstairs)

Harry: Oh, thank goodness you are! She won't let me in

Liam: Aright, I'll give it a try…(knocks on the door) hey Camille! It's me Liam!

(Cam let's Liam in, hugs him and cries)

Liam: Alright now…mind telling me what happened between you and Harry?

Cam: (explains)

Liam: Really? He said that?

Cam: Yes…

Liam: Oh I'm sorry…he didn't mean it though

Cam: Still…he said it right in my face…

Liam: Harry couldn't control his anger

Cam: I know…

Liam: Do you want to go to him and make up?

Cam: (shakes her head sadly) no…I just want to spend some time with alone first

Liam: Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me, alright?

Cam: Don't you have to go back and catch your flight?

Liam: I had to cancel it

Cam: Thanks (hugs him)

Liam: No problem, want to come with me downstairs?

Cam: (shakes her head) I'll just stay here…I want to be alone (sad smiles)

Liam: Okay…(kisses her on her forehead and leaves)

Harry: Well?

Liam: She still doesn't want to talk to you

Harry: What? I thought you were gonna make things better!

Liam: I didn't say that

Harry: Well can you?

Liam: I don't know. I think it's only _you_ that can make your sibling relationship with Camille come back. Not me. I'm not the one who made her cry and broke the relationship

Harry: You're right. I'll fix it

Liam: Good, now what do you want to do?

Harry: I don't know. Will she come out?

Liam: I don't think so…

WITH TAYLOR AND NINA

"All passengers may unbuckle their seatbelts and leave the plane. Please do not forget your suitcases, carry-on bags, and please make sure you do not leave any valuables. Thank you and thanks for flying with British Airlines"

(Taylor and Nina get out, grab their stuff, and leave the airport. They hail a cab and go to a hotel)

Nina: Wow, it's nice

Taylor: I know! It's so beautiful! Check out the view out here!

Nina: (goes out to the balcony) you're right! Oh how I miss America…

Taylor: Tell me about it. I haven't been here for a few months and I already miss America!

Nina: (laughs) you gotta love the feeling though…wanna go down and eat in the restaurant in the lobby?

Taylor: Sure, I'll just change

(Taylor changes into a strapless, white long wavy dress. On the top, the outline was a heart shaped outline, instead of a straight line kind. She wore glitter flats with it and a white band around her head with a flower-just like in the music video "Mine"-. Nina wore a purple one, and purple glittery flats. They both went down to the restaurant and sat down)

Waiter: May I take your or-oh my goodness! I'm sorry, you must be the famous Taylor Swift!

Taylor: (smiles) I sure am

Waiter: (sighs in happiness) Oh…what would you like to eat?

Taylor: Um, I would like the tropical fruit meal? And a glass of water, that's all

Nina: I would like a salad and water please

Waiter: Coming right away! (gets their menus and leaves)

Nina: Wow, looks like we were being followed…

Taylor: The waiter?

Nina: No, look out the window

(They both see girls banging and screaming on the glass and holding up posters)

"Tay-lor! Tay-lor!"

"We love you so much!"

"You're my inspiration!"

(Somme girls were crying)

Taylor: (smiles)

Nina: Why are you smiling like that?

Taylor: I just like seeing my fans cry for me…it's sweet

Nina: You like that you make people cry?

Taylor: Yeah…I know it's weird

Nina: Must be pretty cool having fans huh?

Taylor: Yeah

Waiter: Alright, here are your foods (puts them down in front of each of them)

Nina: Oh, um excuse me

Waiter: Yes?

Nina: Can you please make sure the fans don't come in? Thanks

Waiter: Of course (leaves)

Taylor: Why don't you want fans to come in?

Nina: They'll ruin our lunch

Taylor: Oh…okay then

(Taylor then notices a strange guy staring at her in the fan crowd, but she just ignores it. After a few minutes, Taylor pays and they both leave. They both go shopping)

Taylor: I think that outfit is so cute for you!

Nina: Really? Thanks! What about you?

Taylor: I don't know…is this magenta brownish dress okay?

Nina: It's like, really above your knees! But it's perfect! You should wear some shorts underneath though…

Taylor: Of course! I wouldn't want people looking at my underwear…

(They both laugh)

Taylor: Hey Nina…

Nina: (modeling in front of a mirror) hm?

Taylor: Do you know that guy over there?

Nina: (turns around and looks) um no. Why?

Taylor: He-nothing…are you ready to pay?

Nina: Sure!

(They both pay and they are walking down the sidewalks, looking at the window shops, and just looking around. Taylor gets a weird feeling and she peeks over her shoulder and notices the strange guy was following them! Taylor quickly looks away)

Nina: Are you okay?

Taylor: Um…yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Nina: You seem…freaked out?

Taylor: Oh…um, I'll tell you when we get to the hotel

Nina: Okay then. Let's go back then

(They both walk to their hotel, and Taylor slams the door and locks it, shuts the windows, closes the curtains, and takes Nina to the couch)

Nina: Okay, calm down! Now tell me

Taylor: When we were eating at that restaurant, I saw a strange guy in the crowd of fans. Then again I saw him when we were trying out dresses. And I saw him _again_ when we were walking and looking at the window shops

Nina: (shudders) creepy

Taylor: I know…(looks around with a worried face and tears up) I'm scared Nina…

Nina: Okay, everything will be just fine. Just calm down and I'll make us some cocoa (leaves and comes back with two cups of hot cocoa)

Taylor: Thanks (takes a sip)

Nina: No problem. Let's just focus on the good stuff now, shall we?

Taylor: (nods) okay…um…are you getting back with Fabian?

Nina: What do you mean getting back? Of course we're still-oh…I forgot about that…(sad)

Taylor: Sorry if I reminded you…

Nina: No, no…it's okay. Um, don't know if he's still with Victoria…

Taylor: Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!

Nina: What?

Taylor: I have a voice mail from Harry!

(Turns on her phone and they both listen to the voicemail)

"Taylor, Camille has meningitis. And we had a small party and we were all drinking, even Fabian, except for Liam. Then Fabian dragged Camille to a room and she was banging and shouting for Liam but the door was locked and he didn't have keys. The rest of us were too drunk to help. The next morning Lima told us everything and we saw Camille in the room, covered in glass pieces and she had a gunshot wound in her waist. The boys went to visit their girlfriends, which left me and Camille. Then we started talking alone, then I shouted at her and said something very mean to her and she ran up crying and she wouldn't open the door. I called Liam and he cancelled his flight and he came and helped me. But Camille still won't talk to me. I just wanted to tell you everything, but don't worry okay? We can handle this. Love you!"

Taylor: Oh my gosh…Meningitis? Gunshot wound? OH no! I KNEW I shouldn't have left her!

Nina: Look, it's not your fault! It just happened…

Taylor: I'm the worst sister ever!

Nina: No, you're just the perfect mom! Don't worry about anything he said she'll be fine

Taylor: Yeah, you're right…she'll be fine…I need to call her

Nina: Okay

(Taylor dials Cam)

"H-hello?

"Oh Camille! Are you okay?"

"N-no"

"It's alright, I know about everything"

"Taylor…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to come home"

"I-I can't. I have to perform some concerts, make some songs, and help keep Nina away from danger"

"Taylor…please, I'm begging you, please come home. I need you"

"Camille, I can't. Liam and Harry will take care of you. Oh, I have to go"

"No Taylor, you don't understand"

(Taylor already hangs up and Cam cries)

Nina: Everything okay?

Taylor: Yeah I think

Nina: Let's get some sleep okay?

Taylor: Sure

(Taylor changes into a very short legging like panty, but it's a sleeping shorts. Then she wears a long, up to her waist cardigan and the sleeve up to her knuckles and slipped in bed. Nina wears a long purple nightgown and she goes to sleep too)

WITH LIAM, HARRY, AND CAM

Cam: (hangs up and cries)

(Someone knocks at the door)

Liam: Knock, knock! Can I come in?

Cam: Sure

(Liam enters and sits in front of her)

Liam: What's up?

Cam: Taylor hung up on me when I was telling her something…

Liam: Oh, well you know, she has to-

Cam: Take care of Nina, yeah…I know

Liam: Yeah…hey um, do you want to walk around town with me and Harry?

Cam: No

Liam: Come on, it'll be fun

Cam: Alright, fine. If only you'll help me walking

Liam: Sure, just change and we'll wait downstairs

(Cam changes into a white flowing, wavy, up to her knees dress with white flats and leaves her long hair down. Then she hobbles down the stairs, sees Liam and Harry waiting by the door and they walk all the way to town)

Liam: Nice place huh?

Harry: Yeah, I hope some fans won't recognize us

Liam: Last time that happened, so terrible

Harry: Totally!

Liam: Hey Cam, why don't you and Harry cross the street and I'll meet you guys on the other side?

Cam: Fine

(Cam walks beside Harry, going faster than him. Then a big truck comes around the corner, but Cam didn't notices, and Harry grabs her)

Cam: T-thanks…

Harry: No problem…you should be more careful

Cam: Yeah. Um, Harry, I just want to tell you-

Harry: WATCH OUT!

(A truck comes out of the corner and tries to hit the brakses, to avoid hitting Cam. But then it crashes into a pole and hits Cam so hard that it sends her flying and hits on the side of the truck and falls to the ground. Then two small cars hit each other, with Cam between them, hitting her too)

Harry: Camille! Camille! (kneels down beside her) oh my gosh, Camille!

"Oh dear! Is she okay?"

"Oh no!"

"What happened?"

"That truck hit her!"

"I-I swear, I didn't see her crossing the street!"

"You just hit that little girl!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't see her!"

Harry: Camille!

Cam: (groans)

Liam: (comes running) w-what the heck happened?

Harry: That truck just hit her!

"I swear I tried hitting the brakes!"

Liam: We better take her to the hospital

Harry: Too late, they're already here

(The ambulance take am away from Harry and Liam, then they ride with them)

WITH THE OTHER BOYS

Louis: Oh no!

Niall: What?

Louis: Harry just texted me!

Zayn: Duh, he always does

Louis: No! I meant that he texted me that he made Camille cry, and she got hit by a car

Niall: I'm sorry, did you just say "hit by a car?"

Louis: No, no, no…by a chocolate bar

Niall: (laughs) who the heck can get hit by a chocolate bar?

Zayn: Niall, she got hit by a car. He was being sarcastic

Niall: Oh…

Louis: Too late to go back, we're already in Chicago

Zayn: Hey, we're famous! We can send gifts, teddy bears, flowers, and toys to her

Niall: Yeah! Like who would say no to the famous boy band in the world?

Louis: Many people…but right now, we have a little spare time before meeting Eleanor and Perrie. So let's use that time to go shopping for Camille

WHAT THEY BOUGHT

Louis-

*A bunny teddy bear, white, with a pink dress

*A batch of white roses

*Some of her favorite books

*Some crafts kit

Niall-

*Purple teddy bear, with purple dress

*A batch of pink roses

*Some drawing kits

*Many Taylor Swift posters, CDs, signed autographs of CDs and posters, Taylor Swift dolls, and toys

Zayn-

*Pink teddy bear, with blue dress

*A batch of white roses spray painted with pink

*A new back pack

*Fairy, princess, and school Barbie dolls

(They put their gifts in 3 separate boxes aand writes the info on it and they ship it, making sure it will arrive in England in a few minutes)

AFTER A FEW MI NUTES, WITH HARRY AND LIAM

(They're at the hospital and they are sitting by Cam on the bed, until a nurse comes in)

Nurse: Sorry to interrupt, these boxes are for Camille, a gift from Louis, Niall, and…Zayn

Harry: Oh thanks, we'll take it (gets it)

(The nurse leaves)

Liam: Guess Louis, Niall, and Zayn got your message

Harry: Yeah…(sets it on the counter next to Cam)

Cam: (groans and turns her head side to side repeatedly then wakes up) Oh…ow…(opens her eyes) wh-where am I?

Liam: You're at the hospital

Cam: How…?

Harry: You got hit by a truck, actually, make that a truck and 2 cars

Cam: Harry…

Harry: Hey (smiles)

Cam: I'm so sorry…I forgive you (sits up)

Harry: Of course you do (hugs her)

Cam: Ow…(holds her head)

Liam: Does it hurt?

Cam: Very (moves up a little bit) ow, ow, OW! Every part of my body hurts!

Liam: Yeah, well, that's what happens when you get hit by a truck and 2 cars

Harry: Oh, you got gifts from Louis, Niall and Zayn from Chicago. Taylor, Nina, dad, and Nina's friends will come here in a few minutes to visit you

Cam: Uggghh

Liam: What?

Cam: Too many people

Harry: Hey you should be nice they're visiting you

Cam: Yeah, wait, dad's gonna be here too?

Liam: Yeah, why?

Cam: It's just, he never really likes me

Harry: That's not true. He's just met you that's why

Cam: Today's the worst day ever

Harry: Aw, don't be that sad. Open your gifts!

(Cam sits up more and opens Louis' gift first)

Cam: (pulls out a bunny teddy bear, a batch of white roses, some of her favorite books and some crafts kit)

Liam: Wow, I never knew Louis would be that generous

Cam: (smiles and puts the stuff in front of her and opens Niall's)

(She pulls out the stuff out of the box of Niall's and Zayn's)

Harry: Woah, many gifts! Lucky…

Liam: I'll put these flowers in separate vases (gets the flowers and puts them each in a different vase on the counter in front of the window)

(Someone knocks and everyone enters)

Nina: Hi!

Cam: Taylor!

(Taylor runs to her and hugs her)

Taylor: Oh, I missed you

Cam: Me too!

Taylor: Here, (hands her a box) for you

Cam: Thanks

Nina: Camille! (hugs her)

Cam: Nina!

(Camille hugs everyone, and gets boxes from them and flowers)

Cam: Wow, thanks guys

Jerome: You should've been more careful

Cam: Gee, should've told me that earlier!

Alfie: Wow, you've gotten crankier

Patricia: Quiet Alfie, she just got hit by 2 cars and a truck

Amber: You certainly need a makeover!

Taylor: Okay sis, we'll be at home if you need us. I'm sure Liam and Harry will stay (kisses her on her forehead)

(Everyone say their goodbyes and leave)

Liam: I'm gonna go by the Starbucks in the cafeteria, you guys want anything?

Harry: I'll take the chocolate chip frapy thingy and the cinnamon swirl

Cam: Same drink but some apple sauce

Liam: Okay! I'll be back in a few (leaves)

Harry: Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier-

Cam: It's okay, I forgive you

Harry: Whew! Thanks…

Cam: (smiles) so um, did the doctor say anything about me…ohhhh…(turns green)

Harry: What?

Cam: I need a bucket…right now

(Harry hands her a bucket and Cam throws up)

Harry: Yeah, I thought it was gone

Cam: (wipes her mouth) guess not

Harry: It'll go away

Cam: (sighs heavily)

Harry: Do you want to open everyone else's presents?

Cam: Maybe later, the room is full of flowers and boxes…not to mention too much balloons!

Harry: Hah, hah, hah! (laughs) guess our room will be filled with balloons

(Liam comes back with the drinks and food and they all drink and eat)

Cam: Mhm…I miss Starbucks

Harry: Sucha shame you can't leave for a few days

Cam: What?

Liam: Yeah, youre busted up pretty bad, and you might need surgery, operations and yeah

Cam: (shudders) I'm scared of having operations and stuff…

Harry: Don't worry, we'll be by your side the whole time (grabs her hand and strokes it with his thumb, still holding her hand)

Cam: Thanks (plays with his hand)

Liam: So you feeling much better now?

Cam: Not really

Harry: (notices Cam breathing slowly) what's wrong? (sets his drink down)

Cam: What…do you…mean?

Harry: You're breathing slowly, and much more slowly. Can you breathe well? Is there something stuck in your throat?

Cam: I feel so…hot. (breathes more slowly)

Liam: I think Harry's right. You're slowing down on breathing

Cam: Help…me…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeep! Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeppp…

Liam: We need a doctor, (opens the door) Help! We need a doctor!

Cam: (coughing)

Harry: You're gonna make it…it's alright just breathe…breathe…

Cam: I-can't-breathe-any…more! (closes her eyes and her head falls to the side)

Harry: No! Wake up!

(A doctor comes running in)

Doc: Oh no, nurse! I need some nurses here! Quick!

(Some nurse come with a gurney, take Cam and set her down on the gurney and the wheel her away, with everyone outside, looking worried and curious. Taylor gasps, covers her face, and buries herself in Liam's chest and cries as he hugs her, and rubs her back)

Nina: Okay, what happened?

Harry: (goes outside the room) I don't know…we were just fine until she just started breathing slowly

Taylor: (sniffs, and bursts out crying again, making crying noises and whimpering)

Liam: It's alright, it's alright

Amber: Will she be okay?

Harry: We don't know. The doctor and nurses had to wheel her to the E.R. room

Patricia: This is soooo not what I wanted to happen!

Alfie: Beats me. I just hope she's gonna be alright

Jerome: Me too

Nina: Geez, first me, then Camille…it's like, a generation or something! Like someone's doing all this for a reason

Jerome: Whoever it is, he or she is making Camille suffer really bad. Like so bad

Taylor: But why her? Why? (cries and buries herself deeper and deeper into Liam's chest)

Liam: Shh…don't cry (hugs her tighter and strokes his sister's hair)

Taylor: This cannot be happening!

"Too bad it is!" A booming voice answered

(They all turn around and gasps)

Harry: YOU!


	20. Chapter 20

Few years later…

Nina lives happily with her three little girls and lives with Trudy for help around the house

Amber and Zayn are becoming closer than ever. It is rumored that they are now dating. They are both in Paris, spending some time together

Louis has decided to stay in Chicago for a while with Eleanor

Niall is visiting his home state, Ireland for a while

Taylor is Camille and the boy's sister, NOT MOM. She is still the famous Taylor Swift and is now in America, making new songs, making albums, doing concerts, etc. She stays in touch with the brothers and Cam.

Fabian and Tay are nowhere to be heard or found. They have not been heard in a while…

As for Liam and Harry, the sisters, Taylor and Camille and the brothers decided they need a new home. They have taken everything and have now moved to a home they call, "One Direction's House".

One Direction boys have become much more famous, and they have bodyguards for Camille, since she is now also part of their band. Lives have been much easier for everyone, since the hospital incident. Camille is now perfectly in shape though she has a fractured skull. Her sickness is now gone and she has become a famous actress and singer.

Camille's POV

I'm on the stage, singing my band's song alone, Gotta Be You. I sang my heart out, and thousands of people were cheering and shouting for me. I never felt so happy. I just can't believe all those terrible things have happened 4 years ago. Fabian has disappeared, dad has disappeared, my sickness is gone…now look where I am now. As I sang the last words of the songs, I could see Liam and Harry in the audience with giant signs about me. I smiled. I was so lucky to have great brothers. My other family members have gone all over the world, but they'll be back. And before you know it, we'll all be a family again. The song ended and everyone was cheering for me. Guess my life for the past years wasn't so great. But hey, life isn't always sunshine and roses.


End file.
